Hasta que la Muerte nos separe
by crystal23
Summary: La continuacion de Hacia un futuro incierto... ahora el destino de sus vidas, es guiado por una ruleta de eventos que desencadenarán acciones que serán conocidas como leyendas ¿pero cuales quedarán ocultas? Epilogo IV arboles genealogicos y familias R
1. Default Chapter

**"HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE"**

**Por Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, by JK Rowlings.**

**Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro**.

*************************************************************************

**Capitulo I :   Vida de adultos...**

Era una noche como cualquier otra en Londres.   Estaban en una parte de aquel Londres conocido para los Muggles, pero desconocidas las circunstancias de su presencia en aquel lugar.   Las calles estaban iluminadas por los postes de luz y habían charcos dados por la llovizna que en esos momentos caía en ese lugar.   Tampoco el frío que allí se sentía, ayudaba para la larga noche que les esperaban.

Mucho ha pasado desde su salida de Hogwarts, dos años antes.   Ahora estaba arriesgando su vida en aquel frío y en aquella misión a la cual pidieron su ayuda los miembros del Ministerio de Magia y mas aun el Departamento de catástrofe en el mundo de la magia.  Y en especial, Cornelius Fugde.

James Potter, aun no había tenido el placer de conocer a aquel sujeto llamado Fudge.  Tal vez era el hecho de que, siendo auror, obedecía ordenes directas del Ministro de Magia.  Tal vez era que, Fudge nunca se "ensuciaba las manos", como Sirius Black, su mejor amigo, se cansaba de decirle.

No estaba solo en aquella calle.  A su lado, venían mas personas.   Estaba Paty, quien un año antes ya se había graduado como Aurora de primera categoría y era una de sus amigas, la cual habitaba  en el edificio donde él vivía acompañado de Sirius y Lily.  A su derecha, estaba Arabella Fig.. Gran aurora y poderosa hechicera a la que había conocido durante su ultimo año en Hogwarts.  

Llegaron a la puerta de lo que parecía ser una tienda de abarrotes.  Se ubicaron en la puerta lateral de aquel lugar.  Por lo que parecía, no había nadie. Después de todo, pasaba de la media noche.  Pero sabían que estaban ahí.  Sabían que no había ya, marcha atrás.

-Alojo Mora- dijo James en un susurro,  delante de la puerta e inmediatamente escuchó el seguro de la puerta desactivarse, se echó para atrás y se ubicó en la posición que r

-A la cuenta de tres...- escuchó decir de quien llevaba a cabo la misión en esos momentos, de apellido Abbot.  – Una, dos... y ¡¡Tres!!

En ese momento, con Abbot delante irrumpieron en aquel lugar.  Arabella dijo- ¡¡Están todos detenidos!! 

Vieron como un mago, de aproximadamente cincuenta años, apuntó con su varita a Arabella.  En realidad se vieron sorprendidos por la intromisión de los aurores.

James siendo mas hábil que aquel sujeto dijo.—Expeliarmus- despojando inmediatamente al sujeto de su varita.

Al igual que James y viéndose salvada por el joven, Arabella, hizo lo mismo.  Invocando el hechizo de despojo de varitas, pronto los diez individuos entre hombres y mujeres, se vieron controlados por las autoridades del Ministerio.  Pronto, el lugar fue rodeado por veinte personas mas del Ministerio.

-Aquí están- dijo Abbot, una vez controlaron a los detenidos- la lista de nombres de las siguientes victimas... miembros del Ministerio... familias... Ah Potter- dijo Abbot con gracia- ven a ver esto- sonriéndole.

Potter con aquel pelo revuelto que por mas que lo peinaba nunca se quedaba en su lugar y sus gafas que le daban mas aire de intelecto, misterioso, atrevido y conquistador (n.a: Pocas cualidades ¿No creen? ^. ¨ ) se acercó a Abbot y observó la lista de nombres.

-"James Potter"- dijo James leyendo su propio nombre y sonriéndose- es la ¿Qué? Séptima lista en que estoy en los últimos tres meses ¿No? – dándole mucha gracia aquella situación. 

-Parece que si- dijo Abbot causándole mucha gracia- pero mira.- señalándole con un dedo- aquí estoy yo también... y mi esposa y mi hermano...¡¡Vaya que somos los enemigos número uno!!  

-¿para quién era la lista?- preguntaba en esos momentos Paty al anciano al cual interrogaba- ¿para quién? – viéndole que no quería decir nada, agregó- la condena de Azkaban se te reducirá, si dices el verdadero criminal intelectual de todo esto...

-No me molestes mujer- dijo de manera despectiva- pueden mandarme a donde quieran, pero seré grande... muy grande delante de sus ojos...

-Ah si- dijo Potter acercándose- otro que se cree la gloria y el elegido delante de los ojos de Voldemort...

-Cuidado James- dijo Arabella en esos momentos.  

-Yo la sigo- dijo Paty.

En esos momentos, una de las mujeres se liberó de uno de los custodios del ministerio y se escapaba por la puerta, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.  Arabella pensó que era a atacar a Potter.  Pero en caso contrario, su principal propósito era, salir de aquel lugar.

Paty, seguida de cerca por Potter, pronto perseguían a aquella mujer. Ellos con varita en mano, se enfrentaban a la inclemencia de aquel frío clima. La llovizna se había incrementado y los espejuelos del joven, comenzaban a empañarse, dificultándole la visión.

Llegaron a una bifurcación.   Todo estaba oscuro y el lugar tenía muchos desperdicios, cajas y madera amontonada en la pared.

-Voy por la izquierda- dijo Paty mirándole.  – tu ve por la derecha.- señalándole al llegar a la bifurcación.

Sus túnicas estaban mojadas, y en su parte inferior, llenas de lodo.  Sus botas también.  El clima no ayudaba.

James dijo.- Es inútil.- mirando a su compañera  y deteniéndole por el brazo- este clima es un caos- subiendo el tono de su voz para que fuera escuchado sobre el sonido de la lluvia que caía en esos momentos.- no podemos separarnos de esta manera...

-¿Tienes acaso miedo, Potter?-preguntó Paty- no pierdas el tiempo.  Vamos...

-No le des importancia- dijo Potter- tenemos que volver... Ahora...

Haciéndole caso a su amigo, pero no de acuerdo con su proceder, se marcharon del lugar, volviendo al almacén de abarrotes donde estaban los demás miembros del Ministerio de Magia.

Detrás de unos de esos montones de madera, se encontraba una mujer que observó como ambos jóvenes se retiraban del lugar.  Mojada, con frío, observaba su alrededor.  Caminó por la izquierda hasta salir del aquel lugar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Potter – dijo Abbot cuando ambos jóvenes le informaron de todo lo ocurrido.  Ya estaban en la oficina del Ministerio y rendían cuenta de los hechos.- y Mattews: ustedes dos me ocasionan mas dolores de cabeza que todo el departamento, en conjunto- ambos jóvenes estaban de pie mientras el hombre caminaba a pasos cortos delante de ellos- salir de esa forma y sin esperar el apoyo necesario...

-Señor Abbot- dijo Paty interrumpiéndole - la mujer nos agarró de sorpresa a todos: solo hicimos lo que creíamos conveniente...

-..Olvidándose de todos las reglas Mattews--  dijo Abbot, concluyendo, interrumpiendo a la chica y bastante enojado— y olvidándose también que somos, un equipo ¡¡un equipo!! Un error fatal de cualquiera de sus miembros, le cuesta la vida a los demás... dense cuenta también que ser auror, es hacer un trabajo que es en parte, incógnito... y ustedes persiguieron a un sospechoso en la calle con las varitas en mano... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si un muggle los hubiese visto?

-No había nadie alrededor.- dijo Paty.  James no se defendía.  Solo permanecía en silencio observándoles discutir.- Estamos seguros- observando a James y después a Abbot.

-Los Muggles no se cuelgan detectores, Mattews... no están seguros y punto.. no pudieron verles... ahora como están las cosas...

-La situación no es para tanto- discutía Paty.

-¡¡Ya Basta!!. – dijo Abbott exasperándose- cometieron un error... acepten las consecuencias... para la próxima vez (si hay otra vez) tendrán que llevarse por las reglas... 

-Si señor- dijo Paty ya dándose por vencida.

-Realizarás trabajos de escritorio y papeleo por las próximas dos semanas Mattews..- dijo Abbot- eso te enseñará a seguir las ordenes y no llevarte de tus impulsos.

-Si señor- dijo la joven.

-Retirese.-. dijo Abbot- Potter: usted quédese... tengo un asunto que hablar con usted...

-Si señor- dijo Potter.  

Una vez a solas Abbott, recuperó su actitud y dijo- ¿Es un poco difícil, no James? – dijo Sonriéndole sutilmente- ¿No lo que esperabas?

-No señor- dijo Potter observándole- no pensé que me colocarían con alguien como Mattews... es un poco... explosiva...

-Intuitiva mejor dicho- dijo Abbot.- nunca me equivoco... – sonriéndole- ella es una buena aurora pero tiene mucho que aprender... – y cambiando el tono de su voz, dijo- ¿cómo está Evans?

-Bien señor- dijo Potter- está con los preparativos de la boda...

-Ya veo- dijo Abbot- ¿Sabes que lo que estas a punto de hacer, no hay marcha atrás?

-¿señor?

-Tu matrimonio, Potter- dijo Abbot- viste lo que ha pasado: has estado en siete listas de potenciales blancos para "ya Sabes quien" ... esto del matrimonio, pondrá en la línea a Evans también...  

-Estamos conscientes señor- dijo James mirándole- pero tomamos una decisión... se lo prometí hace dos años y lo haremos...

-Me sorprende que en dos años de compromiso, aun quieran casarse...

-Queremos iniciar una vida juntos señor...- dijo James- es la mejor forma...

-Comprendo pero... me has dicho que vives con ella ¿No, James?

-Y con nuestro mejor amigo, Señor- dijo James mirándole y agregando dijo- le agradezco que no la incluyera en estas actividades del Ministerio.

-Somos amigos, Potter- dijo Abbot sonriéndole- me dijiste tu preocupación... ella, hasta que esté lista, solo hará papeleo.- sonriéndole por unos momentos. – aunque cuando Paty se integre mañana, creo que me pedirá que la transfiera... 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Eran las siete de la mañana y recién llegaba a su casa.  Abrió la puerta despacio para no despertar a sus amigos.  Todo aquel problema en el ministerio le hizo tomarle toda la noche.  Arrojó su abrigo en la silla que había a pocos metros.  Una de las ventanas estaban abiertas y el sol asomaba su rostro.  Cuando fijó su vista en un extremo donde había un sofá, observó a dos personas cubiertas por una manta quienes dormían apaciblemente. La chica apoyada del hombro de su amigo.  

-pero que cosas...- dijo James para si, sonriéndose ante lo que veía.  Caminó a su habitación y comenzó a despojarse de su ropa húmeda.  La pelirroja por lo que parecía pasó la noche completa en el sofá con su amigo.  Cuando terminó, entró al baño y comenzó a darse un baño con agua caliente.  

El correr del agua hizo despertarse a Sirius quien observó a su alrededor.  Vio el abrigo en la silla y lo reconoció.  En sus brazos, dormía cierta pelirroja amiga.  Tratando de no despertarla, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la habitación que compartía con su amigo. Ahí lo vio saliendo del baño.

-Vaya Canuto- dijo James.- si pensaba que se llevaban tan bien, comenzaría a preocuparme...- Como toda broma mientras se secaba.

-James, nos preocupaste...- dijo Sirius observándole seriamente.- no debiste de quedarte toda la noche allá.

-No pude evitarlo... me pidieron mi ayuda...

-¿Y ni siquiera para enviarle una lechuza?- sentándose en una silla cerca- estuvo hasta las tres esperándote... estaba preocupada. Por un instante, piensa en ella... 

James le observaba y dijo- Estarán bien... ella estará bien.  Contigo, puedo confiar en ti..

-Sabes que daría mi vida por ella.  Pero ¿Estás dispuesto a que ella sufra innecesariamente por ti, James?

Sirius había dado en el punto.  James últimamente tomaba tantas misiones en el ministerio como le eran posibles.  Tal vez por eso, estaba en tantos listados de potenciales enemigos.  Se colocó sus ropas.  Guardó silencio unos instantes y dijo finalmente- Odio decirte que tienes razón- exhalando del cansancio.  Hasta podía ver las ojeras en la líneas de sus ojos.  Era como si buscara algo.  O alguien.

-Prometo, que la próxima vez, avisaré...¿Cómo pasaron la noche? 

-Cuando regresé de mis clases, la encontré con aquel sujeto...- refiriéndose al profesor Arturo Penningworth un apuesto entrenador y profesor de Aurores quien era alto, de tez blanca, ojos azules y pelo que le llega por la espalda pero siempre lo tiene atado en una colilla y era cuando fue estudiante. campeón de quiddicht en Drumgstrang. – Estudiaban pero cuando llegué no quité mis ojos de encima de ambos.- orgullosamente mientras su amigo le observaba sonriéndole- cuido lo que es tuyo, amigo mío...

-No parecías muy molesto en cuidarla cuando llegué esta mañana...- dijo James bromeando. 

-No bromees – dijo Sirius- me trae malos recuerdos... ¿Desayunarás?- caminando a la puerta- creo que dejaremos que duerma un poco mas.- hablando de Lily.

-Claro... me estoy muriendo de hambre...- en ese momento ven a una pelirroja incorporándose del sofá con cara de pocos amigos. Observaba al par fijamente.  

-Buenos días Lily- dijo Sirius pero ella no le respondió.  Caminó hasta acercarse a James (quien era mas alto que ella) y le propinó tremenda bofetada en su rostro que su pelo se movió y sus gafas estuvieron a punto de caerse de su rostro.

Estaba enojada.  Se veía mas bien furiosa.

El se pasó su mano por donde le había dado. Nadie dijo nada por un momento.

Todo se quedó en silencio, solo la pareja observándose a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando James notó algo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La tercera parte, espero que les guste.

Ya saben la rutina.-    A Sakura_Journal@yahoo.com

O en el libro de visitas.

Los que siguieron la otras historias, sabrán que aquí estarán las conclusiones acerca de lo que al fin terminará con este ultimo fic.  Esto corresponderá desde la salida de Hogwarts hasta la muerte de los Potter y un poco mas allá (Como algunos me lo habían pedido), la conclusión de las historias personales de ciertos personajes.


	2. capitulo2

**"HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE"**

**Por Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, by JK Rowlings.**

**Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro**.

*************************************************************************

**Capitulo II : "Lo que siento..."**

-Buenos días Lily- dijo Sirius pero ella no le respondió.  Caminó hasta acercarse a James (quien era mas alto que ella) y le propinó tremenda bofetada en su rostro que su pelo se movió y sus gafas estuvieron a punto de caerse de su rostro.

Estaba enojada.  Se veía mas bien furiosa.

El se pasó su mano por donde le había dado. Nadie dijo nada por un momento.

Todo se quedó en silencio, solo la pareja observándose a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando James notó algo.  Los ojos de Lily estaban con lagrimas.  Aun tenía su mano alzada.  Lo observaba tan fijamente pero su mirada cambió de, enojo e ira, a tristeza y confusión.

James la observaba detenidamente y después se atrevió a acercarse y aferrarla en sus brazos.  Al principio luchaba por librarse pero finalmente, se dio por vencida. Ahí pudo escuchar como la joven sollozaba.  

Sirius se marchó a la cocina, dándole espacio a la pareja. James la acurrucaba como si la protegiera. Finalmente en un susurro, el joven dijo. – Lo siento tanto...

-Estaba mortificada por ti James Potter- dijo ella no pudiendo evitar sollozos e interrupciones en su voz- Estuve tan preocupada.  Pensé que te había pasado algo.  Pensé que "él" vino por ti... 

-Lo lamento tanto- aun abrazándole- pero no pude avisarte...

-Mentiroso- dijo la joven Evans finalmente observándole a los ojos y arreglando las gafas que ella misma, con la bofetada había sacado del usual sitio de su rostro. También, acomodó su pelo en su rostro, con los dedos mayor e índice y pasándolo sutilmente por su rostro.- Si tuviste tiempo... pero haces las cosas  con un propósito... no se porque no me avisaste...

-No quería preocuparte tanto... sabía que si te daba detalles de la misión, te ibas a poner bastante nerviosa.

Lily se bufó sarcásticamente de su prometido y dijo-Pero aun así, lo hiciste...

-Esta es mi vida- dijo James – es lamentable que te hayas fijado en un sujeto como yo, que por ser quien soy, atraigo los problemas conmigo... 

En ese momento Lily se aferró a él y cortó su comentario besándole en los labios.  Tal fue la intensidad con la cual le besó que James se sorprendió.  Lily estando sonrojada ante su atrevimiento dijo- Calla ya... porque no lograrás separarme de ti...

James sonrió sutilmente observando los ojos verdes de la chica.  Observando sus mechones rojos.  Aquella atrevida y seductora mirada de su prometida. La verdad es que, en esos últimos dos años, Lily había madurado con tal rapidez.  Sus conocimientos y comportamiento en el colegio siempre fueron de una joven responsable y madura pero ahora, su intelecto maduro, hacía competencia con su atractivo juvenil.  Sabía que era hermosa. Era una de las cosas que le atraían de ella.  Aquella visión inusual en su mundo de mago.  Aquella pasión por saberlo todo, el amor que ella no había disminuido en aquellos dos años.  Su preocupación diaria, por lo que comía, vestía, sentía.  Sabía que, había elegido correctamente a aquella persona con quien compartiría el resto de sus vidas.

Lily interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando dijo separándose del sujeto – Dormí tan mal en ese sofá que creo que me daré un baño para dormir un poco mas en mi cama...- caminando a su alcoba.

-¿Ese sujeto Arturo Penningworth, no vendrá hoy?- preguntó James observando todos los muebles, retratos de ellos durante esos dos años.  Incluyendo algunas de la pareja y de los merodeadores en Hogwarts.  Lo dijo  tratando de parecer desinteresado. Pero lo que no sabía era que su novia sonreía sutilmente. Sabía que estaba algo celoso y además que Sirius lo mantenía al tanto.

-Por lo que parece, Canuto te mantuvo al tanto de la sesión que tomó lugar aquí ayer ¿No?- esto siendo escuchado por el joven Black desde la cocina. 

-Oye- dijo Sirius desde la cocina.- Estoy protegiendo lo que nos pertenece...- surgiendo su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina- Además, a nosotros, no nos agrada ese profesor...

-¡¡no voy a discutir esto contigo delante de James, Black!!- dijo Lily ofendida desde su habitación- James confía en mi ¿Por qué tu no?

James observó a su amigo para ver que respondería.  Estuvo en silencio unos momentos y dijo- No nos agrada, punto. ¿James, Tostadas?

-Si por favor- dijo el joven.  Acercándose a la habitación de Lily dijo mientras le observaba arreglarse el pelo para entrar a tomar una ducha.- eh ¿Qué tal si salimos a pasear hoy? Solos tu y yo...

Lily lo observó unos momentos y sonriéndole dijo- ¿No sabes que día es hoy, cierto James?

-¿Es tu cumpleaños?- dijo él a modo de broma. Claro que se recordaba de su cumpleaños pero le encantaba verle enojada.

-No- dijo Lily- no es mi cumpleaños...

-¿El de Sirius?- bajando el tono de su voz.

-¡¡James Potter!! Perdono que si te olvidaras de mi cumpleaños... ¿Pero el de Sirius?- riéndose.- además, no. No es su cumpleaños.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó el joven.

-Hoy cumpliría Susan años... - Dijo Lily bajando el tono de su voz- y te aseguro, que Sirius se recuerda... no quisiera que se quedara solo...

-Pero si no habla de Susan...

-Sabes que se amaban. Y todo aquello... es mejor invitarlo a salir con nosotros...

-Eres buena amiga- dijo sonriéndole- gracias...

-¿por qué?

-Por ser como eres con Sirius... 

-Es como mi hermano.- dijo Lily sonriéndole sutilmente- me agrada aunque algunas veces me saca de quicio como por ejemplo ¡¡¡ESCUCHANDO LAS CONVERSACIONES DE LOS DEMAS!!!- observando detrás de James.  Ahí James observó como en efecto, su amigo estaba escondido detrás de una mesa, escuchando a la pareja.

-Canuto.—dijo James observándole- Esta tarde saldremos de paseo...

-¿A dónde?- preguntaba el joven Black.

-¿Qué tal el callejón Diagon? – preguntó Lily- hace siglos que no vamos por allá.

-Compraré unos libros que me interesan- dijo James.

-Veremos como está la tienda de bromas...- dijo Black- tengo inversiones en nuevas ideas para los nuevos ingresos de Hogwarts...

-¿En serio?- preguntó James.

Exhalando Lily dijo- ha continuado con aquella alocada idea de poner una tienda de bromas... creo que nadie te sobrepasará en los años que han de venir en Hogwarts.

-Es lo mas seguro...- dijo el sujeto.- entonces esta tarde ¡¡A Diagon!!.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Aseguras que no mientes?- preguntaba un hombre vistiendo una túnica negra larga. En ese momento, acariciaba una enorme serpiente mientras estaba cómodamente sentado en un sofá.  Por lo que parecía, se encontraba escondido en algún lugar.  El lugar, era oscuro, lleno de olor a humedad.  Las cortinas estaban corridas pero la chimenea encendida. Por lo que parecía era un lugar que no recibía mucha limpieza todo el tiempo. Era oscura y sombría, tal como el que en esos momentos, la habitaba.  Por lo que parecía no estaba cerca de nada. Habían pocos muebles y aquellos que allí se encontraban de pie observaban a la figura sentada en aquel sillón. - ¿Dices la verdad?

-Si mi señor- dijo la mujer sonriéndole. Llevaba sus ropas aun llenas de lodo y estaba arrodillada sin atreverse a mirarle cara  a cara.- Atraparon a diez mas.  También tienen posesión de la lista...

-¿Alguien de importancia estaban entre ellos?- preguntó un joven al fondo de aquel oscuro lugar.  No se notaban los rostros de ellos debido a la oscuridad del lugar.

-Si mi señor...- dijo la mujer- Estaba Arabella Fig... también Abbot.  Parecía que el dirigía el grupo.

-Arabella Fig- dijo el señor mientras aun acariciaba su mascota. – Miembro de la Orden... esa mujer es un problema... 

-Ella no es nuestra prioridad mi Señor- dijo una voz del otro lado.  Se adelantó al grupo y siendo seguido por otro de menor estatura.  Llevaba el primero un bastón negro con la cabeza de una serpiente de plata.- Si me permite, es prioridad eliminar a aquellos que si son peligro a nuestros intereses, por ejemplo, los LongBottom...  y ese hijo suyo que salió de Hogwarts hace un par de años... es un problema... infiltrándose en nuestros círculos y desapareciendo a los nuestros...

-¡¡¡SILENCIO, MALFOY!!- dijo Voldemort interrumpiéndole.- Has llegado tarde, y por lo que veo has traído a Lucius- observando al joven al lado de su padre.  Aquellos ojos grises y pelo platino surgían al retirarse la capa de si.  Su pelo estaba mas largo que cuando salió de Hogwarts.- He sabido de tus hazañas joven- sonriéndole orgulloso.- no te pareces a tu padre... eso me complace.—y observando con despecho a Malfoy Padre dijo.- Estoy tan decepcionado de ti, Malfoy... no has probado aquella lealtad que me juraste con tu sangre... aquella sangre que prometiste derramar por mi... 

-Mi señor...-dijo Malfoy Padre observándole con temor.- He hecho todo lo que siempre has querido- arrodillándose.

-Conocí a tu madre Lucius- dijo Voldemort.  – Ella tiene tu sangre corriendo por tus venas... murió antes de revelar mi paradero... estoy tan orgulloso de ella. – La madre de Lucius murió hace año y medio cuando antes de revelarse en contra de su Señor, se mató para que no la interrogaran mas.- ahora la pregunta es ¿Me eres fiel?

-Si Mi señor Voldemort.- dijo Lucius.

-¿Qué tanto?- preguntó Voldemort.

Los que observaban allí fueron testigos de todo.  Todo aquello que selló el destino y la historia de estos protagonistas.

-Daría mi vida por usted mi Señor...

-¿Y entregarías a mis enemigos?

-Sin dudarlo, mi señor...

-¿No me traicionarías?-preguntó Voldemort- la gloria te espera si me sigues...- sonriendo triunfante.- a los que me siguen, obtienen la fortuna y la gloria.  Los que me traicionan o están en mi contra, mueren...

-¡¡Nunca, mi señor!!

-Harías todo aquello que te dijera ¿No, Lucius?

-Lo que me pida, mi Señor Voldemort.

-Mata a tu padre.- dijo Voldemort sin mas rodeos y alzando su voz agregó.- Mata a tu padre y toma su lugar en mi circulo, como mereces...

Lucius observó en esos momentos aquel rostro que infundía temor.  Era cierto.  Observó a su padre.  Sabía la verdad.  Aquella noche de la muerte de su madre, su padre estuvo allí.  Pero huyó y la dejó a ella.  Por servir a Lord Voldemort, su madre murió.  Solo por servirle a él.  Dejándole sin madre y ahora, Voldemort le ofrecía lo que él creía como perfecto.

Los demás observaban atónitos y en silencio.  Las pocas mujeres presentes se estremecieron pero por un momento. Los hombres observaban todo aquello, algunos indiferentes, otros ocultos entre las sombras.  ¿En realidad sería capaz de matar a su propio padre? Pensaban algunos en esos momentos. 

-Vamos Lucius- insistió Voldemort.  – Mátalo...

-No podrá.. ¿Cierto, Lucius? Soy su padre...- dijo Malfoy Padre.

En ese momento, unos pasos se adelantan al grupo. Ahí está ella, con una capa de color verde.  Estaba observando a Malfoy con tal intensidad.  Su rostro era tan frío como el de Lucius.  Estaba presente junto a sus padres.  Observó a los ojos a Lucius.  Su rostro y ojos estaban llenos de aquella pasión e intensidad por el poder, lo oscuro, la muerte.  Era ella. Era su prometida.  Estaba allí viéndolo de esa manera ¿Se atrevería? ¿lo mataría?

-¿Cómo quiere que muera, mi señor?- preguntó Lucius, dirigiendo su mirada a Voldemort.

Narcisa se acercó hasta donde estaba Lucius.  Malfoy Padre no lo creía ¿Sería asesinado por su propio hijo?

-No te atreverías, Lucius- dijo Malfoy padre finalmente- no puedes matarme.. soy tu padre...

Pero este no escuchaba las suplicas de su padre. Narcisa tomó a Lucius de las manos por unos instantes.  Voldemort los observaba a ambos y dijo – Avada Kedavra 

Malfoy Padre, profirió un grito aterrador.  Se arrodilló con cara a cara, al suelo pidiendo clemencia.  A Voldemort primero, luego a su hijo.  Pero este, al lado de Narcisa lo observaba como un bicho.

Lucius dijo-. No se como alguien como mi madre, pudo fijarse en alguien tan cobarde como tu. Pero no soy como tu.  Aborrezco en estos momentos llevar tu apellido. Pero lo usaré en el futuro, para restaurar nuestro lugar en esta sociedad. Y no lo verás...- apuntándole con la varita a su propio padre.

-Por favor, Lucius- dijo Malfoy Padre arrojando su varita a un lado e implorándole con sus manos juntas a su propio hijo. Pero cuando Lucius observó a su padre, este pudo ver aquel odio en su mirada.  Fría, lejana, despreciadora.  

Lo próximo fue Lucius diciendo- adiós "padre" te veré en el infierno- Apuntándole con mas fuerza con la varita y dijo– Avada Kedavra

Instantáneamente Malfoy Padre yacía a sus pies muerto.  Narcisa no retiró la mirada cuando Malfoy mató a su padre. Voldemort sonrió complacido.

-Bien hecho, muchacho- dijo Voldemort cuando se cercioraron que estaba muerto. - Bien hecho. Eres digno de comenzar a los Malfoy como se debe... 

Narcisa besó sus labios seductoramente de todas maneras, era su prometida.  Dijo a su oído – Estoy tan feliz... eres digno para mi.  Eres perfecto, en todo sentido... 

Pero Malfoy no le complacía aquello. Tenía un odio encerrado y preparado para alguien en especial.  Miró a un rincón de aquella habitación.  Vio un rostro conocido. Aun no podía creer que estaba entre ellos.  Una de las ultimas personas en la faz de la tierra a quien vería allí.  Pero, ¿qué buscaba de todas formas en aquel lugar?

El sujeto, le devolvió la mirada antes de salir de aquel lugar, escondido entre las sombras.  Malfoy lo siguió con la mirada.  Narcisa lo devolvió a la realidad cuando le dijo a su oído- Ha empezado...

-¿Qué cosa?_ preguntó Malfoy observándole.- 

-la nueva era en donde tu serás el primero a los ojos de Nuestro Señor...- dirigiendo su mirada a donde Voldemort continuaba sentado- Mira...tienes su favor...eso es algo, que nunca perderás.

**   *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Capitulo dos terminado!!!!! Vivas por doquier. Pero mas que todo, gracias a todos aquellos que me han brindado su apoyo a lo largo de los dos primeros tramas y ahora su tercera y ultima parte.**

**Gracias a AngieC, quien me ayudó a ultimar unos detallitos para este capitulo que está, algo Dark.  De ahora en adelante, los capítulos serán así de oscuros.**

**Gracias A Naiko Es mi cuatacha del alma y mi beta tambien.... arigato.**

**Saludos a Mimi Kinomoto , una excelente escritora de fics.**

**Saludos cordiales, tambien a: Padmé, Lily Evans, Lily Chan,Carlita Heart, Jeru; aiko Shiteru y a la Mely.  Tb a Hibari Zhang y todos ustedes que siguen mi historia pero ya saben ¡¡¡Reviews Please!!! Tb a las chicos en Harry Argentino.**

**Ya saben la rutina a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	3. capitulo 3

Al Libro de visitas: http:www.iespana.es/harryargentino/fictscrystal.htm 

**"HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE"******

****

**Por Crystal.-******

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, by JK Rowlings.******

****

**Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro**.

**Capitulo III  : "Reencuentros".******

****

Los tres jóvenes ajenos de todo lo ocurrido ese día, se marcharon pasado del medio día al Callejón Diagon.  De todas maneras, no todo los días se veía el reencuentro con el pasado.

Pasearon por todos los lugares.  Pero las veces que asistieron a Diagon estaba atestado de estudiantes de Hogwarts.  En esos momentos, habían solo adultos y algunos pequeños que se notaba que aun no estaban listos para el primer curso.

Lily recordaba en esos momentos cuando cruzaban por la vidriera de la tienda de túnicas cuando escuchó por primera vez hablar de James Potter y Sirius Black.  Los recuerdos invadían su cabeza.  De un momento a otro, compartían una mesa mientras consumían unos helados.  Momentos antes, fueron a Flourish and Bloots a comprar unos libros.  Cuando sentados en aquel lugar alguien los divisó en la distancia. En realidad, divisó cierta pelirroja.

-Vaya Lily Evans- dijo la voz que provenía de un sujeto alto que se le acercaba al trío.  James mantuvo la compostura y Sirius pasó cara de pocos amigos. –pensé que tendrías servicio en el Ministerio.

- Arturo –dijo Lily al reconocerlo.  No era difícil dada la complexión física del sujeto.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-solo unas diligencias del señor Abbott.- y observando a James y a Sirius, dijo- Chicos que sorpresa...

-¿Como está?- dijo James educadamente. En su interior, no soportaba al sujeto.  Le molestaba aquel brillo que los ojos del sujeto tomaban  y aquellos expresivos ojos azules cuando observaban a su prometida.

-Muy bien- dijo Arturo pero sin observar a James y a Sirius, solo el rostro de Lily- Pensé que si te encontraba en el Ministerio, te invitaba a acompañarme...

-Pero como ves, está en buena compañía- dijo Sirius de mala gana.

-¿Black? No creí que te permitieran tomar ratos libres, considerando...- dijo como todo comentario.

-¿Considerando que?- preguntó james.

-Supe anoche por coincidencia que Black está faltando demasiado a sus labores dentro del Ministerio.  Cualquiera pensaría que eres partidario de "ya sabes Quien"

Sirius, bastante molesto se puso de pie de repente y chocó sus manos en la mesa.  Incluso se derramó parte de su helado.- ¿Cómo te atreves?

-No es para que te molestes, Black- Dijo Arturo  aparentando inocencia en sus palabras- solo que dadas las circunstancias, andaría con cuidado.- Sonriéndole a Lily dijo- Espero verte mañana...tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer- despidiéndose dándole la mano a la joven.

-Hasta mañana – dijo ella por cortesía.

Habiéndose retirado el sujeto, James observó a Sirius diciendo- ¿por qué faltas tanto al Ministerio, Canuto?

-Estoy haciendo averiguaciones por mi parte.- dijo Sirius- es todo.- poniéndose de pie nuevamente y dejando su helado por mitad agregó- Vamos ¿No?- en realidad, el comentario de aquel sujeto diciendo que era partidario de Voldemort, lo sacaba de quicio.

Caminaron hasta la entrada de Diagon.  En ese momento observaron los magos que salían de una parte oscura que daba a otro callejón.  Se veía el letrero que decía "Callejón Nockturn".  Vieron como alguien joven entraba al callejón pero no sabían de quien se trataba.

-¿por qué no entramos?- preguntó Sirius.

-¿Estás loco?- dijo James alarmado- ahí no hay nada que pueda interesarnos...- pero conocía el brillo en los ojos de Sirius.  – Además, Lily está con nosotros. No es sitio para ella...

-¿Qué hay ahí?- dijo Lily tan curiosa como Sirius. James la tomó del brazo y la guió hasta la salida de ahí, que era justo detrás del Caldero Chorreante. Cuando salían del lugar fue que James volvió a hablar.

-Si quieres encontrar algo para artes Oscuras, ese es tu lugar.- Sirius parecía distraído.- todo lo que sea para maldiciones, plagas, maldades, ese es el lugar. Pero mas que todo, lugar de todos los magos oscuros y Sangres Limpias que se enorgullecen de seguir a Voldemort- esto ultimo para que no lo escucharan.

-Oigan chicos- dijo Sirius interrumpiéndoles- vayan a la casa, yo tengo algo que hacer.- James lo tomó por el brazo antes de que lograra separarse del grupo.

-Te conozco: irás a KnockTurn- dijo James. Lo observaba reprochadoramente.

-No entraré .- dijo Sirius. Al ver el rostro no convencido de James agregó- Lo juro: no entraré.- James lo observó a los ojos y lo dejó libre.

-Te esperamos en casa para la cena-dijo Lily antes de que el sujeto volviera a ingresar.

**-------- En otro lugar --------******

Ingresaba en esos momentos acompañado de Narcisa a lo que consideraba su hogar.  No había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella catástrofe que cometió temprano ese día.  Narcisa venía aferrada a su brazo y pronto estaban en el salón de aquella mansión.  Narcisa lo besaba seductoramente.

-Tus padres te esperan para la cena- dijo Lucius siendo besado por la joven.

-Que esperen- aferrándose al cuerpo de su prometido. Y alejándose un momento dijo- ¿Y? ¿cuándo nos casaremos?- con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Pronto-dijo el sujeto pasando sus manos por la rubia y larga cabellera de la chica.  Ahora era él quien la besaba.

-Lamento interrumpir este momento- dijo una voz saliendo de la oscuridad del Salón.- pero tenemos que hablar...- su cabello estaba amarrado detrás de si. Sus ojos negros y facciones algo toscas pero misteriosas, eran observadas con desprecio por parte de la chica.

-Snape- dijo Narcisa observándole.- - ¿Qué haces aquí?- separándose de Malfoy- no te vimos hoy en la reunión....

-Si, Snape- dijo Malfoy- tu ausencia demuestra cierta dejadez hacía las actividades de nuestro grupo- dirigiéndose a la chimenea y apuntándole con la varita, la encendió- ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?

-Tengo algo de información de lo que pediste que investigara- dijo él sin perder aquel tono de voz tan opaco y tranquilo- ¿Recuerdas?

Los ojos de Malfoy se acentuaron.  Sabía de lo que Snape hablaba.

-querida: ve a tu casa...

-Lucius- dijo Narcisa ofendida- ¿Acaso no puedo escuchar?

-Vete te digo-sin mirarle- esto es privado...

Narcisa, aun no convencida pero se resignó y tomó su túnica dirigiéndose a la puerta.  Ambos escucharon cuando esta se cerró.

-¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?- preguntó Snape.

-El Lord te comerá vivo por haber faltado...

-él sabe que andaba haciendo estas investigaciones... hace una hora, tuve una corta reunión con él...

-¿Y bien? ¿qué tienes que decirme?

Snape tomó asiento en el sillón mas cercano, después claro que Lucius le indicó que tomara asiento. Después de una batalla visual entre ambos, Snape dijo- Supe lo que pasó... con tu padre...

-Ya era hora de sacarlo del camino.

-¿No tuviste ningún arrepentimiento?

-¿por qué?- dijo Malfoy cruzándose de brazos. – no valía nada... nadie, vale nada.

En ese momento un elfo ingresa al salón con un limpiador en mano. Parecía que se encontró con Malfoy al momento que iba a limpiar en el salón. Era algo joven.  Vestía una especie de viejo saco sobre su cuerpo. Tenía grandes y puntiagudas orejas, rectas. Ojos saltones y sus dientes sobresalían de su boca.

-  Disculpe, amo- dijo el elfo- ¿cenará hoy solo?

-Si- dijo Malfoy fríamente y sin observar al elfo- Ah  y mi padre ya no volverá.

-¿El amo se ha quedado Solo?

-Así es.- dijo Malfoy sin aun mirarle.- retírate...- el elfo hizo lo que le fue ordenado una vez se fue, Malfoy dijo- ¿Y bien? Estuviste ausente tres meses.  Espero que haya valido la pena...

-Si y no- dijo Snape.- una de ellas está aquí... en Londres.- en ese momento Malfoy se pone de pie.

-¿Hace cuanto?

-Un par de días.

-¿Crees que Potter y Black lo sepan?

-Lo dudo- dijo Snape- no creo que hayan hecho contacto con ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Alguien bastante cercano me mantiene informado...

-¿Cómo sabes que no te traicionará?

-Porque es uno de los seguidores... por eso.—dijo Snape.

-¿cuánto tiempo se quedará?

-no se sabe- dijo Snape-. Está aquí por unas diligencias... no ha dicho a nadie exactamente que es...

-El señor está interesado en Arabella Fig.- dijo Malfoy- ¿Alguien sabe de ella?

-Aun no. O no que me hayan dicho... ¿quieren a esa mujer fuera?.- refiriéndose a Muerta.

-Así es.- dijo Malfoy- mientras- sacando un pergamino del interior de su túnica- tenemos una misión, - extendiéndosela a Snape.  Este leyó su contenido y le devolvió la mirada al joven.

-¿Crouch?- preguntó Snape- ¿Crouch? ¿es esto certero?- no creyendo el contenido de la nota.

-me fue entregado esta noche por el Señor- dijo Malfoy- solo es asunto de acercarnos... y el triunfo será nuestro.

-Tienes de tu parte, el buen nombre Malfoy en la sociedad y dentro del Ministerio de Magia.

-Lo único que agradezco de mi padre y su apellido: se encargó de instalar una pantalla acerca de quienes somos en verdad: unos de los miembros mas respetada y de buen nombre de la sociedad de magos...

-pero ¿Y la muerte de tu madre? ¿Fue durante una fuga de mortífagos y un allanamiento a uno de los sitios de reunión, no?

-Mi querido Severus, la ventaja de tener en todas partes personas a favor de la causa es que, la historia puede ser cambiada...

-¿Cómo la muerte de tu padre?

-Mañana saldrá en los periódicos que, el honorable Señor Malfoy velando por los intereses de los magos y en afán de terminar con la era oscura, sacrificó su vida a favor de terminar con "quien ya sabes".  Todo tiene un motivo. Una causa.  Solo hay que saber como lograr que se coloque a tu favor la información y lo que los demás leen.  Una cosa es ver, otra creer que ves... es la mejor lección que puedo darte, Severus mi amigo.

---------

Saliendo con su túnica del callejón Knockturn llevaba varias cosas envueltas en paquetes que no podían verse su contenido.

Alguien lo seguía de cerca, pero este no se percataba.  Cuando Sirius llegó a alcanzar al sujeto dijo- Lo ultimo que pensaba es que regresarías sin llamar a tus amigos...

El sujeto se volteó y sonrió a su interlocutor cortésmente.- hola Sirius.

-Hola Remus- dijo Sirius seriamente. Esa no eran los mejores tiempos ni las mejores circunstancias para encontrar a un amigo saliendo de Knockturn.  Y eso daría causas futuras a dudas acerca de su amistad.

**------******

Un joven leía detenidamente un libro en la confortable habitación que poseía en casa de sus padres.  Su físico (no de un atleta), no había cambiado mucho con el tiempo y mucho menos, desde su salida de Hogwarts. 

En los pasados días estaba bastante confundido.  A diferencia de James, Sirius y el mismo Remus quienes tenían sus ilusiones, fantasías y deseos para el futuro, este joven era diferente.  Nunca pensó lo que quería ser.  Nunca pensó que quería hacer una vez saliera de Hogwarts. Pues vivía en las sombras de los jóvenes mas populares en todos sus años de colegio.

_"James es auror.  Sirius, siempre será Sirius.  Remus está de seguro, viajando por el mundo.  ¿Cuál es mi lugar? ¿Cuál es mi misión?"_- Cerrando violentamente el libro que leía o trataba de leer. Simplemente el vivir detrás de las sombras de los tres y admirar especialmente a Sirius y a James, no había durado su autoestima.- _"Éramos los Merodeadores.  Ahora, veo a James, Lily y Sirius cuando puedo; no hemos perdido el contacto, pero ¿Por qué no puede ser lo mismo que Hogwarts? Veo todo distinto... diferente.  Somos amigos."_- sonriéndose.- _"siempre podré contar con ellos. Siempre los admiraré... ellos saben lo que quieren.  Aunque, su vida dependa de ello... pero ¿Acaso poseo yo, tal fidelidad a nuestra amistad?"-_ dirigiéndose a una mesilla donde había un vaso con agua y consumiéndola con avidez_.- "podré, yo, alguna vez, poseer la confianza de James o la fidelidad de Sirius?"-_mirándose al espejo- _"Siempre tuvieron las chicas de sus sueños... todas las mujeres (Dentro y fuera de Hogwarts), siempre se lanzaron a ellos, a sus brazos. Tengo ahora, a Melanie..._ – sonriéndose.—_Creo que es lo mejor que me pudo pasar... aunque estoy tan confundido"._- caminando hasta su cama y depositándose en ella. – _"allá era Colagusano:  aquí, solo soy Peter Pettigrew... el muchacho del Señor Pettigrew.  Pero quiero escribir la historia... quiero pasar como alguien importante... como James o Sirius..." _

**----------******

****

**Capitulo tres... Gracias por los reviews y los comentarios... gracias a los chicos en Harry Argentino, por todo su apoyo(un beso y un abrazo a cada uno de ellos) ... gracias por los mensajes en el libro de visitas... los buenos deseos y todo el apoyo que me han brindado.  Creo que mi ingreso a esta web no habría sido posible sin el apoyo de German, su webmaster.  Desde mi ingreso a HA como autora, he visto la pagina evolucionar, crecer y volverse bastante popular, que lo tienen bien merecido.  Es una de las mejores y mas completas paginas de Harry Potter en español. Siempre me doy mis vueltecitas para mantenerme al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos... ******

****

**Como dice mi amiga Naiko "ando dando promo" así que la pagina es   **

****

**Saludos cordiales, a las chicas tb en   y gracias por sus reviews.******

****

**Saludos especiales a Melyza, Aiko, Hibari Zhang,  Sakuracorazon, Padmé, AngieC. Y a Claudia... ******

****

**Ya saben la rutina.... ******

****

**Ah.-.. casi se me olvida... ****R&R please, ****sil vou plait,**


	4. capitulo 4

**"HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE"**

**Por Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, by JK Rowlings.**

**Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro**.

*************************************************************************

**Capitulo III  : "Secretos".**

Saliendo con su túnica del callejón Knockturn llevaba varias cosas envueltas en paquetes que no podían verse su contenido.

Alguien lo seguía de cerca, pero este no se percataba.  Cuando Sirius llegó a alcanzar al sujeto dijo- Lo ultimo que pensaba es que regresarías sin llamar a tus amigos...

El sujeto se volteó y sonrió a su interlocutor cortésmente.- hola Sirius.

-Hola Remus- dijo Sirius seriamente. Esa no eran los mejores tiempos ni las mejores circunstancias para encontrar a un amigo saliendo de Knockturn.  Y eso daría causas futuras a dudas acerca de su amistad.

-¿cuándo regresaste?- preguntó a su amigo no quitándole la vista de encima.  Pero Remus, no se sentía ni se observaba inquieto o nervioso. Mas bien, todo lo contrario: bastante tranquilo y confiado. 

-Hace mas o menos una semana.- dijo el interrogado.   Su pelo castaño estaba menos largo que cuando lo vio por ultima vez.- Me he dedicado ha viajar por todo el mundo...

-Vamos a tomarnos un trago- dijo Sirius pasando su brazo por el hombro del joven amigo, mientras aun llevaba los paquetes- allá me contarás- dirigiéndolo para la salida de Diagon. 

Una vez en el caldero chorreante, tomaron una mesa en el fondo.  El lugar estaba, parcialmente lleno.  Algunos fumaban y jugaban cartas mágicas. Otros, leían la edición del profeta de ese día. 

-¿Y bien?- dijo Remus sentándose y enfrente de unas tazas con té.- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

-¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó Sirius seriamente- no sabíamos de ti, excepto por aquellas cartas que enviabas mensualmente, después de eso, desapareciste...

-Estuve mucho tiempo en distintos sitios... parte de Rusia, Europa, Bulgaria...

-¿haciendo que?

-Investigaciones...- dijo Remus.- solo eso.

-¿Para el Ministerio?

-No necesariamente pero si, para ciertas personas interesadas dentro del Ministerio...

-¿Pero no eres parte de ellos?

-No.  Dada mi condición de "salud" no puedo hacer eso.  Pero he estado en distintos lugares averiguando... investigando acerca de aquellos que sufren de mi mismo problema... pero lamentablemente, no ha habido avances con relación a la licantropía. 

-Has viajado mucho- dijo Sirius sorprendido ante la actitud de su amigo.  Pero realmente se veía mas maduro- los años pasan sobre ti...- señalando su cabello- Están mas cortos... ¿Qué diría Watson si te viera?- aquí el rostro de Remus se endureció.  Sirius, se percató que tocó probablemente un punto que no quería Remus hacer referencia.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- dijo Remus fingiendo una sonrisa.

-No mientas- dijo Sirius- ¿Algo pasó entre ustedes?- preguntó curiosamente.

-No nos despedimos en buenos términos- dijo Remus consumiendo un poco de su té.- tuvimos una diferencia de opiniones... tomé un descanso de mis viajes un año atrás y fui a visitarle...  en un momento a otro, me mencionó una noche la palabra matrimonio...

-Felicidades Remus... vaya Lunático. Watson es una gran chica... – pero se percató de la tristeza en la mirada de su amigo.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿acaso, no te casaste con ella? – riendo. – no nos molestaríamos que no nos hayan invitado...

-No es eso- dijo Remus interrumpiendo a Sirius.- Al otro día me fui...

-¿la dejaste?

-No.- dijo Remus.- ella me dejó a mi...

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó su amigo.

-Le dije que no podía establecerme y menos con ella.- Sorprendiendo con esto a Sirius- ¿No comprendes? No quiero lastimarla...hasta que no encuentre una cura definitiva para esto, soy un peligro para ella y para cualquiera...- volteando su mirada- no puedo permitirme involucrarla en mi pesadilla.

-Debiste pensar en eso antes- dijo Sirius.- sabías en lo que te metías aquel día que saliste con ella del armario o entraste de todas maneras- guiñándole el ojo. Pero colocándose mas serio dijo- ¿qué piensas hacer entonces?

-Nada- dijo Remus.- aun nos escribimos... pero ella se sentía muy dolida... dice que aun me ama... pero no puedo permitirme el regresar a su lado y sin pensar en las consecuencias... se lo dije, que se olvidara de mi como un pretendiente merecedor de pasar el resto de mis días a su lado, pues lo que llevo, conmigo, es una maldición.  Pero ella no tiene que llevarla conmigo.

-Remus- dijo el por simpatía.

-Estoy bien- fingiendo una sonrisa.- creo que, no tenemos suerte con las mujeres ¿No?

-El único suertudo, tal vez, es James...- dijo Sirius.

-No te olvides de Peter- aquí Sirius alza una ceja- no sabes nada de él ¿Cierto?

-Si... lo vimos hace un par de semanas- dijo Sirius- se ha quedado siempre en Londres y de vez en cuando lo vemos...

-¿Qué hace?

-Lo de siempre- dijo Sirius- Peter es todo lo que no pensábamos que era.  Ha mantenido contacto con nosotros.  De vez en cuando, va y nos visita.  Administra el negocio de su padre... y según creo, tiene una novia...

-¿Bromeas?

-No... pensé que lo sabías.

-Claro que no- he estado fuera del país y lejos de todos ustedes... ya sabes, gajes del oficio...

-Si, claro-dijo Sirius.  Siguió compartiendo con su amigo.   Pero para Sirius, algo no andaba bien con Remus.  Había algo que notaba distinto. Algo que, no decía.  La duda comenzaba a crecer en su corazón.  Pero simulaba muy bien.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Crees que haya sido buena idea dejarlo?- preguntaba Lily mientras caminaba al lado de su prometido. Muchas personas andaban esa noche ya en las calles, a pesar de hacer algo de frío.

-Canuto sabe cuidarse solo- dijo James.- lo ha demostrado tantas veces ya...

Lily sonriendo mientras caminaba y se aferró a su brazo dijo- Confías tanto en él...

-A Canuto confío, mi vida...- y sintiéndose algo dudoso, preguntó - ¿Tu no?

-¿Disculpa?

-Me da la impresión en estos momentos, que no confías en él...

-Claro que confío en él, James- dijo Lily sintiéndose algo ofendida- es nuestro amigo y es tu mejor amigo...

-por un momento, sentí duda de tu parte...

-Jamás dudaría de la lealtad de nuestros amigos... es como, dudar de ti...- deteniéndose antes de llegar al departamento.  James llevaba sus paquetes y los de Lily, mientras la joven caminaba a su lado- Y no dudo de ti...- sonriéndole.

Se besaron ahí mismo sutil y dulcemente como cualquier pareja enamorada.  Lily adoraba el rostro de James después de besarle.  Sonrió al ver como su cabellera era aun mas alborotada por el viento y sus ojos le observaban a través de las gafas. Lily no se imaginaba su vida, el resto de su vida sin la presencia de James.  Le atemorizaba ese pensamiento. 

Comenzaron a caminar por la vereda y Lily dijo- oye ¿cuándo comenzaremos con los preparativos para nuestra boda?

-¿ya quieres casarte?

-¿Tu no?- preguntó ella algo confundida ante la pregunta del joven.

-Yo pensé que no querías...- sonrojándose- es decir, vivimos juntos y aun no terminamos con los asuntos del Ministerio...

-Será decir que no termino...- solo mirando el camino- porque se que, tu eres auror desde hace ya mucho tiempo James.

El joven detuvo su avance.  Lily no se percató hasta varios pasos adelante, segundos después. Observó atrás donde el joven la observaba sorprendido.  En realidad, ¿Cuándo ella supo todo aquello? ¿cómo lo supo?

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- sus ojos estaban dilatados de la impresión.

-Arthuro- dijo la joven. Aquí James se molestó.- ¿por qué? ¿no querías acaso que lo supiera, James?

-¿por qué ese sujeto se mete donde no lo llaman?

-¡¡Calma James!!!- dijo Lily al observar que por segunda vez desde que conocía al joven, este ponía ese rostro de molesto.  Mas bien, enfadado.- No tienes porque ponerte de esa forma...además Arturo, lo hizo de forma accidental..

-Las intenciones de ese sujeto, no son accidentales- dijo James. – Sirius tiene razón: Ese sujeto se trae algo entre manos...

-¿Ahora vas a hacerle caso a Sirius y no a mi?- dijo molestándose.- Esto es lo ultimo...

Caminó dejando al joven detrás, pero este pronto la alcanzó, diciendo- ¿Ahora por que estás tu molesta?- caminando a la par- No es como si te hubiera ofendido...

-No me ofendes, pero no puedes creer todo lo que Sirius te diga...

-Ah no me digas ¿Acaso Arturo es una alma caritativa que te dijo todo lo que pasaba por causa de su gran corazón?

-Suenas algo dudoso. – dijo Lily molesta y llegando al edificio.- No se porque les cuesta tanto a Sirius y a ti, confiar en las personas...

-Confiamos en las personas, no confiamos en el particular interés que tiene tu maestro... que por cierto, llamas Arturo y no Profesor... 

-Llevamos una relación basada en el primer nombre... y es mi mentor...

Se encontraron al ingresar al edificio, con muchachos sentados en todos lugares. Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al quinto piso y a su departamento el cual James abrió para que la joven pasara.  El joven colocando los paquetes en la mesa observaba mientras la joven se quitaba su bufanda y su abrigo.

-estas molesta- dijo James.  Solo cuando Lily tenía aquel rubor rojo en sus pómulos era cuando James la besaba o cuando ella estaba bastante enojada.

-No- dijo ella secamente.  

-Mientes ¿por qué no dices realmente lo que sientes?

-¿Quieres que lo diga?- dijo ella observándole.  La mirada que le dirigía era algo fría pero mas que todo, dolida.- Ahí va... llevamos todo este tiempo viviendo juntos... siempre hablamos de casarnos James, pero la verdad es que, no quisiera casarme con alguien que no me dice las verdades cuando son requeridas...

-Siempre te he dicho la verdad...

-No es verdad- dijo Llevándole la contraria- Me escondiste esto de que Ya eres Auror experimentado... lo que mas me sorprende es que no me di cuenta- pasando su mano por su cabeza- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Todos esos allanamientos, misiones de campo y demás.... llegar a tales horas como hiciste hoy... ¡¡Y Potter es Auror pero su novia no lo sabe! "nadie le informe de nada"

-Ya lo sabes: pero estás mas enojada porque no lo sabías o porque lo sabes...

-Me preocupo por ti... demasiado; pero no me dejas entrar James ¿Por qué?- dijo Lily ahora con la voz entrecortada- soy parte de tu vida pero solo una parte, cuando tu eres mi todo, mi mas allá.  No me imagino sin ti a mi lado, pero mientras, vives mintiéndome y ocultándome parte de tu vida...

-Lily...  
  


-Pensé que por la muerte de tus padres y quienes eran ellos en realidad, era por eso que Abbott te quería en su grupo...pero no es por eso.  Es porque eres el mejor...

-Oye... – aferrándole en sus brazos- no quería molestarte... ni preocuparte...

-Pero lo haces- mirándole a los ojos- al final, si lo haces... ¿Sabes acaso lo que sentí saber eso de los labios de Arturo y no de los de mi prometido? Sentía confusión, vacío, desconfianza... deslealtad....- comenzando a sollozar- no quiero sentirlo mas nunca...- acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho del joven.—se siente feo.. no quiero sentirme así.

-Te haré una promesa- dijo consolándola. – prometo que estarás a mi lado... sabrás de ahora en adelante, todo lo que hago.

-quiero estar en tu grupo- dijo ella sorprendiéndolo- con los aurores, en el campo de acción...

-Ah no- dijo James- eso si que no...

-¿por qué no?

-Es muy peligroso...

-Estoy lista- dijo Lily- Arturo me ha dicho que estoy lista... ha esperado que Abbott de su aprobación para que me una a su equipo... en los allanamientos y trabajo de campo...

-¿A nivel de practica?- dijo James cruzándose de brazos y desconfiando.- se que eres alumna meritoria.  Pero una cosa es en clases y otra es, en el campo... además es peligroso...no quiero que corras peligro.

-No puedes retenerme toda la vida. No soy una chiquilla y estoy siendo una de las mejores para aurora. Arturo lo dice...

-¿podrías dejar de mencionarlo por un momento?- dijo James celoso de todo aquello. En ese momento la puerta se abre.

-hola- dijo Sirius desde la puerta.- ¿Interrumpo algo?- al observar en el estado que se encontraban sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa Sirius?- preguntó James.

-¿A que no adivinan lo que encontré? – dijo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa.  Parecía de nuevo aquel Sirius que una vez se perdió en los pasillos de Hogwarts.- Miren- quitándose de la puerta y dándole paso a otro joven.

Los ojos de James se fijaron a los de su amigo.  Lily estaba sorprendida con su presencia pero avanzaba a donde el joven y viejo amigo. 

Sirius ayudaba a su amigo con los paquetes que llevaba en mano y se los colocó en la mesa que estaba cerca de la puerta.  James por fin recobró movilidad de las piernas y también se acercaba a su amigo.

-Remus- dijo Lily abrazándole- Estoy tan feliz de verte...

-Yo también- decía el sujeto y sonriéndole a James dijo- James: tu prometida está mas hermosa que nunca... 

-Remus: te ves bien- dijo James abrazándole.

-Solo falta Peter- dijo Sirius.

-Los merodeadores, juntos de nuevo- dijo James.

-Cuéntanos Remus- dijo Lily avanzando con James y él hasta la sala- cuéntanos que ha pasado en tu vida...

-Y por supuesto, te quedarás a cenar- dijo James sonriéndole.

Tanto Lily como Sirius prepararon la cena.  Estaban tan contentos de tener a su amigo en su casa.  Rieron, hablaron, contaron historias de su pasado en Hogwarts.  Todo iba bien hasta que una lechuza con un mensaje, irrumpió por la ventana.

James la recibió.  Por lo que decía, estaba dirigida a él.  Disculpándose, tomó el mensaje y leyéndolo, se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba Sirius observándole.

-Es del Ministerio... por lo que parece, encontraron a Malfoy muerto...

-¿A Lucius?

-No.  A su padre.  Por lo que parece murió con una maldición imperdonable... 

-Adava Kedavra- dijo Remus bajo y Sirius le observó por unos instantes. Los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Creen que fue Voldemort?- preguntó Sirius.

-Por lo que parece si fue él.  Pero ahí y con esto se demostraría que, los Malfoy no son parte de los seguidores...

-¡Maldición James!- dijo Sirius estallando y poniéndose  - Muy bien sabes, que eso no es verdad...

Con todo lo ocurrido entre Sirius, Susan y Lucius, bien sabía el primero que eso de que los Malfoy siendo los mejores y mas honrados miembros de la sociedad de magos, era una cubierta para lo que en verdad ocurría...

-Cálmate Sirius- decía Remus. 

-¡¡No me voy a calmar!!- dijo el joven molesto y apuntándole con el dedo a James agregó- sabemos muy bien quienes son, James.  Recuerda a Susan.  Ella te quería como a un hermano... No vas a dejar que todo aquello, todo lo ocurrido el ultimo año se pierda... Y aun creo que, Malfoy tuvo algo que ver con lo ocurrido con Lily... ¿o acaso me dirás que fue un accidente?.- señalando a su amiga.  Esta bajó su cabeza.  Es verdad. No recordaban en esos momentos su inesperada desaparición y luego reaparición en la Casa de los Gritos, en Homeasgde.  – No me vengas con eso...

-No es mi decisión- dijo Potter.- es decisión del Ministerio de Magia y de lo que se logre con las investigaciones.- doblando la nota entregada por lechuza- cálmate... esta situación, no te concierne a ti...

-También hay que tomar en cuenta la muerte de la señora Malfoy- interrumpió Lily- Se dice que murió también en manos de los mortífagos...

-¿No hubo mas investigación de su muerte?- preguntó Remus interrumpiendo.

-No- dijo la joven pelirroja.- El ministerio culminó con las investigaciones dándole cierre al caso, quedando como victima de una maldición imperdonable...

-Hay espías... hay colaboradores de Voldemort, hasta en el mismo Ministerio de Magia – dijo Sirius caminando a la puerta- Voy a salir- colocándose su abrigo. –todos los del Ministerio están con ese maldito de Voldemort.

Se notaba, que la noticia lo había afectado profundamente.  

-No digas eso- dijo James molesto- no debes creer que en toda parte hay traidores- acercándose a su amigo quien se detuvo en la puerta del departamento.- Es como decir, que hasta tus amigos son traidores.

Sirius no le miró ni le respondió.  Simplemente, salió de aquel lugar, dejando a los tres jóvenes a solas.

Pasaron quince minutos cuando Remus se puso de pie y dijo- Tengo que irme...

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Lily levantándose también.

-Así es- dijo el joven- Faltan quince para las once- consultando su reloj – y estoy hospedado del otro lado de Londres... me tomará 45 minutos llegar.

-Yo me iré contigo- dijo James – tengo que ir al Ministerio...

-¿Me dejarán sola entonces?

James la observó un momento y dijo- alguien tiene que quedarse en caso de que Sirius regrese... está bastante aturdido... que refresque sus ideas y volverá...

-Pero me niego quedarme aquí mientras te vas al ministerio...

-Hazle caso a James- dijo Remus observando a su amiga.- Es mejor así.  Sirius necesita un amigo y a estas horas, no son tiempos  para tu estar en la calle...- Colocándose su abrigo y tomando sus cosas de la otra mesa. Ocurriéndosele una idea dijo extendiéndole uno de los paquetes envueltos, dijo- Toma. Coloca esto atrás de la puerta... 

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Lily sonriéndole.

-Un chivatoscopio que he comprado hoy mismo...- sonriéndole- tenlo tu...

Lily le sonrió a su amigo y agradeció el regalo.  James Tambien.  Ambos salieron juntos del departamento despidiéndose de su amiga.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Comentarios de la autora.**


	5. capitulo 5

**"HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE"**

**Por Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, by JK Rowlings.**

**Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro**.

*************************************************************************

**Capitulo V.- El Auror.**

Pasaron muchos días desde aquella reunión en el departamento Potter-Black-Evans. Por supuesto, días después, Peter se les unió, haciendo los días de los merodeadores como los que vivían en Hogwarts.

En esos días, mas y mas personas desaparecían, entre magos y muggles.  Eso tenía al Ministerio con las patas para arriba.  Bastante sospechoso comenzaban a encontrarse los Muggles las desapariciones de tantas personas en Londres.

Por otro lado, estaban las preocupaciones de James por su prometida.  Era tan cabeza dura esa pelirroja, como Sirius, solía referirle a su mejor amigo.  Esa joven estaba de arriba abajo en el Ministerio de Magia,  trabajando como bolida, buscando la manera de que le asignarán a una de las misiones de Campo. 

Unas de las noticias que recorrían los pasillos del Ministerio era el rumor de la llegada desde el extranjero de alguien especial.

-"Alastor Moody: el mejor de los aurores existentes y activos en el Ministerio de Magia. Cazador de magos tenebrosos.  Llenada gran parte de las celdas de Azkaban con sus prisioneros, creando con eso, gran cantidad de enemigos."- leía James de la edición del Profeta de esa mañana y envolviéndola para que no fuese vista por Muggles- ¿Qué piensas Canuto?- mientras estaban sentados almorzando en el caldero Chorreante, esperando por Lily y los demás,  a que se les unieran.

-Que si no los conociera mejor, diría que están exagerando... 

-Claro, claro- dijo James- no conozco al sujeto personalmente, solo por reputación... – mirándole a través de las gafas.- nunca me ha tocado trabajar con el..

-Tal vez sea mejor, aunque no dudo que con las largas listas en donde estás, seas un conocido nada mas por reputación para él, Cornamenta...

-Creo que volvimos a Hogwarts nuevamente chicos- dijo Peter acercándose y escuchando la conversación- solo que no estabas en las listas de los mortifagos James- dijo Peter.- ¿Acaso, no tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo? Para nada- dijo Sirius respondiendo por el y sonriendo abiertamente.- Si nuestro querido James solo teme de una sola cosa...

-¡¡James Potter!!- se escuchó de una voz femenina que se acercaba- 

- Y ahí viene – completó Sirius su idea antes de la intervención de la joven.

-Hola cariño- dijo él con una sonrisa a flor de piel y una tonadita en su voz.

-No me digas cariño- dijo la chica bastante ofendida- estoy de mal humor, y tu tienes en parte, culpa...

-¿Ahora que hice?- preguntó el inocentemente.

-Sip. Las cosas a veces, no cambian- dijo Peter como todo tema.  Sirius le guiñó el ojo.

-¿en que quedamos que iríamos hoy?- preguntó ella sacando de su túnica unos apuntes y una agenda de planes. Cuando James la observó recordó el compromiso que tenía con ella. 

-Lo siento...- dijo el sujeto al recordarse.

-Quedamos que iríamos a la papelería en Diagon a comprar y mandar a preparar las invitaciones...

-¿Invitaciones?- preguntó Sirius.

-Para la boda- dijo Evans de mal humor.- Tampoco viniste conmigo a escoger las flores...

-Lo siento, pero con todo lo que está pasando en el Ministerio- dijo James como excusa- no he podido...

-Si quieres, te puedo ayudar- dijo Peter sorprendiendo a los demás.- no tengo mucho que hacer y me encantaría ayudarte; de todas maneras, sin tus amigas ni tus parientes, es muy difícil organizar bodas...

-¿En serio Peter?.- preguntó Lily algo aturdida de la impresión- ¿No te molesta?

-Para nada- dijo Petigrew sonriéndole a ella, luego a James.

-¿Ya ves?- dijo Sirius contento que eso se resolviera- Asunto resuelto...

-quería que me ayudaran porque no se organizar una boda de brujos...

-¿Por qué no organizas una muggle?- preguntó Peter- ¿Es diferente?

Lily exhaló diciendo- Tienes que elegir y reservar iglesia, comprar vestido de novia, conseguir damas, las invitaciones, la comida, la recepción, las flores...

-No es tan distinta a la de magos.- dijo Peter- exceptuando lo de la iglesia... usualmente a los magos los casan figuras importantes y de autoridad, o un juez o representante de la justicia...

-¿Cierto?- preguntaba Lily sorprendida.

-¿por qué no le preguntan a Dumbledore?- preguntó Sirius interrumpiéndoles – no creo que se rehúse... después de todo, ustedes siempre han sido sus favoritos.

-¿Lo crees?

-Estaría genial que fuese Dumbledore- dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Ya tengo que regresar al Ministerio- dijo Lily poniéndose de pie- ¿Dónde está Remus? ¿no quedamos de reunirnos aquí?

-No se que le ha pasado- dijo Sirius. – quedamos en reunirnos a esta hora...

-Si lo ven, me lo saludan- dijo ella y despidiéndose con un beso de James dijo- Hasta luego- despidiéndose de los demás.

-Entonces, James: te casas...- dijo Peter sonriéndole- un gran paso.

-Espero verte casado a ti, también- dijo su amigo. 

-Vas muy rápido- dijo Peter- lo mío con ella no es tan serio; aun no- dijo sonriéndoles. 

Los tres rieron.  Momentos después, llegó Remus, excusándose por su tardanza.  En realidad, Remus era el mas puntual de ellos.  Algo extraño pasaba; pero James tenía cosas mas importantes que pensar.  Peter no le prestaba importancia a aquello y Sirius era el único que sospechaba de su viejo amigo.  Aunque, su corazón persistía que no lo hiciera.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lily estaba caminando con su mentor por las calles.  Andaban en grupo de cinco magos, claro que, vestidos de muggles.  Lily y él conversaban animadamente.

-Entonces ¿decidieron fecha?

-Aun no- dijo la pelirroja.- Pero estamos en eso...

-Debe de ser difícil con alguien que ves solo pocas veces en el día.- Dijo el sujeto como todo comentario-  él siempre está de misiones con Abbot y los demás del Ministerio de alto riesgo... 

-Cuando llegue el momento, me asignarán al grupo- dijo la joven ilusionada.

-Eso mientras dure- dijo Arturo.- Lamentablemente, cuando lo hagan, te voy a extrañar- dijo sorprendiendo a la joven- Eres un caso especial, Lily Evans.

Ella se estremeció.  No se imaginaba que alguien como él, dijera algo así.  El sonreía a la joven amistosamente pero al decir aquello, desvió su mirada.

-será mejor que terminemos- dijo Arturo.- Se nos hace tarde...- continuando sus labores.  Pero Lily comenzaba a dudar.  A sentirse extraña alrededor de aquel sujeto. Un conflicto interno comenzaba a surgir en su ser.  

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Señor Abbot- dijo una mujer joven de cabellos negros ingresando en su oficina. Vestía una discreta túnica que tenía cerrada hasta arriba.  Una cicatriz era parte de su rostro.  Ubicada en el lado derecho y descendía hasta la ceja.   Pero a pesar de este defecto era una joven atractiva.

-¿en que puedo ayudarle señorita?

-No me conoce. – dijo ella atreviéndose y sentándose- Pero vengo del extranjero. Busco a unas personas que trabajan aquí en el ministerio...

-¿A quienes busca? Puedo ayudarle.- dijo el sonriéndole.  Ella correspondió su sonrisa.

-James Potter- Abbot observó a la joven y no retirándole la mirada agregó- Lamento no poder ayudarla. No se de quien habla. 

-No comprende- dijo ella negando con su cabeza- no soy enemiga. Solo busco a James Potter; advertirle...

-¿Advertirle de que?

Ella no pudiendo guardar silencio agregó- Que lo quieren muerto...

-Eso no es nuevo- negando con su cabeza- y creo que ha viajado innecesariamente. James Potter está bien.

-No lo está- dijo ella molestándose ante su actitud- morirá ¿Acaso no lo comprende?

-No se quien sea usted, pero no creo que este alboroto le proporcionará nada.  James Potter es uno de nuestros mejores representantes. Por tanto, comprenderá porque no le damos su paradero- Retirando la vista de la joven.- Buen día.

Ella salió furiosa.  Que cabeza dura.  Le decía que estaba en peligro, y este la expulsa de la oficina.  Es cuando algo se le ocurre.  Sonrió ante su inteligencia.  Caminó con prisa para llegar a su destino.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En ese momento llegaba Crabble.  Fue recibido por un elfo en aquel lugar. Vio a su amigo sentado delante del fuego de la Chimenea.  Evocaba recuerdos del pasado.   No retiró su mirar a las llamas, ni cuando él ingresó.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Estaba en el Ministerio- dijo Crabble- la vi cuando salía de aquel lugar...

-¿Estás seguro que era ella?

-Claro que si- dijo Crabble- la conozco. Tu también.  Además, el parecido... era ella...

-Bien-dijo Malfoy poniéndose de pie- ¿sabes donde está?

-Hospedada en el Caldero Chorreante.

Tomó la túnica que había en un colgador a un lado del salón y tomando de un frasco delante de la chimenea un polvo, que arrojó al fuego las llamas verdosas hicieron presencia. Dijo claramente- Caldero Chorreante...- desapareciendo.  Crabble lo imitó, tomando otra porción y pronunciando las mismas palabras, desaparecieron de la residencia Malfoy.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* en otra parte del mundo *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Observaba su alrededor. Parecía un largo pasillo. Oscuro. Lleno de tinieblas.  Sentía una tristeza profunda.  No sabía porque.  Culpabilidad.  Un frío helaba su cuerpo.  Estaba  en ese pasillo. Alguien la llamaba.  Se percató que estaba en ropa de dormir y hasta descalza.  Pero continuaba su camino. Vio algo.  Usaba una enorme capa. No sabia que era. No se percataban de su presencia en el lugar.  Caminaba hasta el final de aquel oscuro pasillo, encontrándose con una puerta.  La observó durante un tiempo.  - ¿Qué es este lugar?- se preguntaba- ¿Dónde estoy?- en ese momento una mano la agarra por el hombro cuando se dirigía nuevamente a atrás.  La hace voltear.  Sus ojos se dilatan de la impresión.  Reconoce aquella mano que la tiene tomada.  Claro que la reconoce.   Su corazón se acelera  ante aquel sentimiento- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba ella.  Mira a la rendija y lo observa.  Sus ojos.  Su rostro. De la nada, unas lagrimas comienzan a invadir su rostro.- ¿eres tu?

-Lo siento- decía la voz del sujeto- Lo siento tanto...

-¿Sirius?- dijo ella antes de despertarse, inquieta y sudando frío. Por lo que parecía, también había gritado. En ese momento, dos personas ingresan a su alcoba.  Ella respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Susan?- decía Cristine preocupándose- ¿Qué te pasa?- revisando su frente.- La fiebre está muy alta- hablando con un hombre a su lado.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntaba ella a Cristine. Parecía delirar.- ¿por qué estaba en aquel lugar?

-¿De que hablas?- preguntaba el hombre- ¿Qué te ocurre?

El hombre era, el esposo de su hermana- ve busca al medico.  Está abajo aun bebiendo... tiene mucha fiebre.- Recostando a su hermana en el lecho y hablando de su condición.

El hombre hace lo que su mujer dice. Las dejó a solas mientras iba por el medico.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  Londres, Inglaterra *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Ella estuvo a punto de irse a dormir. Había sido un largo día. Después de todo lo que había pasado ese día y todo lo que investigaba buscando a James Potter. Pero nadie confiaba en decirle donde estaba.  Además, la misteriosa desaparición de los March, dos años antes, hacían que ella no dijera su apellido al buscarlos.  El ultimo recurso lo utilizaría al otro día para dar con él.

Cuando no se imaginaba lo que ocurriría a continuación.  Alguien tocó dos veces a su puerta en la hostería del Caldero Chorreante.

-pero ¿Quién será?- colocándose una bata sobre su ropa de dormir.  Cuando abrió la puerta, no podía creer quien estaba ahí.

-Hola – dijo el sujeto con aquellos fríos ojos.  Estaba mas alto que la ultima vez que lo vio. También notó que su mirada era aun mas fría.  Mas calculadora.  Mas peligrosa.

Ella fríamente lo observó diciendo- ¿que haces aquí?

-sabes muy bien lo que hago aquí – Dijo el sujeto de mala gana y entrando sin que ella le diera permiso, apartándola de la puerta.  Después de él ingresar, Crabble entró también y la cerró detrás de él.- ¿Dónde está?

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó ella inocentemente.

-No me engañas- dijo Malfoy observándole con ira.- Sabes muy bien de quien hablo- Sacando su varita y apuntándole dijo – Crucio-  Ella se arrodilló, ante el dolor que el sujeto le provocaba en ese ataque- ¿dónde está? No quiero volver a preguntarte esto...

Ella se trataba de incorporar y sonriendo agregó- ¿Y crees que te lo diré?- él la observaba con ira.

-Crucio- provocándole aun mas dolor. Deteniéndose agregó-¿Acaso crees que me provoca placer esto? – acercándose a la mujer arrodillada y tomándola por el pelo.- No eres mi maestra... no soy tu estudiante... no tengo porque temerte.  Ya no mas.- dejándola - ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

Ella lo observó.  Estaba bañada en sudor. Aquel ataque, le provocaba reacciones que no le deseaba a nadie.  No iba a hablar. Malfoy se daba cuenta de ello.

Miró a Crabble  y dijo- Déjanos y espérame en el pasillo...

-Malfoy... – dijo Crabble dudando el dejarlo solo.  Después de todo, un sujeto que mató a su padre sin piedad, era capaz de todo.  

-¿No escuchaste?- preguntó.  Él le temía a Malfoy.  Se retiró de aquella habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.  Dejándolos a solas, él se sentó frente a ella, quien trataba de recuperarse.- Me sorprende que no me hayas atacado aun...

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de irte en una pieza- dijo ella de manera burlesca- Eres bueno chico... – tratando de incorporarse y al final, no lo logró.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntando nuevamente. 

-Lejos de tu alcance- dijo ella, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de victoria. – Y créeme que hagas lo que hagas, no conseguirás nada. Me encargué que se fuera de donde estaba. Así aunque me entregues a Voldemort y el me proporcione unas de sus torturas, no le diré nada- tragando-  y créeme algo: cuando la dejé, no era en ti que pensaba.

Ella estaba débil.  En ese momento, Malfoy se abalanza contra ella, Arrojándola al piso. La observaba. En realidad, la aventó en el piso, colocándose encima de ella y sujetándole las manos para que no intentara nada estúpido.  – te pareces tanto a ella. Pero no eres ella.  Ella tiene algo que tu no. Esa mirada es de ella.- Alex lo observaba con repulsión y tratando se liberarse pero él, era en esos momentos, mas fuerte físicamente.

-Suéltame y no hagas ninguna tontería. – dijo ella.  Después de todo, Alex,  sabía que Malfoy tenía una especie de atracción algo enfermiza a  su hermana.  Pero él le observaba con un brillo en sus ojos.- te he dicho que me sueltes...

El no se retiraba de encima de ella.  A la fuerza, se acercó a los labios de Alex y los besó, pero no profundizó debido a que ella no se dejó. Al contrario, estaba luchando por liberarse del joven. Al separarse de los labios de ella, sonrió.

-Eres como ella- acariciando su mejilla.

-Estas enfermo...- dijo con ganas de matarle. 

-mi querida Susan- dijo él  besando su mejilla.

-Suéltame- dijo Alex asustada.- que te digo que me sueltes- comenzando a sollozar- no te atrevas...- él la observó. 

él se separó de ella, liberándola.  Ella se incorporó alejándose del sujeto.  Por fin el le dijo- me casaré.- sin observarle- con Narcisa.  Pero nadie reemplazará el amor que tenía por tu hermana.

-No es amor. Es obsesión.  Obsesión por lo que no tuviste y quieres.  Se quien eres.  Se lo que eres... aléjate de mi y de los demás- aquí el le observó- No te acerques a ellos.

-Dime una cosa- dijo Malfoy- Dirigiéndose a la puerta.  Dices que ella no piensa en mi... pero es tu hermana. Te lo cuenta todo- tragando - ¿Algo pasó entre ellos? 

-Si- adivinando lo que él quería decir. 

-¿Ella aun lo ama?

-Si- dijo ella- Mi hermana está con vida, gracias a ti.- bajando el tono de su voz- por eso perdono todo lo que intentaste esta noche...

El no dijo nada. Al final, se retiró de la habitación. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios: capitulo cinco... Dije que este fic, era mas oscuro y mas traicionero.  Vaya con Arturo.  Eso de seducir a su estudiante.  Hacerla tener dudas.  Confundirla. Pero ¿Qué logrará con esto? Ya se verá mas adelante.   Por fin aparecen Susan y Alex También... tanto que han preguntado por ella. ¿Y la parte de Lucius y Alex? Esa si estuvo fea... uy... pobre Malfoy.  Parece que esa es su manera de sentirse dolido... ¿Qué es lo que hace Remus? Quien sabe... **

**Ya saben la rutina.**

**Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**

**O Review **

**O firma el libro de visitas... (las tres, mejor aun) ja...**


	6. capitulo 6

**"HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE"**

**Por Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, by JK Rowlings.**

**Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro**.

*************************************************************************

**Capitulo VI.- La Animaga.**

Se dirigían al Ministerio de Magia.   En esos momentos, el sol se asomaba.  Pero Lily no iba a entrar.  Al contrario, se quedaba junto a Peter en la puerta mientras se despedía de James.

-Que tengas un buen día- decía la joven.  Este le sonrió.

-Igual tu- y dirigiéndose a Peter, agregó – Confío en ti que la cuidarás con tu vida...

-Claro que si, James- dijo el joven – Ten toda la confianza que jamás te decepcionaré.

Lily y Peter se retiraron del lugar.  James ingresaba.   Lo que no se imaginaba que se encontraría en el interior del edificio. 

Caminaba con toda confianza.  Los magos y miembros del Ministerio lo conocían y recibía uno que otro saludo.  Cuando observó en su escritorio, encontró algo muy interesante.

Ahí estaba, como si lo tuviese esperando.  Estaba sentada con su cola rodeándole.  Si que no había cambiado.  Sus  ojos expresaron ternura al ver al animal.

-Potter- dijo Abbot en ese momento acercándose- Tenemos que hablar...

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el joven.

-Si quieres, puedo referírtelo todo en la oficina- se notaba nervioso.

- Claro- dijo Potter, dejando a la gata cual estaba a su llegada y esperando que esta no desapareciera antes de que volviese.

Ya sentado en la oficina de Abbot, este le habló diciéndole- Potter: tenemos problemas- observándole fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre para que te coloque tan nervioso?

El hombre lo observaba con calma pero el temblar de sus manos, lo delataba.  Finalmente dijo- Hay precio por tu cabeza...

-Eso no es nada nuevo- dijo tranquilamente.- cada vez que decomisamos una lista de futuras victimas, magos, específicamente, siempre aparezco... tu también...

-Anoche... anoche mi casa fue blanco de los ataques, James....- observándole fijamente.  James se pudo percatar de su cansancio- Mi familia... está muerta...

-lo siento...

-No lo sientas- dijo Abbot.- James: probablemente, tampoco no dure mucho... tal vez para esta noche...

-No digas eso- dijo James – No lo digas... puedes esconderte...

-No soy de los que se esconden ni jamás lo seré- dijo Abbot- solo espero que te cuides, James...  Esta noche, no pasaré... lo tengo por seguro... y tampoco me iré sin luchar...

-¿No vas a evitar tu propia muerte?  
  


-Perdí a los seres mas queridos para mi anoche...- dijo Abbot.- Ya nada me queda para continuar en este mundo...  Cuando das tu vida por salvar aquellos a quienes amas, no hay muerte mas digna, pero cuando los seres queridos son los que mueren ¿Para que quedarse en este mundo?

James guardó silencio y observó como si fuera una lenta monotonía como Abbot cruzaba por delante de su escritorio y le extendía la mano a él.  Él le correspondió.  Después de esto, Abbot salió de su despacho, dejando a James con sus pensamientos. _"Cuando das tu vida por salvar aquellos a quienes amas, no hay muerte mas digna, pero cuando los seres queridos son los que mueren ¿Para que quedarse en este mundo?"_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Esa tarde, algo nublada y algo fría, Ingresó al Ministerio, buscando a su amigo. Le iba a ser participe de sus sospechas.  Sospechaba de Remus.  No quería hacerlo.  Se había estado debatiendo entre si y no, para decidirse.  

No veía a James por ninguna parte.   Preguntó y le dijeron que James salió temprano a unos asuntos del Ministerio.   Se dirigió a su escritorio para dejarle una nota, cuando notó algo.

Ahí estaba una gata.  Sentada en la silla que ocupaba frecuentemente James.  La observó detenidamente. De repente, recuerdos llegaron a su mente.   Cuando la gata se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada, trató de huir pero Sirius, siendo mas hábil, y tomando su varita apuntó a la gata, atándola de las patas. 

Los que estaban allí observaban esa extraña actitud, a lo que este se defendió diciendo- Es mía ... se me había perdido... – tomándola y llevándosela del ministerio pero no decía nada.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Crees que esas flores son las adecuadas?- preguntaba Lily a su compañero de compras - ¿Peter? – viéndole parcialmente ausente- ¡¡Peter!!- despertándole de sus pensamientos a la vez que le sonreía.- ¿Estás bien?

-Perdón Lily, estoy bien- dijo el Merodeador. 

-¿Algo que te moleste? Tal vez.. ¿problemas con tu novia?

-No.- dijo el joven – es que últimamente, me siento algo confundido...

-¿Confundido con que?

-Con mi vida- dijo Peter- ¿Cómo se yo que esto es lo que quiero ser? Porque para serte honesto, no era esta la vida que quería para mi?

-¿ Que es lo que deseas para ti?_ preguntó Lily algo animada al poder conocer un poco mas al amigo de su prometido.

Este guardó silencio por unos instantes.  Estabas ambos sentados en el banco de un parque.   Lily lo examinaba con aquellos ojos verdes mientras él guardaba silencio, parecía que, analizando lo que iba a decir.

-Todo el mundo sabe lo que quiere... Sirius, James, Remus... tu.  Todos.  Yo apenas, vivo aun en casa de mis padres... no he encontrado lo que quiero ser.  Pero no pretendo quedarme estancado toda mi vida...

-¿Te gusta el poder?- preguntó Lily.  Este le observó sorprendida.  - ¿No? – viendo lo nervioso que estaba, agregó sonriéndole- No es malo- Aquí le observó él- NO lo es. A todos nos gusta el poder.  De un grado mas que otro.  Además tu corazón cuando el momento llegue, te guiará a la decisión que, te llevará a obtener lo que tu deseas... espero estar ahí ese día.

-¿En serio? ¿Hablas en serio?

-¿De que hablas?- sonriéndole- Peter: Eres nuestro amigo. No dudaríamos ni un momento de nuestra amistad y deseamos siempre, formar parte en tu vida.  En tus decisiones. Confiamos en ti.  Y tu eres merecedor de nuestra confianza- abrazándole ligeramente- ahora quita esa cara...- sonriéndole y dándole ánimos.

-Gracias- dijo el joven.

-Es lo menos- dijo Evans- eres nuestro amigo.  Estaría mal que, viéndote como estás no te ayudara...

-Sabré devolverte el favor. A ti y a James...

-Se que lo harás- poniéndose de pie- Ahora, vamos.  Tenemos que llegar a casa antes de que esos comelones lleguen.  Me toca hacer la cena.-Comenzando a caminar y volteando a su amigo agregó- ¿vienes?

-Si, claro- dijo Peter, alcanzando a su amiga.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Llegó al departamento con la gata aun atada de patas.  La depositó en el sillón.  La observó por unos instantes  y dijo finalmente- ¿Creíste que no te reconocería?- apuntándole con la varita.- Debiste de pensarlo.  Por otro lado, James, por lo que parece, te esperaba a que vinieras... ¿O me lo ha escondido?

En ese momento, la gata comienza a anchar mas y mas, adoptando otra forma y dando presencia a una hermosa mujer de ojos azules y cabellera negra larga pero atada en una trenza.  Aun se encontraba atada de manos y pies - ¿Cómo tu lo supiste?- preguntó.  El joven no se sorprendió de esto.

-tu hermana me explicó en una carta que me dejó cuando se fue, que tu eras Animaga y que eras aquella molestosa gata que entraba en los momentos mas inoportunos...¿qué haces aquí Alex?

-¿Oye no me desatarás?- inclinando la cabeza a sus manos. 

-No tengo ganas...—dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos. 

-Pensé que nos llevábamos mejor... que esto...- levantando sus manos- Desátame por favor... 

-¿Cómo se que, una vez lo haga, no escaparás antes de que me respondas algunas cosillas?- aquí Alex le sonrió.

-El mismo Sirius Black- dijo Alex- tendrás que confiar en mi,  Como lo hiciste una vez, siendo tu maestra.

Sirius la observaba y exhaló.  De un momento a otro dijo- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- comenzando a desatarla.  En esos momentos, llegan James, Lily y Peter.  Estos dos últimos,  encontraron al primero en la entrada del edificio.

-Alex- dijo James acercándose.  Le saludó como a una vieja amiga, aun cuando está estaba atada de los pies.- ¿Por qué estás así?- señalando las cuerdas.

-Precaución de Sirius para que no me escapara...

-¿Entonces eras la que estaba en mi escritorio?- preguntó James.

-¿'En tu escritorio?- preguntó Lily.

-Alex es una Animaga no registrada- dijo Sirius- creo...

-Estoy registrada, pero no aquí...

Saludó a Peter y después de Lily.  Cuando todos estaban cómodos, Lily preguntó- ¿Cómo está Susan? ¿Adonde se ha ido? ¿dónde está?

-Susan está bien- dijo observando a Sirius- Les manda a todos saludos y todo su afecto... no pudo venir porque se lo impedí.  Pero créanme, quería venir...- Sirius estaba cruzado de brazos. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo James- tu presencia no es visita de cortesía... ¿o si?

-Tan despierto como siempre James- dijo Alex- así es, no es de visita... he venido porque... tenía que hablar con ustedes...- bajando el tono de su voz- hay un plan.  Un malévolo plan de Voldemort y sus seguidores; piensan matar a todos los magos poderosos y descendientes de los fundadores de Hogwarts para instaurar un nuevo gobierno y purificar la raza de los Hechiceros como única.  Incluso, Rumania y Bulgaria, se rumora todo esto.  Tiene seguidores allá.   

-Eso no explica tu presencia en Londres... – dijo James- sabemos que Voldemort tiene seguidores en todas partes Alex...

-Si pero no en Bulgaria se rumora la callad de Voldemort, James. 

-¿La caída de Voldemort?- preguntó Lily.- ¿De que hablas?

-Así como en Hogwarts hay una vidente que es la profesora Trelawaney.  Hay muchas mas.  Otras viven en comunidades ambulantes,  que se mueven de un país a otro, viviendo en contacto con la naturaleza...

-Gitanos-dijo Lily aclarando lo que Alex decía.- ¿Videntes? Tiene que ser gitano...

-Así es, Lily- dijo Alex- he viajado; mucho.  Hemos encontrado indicios que en realidad predicen la caída de Voldemort.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó Sirius atento ante la narración.

-Desde ahora y en los próximos dos años... Durante ese lapso de tiempo "una traición se verá dada y ante esto, la caída del señor de las Tinieblas será inevitable"- enfatizando en las palabras dichas.

-No es nada- dijo Sirius observándole- ¿Qué pruebas tienes que se trata de él?

-Es inevitable, Sirius- dijo Alex- aunque no se enfatiza o no se dice con exactitud a que se refiere con la traición...

-A lo mejor, alguien de su circulo, lo traicionará.- dijo Lily sonriéndole a Alex- pero ¿De aquí a dos años?

- No especifica mucho en esta parte... por lo que parece, la traición se llevará a cabo entre estos próximos dos años y entonces, caerá. 

-Aun no nos dices mucho –dijo Sirius- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con James y por que estás aquí?

-Sirius- dijo Lily observándole reprochadoramente.

-NO está bien, Lily- dijo Alex- la razón por la cual vine es por que, por razones obvias quienes posiblemente acaben con Voldemort, sean ustedes...- señalando a James.

-¿James? ¿por qué él?- preguntó Peter.

-Es fácil: James es el heredero de Godric Gryffindor.  La premonición leída por el gitano decía que provenía de uno de los herederos...  y sabemos que la base de labores de Voldemort está aquí, en Londres- mirando fijamente a James- no dudaría que se te acercara con propósitos de afiliarte a su lado o... matarte.

-NO creo que James acepte.- Dijo Lily ofendida- él no lo permitiría.  James no es un Mortifago.  Sabe que ese hombre, mató a sus padres... ¿Cómo se te ocurre tal cosa?

-Lily: ella no dijo eso- dijo James defendiendo a Alex- Pero si en mis manos está el matarlo, no dudaré en hacerlo... por mis padres...

-No eres un asesino.- dijo ella incrédula.

-Tiene razón James- dijo Sirius –magos mas experimentados, han fallado ¿Qué te puede certificar que tu si podrás?

-Se lo debo a mis padres- dijo James- aquella noche en los jardines, en Hogwarts, no pude.  Ahora, si podré hacerlo...

Alex guardó silencio por unos instantes con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.  Los momentos que Sirius se le quedó viendo, vio en ella todo el parecido con Susan.  Tuvo que sacudir su cabeza por unos momentos para olvidar ciertos detalles, ciertos encuentros...

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- la voz de Alex lo hizo volver a la realidad.  Aquí pudo observar como sus amigos le miraban.

-Estoy bien- dijo Sirius observándole.- Solo recordaba algunas cosas- aquí por alguna razón, le dio la impresión que Alex, sabía de lo que hablaba.- ¿Qué harás ahora?

-He decidido pasear por Londres unos días mas antes de irme... volveré a casa...

-¿Con Susan?- preguntó Lily.  Alex, negaba con su rostro.

-No vivo con Susan.- Dijo tranquilamente- pero necesito encontrar a alguien...

-¿Quién?-preguntó James.

-Alastor Moody...- dijo Alex.

-¿A Alastor Moody? Tu y muchos mas- dijo James- Alastor Moody no es de los aurores que puedas encontrar tan fácil.. dicen que tantos enemigos, lo han hecho volverse últimamente algo desconfiado e histérico.  Según supe esta mañana, algo que no dice El Profeta es que, ha perdido un ojo en el ultimo enfrentamiento con mortifagos...   

-Bueno... será mucho trabajo entonces- dijo Alex suspirando.- Tendré que comenzar si quiero partir en cuatro días...

-La dificultad se te hará aun mas, porque él está escondido- Alex se puso de pie dando a entender que su visita "en contra de su voluntad" había terminado.- No a muchos Alastor confía.... ten cuidado.

-Sin contar con el hecho de que, habrán mortifagos detrás de ti...

-No hay de que preocuparse- dijo Alex- me encontré con un par.- James reflejó preocupación en su rostro y dijo- Estoy bien- sonriéndole.  Ahí, abrazó a Lily y se despidió de ella diciendo- Veo que aun están juntos.  Ojalá que así sea... siempre.

-Claro que si- dijo Lily- siempre.  Saluda a Susan de mi parte si la ves...

-Claro que si- separándose de ella y dirigiéndose a James dijo- James Potter: Vaya  que si eres afortunado- Abrazándole- Pórtate bien y deseo verte en un futuro rodeado de chiquillos tuyos- Aquí el joven se sonrojó violentamente.  Que decir de la joven Evans.   En un susurro dijo- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es, pensar antes de actuar.  O de perseguir a Voldemort.  Ella es una gran chica... no merece sufrir...- Mirando a sus ojos a través de la gafas. 

James no respondió, pero Alex observó a Sirius fijamente y no hizo ademán de querer despedirse de él con un abrazo. –Ay si solo supieras de las cosas que has sido responsable- dijo como toda despedida. Después atrajo al joven a si, y le abrazo con tanta ternura y simpatía. – ella... bueno... ya sabes.- separándose de él ante la mirada de los otros tres.

-Si. Lo se- suspirando- yo también.

Se rió momentáneamente ante el rostro de su  "Cuñado" de ahí se despidió de Peter diciendo- Tienes grandes amigos... jamás los pierdas...

-Cuídese usted también señorita March.- dijo Peter educadamente. 

-Alex- sonriéndole.

-Alex.

-Espero que conserven su amistad- dijo Alex- y que sepan que en mi tienen una fiel aliada... Espero que sigan tan unidos- Mirando a Sirius- cuando esto, todo esto termine. Estarán todos juntos.  Nuevamente. – saliendo por la puerta y dejando a los jóvenes a solas. 

Fácilmente, pasaron meses. Por supuesto los asesinatos entre los magos y en algunos casos, muggles aumentaban.  Abbot fue muerto.  Encontrado en su casa asesinado por la maldición imperdonable.  En esos días, el uso de magia estaba bastante restringida a casos especiales.   La vida no era muy sencilla tampoco.

Ella caminaba una noche por la calle.  Después de todo se le había hecho tarde en el Ministerio.  Como Abbot murió, aun no colocaban a alguien para reemplazarlo en su puesto. O en todo caso, nadie quería su puesto. James trabajaba hasta altas horas.  Raramente veía a Remus. Peter era quien mantenía mas contacto con la joven pelirroja pero no era como que lo veía siempre.  Y Sirius.  Últimamente andaba mas serio de lo normal.  

Sintió como pasos le seguían.  Sentía siendo seguida.  Incrementaba su velocidad, y también quien le seguía.  Comenzaba a sentirse algo molesta.

Claro que, no habían muchas personas en la calle.  La dificultad estaba en que, como habían ocurrido tantas muertes de magos y ella siendo de familia Muggle, no lo debía tomar a la ligera.  Incluso había tenido una discusión con James esa mañana.  Esa discusión.  Le molestaba estar enojada con él. Era la primera discusión en donde duraban mas de dos horas enojados.  Ahora, por el otro lado, estaba el hecho de que, no lo había visto en todo el día.

-"pero es que, el cree que necesito cuidado. Como una niña pequeña. Me quiere encerrada todo el día..."

Mientras ella pensaba en eso, los sujetos la seguían bastante cerca.   Sabían a quien perseguían y sabían lo que pasaría si no cumplían con su encomienda...

-------------------------------

Comentarios de la autora:  Alex, en vivo y a todo color... ¿Qué quiso decir con "Ay si solo supieras de las cosas que has sido responsable"? bueno ese es el secreto mejor guardado y parte de una sorpresa que aun estoy preparando... 

Para que no se diga, estoy trabajando... en varias sorpresitas, que pienso tener listas prontos... pero una de ellas, no será hasta el final de este fic... 

**¿Qué quienes perseguían a Lily?**

**¿Qué pasará ahora?**

**Pues tendrán que esperar para saberlo.**

**Gracias especiales a Aiko, Hibari, Naiko y Penélope Clearwater y a... Padme...  son saludos especiales a ellas y a todos los que me han escrito, gracias infinitas.**

**Ahora bien. Saben la rutina: Comentarios dudas tomatazos a Sakura_Journal@yahoo.com**


	7. capitulo 7

"HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE"  
  
Por Crystal.-  
Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, by JK Rowlings.  
  
Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Capitulo VII.- Intereses creados: celos, respuestas, seducción, pesadillas.  
  
********************  
  
-Debió llegar hace horas- dijo James molesto mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala.  
  
-Cálmate o abrirás una zanja- decía Paty, quien observaba a su compañero mientras ella y Sirius jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico- No lograrás nada con eso y marearnos a nosotros...  
  
-De seguro ese sujeto, la hizo quedarse horas mas- dijo Sirius calmadamente pero él también estaba preocupado por su mejor amiga- Pero cálmate...  
  
observaba aquel reloj que Remus le había obsequiado.. No era un reloj común. Cada manija que tenía, indicaba un nombre en común se podía leer: James, Sirius, Lily. Donde señalaba decía: "Dormido, casa, Ministerio, Escuela, de Compras o extraviado; existiendo entre extraviado y Compras un espacio en blanco. Ahí estaba la manecilla que decía Lily" - ese reloj me está volviendo loco.- Al ver que la manecilla de James y Sirius decía: "Casa."  
  
-Podrás agradecérselo a Remus- dijo Sirius de mala gana- desde que trajo ese maldito reloj aquí, te ha vuelto loco... y mas que, últimamente, Lily se ha quedado a deshoras a trabajar con ese sujeto- aquí Paty le dio una pisotada al joven para que guardara silencio.  
  
-Es que sabes que ha habido mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, James- Dijo Paty sonriéndole mientras Sirius se acariciaba su pie lastimado.- ya vendrá en camino...  
  
Paty comprendía la inquietud de James. Lily no era una chica común. Era una poderosa hechicera, Bastante hermosa e incluso para aquellos que no poseían magia. En tercer lugar, estaba que, Lily era su prometida. No podría evitar pensar que algo había pasado.  
  
-¡¡no soporto mas!!- dijo James deteniéndose y mirando a sus amigos- Iré a ver si la alcanzo...  
  
Sirius observó a Paty por unos instantes. Ambos pensaron lo mismo: No tenía caso salir a buscarla y el lugar quedarse solo...  
  
-Cálmate- dijo Paty- Mi instinto de mujer dice que, ella está bien. Se le ha hecho tarde es todo...  
  
Pero James no podía calmarse. La discusión que tuvo esa mañana con ella, había sido bastante férvida. Simplemente, por sus celos.  
  
Pero mientras, Sirius y Paty hacían conversación para distraerlo, su mente viajaba a los eventos de esa mañana.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
eran las seis de la mañana. Estaba totalmente cubierto con las mantas de su cama. Aun el sol no asomaba su rostro por la ventana, a pesar de estar en un quinto piso. Tampoco escuchaba ningún sonido del exterior de su habitación. De un momento a otro, se puso de pie y con pijama fue a lavarse el rostro y tomando las gafas de un lado de su cama, salió de su alcoba. En ese momento, encuentra a su novia rodeada de libros. Pero esa no era la situación incomoda o extraña. Durante los siete años de Hogwarts, ella siempre estaba rodeada de libros desde temprano hasta tarde. Era el hecho de que, no estaba sola.  
  
-Buenos días James- dijo ella sin sonreírle.  
  
-Potter- dijo Arturo Penningworth sentado bastante cerca de Lily mientras ambos revisaban libros y mas libros. James lo observó por unos instantes.  
  
-Días-fue lo que escucharon ya que lo primero fue una especie de balbuceo indistinto.  
  
Lily no se preocupó por alzar su rostro. Pero James se sentó delante de ellos dos mientras con edición del Profeta, tenía ojos de águila para el par.  
  
No lo negaba. Estaba celoso. Durante los últimos meses, Arturo Penningworth, no era dejado de ser visto con Lily Evans. Ya le molestaban los rumores que rondaban las malas lenguas del Ministerio. La verdad era que, el sujeto atraía a las mujeres. Pero no le preocupaba el hecho de que, a Lily le atrajera. Era que, a él le atraía la pelirroja. Lamentablemente, debió prestarle atención a los chistecitos de Sirius ante el asunto.  
  
No le agradaba el sujeto. Pero mas que todo, no le agradaba el hecho de que, dos meses atrás, el chivatoscopio que Remus le obsequió a Lily, misteriosamente desapareció después de pasar tres horas continúas chillando y dando vueltas como loco.  
  
Lily decía que estaba Roto.  
  
Remus que funcionaba perfectamente.  
  
Arturo que estaba presente, decía que era un malfuncionamiento o alguien en el edificio era de no confiar.  
  
Sirius decía que funcionaba perfectamente. Pero James no opinaba nada. Pensaba que, confiaba en Lily para no hacer o dar opiniones sin fundamento y no sería de aquellos sujetos que celaban a sus novias hasta de la sombra que ellas mismas producían. No era él. No estaba en su ser.  
  
Aunque aquella situación lo incomodaba. Le molestaba que aquel atractivo ex -jugador de quiddicth pasaba mas tiempo con su novia que él mismo.  
  
-¿No creen que ya es suficiente?- preguntó James a ambos cuando se cansó de tratar de leer El Profeta pero las palabras solo bailaban ante sus ojos. No podía concentrarse.  
  
-¡James!- dijo Lily algo sorprendida ante su actitud- sabes que los exámenes finales están cerca...necesito estudiar lo mas que pueda...  
  
-Pero Señorita Evans- dijo él tratando de sonar a broma pero mas bien estaba, furioso- están en eso desde anoche... lo que no aprendiste de aquí a ahora, no lo aprenderás ahora...- colocando su edición del diario a un lado.  
  
-Creo que Potter tiene razón- dijo Arturo poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas.  
  
Pero no se despidió de James. Se dirigió a la salida del departamento. James por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió ¿Bien? Pero ¿por que? Tal vez porque había alejado a ese sujeto de su novia. Lo admitía: Estaba celoso.  
  
-Lo siento- decía Lily en la puerta: James la escuchaba.- no se que le pasa...  
  
-Es el cansancio. Desde la muerte de Abbot ha tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza- haciendo una pausa- pero tu no tienes porque soportarlas...  
  
-Será mejor que te vayas- dijo la joven Evans.  
  
-Nos vemos mas tarde- aquí se escucha la puerta cerrarse.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Lily al volver a la mesa y colocando sus brazos con todo el peso en la mesa. pero él, No le daba respuesta- ¿Se puede saber que se ha metido en tu cabeza?- estaba molesta.  
  
¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?- dijo calmadamente.- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que el sujeto está enamorado de ti? Jamás había escuchado de ningún profesor o tutor del Ministerio que, se quedara tanto tiempo con una alumna. ¡¡Pasó la noche aquí!!  
  
-¿Acaso Sirius te ha llenado la cabeza de esas ideas?- preguntó Evans sin inmutarse del tono de su voz y mucho menos el volumen- ¿por qué estás celoso? Soy tu prometida James. Arturo es solo mi profesor... ¡¡Solo eso!!  
  
-Que sea un profesor no lo detiene de seducirte...- dijo James levantándose de la silla y caminando a unos metros.  
  
-¿Seducirme? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¡¡Eso no es legal!!  
  
-¿Legal? En el mundo de los hechiceros, no existen leyes de ese tipo- dijo James que si había leído las leyes muggles- Si un profesor quiere involucrarse con una estudiante, puede hacerlo...¡¡pero ese no es el punto!!  
  
-¿Cuál es el punto?  
  
-¡¡Que está interesado en ti!!- dijo James exaltándose.  
  
-Así que es eso: estás celoso. -dijo Lily molesta- Pero claro: Si lo hiciste una vez, puedes hacerlo de nuevo*  
  
-Ese no es el punto...  
  
-Pero yo debería de estar celosa de las demás- dijo Lily cruzada de brazos. EN ese momento Sirius, por los gritos de sus amigos, sale y observa a ambos mientras va por un café.- Siempre trabajas rodeado de mujeres muy atractivas como nuestra vecina de piso abajo...  
  
-James no está interesado en Paty- dijo Sirius.  
  
-Cállate Canuto- dijo James.  
  
-Oye solo te defiendo- tomando un sorbo de café- no es para tanto...además- dirigiéndose a Lily- Tu trabajas con Arturo... e ahí un sujeto de quien James debe estar celoso...  
  
-Cállate Black- dijo Lily molesta y continuó con James- si en verdad te molesta, entonces por que no me dices lo que te molesta... y no dar tales espectáculos...  
  
-¿Qué hiciste James?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
-A ti no te molesta que haga espectáculos.- Dijo James sin darle importancia a la pregunta de su amigo- Lo que te molesta es que, haya sacado a ese sujeto de aquí.  
  
-¿Sacaste a Arturo Penningworth de aquí?- dijo Sirius feliz- Bien hecho James.  
  
-Cállate - dijeron tanto Lily cómo James. El segundo dijo- si lo escuchaba como te coqueteaba anoche acerca de tu perfume- Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida.  
  
-¿me espiabas, acaso? Además no era coquetería. Solo me preguntaba que perfume era el mío para obsequiárselo a alguien en su cumpleaños.-  
  
Sirius observaba tanto a uno como al otro.  
  
-¿Acaso creíste eso?- preguntó James- ni yo mismo me lo creo...  
  
-Se nota que no confías en mi- Dijo Lily- Porque tengo entonces ¿Confiar en ti?  
  
-No digas tonterías... no paso toda la noche con mi profesor...  
  
-Disculpa ¿Tengo que recordarte a Alex?- dijo de mala gana.  
  
-¿Qué hay con ella?-preguntó ya exasperándose ante la situación.  
  
-Tuviste una relación con ella ¿O acaso se te olvidó? Incluso tuve mis dudas cuando desapareciste y Alex estaba en el colegio... Todas esas reuniones, y encuentros...  
  
-Es distinto- dijo James defendiéndose.  
  
-¿Por que?  
  
-Porque Alex está casada.- dijo James - distinta la situación con tu profesor... además ¿ A quien se le ocurre pasar toda la noche en casa de su estudiante con su prometido durmiendo en la otra habitación?  
  
En ese momento, Lily se quita la sortija de su mano y la coloca en la de James con ira. Mirándole a los ojos y tratando de controlar las lagrimas dice- Si no confías en mi, no hacemos nada cometiendo este error.-y sin decir mas nada, se retiró de allí.  
  
----------- Fin del flash Back ----------------  
  
Volvió a la realidad, mientras sostenía el anillo en contra de la luz, mientras sus amigos aun jugaban. No podía evitar preocuparse.  
  
Después de todo, arrojó todo lo que sentía en su corazón esa mañana. Su indignación ante la relación maestro- estudiante tan informal que Arturo Penningworth tenía con su prometida. Pero después de eso, no había podido hablar con ella.  
  
-Cálmate para cuando llegue- dijo Sirius aun mirando las fichas delante de él- Si le armas un alboroto como esta mañana, terminará yéndose a vivir con su hermana... y créeme.. eso sería lo ultimo que haría Lily.  
  
James lo observó. ¿en realidad, su amigo tenía razón? ¿había manejado las cosas mal? Pero el pensamiento de Lily y Arturo Penningworth lo atacaba como una mala plaga. Se retiró diciendo- voy a recostarme un rato- hablando con Paty y Sirius- Si llega avísame y si para tres horas, no ha llegado, avísame como quiera...  
  
-Ay estos dos- dijo Sirius quejándose- locos desquiciados- mirando a Paty- no pueden vivir uno separado del otro pero tampoco juntos cuando hay alguien mas apuesto de por medio...  
  
-Es cierto que Arturo Penningworth es apuesto, pero ¿Por qué James está así? ¿acaso no confía en Lily?  
  
-Claro que confía en ella- dijo Sirius- Es Lily quien no desconfía de Penningworth. - frunciendo su rostro- yo no confío en él. Después esta mañana, James nos decía a Peter y a mi, que escuchó a Lily coquetear con Arturo... claro que, no intencionalmente...  
  
-Pero ¿James tiene justificación en celarla así?  
  
-Llevo tanto tiempo diciéndole a James que Penningworth se trae algo entre manos y no es nada bueno. Pero, conoces a James: acumula todos los sentimientos hasta que cuando estallan, hacen tremendo desastre. Pasó cuando estábamos en sexto año en Hogwarts. Solo cuando me vio con Lily fue que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía y terminó ocasionando mas alboroto.** lo digo: Esos dos cuando se casen, viviré en otro lado.  
  
-oye ¿No te da pena que ellos se casen? Es decir, no será lo mismo. Los casados, cambian. Ahora se comprometen a la familia y deja a los amigos a un lado.  
  
-No temo eso con James- dijo Sirius- aunque si me gustaría que terminaran con todo... y ...ya sabes- guiñándole el ojo a Paty a lo que ella violentamente se sonrojó, comprendiéndole- llevan tanto tiempo juntos... y hasta en el mismo departamento y - Suspirando- ya sabrás... James es demasiado serio. Por eso es que, estalló de la manera que lo hizo esta mañana. Si demostrara sus sentimientos inmediatamente, otra cosa sería.  
  
-¿Qué cambiaría de si estuvieran viviendo Juntos y hasta como lo han hecho ahora?- preguntó Paty.  
  
-Por un lado, James dijera a Lily lo que realmente siente- dijo Sirius- y dejaría tantas formalidades... pero ya conoces a nuestro James: no la tocará hasta que estén casados...  
  
-Pocos chicos son como él...  
  
-Pero si la ama: ella lo ama. ¿qué mas necesitan? Es suficiente. Ahora, lo difícil sería tener que separarse- frunciendo su rostro- Ahora lo que James le mortifica es que, Lily pasa tanto tiempo con Arturo... él es un sujeto experimentado, maduro y atractivo. Sabe como conquistar a las mujeres... ha oído su reputación en el Ministerio y fuera de ella. No se rinde hasta conseguir lo que quiera...  
  
-Pero ¿por qué no se lo dijo a Lily?  
  
-Porque tiene ella que descubrirlo por ella misma. James no siempre estará ahí para mostrárselo todo, pero... ya lo conoces...  
  
Mientras ellos conversaban en la sala, imágenes llegaban a la cabeza de James. Su imaginación burlándose de él. Después de todo, Lily habría de haber salido horas antes del Ministerio, pero aun no llegaba a casa.  
  
-No te preocupes- decía una voz de mujer seductoramente. La escuchaba en su cabeza. Podía ver que caminaba en un ancho y oscuro pasillo. Le parecía conocida la voz.  
  
-¿Estás segura que rompiste con él?- preguntaba el sujeto susurrando.  
  
-Claro que si- dijo ella surgiendo una carcajada mientras quitaba su túnica de si. - no confía en mi...- sonriendo traviesamente.  
  
-Pero ¿cómo ha de hacerlo? - dijo Arturo devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras le besaba.- Eres muy traviesa...  
  
En ese momento, en la cabeza de James veía a Lily besando a Arturo. Trataba de separarlos pero era en vano. No podía tocarles. Veía como poco a poco, Arturo la despojaba a ella de sus prendas. Y no veía que Lily ponía ninguna objeción.  
  
-Suéltala- decía desesperándose mientras golpeaba la especie de campo de fuerza que había entre él y la pareja.- ¿Qué crees que haces??? ¡¡No la toques!! -Pero era en vano. Podía ver como aquel profesor, estaba haciendo suya a la mujer que él amaba- ¡¡SUELTALA TE DIGO!!- gritaba en vano.  
  
-James- dijo una voz detrás de él. EL no quería voltear. Se daba cuenta o creía que la había perdido. Cuando la escuchó nuevamente, fue que reaccionó- James.  
  
Mirando detrás de él, ahí estaba ella, vistiendo de verde como sus ojos. Ella estaba seria observándole.  
  
-¿Lily?- preguntó él. Se sentía confundido. Miró atrás y podía ver a la otra ¿Lily? Muy ocupada con Arturo- no comprendo...  
  
-James: Te amo a ti ¿cómo puedes creer esta alucinación?- señalando detrás del joven.- Eres mas inteligente que esto, James- mirando al joven a los ojos y acercándose- es a ti a quien amo y con quien me voy a casar...  
  
-Me molesta que estés con el- dijo él con la voz entrecortada y algo ahogada. Ella sonrió sutilmente y lo miró con dulzura.  
  
Después de un minuto de observarle de esa manera dijo- pero ¿confías en mi?  
  
-Claro... por supuesto que si- dijo James sin dudarlo- lamento lo de esta mañana-ella sonrió comprendiendo - No debí reaccionar de esa manera...  
  
-Lo comprendo- dijo Lily.- pero no es a mi a quien debes decírselo- dijo la joven. En ese momento, la imagen de Arturo y la otra Lily desaparecen- por lo menos, no a esta...- acariciándole su cabeza- mejor despierta y hablaremos...  
  
En ese momento, James despierta en su habitación. Mira a la ventana. Aun no comprendía que pasaba ¿Había sido acaso, un sueño?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Lily Evans- dijo uno de los sujetos interponiéndose en su camino- Hemos venido por ti...  
  
-¿Por mi? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Molesta y sacando su varita.  
  
-Accio Varita- escuchó y como la varita de ella, salió volando por los aires a las manos de alguien. Estaba indefensa.  
  
-Buenas noches señorita Evans- dijo una voz acercándose y siendo alumbrado por un farol.- venimos por usted... Nuestro Señor nos lo ha pedido...  
  
-¿Su ... señor? -preguntaba ella. Buscaba con su mirada una manera para escapar de esa situación. No deseaba estar allí: con esos sujetos. Deseaba estar con James. Como se arrepentía en su cabeza haber tenido esa absurda discusión con él temprano en la mañana.  
  
-Será mejor que no nos de problemas...- dijo uno de los sujetos.  
  
Pero Lily no escuchó esto. Escurriéndose entre dos de aquellos sujetos, avanzaba con rapidez por el pavimento mientras respiraba con dificultad. Podía escuchar los pasos acercarse detrás de ella con rapidez.  
  
"oh Santo Cielo"- decía ella en su cabeza- "que no me atrapen" "por favor que no me atrapen" - pronto sintió como las piernas le traicionaron quedándoseles dormidas y cayendo con peso al pavimento mojado. Rompiéndosele el labio y rasgándose en las rodillas el pantalón que llevaba puesto.  
  
Uno de los sujetos fue el primero en llegar y tenía su varita en mano. Seguro fue ese quien lanzó aquel hechizo.  
  
-Le dijimos que no causara problemas- dijo aquel sujeto antes de que ella perdiera el conocimiento.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Aclaraciones y recuerdos *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Si lo hiciste una vez, puedes hacerlo de nuevo *" hace referencia al fic "Mi destino" en donde James estaba celoso de la amistad entre Lily y Sirius.  
  
Solo cuando me vio con Lily fue que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía y terminó ocasionando mas alboroto.** fue el día de las compras en Hogsmeade cuando Sirius andaba con Lily y James arrastraba a Remus con Susan espiándoles.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Comentarios de la Autora: Capitulo 7... ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Y el sueño de James? Pobrecito... aunque hay sueños que nos invaden de esa manera cuando tenemos mortificaciones o problemas con nuestros semejantes. ¡Que calamidad la de Lily!!! ¿Qué pasará con ella? Y con los demás... ¿Cuál será el destino de todos en esta historia? Ya lo verán...  
  
Ya saben la rutina: Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos... y demás.... Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	8. capitulo 8

"HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE"  
  
Por Crystal.-  
Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, by JK Rowlings.  
  
Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Capitulo VIII: "Lily Evans y Voldemort: una propuesta y en otra realidad. Primera parte.- "  
  
Recobró el conocimiento encontrándose en una especie de cabaña. Estaba llena de polvo y solo la luz del lugar era irradiada por la chimenea que estaba delante de ella. No se escuchaba mas nada que el crispar del fuego. Su ropa estaban húmedas. Pronto, comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado y se comenzó a inquietar. Miró a todas partes. La oscuridad era lo único que reinaba en aquel lugar.  
  
-Bienvenida- dijo una voz atrás de ella. Ella observó pero por la oscuridad de la habitación, no podía identificar quien era. La voz continuó - me han dicho que diste una lucha algo digna para aceptar mi invitación- ante esto, no hubo duda en la cabeza de Lily de quien era ese sujeto.  
  
-Esto es considerado secuestro- dijo con seguridad en el tono de su voz- le recomiendo que me deje ir a casa...- buscando su varita en su bolsillo recordó lo que había pasado con ella.  
  
-¿Buscas eso?- dijo arrojándole a los pies de ella su varita.- no creo, muchacha que tengas un hechizo eficiente, para acabar conmigo, salir de aquí, enfrentar a aquellos que están en la puerta y sobrevivir... de todas maneras, aun no conoces muchos hechizos para contrarrestar una maldición ¿o si muchacha?  
  
No necesitaba contestar. No tenía porque hacerlo. Pero lo que él decía era Cierto: sabía maldiciones teóricamente, claro, porque estaban prohibidas su uso. Pero Contra maldiciones, no. No las sabía. Pero ¿cómo él sabía eso?  
  
-El silencio habla por ti, muchacha- dijo Voldemort.- Claro que habla por ti... pobre muchacha. Ingresar a un mundo al que no perteneces...  
  
-¡Si pertenezco a este mundo!- dijo ella firmemente. No lo vio pero el sujeto, sonrió ante su determinación.  
  
-Eres valiente-dijo él- ninguno de mis vasallos tienen el atrevimiento de hablarme así, mas que todo, como un igual. Te has vuelto fuerte - en ese momento, una serpiente, enorme, se desliza por el suelo y rodea a Lily con su cuerpo pero no la ataca ni impide el movimiento, mas bien, era curiosidad- la ultima vez que te vi, eras algo débil... pero te has vuelto todo aquello que se vio llegar...  
  
¿Qué era lo que este sujeto hablaba? ¿lo que se vio llegar? ¿de que hablaba? - no comprendo ¿qué es lo que quiere? ¿matarme?- preguntaba ella en voz alta- ¿Qué?  
  
-Quiero mostrarte todo lo que pudieras llegar a ser... todo aquello que siempre has querido...  
  
-¿Acaso me ofrece unirme a su grupo?- dijo con cierto desdén, desconfianza, curiosidad, incredulidad y optimismo.-- ¿acaso no sabe que soy lo que ustedes llaman "sangre sucia" o "impura"?  
  
-Muchacha- dijo Voldemort- no soy tan estricto en cuanto a los que yo veo que son potenciales talentos por descubrir. Y tu tienes cualidades que busco...  
  
Con una risa algo burlona en su rostro (trataba de parecer confiada pero realmente estaba muerta de miedo y además le dolía la cabeza) - déjeme ver si entendí: ¿Acaso tiene el propósito de que Yo, Lily Evans, una chica hija de padres muggles, se una a su causa? Si ello puede llamarse causa, claro...  
  
-Tienes talento además de las agallas... serías perfecta para nuestra causa...  
  
-Como que se le cruzaron los cables- dijo como comentario- Soy la prometida de James Potter ¿Recuerda quien es él? A quien usted - señalándole- asesinó sus padres... y lo quiere también muerto...  
  
-No lo niego- dijo él después de un momento- pero ¿Estarías dispuesto a morir por él?  
  
-Por supuesto que si- dijo ella sonriendo. Él tenía una sonrisa de triunfo y agregó- amo a James tanto como él a mi...  
  
-Pero él no piensa en ti cuando se trata de arriesgar su vida en la línea- dijo EL Señor Oscuro- ¿O si? Supongo que, después que se casen él no perderá un momento para dejarte sola, tal vez con dos o tres niños en tu casa y un día el muera ¿Qué pasará con ellos? Tus hijos "sus hijos" sin padre y tu ¿qué harás entonces? Te verás si tu supuesto "amor verdadero" que no lo pensó dos veces antes de morir por seguir una venganza que consume su corazón y su lógica.  
  
-NO es cierto- dijo ella con duda ante lo dicho por él pero no iba a darle el beneficio de la duda- no es verdad...  
  
-muchacha: la juventud y el amor de juventud, es algo de privilegio de los jóvenes que solo piensan en "hasta que la muerte nos separe" pero no se ven en la realidad: Cuando la muerte llegue y los separe... ¿Qué harás cuando ese momento llegue?  
  
-Estaré al lado de James.- dijo ella.  
  
-Si, pero él no lo estará...- dijo Voldemort-Estará olvidándose de que tiene familias, amigos, hijos- sonriendo- no solo eso: dará su vida por una causa... noble pero que sacrificará todo aquello. - y tragando dijo- ¿Acaso no abandonaste tu familia, tus amigos no magos, tu futuro por él? Pero él, no parece estar dispuesto de renunciar a esa venganza por ti ¿O me equivoco?  
  
Hizo aparecer una silla mágicamente. Ella se sentó solo observando al suelo. ¿Acaso ese sujeto tendría razón? Si dejó a su familia y a sus amigos.  
  
Llevaban largo tiempo hablando a solas. Ella parecía bastante intrigada a lo que ese sujeto le comentaba. Pero mas que todo, no sentía aquel temor que años antes, en una noche de tormenta en el patio de Hogwarts se hizo poder de ella. Era distinto pero ¿Por qué? Él vio en su mirada que había dado en todo lo que quería lograr en la joven: la vacilación y la intranquilidad.  
  
-Te daré todo lo que siempre quisiste- dijo el Señor Oscuro a la joven pelirroja- Aquel mañana que siempre soñaste. A tu familia. A tus seres queridos. Fama, fortuna... todo aquello que has anhelado. Y no simplemente una muerte de él dejándote a solas, con aquellos hijos que preguntarán cual fue el propósito de su padre morir y que ganarás tu con todo eso...al final la muerte y la soledad. O tu muerte a tan temprana edad.  
  
-Hay un precio- dijo Evans observándole- ¿No? Siempre, hay un precio por pagar...  
  
-Solo tu decidirás cual será el precio- dijo El Señor Oscuro respondiendo ante la inteligencia de la joven. Llevaban largo rato discutiendo- Solo de ti dependerá... pero piénsalo... una vida, el resto de tu vida, sufriendo por un destino que a ti no te pertenece, una muerte- aquí Lily le observa- una muerte que, por la cual, no tienes que pasar... Por él, que no tienes que cargar o aquello que siempre no quisiste...  
  
-¿Y puede acaso, cambiar eso?  
  
-Eso y mas- dijo sonriendo y teniendo a la joven Evans tal y justo donde la quería.- ¿no quisieras ver como sería todo aquello?- extendiendo su varita a la joven- eres poderosa y hay un precio para todo, pero... solo tu pondrás el precio... "Derma nocturious".- haciendo que ella cayese en ese momento, inconsciente en el suelo. Observando a su vasallo dijo- nos servirá para guiar a Potter a la trampa perfecta- mirando a la joven pelirroja en ese momento con repudio- Estúpidos hijos de Muggles y Sangres Sucias... siempre quieren todo... o nada... pero mas que todo, es tan fácil engañarlos...  
  
-¿Mi señor?- dijo el vasallo.  
  
-envía a Potter una lechuza.- dijo el Señor Oscuro.- Que tenemos a su prometida... y si la quiere en una sola pieza, que venga solo al cementerio de Londres... a media noche y que vaya solo.  
  
-¿Lo enfrentará solo?- preguntó el hombre.  
  
-Claro que no.- dijo Voldemort. - No me voy a ensuciar las manos... llama a los demás... o mejor aun... -agitando su varita en el aire- ya vienen- sonriendo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sentía que estaba en algo mullido y cómodo. Recobró el conocimiento encontrándose ella misma en una especie de solario. Se sentía el aroma de rosas y plantas de todo tipo pero el aroma que sobresalía era el de las rosas. Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie. Pero cuando se incorporó vio que no tenía las ropas con que ella se vistió temprano esa mañana.  
  
Tenía un elegante vestido de color negro con un ligero escote en v. Estaba con un vendaje en una pequeña parte de su brazo. Y llevaba zapatos de tacón. Era extraño. No recordaba ser dueña de ese tipo de ropa. Incluso, no creía tener el dinero para ese tipo de ropas. Llevaba en su cuello un elegante collar, aunque no sabía de donde lo había sacado. Aunque James le obsequiaba todo aquello que ella necesitaba, nunca le había hecho entender la necesidad de ropas tan elegantes y que se veían costosas. Miró aquel lugar. Por un momento, creyó estar en uno de los invernaderos en Hogwarts. Al principio, le resultó muy parecido. Pero después, se percató que no. En Hogwarts no se sembraban rosas. Había mucho olor a tierra y plantas medicinales, las cuales expedían ciertos aromas, lejanos al de las rosas.  
  
No se había mirado delante de un espejo pero era extraño. ¿Qué era ese lugar? Observando las antorchas que iluminaban aquel solario pero mas que todo, el camino iluminado por aquellas antorchas.  
  
Caminó dos pasos adelante. No parecía haber nadie a simple vista, vigilando lo que ella hiciera. Continuó caminando, pasos cortos pero seguros. Salió del solario encontrándose con un pasillo iluminado por velas, pero no en candelabros. Esas velas flotaban solas. Tal como lo hacían en el gran Comedor de Hogwarts.  
  
Cuando llevaba un par de minutos caminando, se vio con un comedor. Este tenía una mesa llena de extremo a extremo, de alimentos suculentos y pudo observar vino. Se acercó observando detenidamente la mesa. Solo habían dos platos. Uno al extremo de la mesa y otro al otro lado. Dos sillas, seis copas y los cubiertos.  
  
-¿Señorita Evans?- dijo un sujeto a un lado de ella. Ella no lo reconoció pero lo observaba de arriba abajo- ¿Cenará?  
  
-¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó observándole- ¿Cómo me conoces?  
  
Sonriéndole sutilmente agregó- Señorita, soy Herbert... soy y he sido su mayordomo desde diez años atrás... suyo y de sus padres...  
  
-¿Mis padres?-preguntó Lily.- ¿Qué tienen que ver mis padres?  
  
-No la estábamos esperando.- Dijo Herbert- iré a buscar los platos y copas para su puesto- dijo contento. Lily observó todo aquello confundida. ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿qué tenían que ver sus padres en eso?  
  
-Hija- dijo un sujeto acercándose por el pasillo del brazo de otra. Ahí estaba su padre. Sonrió al verlo. Estaba feliz además de incrédula. No lo veía en casi 4 años. -¿Cuándo llegaste? Nos hubieras avisado para pasarte a recogerte...  
  
-Papá- decía ella abrazándole con ternura- papá- repitiendo su nombre y aferrándose a él.  
  
-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó el hombre.- ¿Qué te pasa?- observándole extrañado ante su comportamiento.  
  
-Nada- dijo ella sonriéndole- alegre de verte- dijo Lily. - Mamá- dirigiéndose a la mujer al lado de su padre y de quien había heredado su elegancia y belleza mientras le abrazaba- que bueno que estás aquí....  
  
-¿En donde mas estaría?- preguntó su madre. Su padre la observaba extrañado.  
  
-supongo que con Petunia...- dijo Lily observándoles admirada.  
  
-¿Petunia?- preguntó su madre sonriendo nerviosa- ¿De que hablas? Sabes que de Petunia, no hemos sabido nada en 14 años...- agregó feliz.- ¿Recuerdas? Ella quiso que te fueras de la casa y nos negamos... viviste con nosotros hasta que te graduaste de la universidad....  
  
-¿Universidad?- preguntó ella.  
  
-La universidad de Oxford- dijo su madre preocupada agregando- ¿estás bien?  
  
-¿Oxford?- preguntó ella- ¿Acaso no soy.... ya saben?  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó su padre.  
  
-Bruja- bajando la voz.  
  
Sus padres sonriendo respondió su madre - Claro que si... la primera de tu clase en Hogwarts, pero después del séptimo, te decidiste ir a la Universidad...- sonriéndole- estás algo extraña ¿quieres un calmante?  
  
-No...estoy bien- dijo ella sonriéndoles y abrazándoles- Es tan bueno tenerlos aquí... parece un sueño...- y mirando alrededor agregó- ¿Es su casa?  
  
Sonriendo su padre dijo- No... es la tuya. ¿No recuerdas? Te graduaste con Honores en Oxford y ahora eres una prominente abogada. La mejor de Londres mejor dicho...  
  
-Viajaste a Norteamérica a debatir un caso de nombre y marca de Harrod´s ¿acaso no recuerdas?- preguntó su madre.-aunque no pensábamos que llegarías... tan pronto.  
  
-Lo olvidé - dijo la joven observándoles como si fueran parte de un sueño- es tan agradable verles...- en ese momento el sujeto entra con platos y cubiertos para la joven. Vio encima de la chimenea la fotografía de ella en grande. La silla apareció mágicamente y pronto estaba sentada con sus padres, disfrutando su cena.  
  
Se sentía en el cielo. Por lo que parecía, sus padres eligieron estar con ella. Se veía rodeada de sus seres queridos. Ya nada le importaba. Era rica, por lo que parecía y exitosa. En ese momento, recordaba que, algo faltaba.  
  
-Es cierto - dijo ella interrumpiendo su comida- ¿Dónde está? -observando a su alrededor.  
  
-¿Dónde está que?- preguntaba su padre.  
  
-Pues mi esposo- dijo ella contenta y algo sonrojada. Claro que quería que fuese James. Pero no veía ni señales del joven.  
  
Su padre la observó extrañada. Esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Su madre la observaba detenidamente con cubiertos en manos como si se tratara de un fantasma.- ¿tu esposo?- preguntó su madre.  
  
-Así es- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿Dónde está?  
  
-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Su padre observándole- si tienes mas de 10 años de divorciada- respondió su padre.  
  
-¿Divorciada?- agregó ella sorprendida.  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo su padre seriamente- ¿acaso no recuerdas? Tu esposo te engañaba con otra...  
  
-¿Qué cosa??? Eso es mentira!!! Él no sería capaz de tal cosa!!!- alterándose y sorprendiendo a sus padres.  
  
-¿Qué es...- dijo su madre incrédula- pero Lily ¿No recuerdas?? Tu esposo te engañó con una ex compañera de Hogwarts...- sin sonreírle y seriamente- desde entonces, tu gente los busca... por eso y otros cargos...  
  
-¿Mi gente?- preguntó ella.  
  
-Claro que, a la joven si la atraparon - dijo su padre sin preocuparle lo que decía- tuvo lo que merecía... y el otro es un fugitivo...  
  
-¿El otro?  
  
-Tu ex esposo, hija- dijo su madre- me preocupas... no es normal que perdieses la memoria ¿Quieres que llamemos al doctor?  
  
En ese momento y cuando iba a responderle a su madre, comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su brazo, como si le quemara. Ella observándolo, pudo ver una marca, borrosa al principio pero se veía mas y mas clara cada vez. Al notársele en su rostro que le dolía, sus padres se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de que se trataba.  
  
-Ah justo a tiempo- dijo su padre sin inmutarse- justo cuando estás en Londres...  
  
-¿Qué es este...dolor?- cubriéndose con su otra mano la marca que se hacía cada vez mas clara.  
  
-Que chica mas graciosa- dijo su madre sonriéndole. Poniéndose de pie y poniéndole de pie a ella también. Le colocó un abrigo y dirigiéndose a la chimenea con su hija al lado dijo- De seguro, lo ha encontrado...  
  
-¿A quien? Mi brazo me duele mucho para pensar...- dijo ella mientras su madre le colocaba una túnica sobre su cuerpo.  
  
-Ay Lily- dijo su padre- como están las cosas en este mundo, agradecemos tanto que seas quien eres y tan importante para esa organización...  
  
-¿organización?- preguntó ella sorprendida- ¿de que hablan?- viendo a su madre dirigirse a un lado y de un hermosa vasija de cerámica tomar un polvo y dárselo a su hija.  
  
Su padre se dirigió a una especie de vitrina en cristal y extrayendo de ella una caja negra la abrió extendiéndole su contenido a su hija y ella la tomó con la otra mano- suerte... y dale lo que merece...  
  
-¿Lo que merece?- preguntaba ella sin entender nada y tomando su varita en sus manos.  
  
-Ahora... a la casa de Malfoy... nos dijeron que allá estarían- Dijo su madre sonriéndole. En ese momento, Lily no lo pensó dos veces y arrojando los polvos dijo- Malfoy... ¿Malfoy? Observando a su madre y desapareciendo en esos momentos.  
  
-Bienvenida- decía el sujeto delante de ella haciendo una reverencia- la estábamos esperando... -no lo reconocía pero le daba mala espina. De un momento a otro ahí estaba él. De pelos platinos y ojos fríos. Aquel sujeto que la acosó por su condición de Muggle durante todos esos años de Hogwarts. Se acercaba a ella y sorpresivamente la besó en la mejilla.  
  
-Pareces que has visto a un fantasma- dijo él sujeto- o como dices a cada momento.- retirando la capa de la joven y viéndole ataviada con aquel atractivo y elegante vestido- aunque, no hay que temer que cada camino tiene su destino... ¿o si, mi estimada Lily? -besándole en la otra mejilla. Viéndole el gesto de incredulidad en la mirada de la pelirroja agregó- tal vez un poco de vino te coloque en ambiente...- colocando una copa en sus manos. La tomó por el brazo dirigiéndola a otro salón, donde habían mas personas.  
  
La casa era enorme. Por solo notar aquel salón. Era tan grande como el comedor de Hogwarts. De un momento a otro y de un extremo salió él. Miró a su alrededor mientras todos se arrodillaban y hacían reverencias; todos excepto Lily, quien con copa en mano observaba atónita todo aquello.  
  
-"¿qué es lo que pasa aquí?"- pensaba ella observando a su alrededor- "¿Qué es todo esto?"-  
  
Voldemort avanzó a ella diciéndole- mi querida: hoy es una noche especial para ti...  
  
-¿Lo es?- preguntó ella dejándose aferrar del brazo de aquel hombre.  
  
-La venganza es lo mejor. ¿qué mejor forma de vengarte, que de aquel que te traicionó? - y observando a otro de los vasallos dijo- Tráiganlo...- y dirigiéndose a todos en aquel salón que les prestaban toda la atención mientras continuaban arrodillados ante su presencia.- después de todo, el honor es de nuestra mas fiel colaboradora. ¿Quién iba a pensar que iba obtener tanto apoyo de una tan distinta a la mayoría? Gracias a sus conocimientos, nosotros estamos alrededor del mundo. Incluso, la gloriosa muerte de Dumbledore, no evitó que aquellos que se negaban a nuestra elevación, lo hiciéramos...- sonriendo complacido- o mucho menos, impedirlo... - Besando la mejilla de ella, dijo- Todo viene con un precio- en un susurro- pero mas que todo, no eres una de ellos- señalándole- no eres un vasallo... eres prácticamente, una colaboradora.. .una asociada a mis propósitos...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¡¡no la podemos encontrar!!- dijo uno de los hombres que, con James investigaban la desaparición de la joven. Ya habían pasado horas desde aquello.  
  
-Tiene que estar en alguna parte -decía James. Sirius estaba presente.  
  
-¿avisarás a Dumbledore?- preguntaba Sirius a su amigo.  
  
-¡¡no!!- dijo James- no lo preocuparé hasta que sea necesario...  
  
-Demonios James- dijo Remus alterándose- repites la misma historia...esto ya pasó ¿Recuerdas?  
  
-Pudieron ser Mortifagos... tal vez, esté viva aun... avisa a Dumbledore. Él tiene contactos en todas partes... sabrá que hacer...- dijo Sirius cruzado de brazos.  
  
exhaló profundo, mientras decía- No debí dejarla salir de la casa tan enojada... - sacudiendo su cabeza de la desesperación- Bien... avisaremos a Dumbledore...  
  
-James Potter- dijo un sujeto ingresando a aquella oficina. -Tengo un mensaje para usted...  
  
-¿De quien?  
  
-De quien quiere saber...- dijo el sujeto. Ante esta respuesta, Remus cierra la puerta detrás de él y Sirius sujeta al desconocido por la solapa, violentamente mientras James saca varita y le apunta. Este dice sin asustarse- no logrará nada matándome...  
  
-¿Cuál es el mensaje?- dijo Potter decidido.  
  
Este sin sonreír, pero sin estar nervioso dice- él la tiene... pero para ello tiene que venir al cementerio de Londres. A la media noche. Solo...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-* en otra realidad*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lily estaba ahora uniendo las ideas. Por lo que parecía era Mortifaga. No lo podía creer. Pronto dijo el hombre que esperaban. Este dijo- Está en el salón mi Señor- dijo arrodillándose.  
  
-¿Vamos?- preguntó Voldemort señalándole el camino a Lily, esta siguió el camino. Cuando bajaba las escaleras este dijo- Un momento- la joven se volteó - Malfoy: Ven también; esto te concierne a ti...  
  
Malfoy asintió con el rostro y colocándose a la par de Lily los cuatro (Con el vasallo) se retiraban a lo que los demás, continuaban con la especie de fiesta.  
  
-¿Qué celebramos?- preguntó Lily a Malfoy.  
  
-Nuestra victoria sobre nuestros enemigos y tu gran noche- dijo Lucius- nuestra gran noche...  
  
-¿A que te refieres con eso?- preguntó ella a la vez que aquel vasallo avanzaba adelante abriéndoles las puertas de aquel salón.  
  
Ahí estaba amarrado en el centro de aquel salón. Era un hombre dado a que estaba parcialmente desnudo. De su cuerpo, salía sangre de varias partes. Pelo algo largo, cubría parcialmente su rostro. No tenía zapatos. Estaba sucio. Como si hubiera cruzado todo el lodo y la tierra del mundo. Lily no lo reconoció; no desde un principio, de todas formas.  
  
Malfoy sin embargo, lo observó con repudio y rencor. Se acercó, propinándole tremenda bofetada al rostro pero aun así, Lily no lo reconoció.  
  
-Desgraciado- dijo Malfoy limpiándose sus manos con un pañuelo.- maldito... pero tienes y tendrás lo que te mereces... por lo que me hiciste a mi.. lo que le hiciste a ella...  
  
Lily no comprendía a lo que Lucius se refería. No entendía nada. Aun con copa en mano, observaba a aquel desconocido. Caminaba alrededor, tratando de reconocer al hombre amarrado en aquella silla. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, no pudo impedir que su copa se cayera al suelo y se hiciera añicos.  
  
Los ojos verdosos de la joven recorrían cada centímetro de aquel sujeto.  
  
Malfoy dijo- No me sorprende que no supiste quien era... ¿quién lo haría? Mira como está: sucio, como un perro- aquí Lily observó primero a Voldemort y luego a Malfoy- Como el sucio animal que es...  
  
-¿Sirius?- preguntó ella sorprendida. Se acercó pero no mucho. Aquel sujeto al escuchar aquella voz, alzó su rostro. Pero no vio a una amiga; una querida amiga. La observó como si fuera uno de Slyterin; como si fuera ¿un enemigo?  
  
-Sorpresa querida mía- dijo Voldemort complacido- Nos tomó tiempo, pero ¿qué es esto con lo tanto que has hecho por nosotros?- aferrándola por los brazos.- Es lo menos que podíamos hacer...  
  
-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó ella dirigiéndose a Malfoy.  
  
-Gracias a uno de los tantos contactos, pudimos localizarle.- observando a Sirius como una alimaña en su zapato.- Por supuesto que, quiero que Armand esté aquí...  
  
-¿Armand?- preguntó ella sorprendida.  
  
-¿Me permite mi Señor ir por él?- preguntó Malfoy. Voldemort asintió con el rostro mientras observaba el rostro de Lily seriamente. La sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro.  
  
-no pareces complacida- dijo Voldemort a la mujer- después de todo, esto es lo que has querido y soñado por 10 años...  
  
-Mis disculpas- dijo Lily pretendiendo sonreír. - solo que no me esperaba que lo encontrarse...- Voldemort sonrió ante esto- ¿Podría... es decir...  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Voldemort-supongo que querrás torturarlo en privado...- dirigiéndose a la puerta.- solo: no lo mates antes de que tengamos el placer de observarlo... lo hiciste con su amante... claro que, Malfoy llegó a perdonarte por el simple hecho que se sintió tan traicionado como tu...disfruta...- saliendo y dejando a la joven a solas.  
  
-no puedo creerlo- Dijo ella arrodillándose a un lado- ¿Sirius? - levantando su mejilla con su mano- ¿Sirius? ¿Sabes quien soy?- aquí el sujeto la observó. Aquellos ojos. No era posible. Aquellos ojos que siempre le miraban con ternura; con cariño que nunca recibió de su hermana. Su mejor amigo. El amigo de su prometido. La miraban con tal frialdad como si fuera un enemigo de muchos años. Este al observarla hizo lo que Lily no creyó posible: le escupió en la cara...  
  
Continuará.....  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Comentarios de la autora: ¡¡¡Que mala soy!!! Crystal vuelve a hacer de las suyas... en la mejor parte (a mi parecer) ... bueno ¿Qué donde se encuentra Lily y porque ocurre todo esto? Pues lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo. Muchos secretos y verdades acerca de donde ella se encuentra serán revelados... ¿Dónde está James? ¿Qué pasó con los demás? ¿por qué Lily es Mortifaga? ¿por qué no todo pasó como debía? Pues lo verán... una realidad alterna en donde no todo es lo que parece y como nuestras acciones y decisiones tienen consecuencia. Pero ¿NO habrá futuro o mañana? ¡¡pronto lo sabrán!!!!  
  
La conclusión en el próximo capitulo... 


	9. capitulo 9

"HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE"  
  
Por Crystal.-  
Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, by JK Rowlings.  
  
Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Capitulo IX: "Lily Evans y Voldemort: una propuesta. Segunda parte.- "  
  
-no puedo creerlo- Dijo ella arrodillándose a un lado- ¿Sirius? - levantando su mejilla con su mano- ¿Sirius? ¿Sabes quien soy?- aquí el sujeto la observó. Aquellos ojos. No era posible. Aquellos ojos que siempre le miraban con ternura; con cariño que nunca recibió de su hermana. Su mejor amigo. El amigo de su prometido. La miraban con tal frialdad como si fuera un enemigo de muchos años. Este al observarla hizo lo que Lily no creyó posible: le escupió en la cara.  
  
Lily no comprendía porque era eso. No comprendía que pasaba. ¿qué era aquel lugar? Se limpió su rostro incrédula. Mientras él observaba la reacción de la joven ante esto. Ante lo que él hizo. El finalmente habló. Pero no con aquella voz con sentimiento que siempre expresaba. Mas bien frialdad- ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?  
  
-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó ella con voz entrecortada- ¿por qué me odias tanto? ¿no soy acaso, una de tus mejores amigos?  
  
-¡¡mejores amigos!!- dijo el molesto respondiéndole.- mas bien estarías muerta... Evans.- Dijo él burlescamente y evadiendo su mirada agregó- Todos deberíamos estarlo...  
  
-¡¡No hables así!! Ayúdame a comprender ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- imploró la joven.  
  
Sirius la observó unos instantes y dijo - ¿acaso bromeas? ¿es acaso tu idea de tortura antes de la muerte? El de recordar penurias del pasado para complacerte a ti y llenarte de ira para que me mates como mas te plazca... aunque. .. si te desahogaste con ella ¡¡La mataste como a una animal!! ¡¡¡Asesina maldita!!- gritó. Podía notar Lily como decía esto ultimo con ira.  
  
-No comprendo- dijo Lily sentándose un momento- ¿A quien he matado? ¿a quien le he hecho tanto daño?  
  
-Puedes creer que me engañas con tu inocente juego de ser el ángel caído del cielo. Maldigo el momento en que te conocí.- dijo el evadiendo su mirada.  
  
-Mira: No soy quien crees- dijo Lily acercándose. Él la observó por unos instantes con una mirada burlona- No lo soy... soy Lily Evans. Pero no soy mortifaga... no se si me entiendes...  
  
-Entonces ¿Todo esto fue una actuación? ¡¡bravo Evans!! Te llevarías el premio a mejor actriz... ¡¡Deja de fingir inocencia!! No te queda... no después de todo lo que has hecho...  
  
-¡¡Dime entonces!!!- dijo ella molesta ante la actitud del sujeto- Dime que he hecho... dime que fue lo que hice que merezca tal odio de tu parte... pues de donde yo vengo, eres uno de mis mejores amigos...  
  
-¿Cuándo fue eso?- agregó Sirius- ¿Cuándo serviste de madrina en las boda de Susan? ¿O cuando entregaste a Lupin con Snape acusándolo de Licantropía? ¿Cuándo a mi mejor amigo, lo encerraron en Azkaban como prisionero peligroso? ¿cuándo creaste esas falsas pruebas de que, Remus era vasallo de Voldemort, cuando eres tu en realidad? Este murió peor de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar ¿o cuando Entregaste a Dumbledore a Voldemort en la ultima batalla? Dime, porque no creo comprender...  
  
-NO creo haber hecho todo eso- dijo Lily sorprendida. Sirius la observó atónito. Veía en su mirada algo. Una luz. Un brillo que no creía volver a ver. Sus ojos se dilataron al observar una lagrima rodar por la mejilla de Lily.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes decir que no crees cuando te vimos, te vi hacer todo esto? ¿cuándo entregaste a Susan como traidora? ¿Cuándo tu misma la ....- negándose a decir la verdad de Susan.  
  
-¿Susan? Pero Susan no está en Londres- dijo Lily- Susan desapareció en Séptimo año... su hermana la salvaba de ser mortifaga...- observando incrédula a Sirius. Pero que decir de la mirada que este le devolvía.- ¿qué pasa?  
  
-¿Acaso no recuerdas haber hecho todo eso?- preguntaba él. Después agregó- hubiera deseado que se hubiese marchado al destino al cual la sentenciaste- y volviendo a la realidad, agregó- No me importa... mátame ahora y ahórrate el drama ...  
  
-No soy ella- dijo Lily perdiendo la paciencia- bueno, si soy Lily; pero no la de aquí...- y dirigiéndose a él, comenzó a desatarle.  
  
-¿Qué haces? ¿es esto parte de tu plan? ¿matarme diciendo que intenté de escapar? Bien hecho Evans... límpiate la conciencia...  
  
Pero Lily, luego de desatarle y antes de que pudiera levantarse, se dirigió y frente a frente, le propinó tremenda cachetada para hacerlo reaccionar.- ¡¡Deja de decir locuras!! No soy esa mujer a quien odias...  
  
Sirius estaba perplejo. Observaba el rostro de Lily era tan diferente al que él conocía-¿En serio no eres tu?- acercándose y aun doliéndole donde ella le había pegado.  
  
-Si y no- dijo ella seriamente- pero créeme: No soy esa Lily que hizo todas esas atrocidades.- Observándole a los ojos. - no lo soy...  
  
-¿Quién eres entonces?  
  
-De donde yo vengo, soy aurora... o pretendo serlo... tengo un tutor: Arturo Penningworth... vivo contigo y James en un departamento... a las afueras de Londres pero cerca del río... y jamás mataría a una de mis mejores amigas...  
  
-¡¡Un momento!!- dijo Sirius no creyendo- ¿está vivo? ¿James está vivo?  
  
-Si, claro que está vivo... nos casaremos-pero recordando rectificó- Nos casaríamos pronto...- Sacudiendo su cabeza.-pero...- en ese momento, Sirius, herido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, abrazó a su amiga como si fuera una eternidad.- ¿qué pasa?- respondiéndole a su abrazo.  
  
-¿Entonces que es esto? ¿Un mundo paralelo?- preguntó Sirius.- lo que dices suena a un lugar perfecto...  
  
-Lo es...- sonriéndole.- Aunque James está en casi todas las listas de muerte de los mortifagos...  
  
-Pensé que...- escuchándole algo afligido- no... yo... ¡¡Santo Cielo!!!  
  
-Sirius.... no puedo quedarme en esta realidad- dijo Lily separándose después de unos momentos- Tengo que regresar: con James... pero ¿Qué es este lugar?-mirando a todas partes .  
  
-Es la casa de Lucius Malfoy después de heredar toda la fortuna correspondiente a sus padres... la compró después de casarse con Susan- sentándose. Lily también se sentó.  
  
-¿Siempre se casaron?- Sirius asentía.- Ella en mi realidad, pudo escapar... ¿qué pasó después?  
  
-Pues después de la muerte de James... todo cambió. Nosotros cambiamos... ¿Qué pasa?? ¿qué te ocurre?  
  
-¿James?? ¿cómo que James murió?- preguntó ella observándole.  
  
-me dices que no está muerto en tu realidad... ¿Y sus padres?  
  
-Ellos están muertos... asesinados por Voldemort a mediados del verano, justo antes del séptimo año...  
  
-¿Pero él no murió? En este lugar, James fue blanco de aquel ataque... falleció junto a sus padres... desde ese momento, todo cambió entre nosotros: tu te volviste distante y fría... nunca te reunías conmigo o Remus o Peter. Susan y Malfoy se casaron después del séptimo e inmediatamente tuvieron un hijo... pero Susan y yo... tuvimos un romance desde hace 10 años... tu nos descubriste y ...el resto es historia...- evadiendo su mirada.  
  
-la maté.- completando la idea de su amigo.- Pero ¿por qué iba yo a matarla? Era mi mejor amiga...- Observando a Sirius.  
  
-Porque yo en ese momento, estaba casado contigo... - devolviéndole la mirada.  
  
-Oh- dijo ella sonrojándose. Y volviendo a la realidad agregó- pero ¿Cómo es que me convertí en mortifaga? Pensé que los mortifagos tenían que ser sangre limpia...  
  
-No necesariamente... eres poderosa... una de las mejores... eso le gustó a Voldemort... después del engaño y después que mataste a Susan, y con todo el odio acumulado por los años, Voldemort te hizo creer que él no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de James. Que él estaba en medio de un cruce de ataques...lo cual no es cierto. Después de tantas penas y lagrimas, te cruzaste al lado contrario: y no solo eso; Eres invaluable. Has matado tanta gente como ha sido posible; así como has aliado a muchos.. ahora prácticamente, el mundo les pertenece...  
  
-En este mundo... soy todo lo que jamás soy... jamás seré...  
  
-Si dices quien dices ser, entonces si está en ti- aquí Lily le observó- Tu odio comenzó cuando James murió. Después te fuiste a la universidad Muggle... nos encontramos después de eso... creo que, ya eras mortifaga... pero era perfecto: soy del Ministerio... Era- sacudiendo su cabeza- del Ministerio... un perfecto esposo y la cubierta perfecta para tu encubrimiento... y yo... mientras, sostenía un romance con Susan...  
  
-Pero ¿Por qué me casé contigo o tu conmigo de todas maneras?  
  
-Por una promesa a James: Le prometí que nunca permitiría si él faltaba, que algo te pasara... nunca... cuando te propuse matrimonio, tal vez, era cumpliendo esa promesa...  
  
-Pero amabas a Susan ¿Cierto?.- dijo sonriéndole sutilmente.- Tengo que sacarte de aquí... - mirando a todas partes.  
  
-¡¡Es imposible!! Esto es prácticamente, una fortaleza- dijo observando a su amiga escudriñar todo alrededor, ventanas, puertas, cuadros, buscando una salida.- No pierdas tu tiempo... ni tu vida en este lugar...  
  
-¡¡no me voy a quedar sentada sin hacer nada!! Te lo debo a ti- sonriéndole- se lo debo a James... harían lo mismo si pudieran...  
  
Acercándose a la joven y colocando la mano en su hombro dijo- En serio no eres ella... tienes una luz en tus ojos que la Lily que yo conozco, perdió años atrás... ¿Cómo llegaste tu aquí?- le surgió la pregunta.  
  
-Voldemort mandó por mi- Aquí el se detiene sorprendido a lo que ella agrega- no te confundas- viéndole observar extraño- prácticamente, me secuestró.. .me dijo que me mostraría todo aquello que necesitaba saber... y ver. Que tendría todo aquello que quería en esos momentos...  
  
-¿por qué acaso querrías tu esto? -señaló Sirius- mírame... mírate... eres rica pero Mortifaga... ¿por qué la Lily que tiene a todos sus amigos y los que ella ama, querría algo diferente? Este mundo, está lleno de inmundicias solo codiciadas por un lunático como Voldemort.... muchos han muerto en sus manos, los pocos que quedamos somos cazados como animales.- señalándose a si mismo- ¿por qué acaso, querrías tu algo así?  
  
-Simplemente... no lo se.-dijo ella finalmente y escuchando lo dicho por su amigo.-Estaba... enojada... con James... tuvo un ataque de celos contra Penningworth... sin sentido... ¡¡no siento nada por ese sujeto!!! James lo sabe pero no confía en él...  
  
Cruzándose de brazos y exhalando dijo- Yo confiaría en mis instintos... y en los de James...- mirándole.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Pero por que te pregunto a ti?- volteándose- tu le darás la razón a James... es en cierta forma, tu culpa- apuntándole con el dedo.  
  
-¿cómo puede ser eso posible?_ preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Le vives metiendo la idea a James en la cabeza de que es problemas...- aquí Sirius comenzó a reírse. Le daba la impresión a Lily que era la primera vez que se reía en mucho tiempo. -¿De que te ríes?- preguntó molesta.  
  
-Es como si regresara a Hogwarts...- dijo Sirius observándole con un brillo en los ojos especial- Como antes... Lily: regresa a donde perteneces y logra lo que quiero ver y mantener: Nuestra amistad y a nuestro amigo de nuestra parte...  
  
-¿Cómo lo haré? Ni siquiera se como llegué aquí...  
  
-Algo debes de recordar- dijo el merodeador- debes recordar algo que nos sirva de rastro...  
  
-Bueno...hablaba con Voldemort.. de un momento a otro, dijo algo: un hechizo...  
  
-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
Después de momentos en silencio ella dijo- "Derma nocturious", creo...- viendo la reacción en el rostro de Sirius dijo- ¿qué?  
  
-Hechizo de convocación de realidades- dijo Sirius- es un hechizo prohibido... en cierta forma, puede alterar la realidad de quien lo experimenta... - Lily no comprendía hasta que él le aclaró- Lo que te provoca es una especie de sueño eterno...mientras sigas aquí, tu alma siga aquí, estarás en un sueño eterno físicamente, en donde está James y mi otro yo...  
  
-¿Estoy en dos partes al mismo tiempo?  
  
-es como atravesar un espejo. Todo es lo opuesto a lo que debe de ser...pero tu alma es la que está aquí.. tu cuerpo está en donde perteneces...  
  
-¿Alguna idea de cómo regresarme?- preguntó ella.  
  
-Si fue Voldemort... solo su varita te regresará...  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Invocando el mismo hechizo...este te regresará a donde perteneces...  
  
-¿Por qué no conozco yo ese hechizo? Estudio para aurora y no lo conozco....  
  
-Me parece extraño que no te lo enseñaran... ¿O acaso no me dijiste que tu profesor es Penningworth?  
  
-Si.-  
  
-Ten cuidado con él... no es lo que aparenta...- y cambiando de tema agregó- ¿Algún plan para despojar a Voldemort de su varita?  
  
-Si...- dijo Lily -tengo una idea.. .pero no creo que te guste...  
  
El joven se quedó extrañado ante el comportamiento de la joven y agregó- haré lo que sea para que vuelvas a donde perteneces...  
  
Sacando su varita dijo- por favor, perdóname... "Crucio" apuntando a su amigo con ella y provocándole un dolor insoportable y gritos desgarradores de su parte...  
  
-¿Qué haces?_ preguntó él-  
  
-¿Confías en mi?  
  
Se incorporó con tremendo dolor en todo su cuerpo y al final asintió con la cabeza. Dijo nuevamente "crucio" mientras agregaba- me duele tanto como a ti... créeme... ahora...este es el plan...-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
ingresaba a aquel lugar indicado por el vasallo de Voldemort. Parecía un cementerio bastante viejo y arruinado. Había obtenido un permiso especial de Ministerio para usar ciertos encantamientos prohibidos. De un momento a otro, se vio rodeado de al menos 20 mortifagos.  
  
-¿Dónde está su jefe?- preguntó manteniendo en la mira a cada uno de ellos. Todos estaban cubiertos por sus capuchas.  
  
-Lo siento Potter- dijo una voz entre todos- Pero te manda sus saludos... además de tu condena a muerte...  
  
-¿Dónde está la chica?  
  
-¿Quién tu prometida? En otro lugar... del cual no regresará sola- el corazón de James se le intensificó su latir.- el sonrió complacido ante el temor y la ira que en esos momentos experimentaba el rostro del joven Auror.- y a donde le acompañarás... si tienes suerte.  
  
De la nada el ataque comenzó, pero para sorpresa de James y los que estaban allí para eliminarle, no estaba solo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Espero que te hayas divertido. -Sonrió el Señor Oscuro complacido. - no hay nada mejor, que la venganza de esos quienes te hicieron sufrir...  
  
-Si mi señor- dijo Lily. Observaron a Sirius, quien sangraba por boca y nariz. Estaba totalmente cansado ( o aparentaba estarlo).- QUIERO VERLO MUERTO...  
  
Pero a Voldemort algo no estaba bien. Observaba a Sirius bastante herido en el suelo. Observaba la mirada de Evans.  
  
-Así es ... como Malfoy- dijo mientras Lucius avanzaba colocándose al lado de Lily. - Ambos tendrán el honor de matarlo al mismo tiempo- risa enérgica- y vengar su honor... su verdad.-  
  
Pero Lily no observaba a Sirius. Observaba a Voldemort y su túnica. Tenía que aprovechar. Sería en cualquier momento.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* al mismo tiempo en otra realidad *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¡¡Peter!!- dijo James colocándose al lado de su amigo quien estaba tirado cerca de una tumba después que un mortífago le propinó un "crucio". A James le sangraba el hombro y encima de la ceja.  
  
-Estoy bien- dijo el sujeto aun mareado, mientras se incorporaba.  
  
-Por lo menos tu estás bien- dijo Sirius acercándole a ambos- Miren lo que este idiota hizo- pateando a un mortifago (el cual se quejó), que permanecía inconsciente en el suelo- mi túnica nueva... -mostrándole el rasgado que tenía de arriba abajo- creo que la señora Malkin no la aceptará así...  
  
James sonrió en señal de simpatía. A diferencia de los mortifagos ellos estaban bien. Observó a una chica que se acercaba sacudiéndose la hierba y el lodo mientras se quejaba de los mortifagos- No saben como tratar a una dama... pandilla de idiotas- y dirigiéndose a James dijo- No puedo creer que no quisieras que viniéramos y nos perdiéramos de la diversión...- sonriéndole agregó- o en todo caso... patear a unos cuantos...  
  
Paty se encargó de atarlos mágicamente cuando unas cuerdas surgieron de su varita. Pronto, todos los mortifagos, entre Sirius y ella, estaban atados.  
  
-por lo menos hasta que rescatemos a Lily- dijo Paty - después, enfrentarán cargos de traición.- dijo cerca de un par de ellos y pateando a otro agregó- eso les pasa por andar del lado equivocado...  
  
-¿los interrogarán?- preguntó Peter.  
  
-Y averiguaremos el paradero de Voldemort- dijo James observando aquellos sujetos con rencor.  
  
-¿Dónde está Lily?- preguntó Peter.  
  
-Tengo una ligera sospecha- dijo James. En ese momento, los jóvenes dirigieron su mirada a donde la dirigía el joven Gryffindor.  
  
Sobre una colina, que se encumbraba detrás del cementerio, pudieron observar una lúgubre construcción. Dada la oscuridad, solo podían observar la silueta de lo que parecía una gran mansión. James comenzó a dirigirse allí, no importándole que la cabeza y el hombro le sangraban. Incluso, la sangre del hombro le corría, desembocando en la mano donde sostenía la varita. Sirius no opinó nada. Sabía que, no desistiría en su objetivo.  
  
Comenzaron a ascender a través de la hierba, los jóvenes se encaminaron a la cúspide de aquel lugar, no a sabiendas de lo que pudiesen encontrar.  
  
Cuando llegaron Peter se colocó detrás de Sirius. A pesar de su aparente valentía al apoyar a James contra los mortifagos momentos antes, volvía a ser el mismo Peter de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, Paty con tantas experiencias en allanamientos, se colocó adelante al lado de James; ellos era seguidos por Peter y Sirius.  
  
-Alojo Mora- dijo Paty escuchando la desvencijada puerta abrirse con dificultad y sin evitar que emitiera un chirrido de oxido. Con cuidado ingresaron uno por uno. El lugar parecía abandonado desde años atrás.  
  
-Lumus- dijo Sirius encendiendo y dándoles luz para que avanzaran en tal penumbra.  
  
-Aquí parece que nadie pisa en siglos- dijo Peter.  
  
Sin embargo James notó algo- miren: huellas- señalando que salían de un salón. Y se dirigían a otro.  
  
Los cuatro jóvenes se movieron ágilmente y abriendo la puerta de aquel salón, encontraron que provenían de la chimenea.  
  
-Se transportaron aquí.- señalando las huellas y siguiendo para ver donde terminaban se dirigieron a otro salón.  
  
Este, no tenía puerta, rodeada de huellas dadas por el polvo, el cuerpo de una joven yacía inmóvil en el suelo.  
  
El corazón de James se aceleró ¿Estaría ella muerta?  
  
No hallaba fuerzas para moverse. Pero Sirius avanzó y se arrodilló al lado de su amiga. Sintiéndole el pulso. En un momento observó a James quien prácticamente sentía como el corazón salía de su pecho. A lo que Sirius dijo- Tiene pulso- lo que trajo un desahogo en los cuerpos de los jóvenes.  
  
Sirius, en ese momento, se atrevió a mover a Lily fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Sus ojos.- James.... mira esto- mostrándole el rostro de Lily.  
  
-Santo Cielo - dijo Paty arrodillándose para ver de cerca a su amiga.- sus ojos: parecen en blanco.  
  
Los ojos esmeralda que era costumbre ver en Lily no estaban. Su mirada era blanca (literalmente blanca). Sus pupilas habían desaparecido.  
  
-Debemos de llevarla a un hospital- dijo Sirius apareciendo mágicamente una camilla debajo de la joven .  
  
James tocó por unos instantes el rostro de Lily, no evitando mancharla con su propia sangre.  
  
-¡¡James!!- dijo Paty- estás muy herido.- observando donde el joven se había parado y habían unas gotas de sangre.  
  
-Lo atenderán en el hospital- dijo Sirius. - Vamos.  
  
Cuando salieron pudieron notar algo. Bajaron a donde dejaron a los mortifagos. Todos estaban inconscientes.  
  
-Están todos muertos- dijo Peter no evitando temblar en su voz- todos...  
  
Los cuatro jóvenes permanecieron en silencio.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
En un momento de distracción, no fue Lily. Fue Sirius que tomó la varita de Voldemort y ahora apuntaba a todos los seguidores con ella.  
  
Sin embargo, Voldemort estaba, demasiado tranquilo. ¿Cómo ocurrió?  
  
Lucius le arrojó un "crucio" a Sirius. Lily volteó su rostro a otra parte, pero inmediatamente recordó que ella odiaba a Sirius. Volvió a mirarlo.  
  
Apretó sus puños en señal de desesperación. Pero cuando Crabble y Goyle salieron de la multitud, tomaron a Sirius de los brazos para alzarlo y Malfoy se guardó la varita. Lo escuchó decir- Eres la basura mas despreciable- con gesto de asco en su rostro- Y siempre lo serás...- en ese momento, lo golpeó en el estómago.-  
  
Lily dirigió su mirada a un joven de pelos negros que había en el lugar. No tendría mas de 16 años. Sus ojos estaban fríos y fijos a la tortura física que le ocasionaban a Sirius. No parecía compadecerse de aquel desconocido para él ¿o no lo era?  
  
-Míralo- dijo Lucius regresando a Lily a la realidad. Hablaba a Sirius y señalaba al muchacho- condenaste a muerte a su madre... pero él no lo siente... todo lo que habla es de.... matarte a ti...  
  
-Yo no la mate- dijo en un momento. Sangre brotaba de su boca- ella lo hizo- señalando a la pelirroja.  
  
-¡¡mentira!!- Dijo Lucius- tu la mataste cuando la arrastraste al pecado...a engañarme contigo. Pero él es mi hijo...  
  
no lo es...- dijo Sirius observándole- Es el hijo de Susan. Pero no tuyo...  
  
-Sacó mi voluntad. Mi orgullo y sed para vengar y matar- sonriendo orgulloso- ¿De que hablas? Susan fue mía primero que tu la tocases y este es el resultado... Un hijo. Un heredero del apellido Malfoy... y quien te matará ahora.  
  
Lily observaba todo aquello absorta. Observaba como aquel muchachito se adelantaba y sacaba la varita de su cinto. Lo observaba apuntar a Sirius. Era ahora, o nunca. Como estaba cerca de Voldemort, no le costó mucho arrojarle un crucio al hijo de Malfoy y Susan.  
  
-Evans- dijo Malfoy sorprendido.  
  
Pero era demasiado tarde. Lily tenía la varita de Voldemort en sus manos y le arrojó un crucio con ella a Malfoy el cual cayó al suelo con su hijo.  
  
Lily con ambas varitas (y todos demasiados sorprendidos para atacarle) observaban absortos a Lily colocarse al lado de Sirius quien se incorporaba. Le entregó la varita de Voldemort a él.  
  
-¡¡Traición!!- dijo Crabble apuntándole a ambos. Goyle también.  
  
-Mas bien, ajuste de cuentas- dijo Sirius limpiándose los labios de la sangre. Lily apuntaba con especial interés a Voldemort el cual permanecía inmóvil pero así mismo, inexpresivo ante el sorprendente cambio de bandos de la pelirroja, mientras ocultaba sus manos en los bolsillos en ambos lados de la túnica.  
  
-¿qué harán ahora?- preguntó Malfoy incorporándose. - ¿Matarnos a todos?- observándoles -. Aunque... observando a su hijo también incorporarse- no creo que nos lleguen a matar a todos...  
  
Pero Lily no observaba a Malfoy. Observaba aquella pasividad de Voldemort. Este solo los observaba a uno y a otro.  
  
-por muchos años, muchos han tratado de destruirme...- dijo como comentario- Muchos: Dumbledore... Los Abbot, los Potter...- dijo observando especialmente a Lily- los Black- observando a Sirius- ¿qué les da a creer que podrán conmigo?- riéndose confiadamente.- O tu en todo caso- señalando a Lily- ¿Crees que la comunidad mágica perdonará tus crímenes? Si llegan a hallarte con vida, te mandarán a Azkaban, castigo peor que la muerte misma...  
  
-Ya no me importa- dijo la pelirroja sacudiendo su cabeza- no pertenezco aquí...- observando a Sirius de reojo- a este mundo...  
  
-Mi niña.- dijo Voldemort sonriendo complacido- ¿Qué te hace creer que no perteneces aquí? Una vez perteneciste a los mortifagos siempre lo serás... otra cosa es que, no importa que pase contigo: si fuiste capaz de matar una vez en tu vida, la sangre de muerte, pertenecerá a tu carne, a tus venas...  
  
-No es cierto- dijo ella.  
  
-Si lo es... si fuiste mortifaga en esta vida, lo serás en la siguiente.. ese deseo tan profundo de tu corazón... ese odio de cómo te trataban con indiferencia... con odio los muggles y los magos puros, siempre irá contigo.  
  
- Crucio- dijo Sirius desesperándose y apuntándole con su propia varita. Lo hizo encorvarse pero solo por unos momentos.  
  
-Vamos Lily- dijo Voldemort.- ¿Por qué no lo haces tu misma? Trata de matarme... o mejor aun...- adelantándose ante la negativa de Malfoy diciendo "no mi señor"- Un duelo...- deteniéndose a centímetros de la joven- Solos, tu y yo... el vencedor, tomará la vida del otro...  
  
-Lily, no- dijo Sirius.- yo iré por ti...  
  
-Sirius- dijo ella- no estás en condiciones de un duelo...  
  
-Y tu no eres experimentada en este mundo como la otra...- dijo Sirius. Esto extrañó a Malfoy y la mayoría. ¿qué quería decir con eso? -Muy bien- dijo Lily confiando en él.- Pero Sirius usará su varita- dijo Evans.  
  
-Quien quiera que sea el vencedor- dijo Voldemort alzando la voz y dirigiéndose a los demás- lo dejarás ir en paz... ¿Ha quedado claro?  
  
-Si mi Señor- dijeron unas cuantas voces.  
  
Momentos después, todo estaba previsto. Uno a espalda del otro estaban Voldemort y Sirius. Lily observaba con atención, incluso los demás mortifagos.  
  
-Uno, dos, tres...- comenzó Malfoy a contar mientras ellos se alejaban uno a espalda del otro. Cuando llegó la hora de voltearse Sirius alzó la varita pero Voldemort fue más hábil que él lanzándole un Crucio con la varita proporcionada por Malfoy.  
  
Lily se cubrió la boca. Sirius no resistía aquel ataque una vez mas. Pero no cayó al suelo. Guiñándole el ojo a Lily dijo apuntándole a ella- - "Derma nocturious"- haciéndole efecto instantáneamente, cayendo violentamente al suelo el cuerpo inconsciente de Evans.  
  
-Fallaste- dijo Voldemort creyendo que Sirius había fallado- Un ultimo deseo...  
  
Pero Sirius sonrió burlescamente diciendo- ya se me cumplió- antes de que pudiera responder, se dejó atacar por Voldemort al momento que dijo - Adava Kedavra.- matando a Sirius de un solo golpe.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-dicen que es bajo de un hechizo- decía James por lo bajito. Estaban Paty, Remus, Sirius y Peter en la habitación de Lily en el hospital San Mungo. Ella dormía (o estaba bajo el hechizo de sueño eterno)- Derma nocturious... dicen que solo la varita del mago que la propina, puede regresarla...  
  
-¿Alguna idea de quien lo hizo?- preguntaba Paty- todos los mortifagos estaban muertos...  
  
-Si estaban muertos, es porque, no querían que obtuviéramos respuestas- dijo Sirius. Estaba cruzado de brazos de pie cerca de la puerta.  
  
-Tal vez lo hizo "ya saben quien"- dijo Peter- no querían fuga de información...  
  
-Pero ¿qué haremos entones?- preguntó Remus.  
  
-ME sorprende que usen ese hechizo- dijo James - he hecho investigaciones; ese hechizo no se usa desde...  
  
-Los mismos días del mismísimo Salazar Slyterin.- dijo una voz en la puerta.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore- dijo Remus contento de verle.  
  
-Es un gusto verlo Director- dijo Sirius estrechando su mano- pero ¿Cómo se enteró?  
  
-lo supe por una hermosa enfermera mientras visitaba a un viejo amigo con un resfrío. Escuché como comentaban que a alguien le aplicaron un hechizo del sueño eterno. Tenía mis sospechas.- Observando el estado cata tónico de Lily - no todos los días ve uno un hechizo como este...- observando sus pupilas- o en todo caso, que se tomen la molestia de aplicarlo...  
  
-¿por qué es eso?- preguntó Peter.  
  
-Este hechizo consume mucha energía del mago que lo aplica... o en todo caso, de la varita... pero mas que todo, no todos despiertan... nunca se encontraría al responsable... saben esconderse.- Observando a James dijo- ¿Estás bien?- por encima de la media lunas de sus gafas.  
  
-Unas heridas menores- dijo James.  
  
-¿Menores?_ preguntó Paty.- Profesor: Debajo de esa túnica debe de tener mas vendajes que una momia. Dijo la enfermera que, tiene suerte si no quedan cicatrices...  
  
-¿Dieron partida al Ministerio de esto?- observando a Lily.  
  
-Di la idea, pero profesor como siempre, el testarudo de James no quiere. No quieren que involucren mas aun a Lily.  
  
-Debes de saber algo: todos ustedes, en todo caso. - tomando aire dijo- Por algo la quieren fuera. Recordemos lo que pasó en sexto. Tuvieron suerte de encontrarla dentro del castillo- con un acento de "no creo esa teoría, pero los cubriré"- pero no siempre será así... pero han decidido el camino de luchar... pero acaso ¿No pensaron si ella escogió ese camino porque quería o por el simple hecho de, no quedarse sola en el mundo muggle?- y apoyando la mano en el hombro sano de James agregó- no dudo de su amor, pero primero, pregúntenle que es lo que quiere antes de que, no pueda decir nada...  
  
Caminando a la puerta agregó- ah si... ese tipo de hechizos pertenece al diario de Salazar... es parte de magia prohibida... pero por supuesto, eso lo saben... si quieren encontrar al responsable, empiecen por Voldemort.. aunque... eso no bastará...  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Paty.  
  
Dumbledore se volteó a ellos y dijo- el hechizo se retira de la misma forma que se imparte: por la varita del mago que la aplica...  
  
-Apostamos que es Voldemort...- comentó Sirius.  
  
-tenemos entonces, que buscar la varita...- dijo Remus- a toda costa...  
  
-al ser tan poco usado ese hechizo, no hay personas o documentos escritos que digan que pasa con las personas que son atacadas.- dijo Dumbledore- pero yo no perdería las esperanzas... Evans a demostrado ser mas fuerte de lo que todos pensábamos...  
  
Terminando de retirarse. Paty dijo rompiendo el silencio que quedó allí- iré al Ministerio... veré que rastros de los rumores que hay de la localización de "YA Saben quien".- tomando su abrigo de la silla.  
  
-Voy contigo- dijo Sirius acompañándole- me molesta estar aquí sin poder hacer nada...  
  
-Yo iré a Knock Turn a ver que se rumora...- dijo Remus - Peter, Ven conmigo...  
  
-¿A Knock Turn?- preguntó Peter no sin antes acompañarlo de cierto temor en el tono de su voz.  
  
-James: Quédate con ella- dijo Sirius - es mejor que estés a su lado... - a media voz.- de todas maneras, no nos servirás de mucho con la cabeza en otro lado...  
  
-Oigan ¿A que se refirió Dumbledore con eso de "recordemos lo que pasó en Sexto?"  
  
-Lily desapareció... - dijo Sirius- pero luego James la salvó... te contaré en camino para el ministerio... James... cuídate... y cualquier cosa, nos avisas.. - saliendo. Detrás de él, los demás se retiraron, dejándole a solas con la joven.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Comentarios de la autora:  
  
Hola a todos... y todas... jejeje... por fin pude terminar este capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Confuso? No es tanto... piénsenlo ¿Un mundo paralelo en donde James está muerto? ¿Susan era esposa de Malfoy? Lily era Mortifaga y de las mejores y Sirius era un Auror que luchaba en contra de ellos pero con un romance con Susan al mismo tiempo que, estaba casado con Lily... eso si es loco... pero lógico... combina todas las ideas de un "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?"  
  
Llevaba algo de tiempo con esta idea de "¿Que hubiera pasado si James hubiera muerto?" ¿Qué efecto hubiera tenido en los personajes, en sus vidas? Quien sabe... por eso lo hice.  
  
A las admiradoras de James, es solo un sueño... un hechizo. James está vivo y bien... n___n calma a todas...  
  
¿Qué tal eso de que cuando salen de la casa todos los Mortifagos están muertos?  
  
¿Qué pasará mas adelante?  
  
¿Lily despertará?  
  
¿Cómo desconfiarán de Remus y creerán que es el traidor?  
  
¿Qué pasará con Susan o Emely? ¿alguna vez aparecerán?  
  
Todas estas preguntas que quieren que les responda o simplemente, comentarios, dudas, tomatazos ketchup o demás... a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	10. capitulo 10

Antes de iniciar quisiera mandar estos saludos personales...  
  
Saludos especiales: a todos los chicos de HA que siguen esta historia. A pesar de haber actualizado tres capítulos previos a este, aprovecho estos MOMENTOS, para saludos personales para que sepan que si leo los comentarios y agradezco las firmas en el libro de visitas.  
  
Saludos especiales a:  
  
Flo: Muchas gracias y trato de no durar mucho sin enviarle a german las los capítulos. Lamentablemente, he tenido problemas con mi Pc y no frecuento mucho los ciber cafés... pero espero que ya sea definitivo la tardanza.  
  
Dulce Hernandez: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. A mi me ha pasado lo mismo con historias que he leído ¡horas pegadas en la Pc! aunque realmente agradezco que haya sido en esta ocasión con dos de las mías... Espero que esta continuación te esté gustando.  
  
Earine: Los tiempos tranquilos serán pocos... T.T dadas las consecuencias y lo q todos sabemos... sigue escribiéndome con tus comentarios.  
  
Con respecto al quinto libro de HP...¡¡¡¡Sin comentarios!!! ya leí la mayor parte de este (Con el tiempo que me alcanza)... T.T no diré mas nada para quienes no lo han leido (lloré como no se imaginan y pronto sabrán porque aquellos que no lo han leído y aquellos que si, sabrán a que me refiero) pero hay que darle sus cinco ***** estrellas.. la mujer si sabe lo que hace.  
  
Penelope Clearwater: Penelope amiga n__n que bueno que te gusten las historias y espero que leas la siguiente notita para agradecer tus constantes correos y comentarios y q por supuesto, nuestra amistad, no termine aquí. Y tomaré en consideración tus comentarios e ideas para el final (aunque he de decirte que mi lectura al H5P si que me da algunas ideas de un final (q no gustará a muchos) pero ¿que se le va a hacer?  
  
Lil_ potter: Muchas gracias por tu comentario... en una nota mas personal, si soy escritora de historias originales (Por ahí comencé)... una conocida como "el Medallón de las Almas perdidas"... también muchas otras de índole romántico pero si es de hechiceros que buscas, esta es tu historia. Hay un par de sitios que te puedo indicar donde leerlas: En el Rincón de Sherezada que tiene acceso por Sortilegio... si quieres mas información, ponte en contacto conmigo. otro sitio es por una pagina web de una amiga mía llamada Rinita...  
  
¿Una admiradora tuya? pues miren que esta chica me puso mas roja que un jitomate... incluso con no dejar nombre simplemente ¿Admiradora mía? //O///O/// me da pena... jejeje, muchas gracias por tus palabras y al igual que le respondí a Lil_ Poter si tengo historias mías originales que puedes encontrar en esos sites que menciono arriba. Pero si quisiera que te pusieras en contacto conmigo y te identifiques... agradezco mucho tus comentarios...  
  
A miazza muchas gracias pero pudiste decir algo mas... n__n  
  
Angel_Sabry: pues mira que te gustaron las dos con las cuales empecé a escribir.. que cosas T.T me las encuentro (a nivel personal) horribles T.T así es algunas veces me pregunto ¿Como pude escribir algo asi? las inicié apenas comenzaba la Pottermanía... tienen muchos datos erróneos pero lo extraño es que no se dan cuenta. Veré como me las ingenio para retomarlas nuevamente... pero gracias por leerlas.  
  
A Laura: Lo mismo que con Angel ¿Que es en verdad lo que le ven a esas historias??? no comprendo ¡¡¡¡Q ALGUIEN ME LO EXPLIQUE!!! -llorando a lagrimas vivas por no entender que era todo eso...  
  
-¿Crystal? - preguntaba Naiko que recién llegaba- ejemmm esperan tu respuesta....  
  
-Ah si- mientras secaba mis lagrimas...- Lo siento n___n algunas veces, me emociono.  
  
Lo siento... espero poder mandar todo lo q escriba a esa dire aunque... u.U voy a tener que crear una carpeta y distribuirla... la verdad es que, muy poco de HP (A excepción de una historia que no está en HA) he escrito lo q has leído...  
  
A Dona: Pues no recuerdo a que me referí con exactitud y en que capitulo (Mira que mas mala memoria no podría yo tener) te agradecería que me sirvieras ese detalle para poder complacerte... con tu pregunta.  
  
Gracias por tus comentarios...  
  
A Tesa: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y q bueno que las dos historias anteriores te gustaran pero me gustaria tener tus comentarios acerca de esta nueva... gracias de nuevo.  
  
A tod@s las demás que me hacen llegar los comentarios, cada vez que pueden y a aquellos que simplemente, pasan por ahí sin dejar nada... por lo menos se les agradece que lean... muchas gracias a todos...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE"  
  
Por Crystal.-  
Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, by JK Rowlings.  
  
Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Capitulo X: "Recuerdos del pasado: My Dear Lady "  
  
Pasaban de las diez de la mañana. Esperaba pacientemente de pie, mientras una enfermera entró a revisar la condición de la joven.  
  
Simplemente, no soportaba estar sentado por mas tiempo. La condición de la joven de esa manera nublaba sus pensamientos.  
  
-No hay cambio aun- dijo la enfermera y observándole agregó- ¿Eres pariente de la joven?  
  
-Soy su... ella es... nos vamos a casar- dijo él exhalando.  
  
Ella sonrió amablemente y dijo- Claro que lo harán... despertará de un momento a otro... ¿No quieres un poco de té?  
  
-Si, por favor- ella se retiró. Momentos después, en la mesilla del lado de la cama de Lily, había una taza con té y pastelillos de vainilla.  
  
Pero él no podía comer nada. Había pasado parte de la madrugada observando el rostro de Lily el cual estaba dirigido al techo.  
  
- Yo tengo la culpa- dijo a media voz- cada vez que algo le pasa, es por estar conmigo... por yo preocuparme por ella...- en un momento, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y dudándolo, finalmente se atrevió a pasar su mano por el contorno de su mejilla. Estaba tibia.  
  
Estudió cada centímetro. Tenía una pequilla ahí y otra allí. Vio un pequeño lunar de un extremo de su frente que se cubría cuando un mechón de su pelo caía en su mejilla. Observó cada fracción de aquel rostro. Descendió su mirada a su cuello. De ahí a los brazos. Entonces cuando se dirigió a sus manos, notó algo: su anillo. Faltaba su anillo.  
  
Se dirigió al abrigo que estaba colgado detrás de la puerta. Buscando en su bolsillo, ahí estaba. Aquel anillo que le dio antes de salir de Hogwarts. Recordó aquella noche en sexto, , cuando fue a visitarla a la enfermería. Como odiaba y amaba aquella noche... esa noche se quedó pensando en todos aquellos recuerdos de aquella noche especial.  
  
------------- Flash Back --------------  
  
-¿Lily?-preguntaba el chico con gafas ingresando a la enfermería.  
  
-Potter- dijo ella saliendo bruscamente de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿puedo?- indicando una silla cerca de la joven. Su intención era sentarse.  
  
-Claro que si- dijo ella sonriendo sutilmente y algo sonrojada- gracias por venir a visitarme.  
  
Moviendo sus hombros en señal de que no importaba, no dijo nada. Guardo silencio por cinco minutos, los cinco minutos mas largos del mundo. No dijo nada. Ella no dijo nada. Solo le observaba juguetear con sus manos y retirarse los espejuelos una y otra vez de su rostro. Se veía tan tierno y encantador. Sin pronunciar palabra y hasta su forma, en la posición que estaba sentado, le hacía ver muy masculino. Su túnica estaba abierta y podía observarle la corbata que llevaba debajo desamarrada y el cuello de la camisa floja.  
  
-¿Potter?-decía Lily- ¿Has venido a estar callado? ¿qué te ocurre?  
  
Por fin le dirigió una mirada, aquella mirada enternecedora que derretía el corazón de todas las chicas admiradoras de aquel buscador de Gryffindor.- ¿Cómo estas? -.por fin pudo decir.  
  
-Bien- dijo Lily observándole y de nuevo, guardaron silencio en ese momento (y cuando James iba a hablar, llegó la señora Evans.  
  
-Disculpa querida- dijo a su hija sin mirar de quien se trataba- vine a ver en que estabas y la enfermera me ha dicho que podrás regresar mañana a tu habitación. Yo me iré mañana temprano...debo de regresar a casa y se que estarás bien- y observando el rostro del chico que educadamente se puso de pie al ella ingresar a la habitación, dijo- ¿James Potter?  
  
-Buenas noches señora Evans- dijo el joven extendiendo su mano para saludarla.  
  
-Buenas noches querido- mirándole con ternura- Lily: el señor Potter fue muy amable. Fue quien te encontró esa noche en el pasillo ¿no te lo había dicho?- Lily observaba el rostro de James. No derramaba orgullo por los elogios que daba la señora Evans. Estaba tan serio y algo sonrojado. Su pelo estaba alborotado como siempre y observaba a la otra cama que estaba cerca pero desocupada.- desde aquel dia, viene a verte de vez en cuando y me trae frutas para que coma y otras comidas. Realmente si no hubiese sido por el, no hubiese comido nada. No me alejaba de ti ni por un segundo.  
  
-¿Es cierto eso?- preguntaba Lily mirando a James.  
  
-No es de importancia ahora.- dijo el muchacho observándole con aquellos penetrantes ojos. Lily le respondía la mirada.  
  
Sin apartar su vista del joven. Ella dijo- mamá ¿serías tan amable de conseguirme algo de comer? Tengo hambre.  
  
-Por....por supuesto- viendo el rostro de su hija.- vengo ahora- retirándose de la enfermería y cerrándose tras de si.  
  
-Gracias por preocuparte por mi madre- dijo ella indicándole que tomara asiento.  
  
-No fue nada- dijo el - despreocúpate Evans- colocando su mano en el lecho de la joven- entre todos la cuidamos para que comiese mientras estuviste inconsciente.  
  
-¿Potter?- pensaba James- no puede ser que no recuerde nada. Me encantaba cuando me dices James. Me fascina cuando tus labios pronuncian mi nombre. Pero ¿Apellido? ¿por qué mi apellido Lily? ¡¡no comprendo!! pensé que todo estaba claro entre nosotros; estoy muy confundido ahora ¿Será que no recuerdas nada? ¿el beso que te robé y el que me robaste después?- sonrojándose ante el recuerdo. - quería besarte dulcemente como la chica que eras para mi. Pero dulcemente no existe entre nosotros. Somos demasiado inflamables. Me percaté en aquel beso, que todo lo que siento por ti, en ese momento, hizo combustión. -sintiendo como una comezón en todo su cuerpo con tener a Lily ahí presente, delante de él, Convaleciente y aun así con una bata de enfermería se veía hermosa y con cierto sonrojo en su rostro.  
  
-¿Y Sirius? - interrumpió la joven los pensamientos de James- ¿Y Remus o Peter? ¿cómo están?  
  
-¿Sirius?- preguntó James- ¿preguntas por Sirius?- algo celoso y en su tono de voz se escuchaba enojado- ¿por qué preguntas por él?  
  
-Por que es mi amigo ¿aun siguen molestos?¿no han resuelto sus diferencias? Pensé que lo habían hecho...  
  
-¿De que hablas?-preguntaba James observándole -¿qué recuerdas? -observándole y acercando su rostro para ver sus ojos.  
  
-Yo....- dijo ella mirándole con la misma curiosidad e intensidad que el . guardó silencio por unos momentos y entonces James interrumpió...  
  
-¿Es que no....- retirando la mirada de Lily, Exhalando y volviendo a observarla. Su mano continuaba en la cama. Jugueteaba con las arrugadas cobijas.-¿Acaso tu....  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-preguntó la chica observándole- me asusta tanto silencio de tu parte...usualmente eres muy comunicativo Potter...  
  
-¿por qué me llamas así?  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Potter- dijo él observándole- ¿alguna vez me has llamado por mi nombre? -observándole buscando algún indicio de esperanza de que Lily realmente no haya olvidado todo lo que ocurrió. Todo lo que pasó aquella noche.  
  
-¿Ese no es tu nombre?-dijo ella.  
  
-¿Todo esto es acaso una broma?- poniéndose de pie- eso es...una broma del destino.- evadiendo la mirada de Lily pero estando aun a su alcance. La joven le observaba en silencio.  
  
-¿De que hablas? -preguntó ella- me asustas. ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?  
  
-Hace dos días...dijimos algo. Nosotros. Bueno...- retirándose las gafas nuevamente- ¡¡Rayos!!...y lo había ensayado tantas veces en mi cabeza ¿por qué ahora no me sale?- colocándose las gafas y estaba sonrojado que se le notaba. Lily solo le observó cuando avanzaba a la puerta- Lo siento. Vendré a visitarte mañana.- retirándose.  
  
Se introdujo un caramelo de cacao con leche a la boca (que se disolvió de una vez) y guardando la envoltura de nuevo en su túnica. -¡¡Torpe!!- Se repetía James en su cabeza mientras caminaba.- Aquella noche, creo que tuve valor por que vi lo cerca que estaba de perderla. Ahí, indefensa, inconsciente y preciosa incluso con el sucio que tenía en su rostro ¿acaso soy alguna clase de pervertido? ¿Me habré aprovechado de la situación? Tal vez por eso es que no recuerda...el destino...para que no me aproveche de mi amiga. ¡¡Torpe!! - Caminaba sin rumbo alguno y no se percataba que Lily le seguía bastante cerca.  
  
Los pasillos estaban vacíos en esos momentos. No caminaba nadie por esa parte del castillo. Y dijo James en voz alta - significó tanto para mi; el nombre, mi nombre de sus labios.- deteniéndose.- pero tal vez...no deba mencionarle nada. Por lo que parece Susan y Emely tampoco le dijeron nada ¿por qué será tan difícil decir lo que siento por ella? ¿por qué a ella? Le dije a Susan que la quiero mucho...pero ¿por qué no es lo mismo con ella? Siempre desde siempre, me he cerrado; mis labios no quieren decirlo. Cosa que mi corazón si...  
  
Comenzó a correr por el pasillo.  
  
-Torpe, Torpe, Torpe - decía James en la cabeza mientras caminaba. Una voz detrás de él, le detuvo.  
  
-¡¡James!! ¡¡Espera!!- mientras vio como la mención de su nombre, detuvo el caminar del joven y se volteó a verla como avanzaba en pijamas acercándose mas al joven. Su cabello pelirrojo alborotado se movía con el caminar de la joven acercándose cada vez mas. pero no se detuvo; se arrojó en los brazos de James abrazándolo.  
  
No dijeron nada. James escuchaba como Lily estaba alterada por algo. Algo que no comprendía. Pero ella le había seguido por el pasillo.-Algo debo de significar para ella.-pensó mientras ella no le soltaba de su abrazo.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el joven aun abrazado de ella. Fue un susurro. A su oído. Podía escuchar que la joven sufría por algo. Algo que desconocía. Pero algo, al fin.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces dijo- "confío en ti con mi vida... James".- dijo la joven, que de tal forma, James reconoció esa frase. De su origen no era difícil de recordar- Lamento todo...no se que decirte...pensé que todo era parte de un sueño...cuando mi madre me dijo que alguien me encontró dentro del castillo. No en el jardín.- abrazada del joven. Su abrazo era cálido y le daba la confianza necesaria para seguir hablando- pensé que todo era...mentira...todo, James. Un sueño...solo un hermoso sueño.  
  
-Sirius- dijo James finalmente después de haber escuchado lo que Lily le decía en sus brazos. Dudaba de los verdaderos sentimientos de Lily. ¿Era él o Sirius?  
  
-¿Qué con él? Es nuestro mejor amigo, James -aun abrazándole- pero esta pelirroja te ama a ti. Te amo James.  
  
-Estaba tan preocupado por ti, Lily- dijo él susurrándole y aun, al lado del pasillo- no se que haría si lo mas importante en mi vida, tu, te alejaras de mi o te perdiera.  
  
-Creo que al final nunca me perderás- dijo ella- pensaba que se trataba de alguna clase de sueño...cuando desperté en la enfermería... no quise arriesgar mis sentimientos...-en ese momento, James le da un sutil beso en el cuello, como lo hizo aquella noche. -de nuevo otra vez.- terminando finalmente lo que comenzó a decir.  
  
Luego de aquel beso en el cuello, ella buscó los labios de James, compartiendo con él, uno de los mas intensos besos que puede dar una chica, al amor de su vida. James lo había pensado, momentos antes en la enfermería. Sus besos, eran apasionados pero al mismo tiempo era como echarle a una hoguera, combustible. Después de todo, el amor que se sentían el uno por el otro, era explosivo, real. James con el tiempo, había salido con otras chicas (presión de Sirius y de él mismo, para olvidarse de los sentimientos a Lily) había besado a otras chicas pero nunca pensó que Lily podía superar todos los romances, amoríos o noviazgos anteriores. Él consideraba que, la "Prefecta perfecta" y chica mas hermosa de Hogwarts a sus ojos, jamás le haría caso.  
  
-Te amo a ti Lily- se escuchó como susurro entre beso y beso.  
  
Era hermosa. Aun no se separaba de sus labios. Le era difícil el hacerlo. Aun continuaba en aquel beso aunque se percataba que el aire comenzaba a hacerle falta pero no le importaba; respondía a aquel beso y ahora era él quien besaba con tal pasión a Lily. No le importaba ( N. a.: o no se recordaba) que estaban en pleno pasillo. Solo iluminados por las antorchas que habían encendidas. La arrastró a un armario que había cerca.  
  
Con una mano, abrió la puerta mientras con la otra aun abrazaba a Lily. Ella le seguía el juego, e ingresaron a aquel armario. Cerraron la puerta. Separándose sus labios unos momentos para respirar. Se sonrieron, aunque ambos no lograban verse. El armario estaba oscuro. Comenzaron nuevamente a besarse. Lily sabía que lo amaba y que si algo mas pasaba, en esos momentos, ella no lo negaba, no le huiría. Lo amaba y se percataba con esos besos y que tan bien lo conocía y se preocupaba por él. No necesitaba nada mas. Le gustaba como los besos de James sabían. Parecía que eran dulces. Serían todos esos caramelos que él comía. Siempre en los bolsillos de su túnica llevaba caramelos y dulces. Desde que tomaba las clases en el primer curso, podía verle introducir su mano en un bolsillo y sacarla con algún caramelo que brindaba a quien estuviera cerca de él (otro merodeador) y comer él. Podía salir del castillo cuantas veces quisiera por los pasadizos a Honey Dukes.  
  
Era el mapa. El mapa del Merodeador. Ella lo sabía como se lo había mostrado Sirius el día que planeaban la fiesta sorpresa de Susan en la torre. Sus besos sabían a chocolate... le gustaba el sabor y le gustaba la sensación que tenía por todo su cuerpo y que los labios de James le hacían sentir. Era mejor, mucho mejor que aquella noche...dos noches atrás, cuando ella le dijo que le amaba y él le dijo que desde que la conoció, no dejaba de pensar en ella.  
  
Separándose finalmente (N.a.: ya era hora n_n) James dijo y encendió su varita para encontrarse en el armario de los baldes de limpieza que utilizaba Filch. Observó el rostro de Lily que estaba mas rojo que sus mismos cabellos pero se veía radiante. Dándose tiempo cada uno, volvió el silencio a reinar. Momentos después James dijo- ¿por qué actuabas y decías que no recordabas nada? -Colocando la varita la cual aun alumbraba en una especie de gancho que la sostenía y colocando a la joven para que se acurrucara en su pecho quedando sentados en el piso del armario. Ella colocó los brazos del joven a su alrededor y segundos después respondió aquella interrogante. Pasando sus manos por momentos en los brazos del joven que le hacía sentir un cosquilleo emocionante. Dada la situación y el lugar donde se encontraban.  
  
-Iba a tener que responder preguntas que ni las respuestas sé- dijo ella- ¿quién me llevó a la casa de los gritos? ¿quién en primer lugar me dejó inconsciente? O mejor aun y la que mas temía ¿cómo salí de allí? ¿quién me ayudó? ¿quién sabía el pasadizo secreto que va desde la casa, hasta el sauce boxeador?- Observando la varita alumbrando- quería protegerte a ti y a los demás ¿Te imaginas el rostro de Macgonagall cuando le dijera que fue en el jardín y no dentro del colegio que me encontraron? Hay ciertas cosas que es mejor no decirlas... amor mío. Por tu bien y para que no te separen de mi. También pensando en nuestros amigos, decidí guardar silencio...después me llamaste con mi apellido en la enfermería...pensé que había sido delirios míos o un sueño. Decidí seguir el juego o en todo caso, guardarlo como secreto, amor mío...  
  
Se sonrojó mas de lo que estaba y dijo en un susurro- me gusta que me digas así- abrazándole con mas fuerza pero sin lastimarla.-no quisiera separarme de ti jamás. Ojalá tuviéramos la habilidad de detener el tiempo...y quedarnos así... para siempre.  
  
Sonriendo dijo- creo que podría acostumbrarme pero...¿no crees que llegaríamos a aburrirnos?  
  
-¿De nosotros?- preguntó- Jamás: siempre has sido una caja de sorpresas Evans.  
  
-Lo mismo digo de ti, Potter- enderezándose para darle la cara a James y juguetear sus labios con los de él y comenzándolos a besar nuevamente.  
  
-------------- fin del Flash Back ---------------  
  
En ese momento, él no se da cuenta por estar metido en aquellos pensamientos, pero la joven recobra el conocimiento... observa el techo de aquel lugar. Observa que no estaba en un lugar oscuro. Este estaba lleno de luz.  
  
Observó a su izquierda en donde la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta. Vio pasar a una mujer vestida de blanco. Se parecía a la enfermera de Hogwarts.  
  
Miró a la derecha. Ahí estaba. Se veía con unas profundas ojeras. Se veía cansado. Se fijó que tenía vendajes y una cortadura en su rostro.  
  
Tocando sutilmente su mejilla, lo hizo regresar.  
  
Observando aquellos ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada.  
  
Ella, simplemente dijo- Estoy en casa...  
  
-¿Lily? ¿Cariño?- decía el sorprendido y observando a la joven. Le abrazó con tal ternura y delicadeza mientras ella con su mano acariciaba su pelo. Aquel pelo negro azabache.  
  
-Todo está bien- escuchándolo respirar con tal intensidad.- Todo está bien mientras esté contigo, James.- comenzando a sollozar.- no me importa mas nada que estar contigo...- este se incorporó y ella agregó mirándole a los ojos - Y ahora mas que nunca se algo: Somos parte de algo importante... tan importante que no nos quieren juntos... no nos quieren con vida...¿Sabes por que?  
  
El negó con la cabeza.-  
  
-Porque somos demasiado fuertes juntos...- sonriéndole.- Te amo...  
  
-Yo también...- dijo el joven.  
  
Ella cuando le abrazó observó su mano: Tenía su anillo de compromiso. Ella se quedó observándole, buscando respuesta en su mirada.  
  
-Te lo en un momento... espero que no te moleste...- ella negó con su cabeza.  
  
-Ya encontraba que algo me hacía falta...  
  
-¿YA despertó?- preguntó una enfermera observando a la pareja.  
  
-Hace un momento- dijo James aferrándole por su mano. Ella le sonreía.  
  
La enfermera se acercó y revisando su pulso, dijo- Está muy bien... si sigue así, podrá irse mañana mismo- sonriéndole.  
  
****** Meses después ******  
  
Lily en esos momentos, caminaba con determinación por aquella vereda que conoció desde que era una niña. En esos momentos, una delicada nieve caía a su alrededor. Caminaba abrigada y abrazada de su prometido.  
  
habían pasado meses desde aquel altercado con Voldemort. James nunca pidió explicación alguna de lo que había ocurrido entre ella y el sujeto que la atacó. Lily para no preocuparle, nunca le dijo que había sido Voldemort a quien ella se enfrentó. Sabía que, si se enteraba que estuvo frente a frente a Voldemort y que había rechazado su oferta e incluso, luchado en la otra realidad para estar con él y derrotarle, se percataría que ella sería un blanco fácil de él . No quería que James temiera por el resto de sus vidas juntos. Lo amaba y era todo lo que necesitaba.  
  
Llevaba de su otra mano, un bolso lleno de regalos de navidad. No había vuelto a ver a sus padres desde casi cuatro años atrás. Tampoco a su hermana. No la odiaba por su sentimiento hacía James o hacía ella.  
  
Pero la experiencia le había enseñado que, era bueno perdonar. Quien sabe cuando la oportunidad se le presentaría nuevamente.  
  
En esos momentos, estaba laborando en las misiones de campo del Ministerio, Junto a James. Ya no estaba ni veía tanto a Arturo Penningworth, lo que ponía a Sirius bastante feliz.  
  
Ya no le importaba mas nada que pensar en el mañana y en el ahora.  
  
Llegaron a aquella casa que la vio crecer. Tocó el timbre. Había una corona de navidad en la puerta blanca.  
  
En ese momento, una mujer de aproximadamente unos cuantos años mas que Lily, abre la puerta. Sus ojos se dilataron al ver a la pelirroja.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con voz entrecortada y nada de humor.  
  
-Feliz navidad- dijo la joven Evans- ¿cómo estás Petunia?- preguntó ingresando a la casa. Pasando por su lado.  
  
Petunia observaba a James con aquellos ojos dilatados. Al final se hizo a un lado para que el joven ingresara. Podía escuchar el sonido de la voz de Lily que venía de la sala.  
  
Ahí estaba Vernon Dursley arrinconado en un extremo de aquel saloncito huyéndole a Lily. James observó a su alrededor.  
  
-¿Dónde está mi madre?- preguntó Lily.  
  
Entonces lo notó. Todo aquello era diferente. No habían fotos de ella, como cuando vivía allí. No había un solo indicio de que alguna vez habitó ese hogar.  
  
James también notó aquello. Pero no era su batalla. Era la de Lily.  
  
-Madre y padre fallecieron- dijo Petunia bajando el tono de su voz. - En otoño del año pasado... quisimos avisarte pero ¿Cómo encontrarte cuando vives en el mundo de los...- dudando un momento- extraños- cambiando la palabra a ultimo minuto. SU intención era decir "fenómeno" pero se arrepintió.  
  
-¿Fallecieron?.- sentándose en un lado de un sillón. James se sentó a su lado tomando su mano y ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de James.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió?.- se atrevió a preguntar el joven.  
  
-Un accidente de tránsito.- Dijo Petunia- venían de una fiesta de uno de los asociados de Papá.- dijo Petunia sentándose delante de su hermana. Tal vez, porque eran sus padres, estaba en ese momento, comportándose como un ser humano.- un conductor borracho se robó la luz roja del semáforo... lo siento- en ese momento, Petunia sintió la necesidad de tocar a su hermana en su hombro, tal vez, por compasión. Hizo el ademán pero algo le detuvo.- Pero como te digo: no sabía donde avisarte...- poniéndose de pie. - No nos hemos llevado bien...- Las lagrimas corrían por la mejilla de Lily.- mas aun desde que años atrás, llegó esa carta de ese lugar.- observando una foto de sus padres- pero creo que, si no te dijera todo esto, nuestros padres, jamás descansarían en paz... es lo que siento.- Guardando silencio por un momento- Ahora, si lo que quieres es creer que fui injusta y cruel, piensa lo que quieras. He cumplido, tal vez, con la voluntad de nuestros padres...  
  
-Vamos James- dijo Lily- Supongo que no puedo venir a verte ¿Cierto?  
  
Las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Observó el rostro de su hermana fijamente. Esta le devolvía la mirada. Segundo después de silencio y delante de Vernon y James, ella finalmente dijo- Creo que no... tu perteneces a tu mundo, yo al mío y es mejor si, esos mundos no se mezclan. Después de todo, lo que nos unía, ya no existe... Vernon y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo: venderemos la casa después de las fiestas y nos mudaremos a Privet Drive  
  
Lily se puso de pie junto con James y dejando los paquetes a un lado dijo- Había comprado algunas cosas para nuestros padres, para ti y Vernon.- Señalando el bulto.- hagan lo que quieran con ellos y te digo que James y yo pronto nos casaremos... Vinimos a cerrar este capitulo de mi vida...- sonriendo mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de su rostro- Mi madre lo hubiera querido: un hombre sincero, honesto y que me ama...-Aquí Petunia le observó- aunque no es de tu aprobación... Adiós Hermana.  
  
-Buenas- dijo James antes de retirarse de la mano con Lily. Petunia los siguió hasta la puerta, la cual una vez después de salir ella cerró. Vernon los vio perderse de la vista por la ventana.  
  
Petunia volvió a la salita. Observó a Vernon mirándolos por la ventana y dijo- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿crees que hice mal?  
  
-Por supuesto que no.- Dijo Vernon- hiciste muy bien- abrazando a la joven- Esa mujer no pertenece aquí... tampoco ese sujeto. Ese tipo es un vago... no les doy un año antes de darse cuenta de su error.  
  
-Mi madre no está feliz con eso de que ella se vaya con ese hombre- dijo Petunia- Ese tipo de gente no es como nosotros... ella dice que si, para estar con paz consigo misma... pero dice que se casará... pero no hizo las cosas como debía, como tenía que ser... lleva casi cuatro años viviendo con él... ¡¡Sin casarse!!  
  
-Ella no es como tu.- dijo Vernon apoyándole.- Tu eres seria... ¿Cómo tu madre siendo tan buena señora, seria y respetuosa, tiene una hija como ella? Es una cualquiera y ese hombre... ¿Potter se llama? Es un vago...  
  
-Lo mas probable es que esté embarazada ya.- dijo Petunia.- Por lo que se va a casar con él... pero ¿Te imaginas como será su hijo?- colocando una cara de asco.- ¡¡Lily ese sujeto con hijos!!- de manera burlona.  
  
-Será un bueno para nada, como su padre- dijo Vernon.  
  
-Lo mas seguro... pero ¿Qué pasa si es como mi hermana y como su padre? Fenómenos...- Negando con su cabeza.  
  
-No lo quisiera cerca de los nuestros, eso es seguro.- dijo Vernon.  
  
-Vamos- dijo Petunia- Ayúdame en la cocina...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Agarrados de mano, caminaban por la vereda. Comenzaba a caer nieve. No decía nada. Escuchaba a Lily sollozar en silencio. James dijo- Siento lo de tus padres... se lo que es perderlos de esa manera... cuando no es su momento...  
  
Ella se aferró de su brazo y dijo finalmente retirando sus lagrimas de su rostro- Ya no importa... por lo menos, se que, hice las paces con mi hermana.- sonriendo - mi madre lo hubiera querido.  
  
-Pero si te ha dicho que no te quiere volver a ver...  
  
-Lo prefiero así. Además, si llegamos a tener hijos, quiero que, tanto Sirius como Remus y Peter, si llegamos a faltar, se encarguen de ellos...  
  
él se detuvo a mitad del camino. Ella le observó y lo veía algo impactado. A lo que ella dijo- ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-No había pensado en eso de los hijos.- Dijo James sonriendo y volviendo a avanzar a su lado- Sería lindo...  
  
-Por supuesto que si-dijo Lily- quiero tener una familia grande. ¿Tu no?  
  
-Fui hijo único... Sirius era mi hermano y mi mejor amigo. A Susan prácticamente la adopté como a mi hermana.-sonriendo- éramos mejores amigos de lo que tu y Sirius pensaban...  
  
-¿Cómo así?- preguntó Lily.  
  
-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que conocimos a Susan? Ella no lo recordaba pero si nos conocimos mucho antes que aquel día en el tren... no dije nada para no molestar mas aun a Sirius.- Riendo- el si estaba molesto...  
  
Riendo también, Lily dijo- Si recuerdo... También a Susan... esos días... no se podían siquiera verse...  
  
-¿Cómo estará Susan?- preguntó James en voz alta- la quería como a una hermana... además era lo mas cercano que tenía a ti...  
  
-Estará bien- dijo Lily.-aunque no hemos vuelto a saber nada de Alex...  
  
-Está bien- dijo James sonrojado- tantos hijos como lleguen...- Lily le sonrió.  
  
Pero después la joven recordó- oye: nuestros sueldos en el Ministerio no son tan buenos para instalarnos... tendríamos que tener una casa...  
  
El se detuvo y la volteó para si diciéndole mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y ella observaba sus ojos a través de las gafas algo empañadas.- Que tu cabeza no se preocupe por eso...  
  
-Pero James: una vez que nos casemos, tendremos que dejar el departamento... ¿Qué será entonces de nosotros? Mi hermana venderá la casa de mis padres, que lo mas seguro que no me tocará un centavo. Considerando también que mi padre no tenía tantas propiedades para dejar un testamento... no tengo tanto dinero...  
  
-Te dije que no te preocupes.- sonriéndole.- ¿Sabes una cosa? ¿qué tal si nos casamos en marzo? Justo para la primavera...  
  
-Eso es ¡¡Tres meses!!- dijo ella escandalizada.  
  
-Vienes planeando esto desde que te propuse matrimonio...- dijo él.  
  
-¿Sabes una cosa? Soy tu esposa... - sonriéndole.- con ceremonia o no... no me importa una gran ceremonia... he cambiado.- haciendo una pausa.- No me importa ya que tan grande sea mientras esté contigo...-Besándole con intensidad mientras algunas personas los observaban al pasar.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¿Primavera?- preguntó Sirius a Lily mientras los dos estaban sentados tomando la cena. James tuvo que salir unos instantes al Ministerio...  
  
-Así es-.- dijo Lily- y queríamos decirte a ti y a Remus que, si algo llegara a pasarnos a nosotros, Quisiéramos que tuviesen la custodia de nuestros hijos...  
  
Sirius escupió de la impresión un trago de agua. Cuando se limpió y limpiaba todo lo que había escupido preguntó- ¿Acaso tu...- señalándole.  
  
-¿Yo que?- preguntaba ella inocentemente.  
  
-Tu y James...  
  
-¿yo y James que?-preguntaba con inocencia y naturalidad.  
  
-YA sabes...- dijo Sirius sonriéndose.  
  
-No. No se. ¿Qué cosa?  
  
-Es tan difícil preguntarte esto- dijo Sirius molestándose y desesperándose.- pero por tu actitud, supongo que no...  
  
-¿De que hablas?  
  
-Ay mujer ¿Qué si has tenido relaciones con James y por eso vas a tener un bebé?- lo disparó tan rápido como su voz lo permitió.  
  
A Lily se le subieron todos los colores que eran posibles adoptar en su rostro en ese momento. - ¡Por supuesto que no!! James a diferencia de ti y tu comportamiento, no me ha pedido nada de eso...  
  
-Lo que pasa es que James es tan tímido contigo como tu con él. Por lo menos en lo que respecta a eso- riéndose. Lily estaba avergonzada a lo que Sirius dijo- lo de ustedes es tan lindo y sincero que hará la noche de bodas especial...  
  
-Gracias- dijo Lily sonriéndole pero aun avergonzada.  
  
Pero observando duda en el rostro de Lily esta le observaba con duda.- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-Sirius tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Lily aun mas sonrojada.- es importante...  
  
------------ continuará....  
  
Vaya, vaya ¿Qué piensan de este capitulo? Eso de que Sirius le arrojara aquella pregunta a Lily no es para menos que ella tan tímida, se pusiera como jitomate ¿no creen?  
  
Para los que disfrutaron de aquel capitulo donde James y Lily hablan de sus sentimientos en el fic "Destino", espero que estén felices con ese recuerdo... me pareció adecuado dada las circunstancias.  
  
Algunos pensarán: James es un lento... ¿qué le pasa y por que después de casi cuatro años viviendo con Lily aun no pasa nada entre ellos? Algunos hombres son caballeros. Creo que James es de ese tipo. Llámenme ilusa pero creo que, aun existen de ese tipo de chicos. Además sabemos que fueron unas circunstancias fuera de su alcance por lo cual se desarrollaron los eventos tal cual pasaron de ellos mudarse juntos y todo lo demás.  
  
¿Haré un recuento de después de la boda y la noche de bodas entre James y Lily? La respuesta es Nop. Tal vez unas cuantas ideas y conversaciones en los próximos capítulos... pero nop. Recuerden que esta historia es G y Pg. Hay que mantener la sensibilidad de los lectores.  
  
¿Haré un side story de esto? No lo se... tengo que consultarlo.  
  
¿Este fic está llegando a su fin? La respuesta es si... ya casi llega a su fin. A lo mejor dos o tres capítulos mas... después los epílogos...  
  
¿Qué quiere hablar Lily con Sirius? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo.  
  
¿Cuál será el papel de los Merodeadores en el futuro? Lo sabrán pronto...  
  
ya saben la rutina... Comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, crucifijos, y demás, a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	11. capitulo 11

"HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE"  
  
Por Crystal.-  
Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, by JK Rowlings.  
  
Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Capitulo XI: "EL RESURGIMIENTO DE LOS MIEMBROS DE LA ORDEN DEL FENIX "  
  
"Abrázame muy fuerte amor,  
Mantenme así a tu lado,  
Quiero agradecerte amor  
Todo lo que me has dado..."  
  
Juan Gabriel.  
  
"Abrázame muy fuerte"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El Ministerio de Magia en esos días, tenían muchas cosas entre sus manos. Muchas muertes entre los muggles, que lo cual, el Ministerio concluyó que era Voldemort el responsable. Era fácil adivinar el por qué: todos corrían prácticamente de un lado a otro a la llegada de James al Ministerio, no sin antes dejar a su prometida bajo el cuidado de su mejor amigo...  
  
Magos habían muerto. Por supuesto, una cruzada había sido iniciada para la captura de Voldemort y sus secuaces. Rumores infundados correspondían a que Voldemort estaba en Londres; otros que habían salido de Londres. Se sabía que algo se estaba planeando; algo grande y oscuro.  
  
Cuando observó en esos momentos una lechuza sobre su escritorio, picando una fruta que encontró allí.  
  
Era la lechuza de Remus. No sabía de él en meses. Según le explicó, después de que Lily despertase, que se iba a comprobar ciertas teorías que tenía.  
  
Tomó la nota de su pata. La lechuza, extrañamente no alzó el vuelo. Esperaba algo. James leyó la nota con interés.  
  
"James: Los padrinos están de vuelta en Londres. Por supuesto, también está tu gata de regreso. Habrá una pequeña fiesta en dos noches, en casa de tu mejor amigo. Es claro que, traerás el entretenimiento. Toda la familia está esperando verlos a ustedes allá. Un par de sorpresas y demás. No olvides traer las bebidas. Escribe tu respuesta. Remus."  
  
Era un mensaje en código, por supuesto. En los últimos momentos, y desde un principio, James comprendió el significado: Eran ellos. Estaban de vuelta, y por lo que parecía, no iba a ser solos.  
  
Observó a la lechuza y se sonrió. Por lo que parecía no iba a marcharse hasta obtener una respuesta.  
  
El antiguo buscador de Gryffindor, escribió una pequeña nota que decía "llevaré a Peludo y el vino a la fiesta. James".  
  
La lechuza una vez el joven terminó de atarle el mensaje lo observó detenidamente a lo que él dijo- Como en los viejos tiempos... sabes que hacer- viéndole marcharse por el pasillo, buscando tal vez la primera ventana.  
  
Pero sabía que había una razón por la cual ellos regresaban. Por la cual volverían a reunirse.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Tal vez era el temor de hacer una pregunta que afectara la tan pura amistad existente entre los tres jóvenes y su diario convivir en ese departamento, que frenaba y había frenado por meses la lengua de Lily en formular aquella pregunta.  
  
-¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo que sea tan importante?- preguntó el joven ante la seriedad de su amiga.  
  
-¿James alguna vez te ha pedido que, si algo le ocurre a él, te casaras conmigo?  
  
Sirius la observó extrañado. Guardó silencio unos instantes y preguntó- ¿De donde sacaste esa idea?  
  
-Entonces es cierto...  
  
-no. No lo es.- Respondió el Merodeador.- Es mas bien, que James me dijo una vez que te cuidara cuando él faltase. Es todo.  
  
-¿Estás diciéndome la verdad?  
  
-¿a que viene este interrogatorio?  
  
-No, por nada- dijo la joven- Solo que, últimamente, no he podido sacar algo de mi cabeza, es todo...- sonriéndole. -es solo eso...  
  
-A mi no me engañas...- siendo observado por la joven- algo te traes... desde que despertaste, estás algo extraña conmigo... demasiado ... - Tratando de buscar la palabra adecuada.- Tranquila.... siempre discutías hasta por la forma en que comía lo que tu cocinabas... porque siempre has envidiado que yo cocine, mejor que tu..- señalándole.  
  
-Pues muchas gracias- dijo ella sonriéndose. En ese momento, alguien toca a la puerta y ella va a abrir.  
  
Cuando abre la puerta, se sorprende de quien está ahí.  
  
-¿Usted?- abriendo los ojos como platos de la sorpresa- ¿qué hace aquí?  
  
Sirius observó al recién llegado y prácticamente cae de espaldas ante su presencia.  
  
El recién llegado, simplemente, les dirigió una sonrisa.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* dos días después...  
  
Llegaban en esos momentos a la entrada de la casa ya abandonada de los Blacks. Ellos venían bastantes abrigados por la vereda y en silencio. Sirius iba delante. Detrás, James con Lily del brazo y una botella envuelta en una funda. Lily llevaba un paquete también.  
  
Daba mas bien la impresión, que si iban a una fiesta. Se detuvieron justo delante de la casa, que ocuparon una vez, los Blacks. Sirius pasó por la descuidada vereda. Se veían luces encendidas del interior.  
  
Tocaron dos veces cuando un rostro se asomó por la rendija al abrir.  
  
-Somos nosotros -dijo James.  
  
-Pasen- dijo la voz de su amigo Remus.- bienvenidos...  
  
-Siéntete como en tu casa, Lunático- dijo Sirius, lo que ocasionó la risa del joven.  
  
-Están en la sala.-Dijo Remus indicándoles mientras pasaban. Remus revisó que nadie observaba desde la calle y cerró inmediatamente la puerta.  
  
El lugar estaba lleno de polvo. Por lo menos el recibidor. Había un florero que alguna vez tuvo flores frescas; ahora solo quedaban las ramitas secas. El espejo estaba lleno de polvo.  
  
Sirius observó los retratos que ocupaban las paredes. Esos retratos de sus antepasados parecían estar durmiendo. Otros observaban con curiosidad lo que allí ocurría.  
  
-Elmer- dijo la pintura de una anciana sorprendida ante la presencia del sujeto- ¿Estás vivo?- observándole con incredulidad y colocándose las gafas.  
  
-Abuela soy Sirius- dijo El joven observando aquella pintura. Con nostalgia, se dirigió al salón que Remus (quien venía detrás) les indicó.  
  
-James - dijo la voz de una joven al verlo llegar. Ya no tenía el pelo largo. Estaba tan corto por encima del cuello. Parecía un chico con aquel corte. Sus ojos desde el joven Potter, se dirigieron a Sirius- Hola Canuto- dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el Merodeador.  
  
-¿No puedo visitar? Aunque que desde la ultima vez que nos vimos...bueno- no terminando su comentario. Pero si sonrió misteriosamente y prácticamente analizaba su rostro en el resto de la velada. Como si buscaba algo. O quería ¿Recordar algo?- es un gusto verte de nuevo...  
  
Una mujer que había permanecido en un extremo, entre las sombras, se acercó lentamente. les observaba con interés a lo que finalmente dijo - Vaya, la vida fuera de Hogwarts le ha sentado, se ven bien ...  
  
-Arabella- dijo Sirius sonriéndole y acercándose a saludarle.- ¿Cómo estás???  
  
-Mas o menos querido- saludándole con un abrazo - Los años me están comenzando a caer encima... Lily: te ves hermosa- dirigiéndose a la joven.  
  
-Muchas gracias Arabella- dijo Lily sonriéndole- tu también... te ves bien.- dudando esto ultimo.  
  
Mentirosa, mentirosa- dirigiéndole una sonrisa algo tosca- esos malditos- tocándose un brazo que en esos momentos, no se habían percatado pero estaba entablillado- duraré dos semanas mas con esto así...  
  
Hablaba de una clase de chamusca planeada por los Mortifagos a lo que ella apenas, salió ilesa.  
  
-Hola a todos- dijo alguien ingresando en esos momentos, cubierto de cenizas su abrigo- usé los polvos Flu para no despertar sospechas .  
  
-Bienvenido Peter- dijo Remus.  
  
-¿a quien se le ocurrió la idea de usar mi vieja casa, para esta fiestecita?- preguntó Sirius cruzado de brazos- Porque he decir que fue algo, creativo...  
  
-Siempre he sido reconocido por tener buenas ideas, señor Black- dijo una voz conocida detrás de él. James y Lily se sonrieron al igual que los demás, ante el rostro absorto del Merodeador.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore- dijo Sirius sonriéndole- ¿por qué no nos dijo ese día que nos fue a visitar, que estarían todos aquí?  
  
-Simplemente, creo que James no les ha dicho todo ¿cierto James?- observando al susodicho y dirigiéndose a Lily agregó. - ¿Los trajiste?  
  
-Si señor- dijo ella extendiéndole un paquete.- Caramelos Muggles de Limón- sonriéndole.  
  
-Ah gracias- dijo el sujeto- pocas veces voy a los mercados, sin causar un revuelo por mi barba- sonriendo- me encantan los caramelos de limón.- guardando el paquete en su túnica, ante la mirada sonriente de la joven y los presentes.  
  
En ese momento, tocan a la puerta y Sirius se le adelanta a Remus mientras este le dice- ¿qué crees que haces? Soy yo quien sabe quien es invitado...  
  
-Vaya, algunas cosas no cambian- dijo Arabella ante la conducta de los jóvenes y sentándose.- ¿En que momento, dirás el motivo de esta reunión, Dumbledore?  
  
-En un momento Arabella.-dijo Dumbledore- todavía faltan personas por llegar...  
  
Escuchaban pasos que se acercaban. En esos momentos, una pareja ingresa. James, Peter y Lily reconocieron uno de ellos. Era un joven quien venía de la mano con una muchacha atractiva y con un aire algo despistado.  
  
-Buenas noches- dijo el sujeto.  
  
-Frank- dijo James saludándole.- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Hola Potter- dijo Frank Longbottom- Hola Lily... ¡Profesora March!- dijo sonriéndole a Alex.- Ella es Alice... Alice Longbottom...  
  
-¿Te casaste?- preguntó James sonriéndole.  
  
-SI... - dijo Frank sonrojándose tanto él como Alice...- ¿Y ustedes?- señalando a James y a Lily.  
  
-Ya pronto- dijo Lily sonriéndole cortésmente.  
  
-¿Llegamos tarde?- preguntó una voz también ingresando, acompañados de mas personas- Lamento la tardanza... -  
  
-¡¡Siempre llegas tarde!!- gritó Arabella- Eres un irresponsable.  
  
Dumbledore dijo- Ya conocen la mayoría a: Mundugus Fletcher- señalando al recién llegado y a quien Arabella le había llamado la atención. Atrás venían mas personas. Una vez todos tomaron asiento, formando una especie de Circulo, Con Dumbledore a la cabeza, este empezó de derecha a Izquierda diciendo- Esta es Alexandra Pommodore March- lo que ocasionó que Sirius se explotara de la risa.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Alex molesta ante el ataque de risa.  
  
-¿Pommodore?- preguntó él aun riéndose.  
  
-El apellido de mi esposo, inepto- dijo Alex media ofendida. Sirius recobró su compostura, notando que, los demás encontraban al igual que él, gracioso ese apellido.  
  
Dumbledore continuó señalando a cada uno- Sirius Black, Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Alastor Moody, Frank y Alice Longbottom, Arabella Fig, Mundugus Fletcher, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Sturgis Podmore- haciendo una pausa al terminar.- ¿Alguno de ustedes saben acaso que tienen en común?  
  
Tanto James como Lily se encontraron esto extraño. Conocían a Longbottom pues era un excompañero de ellos de la casa Gryffindor. Pero ¿Y los demás?  
  
Ante el inminente silencio Dumbledore dijo- Todos son miembros activos de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
Todos se observaron sorprendidos. James Sabía que Lily, Sirius, Susan y él si formaron parte de la orden e incluso en su ultimo año, Sirius y Lily salieron de Hogwarts bajo la tutela de Arabella Fig., pero de ¿Ahí a ser los demás, miembros?  
  
Conocían a Alastor Moody por los rumores y datos que aparecían en el Ministerio de Magia y dentro del Profeta, el diario de los hechiceros. Pero ¿Era esto una broma?  
  
Lily observó a Alastor Moody. Era una persona que parecía nunca haber sido joven. En esos momentos, estaba por lo que parecía recién herido. Pero no se detuvo a analizar todo aquello.  
  
-Un momento - dijo Sirius- ¿Desde cuando Peter y Remus han estado en este grupo? Pues que yo sepa, - dudando hablar - Bueno... ellos no estaban.  
  
-Dumbledore nos localizó mas o menos un mes atrás.- dijo Remus- por lo menos en mi caso. Me pidió que regresara a Londres cuanto antes... y vine para acá. Lo contacté en Hogwarts... (si, fui a Hogwarts) me propuso esto, y aquí estoy...-sonriéndoles.- pensé que jamás podría ser igual, pero ...-  
  
-Tus talentos en artes oscuras, siempre son de ayuda- dijo Dumbledore- y mas que todo, todo aquel en contra de Voldemort. Peter- señalando al joven al lado de Remus- Es también un potencial peleador en contra de estos tiempos oscuros el cual resultará invaluable cuando el momento lo requiera.  
  
Peter se puso tan rojo como sus mejillas lo permitían.  
  
-Alastor Moody- Dijo Dumbledore- Experto auror y detector de magia prohibida y oscura... -señalando al sujeto con mala facha. - la verdad, no está en sus mejores días  
  
-¿Podrías decir lo mismo después de enviar a dos Mortifagos a Azkaban y ellos no sin antes lanzarme el Crucio? - dijo de mala gana y con su voz ronca.  
  
-El problema es que, te dedicas a un negocio riesgoso- dijo uno de los que llegaron con Moody.- Es todo un reto...  
  
- Kingsley Shacklebolt and Sturgis Podmore- señalando a los otros dos.- Frank y Alice Longbottom... -continuando con las presentaciones y cuando terminó dijo- ¿Saben porque están aquí? Porque ya debemos de utilizar todos nuestros recursos.. como magos, para ponerle un fin a esto...  
  
-perdón- dijo Lily interrumpiéndoles- pero tengo que preguntar ¿El ministerio de Magia sabe de la existencia de este grupo?  
  
-¿Estás loca?- preguntó Moody riéndose pero parecía mas bien, una mueca.- Será para que Crouch le vaya a dar un infarto... ¡¡Un grupo fuera de las leyes del Ministerio!! Está tan obsesionado que nos acusaría y nos mandaría a Azkaban...  
  
Crouch era en esos momentos, el cazador de los Mortifagos y había iniciado una persecución en contra de los mas poderosos mortifagos y del mismísimo Voldemort. A pesar de sus esfuerzos y de su larga lista de enemigos que terminaban en Azkaban, aun no daba con el circulo de los mas allegados del Lord Oscuro.  
  
Dumbledore observaba a Moody mientras daba tal explicación a los mas jóvenes. Incluso ante la interpretación de Ojoloco acerca del señor Crouch, guardó silencio.  
  
-Rumores dicen que, falta poco- atrayendo la atención de todos allí presente- no falta mucho para el golpe maestro de Voldemort de apoderarse del mundo Mágico y no mágico.  
  
-Con personas como las que conocimos en Hogwarts y sus padres, es de esperarse que algo pasara- dijo Sirius interrumpiendo- pero no conformes con eso- señalando a James- trataron de matarlo a él meses atrás y también a Lily.- haciendo una pausa- ahora es ¿por qué?  
  
-No podemos estar seguros aun de todo- dijo Dumbledore respondiéndole- pero por algo querían sacarlos del camino. Es importante que, nadie sepa su localización...  
  
-Pero vivimos en un edificio de jóvenes hechiceros- dijo Lily.-todos sabes quienes somos...  
  
-Pues tienen que mudarse- dijo Dumbledore- siempre supe que terminarían juntos- sonrojando a ambos jóvenes- y por lo que sabemos tienen mas en común de lo que creen: Voldemort los quiere muertos.  
  
-¿cómo lo haremos?- preguntó Lily.  
  
-Utilicen un guardián secreto- intervino Moody- alguien de confianza para ustedes, que aunque me interroguen a mi, no sepa donde están al menos que, el mismo quiera por propia voluntad, entregar tan valiosa información...  
  
-De todas formas- dijo Dumbledore interviniendo- no es por eso el motivo de esta reunión: Todos aquí, forman parte de algo importante: Ahora mas que nunca, tenemos que permanecer unidos y tratar de derrotarlo. El mundo, Mágico o no, está en peligro...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Lo dicho por nuestro antiguo profesor, nos dejó perplejos. Por supuesto, Alex se marchó esa noche con nosotros. Caminábamos, James, Sirius Alex y yo. Estuvimos todo el trayecto al departamento en silencio."  
  
"Antes de que todos despertáramos, Alex se marchó. Nunca mas supimos nada de ella. Según supimos de Dumbledore, semanas después, estuvo en Francia, Italia, Bulgaria y finalmente en Rumania."  
  
"Pobre Sirius: Ella no quiso responderle nada de Susan: Según le dijo, suficiente tenía con nosotros y Voldemort."  
  
"James y yo finalmente si nos casamos... Fue inolvidable. Sirius fue nuestro padrino de Bodas. Peter tomó las fotos. Fue una intima ceremonia, Macgonagall estuvo allí. También Hagrid y Dumbledore. Hagrid le solicitó a Peter copias de las fotos. Por supuesto, algunos de la Orden. Pero Remus no estuvo. Lamentamos mucho que faltase."  
  
"Nuestra luna de Miel fue sorprendente. Sirius nos obsequió una estadía en uno de los mejores hoteles para hechiceros por un mes en Bulgaria. Yo me sorprendí mucho de esto. Nunca había estado el Bulgaria. Nuestra noche de bodas fue... no tiene palabras. Toda la pasión que James me expresaba con sus besos, me fueron reveladas en esos momentos inolvidables siendo suya. Nada mas que suya. Ya veo porque estos momentos entre dos que se aman son tan... reveladores. Claro que el muy bromista me decía que me quedaba mucho por aprender y que sería un maestro algo exigente... me sonrojo cada vez que me recuerdo de sus ideas. Cuando regresamos supe que, James había comprado una casa."  
  
-Pero James...- dijo alarmada cuando volvió y estuvo dentro de su casa, observando cada rincón.  
  
-Solo falta que la decores a tu gusto- dijo aferrándole por su cintura- Todo por hacerte feliz.- Besándole.  
  
-Soy feliz a tu lado- respondió ella - no necesitabas comprar una casa. Por lo menos me hubieras dicho... lo hubiéramos discutido entre ambos.  
  
-Te hubieras negado.- respondió él- se lo orgullosa que eres...  
  
-Entonces ¿Acaso me casé con un millonario?- dijo en burla- porque Petunia siempre pensó que eras un vago sin empleo... "todos los magos lo son" - haciendo el mismo acento de Petunia.  
  
-Mis padres trabajaron duro. Yo también en el Ministerio- Sonriendo.- - Podemos tener nuestra casa ¿No crees? Juntos creceremos nuestro patrimonio, pronto para nuestros hijos...  
  
-Vaya- dijo en burla-¿Has pensado tanto en los hijos?  
  
-Los quiero de una vez- dijo el joven- La vida es muy corta. No sabes cuando o cuanto te queda.  
  
-¡¡no me gusta que hables así!!- dijo soltándose de él - me da la impresión que de un momento a otro, me dejarás sola... Y no quiero que eso pase...- alejándose del joven.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo él buscándole nuevamente- prometo no hablar así mas... mientras- dirigiéndole a la alcoba- tengo algo que enseñarte...- sonrojando con estas palabras a la joven.  
  
"No vimos a Sirius hasta dos meses después de que nos instalamos y nuestras vidas volvieron a la normalidad. Claro que, Sirius escribía correos lechuzas a cada momento. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue una noche que hablábamos mi esposo y yo a solas en el salón delante de la chimenea".  
  
Estaban conversando acerca de los movimientos de Voldemort en el mundo. Por lo que parecía, se andaba escondiendo o que. No pasó mucho cuando Lily dirigiendo su mirada a la chimenea que estaba encendida, vio una cabeza entre las llamas, lo que ocasionó que lanzara un grito, asustando con ello a James.  
  
-¿Qué pasa amor?- dijo el preocupado y observándole. En el momento que ella señaló la chimenea él sonrió y dijo- Canuto...  
  
-Hola Cornamenta- dijo la figura (o cabeza de Sirius Black) en las llamas- lamento asustarte Lily- sonriéndole a la joven.  
  
-Un susto mas de ese tipo, y me matarás- dijo la joven llevándose la mano a su pecho.  
  
-Suena como Arabella- sonriéndole- oye James- dirigiéndose al joven- ¿A que no sabes quien fue llevado a Azkaban por cargos de ser partidario de Voldemort? - sin esperar la respuesta dijo- Arturo Penningworh...- observando a Lily.  
  
-¿Qué cosa? ¿cómo te has enterado?  
  
-Estoy ahora mismo en el Ministerio, asuntos de Dumbledore... pero me he enterado de algo hasta ahora: El tribunal fue cerrado hace diez minutos. Por lo que parece, declaró que, se suponía que entregaría a Lily a Voldemort... y lo hizo. Penningworth avisó el día que Lily desapareció donde los otros mortifagos la encontrarían... Crouch por supuesto ha ignorado esa ultima acusación.- Lily se abrazó a si misma que no fue notado por James- lo que si es que, fue acusado por conspiración... no dudo que lo mataran...  
  
-------------------- Continuará....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bueno, se acerca el fin de esta historia... el próximo capitulo será uno de los últimos... agradezco todos los comentarios y buenas intenciones para la terminación de este fic...  
  
Saludos cordiales a los chicos en Harry Argentino como siempre.... además de German y Madam Pince... a Godric, Penélope, andrea y a Nadia... y a todos aquellos a quienes saludé en el capitulo diez... gracias por los correos y demás... faltan dos capitulos para el final... ^^ y con respecto a una continuación o extensión, sigan insistiendo... (por lo que parece, está funcionando)  
  
YA saben la rutina: Comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos... a Sakura_Journal@yahoo.com 


	12. capitulo 12

**"HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE"**

**Por Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, by JK Rowlings.**

**Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro**.

*************************************************************************

**Capitulo XII: "Valle de Godric: una Profecía"**

*****************

La revelación acerca de la culpabilidad de Arturo Penningworth, mentor de Lily, colocó en velo de duda, la fidelidad de aquellos que estaban cerca de ellos.  Incluso comenzaban a dudar entre ellos mismos, dentro de la Orden.

Remus Lupin regresó semanas después de la boda de James con Lily.   Se enteró durante su viaje, de la culpabilidad de Penningworth.  Por supuesto, incluso extrajo una teoría que se la expuso un día a James, Peter, Sirius y Lily durante una cena organizada por los esposos. 

-Me enteré de lo que ocurrió- dijo Remus observando a Lily- ¿estás bien?- haciendo una pausa- enterarte de que Penningworth estaba involucrado con Voldemort, debió de ser una gran impresión para ti...

-Bueno- dijo James observando a su amigo- la suerte es que, ocurrió todo esto con buena suerte...

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo- lo interrumpió Lily lo que atrajo las miradas de Sirius y los demás.- Nadie debería morir... Sea quien haya sido, él me trataba bien.  ¿No se supone que ellos, los partidarios de Voldemort son sangre limpias y quienes odian los sangre sucia? ¿por qué entonces, no me mató cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

-No creo que eso haya sido consecuencia del buen corazón de Penningworth, Lily.- dijo Sirius – Ese sujeto, como la mayoría de los Mortifagos, son seguidores de Voldemort por voluntad o por conciencia propia... además, no podía matarte sin autorización del Lord. ¿qué beneficio le traería eso?

-¿Qué pasa con Susan entonces?- preguntó Peter- ella no era por voluntad...- Dijo Peter con razón justificada- Si quiera, pobre muchacha, tuvo que huir del país para escapar de él...

-Quien hubiera terminado muerta de la primera oportunidad que Voldemort hubiese tenido en atraparla...- Dijo James- Ella era a sus ojos, una traidora por no seguir sus ordenes... de seguro, la hubiera obligado a asesinarte...- observando a Lily y después a Sirius- o a ti... y en caso que se hubiera negado (situación que no dudo), hubiésemos todos, terminado muertos...

-Bueno- dijo Sirius contento- suerte que por lo menos, tanto ella como Watson salieron ilesas de esta situación... así contarán a sus hijos la leyenda de los merodeadores... en Hogwarts...

-Ay no- dijo Lily exasperada mientras los recuerdos venían a su mente- ¿Otra vez con eso? Si Susan estuviera aquí, te dijera dos o tres cosas.... ¿Aun piensas en eso de las Leyendas?

Los demás sonreían ante los recuerdos (Peter solo había escuchado la historia después),  de aquella vez en el vagón cuando surgió el comentario de las Leyendas de Hogwarts que serían los Merodeadores. 

-Bueno. .- dijo Sirius- estoy contento pues, por lo menos, ellas están a salvo... no dudo que, cada uno de nosotros, tenemos una soga alrededor de nuestro cuello gracias a Voldemort...

-Lo que si se- dijo Remus volviendo al tema que les concernía- y me ha puesto a pensar es lo siguiente... ¿Cómo los Mortifagos ese día que desapareciste, sabían donde y como encontrarte?  ¿Quién les había dicho que te quedarías sola hasta tarde? O que en todo caso estabas sola ... ¿Quién?

-No pensarás que...- dijo Sirius enseriándose ante la mirada de su amigo.- ¿Acaso dices que...

-Es mi teoría- comprendiendo que Sirius había en esos momentos, ocurrido la misma teoría.- Es lo que creo...- Siendo observado por los demás- Arturo Penningworth les informó...

-Pero ¿qué interés tienen en Lily?- preguntó James.- ¿cuál es su problema?

-Creo que no es solamente en Lily- dijo Sirius- recuerda que desde hace siglos, estás en todas las listas de victimas de ese sujeto.- Haciendo una pausa- sea lo que sea, involucra a ustedes dos...

James guardó silencio y aferró la mano de Lily.  Sea lo que sea, los involucraba a ellos y no pasaría mucho a que él averiguara el porque.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Remus estaba de viaje nuevamente.  Ya esto resultaba bastante sospechoso para Sirius. Pero James, no se imaginaba dudando de sus amigos, por tanto, Sirius una mañana intentó convencer a James de que,   algo no andaba bien.

Estaban en esos momentos llegando a casa de James para celebrar juntos la noche buena.  En esos momentos, ambos jóvenes llegaban con paquetes de regalos en sus manos.

-Te lo estoy diciendo, porque me preocupo por ti.- Dijo Sirius mientras depositaba los regalos debajo del árbol aun no terminado de decorar. –Hay algo extraño con Remus...

-Estas imaginándote cosas- dijo James sonriéndole a su amigo- ¿Por qué sospechar de Remus? Es nuestro mejor amigo.  Jamás nos traicionaría.  Tampoco Peter.  El juramento de los Merodeadores...

-James: Los merodeadores, se quedaron en Hogwarts... – haciendo una pausa—Piénsalo bien ¿Qué necesidad tiene Remus de viajar tanto? ¿por qué lo hace?

-Mira, no lo se- dijo Potter incomodo ante las ideas de su mejor amigo- Pero encuentro peor el hecho de que, dudes de Remus.

-El me está dando las razones de dudar- dijo Sirius. 

James lo observó pero no dijo nada.  Sirius respiró profundo y se sentó. Sabía que, James no se iba a permitir pensar mal de sus amigos.  No lo iba a hacer.  Entonces ¿acaso esperaría que algo ocurriese para darse cuenta? ¿para que su amigo se diera cuenta?

-Piénsalo- dijo Sirius nuevamente.- no quisiera que, algo te pasara.  A ti o a Lily. Ustedes, son mi familia... Eres mi hermano...

En ese momento, escuchan la puerta abrirse y cerrarse nuevamente.  EN pocos instantes en el salón entra una chica con la nariz roja del frío.  Sonríe a ambos jóvenes al ver sus rostros.

-Tengo algo que hablar contigo James- dijo ella seriamente.- Es importante...

-¿De que se trata?- preguntó Sirius- ¿Acaso han encontrado a un traidor? ¿alguien ha muerto? ¿Quién ha sido asesinado? ¿Alguien está a punto de traicionar? ¿Qué dice Dumbledore?

Lily observó a Sirius con la ceja alzada y cruzándose de brazos habla con su esposo diciéndole- ¿acaso tu amigo está algo paranoico? 

-Mas que paranoico, diría yo.  Ve traidores en todas partes....

-¿De quien sospecha?- preguntó ella observando tanto a uno como al otro.

-De nadie- dijo Sirius antes que James le dijera, si acaso tenía la idea de decirle.- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir?

Lily se sonrojó hasta donde su rostro le permitió.  Por lo que parecía, fuese lo que fuese, no lo quería decir delante de Sirius.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó James- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ah ja- dijo Sirius- te lo dije: Asesinaron a alguien...- al notar la seriedad en el rostro de su amiga.

-NO han matado a nadie... es que....- ella estaba cruzada de brazos y caminaba nerviosa de un lado para otro- es decir... ¿Cómo decirte esto? – hablaba para ella misma- debería decírtelo de una vez, se que lo tomarás con calma...- Observando a James.- pero tal vez, no... 

Hablaba para ella misma mientras Sirius observó a James y viceversa, volviendo ambas miradas a la nerviosa joven que caminaba de un lado a otro de esa sala.

-¿por qué no lo dices de una vez?- dijo Sirius observándole.

-Si amor- dijo James- ya me tienes nervioso ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es algo privado- observando a Sirius.

-¿Qué tan privado puede ser?- preguntó Sirius molesto- sabes que lo que le digas a James, lo sabré tarde o temprano...

Sonrojándose aun mas la joven dijo- Pero no es de tu incumbencia...

-bien- dijo James poniéndose de pie- Canuto: Déjanos a solas o nunca me enteraré y me está volviendo loco... 

Sirius observó al par (Pero mas molesto a Lily) y poniéndose de pie, los dejó a solas en el salón.

-Es un niño- dijo Lily observando a donde se fue Sirius- no me imagino a Sirius siendo padre... es mas problemático que un niño...

-¿Bien? ¿Qué querías decirme?- preguntó James observándole- Porque ya estamos a solas...

-James: Algo ha pasado- dijo ella seriamente.  – algo dada las ultimas teorías de los chicos de que, bueno, somos el blanco de Voldemort... no se como lo tomarás... –sonrojándose- aun no se, si es buena idea... 

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó observando a la joven.

Esta nuevamente de lo nerviosa que estaba, comenzó a caminar en el salón nuevamente- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos dos semanas atrás?

-¿Acerca de que?

Haciendo memoria.- ¿recuerdas el día que no fuimos a trabajar por la gran tormenta de nieve? Nos quedamos en casa, y ....- sonrojándose- terminamos en cama otra vez...

-Si- dijo él.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos esa mañana?- observando con esperanza a que ella no tuviera que recordarle todo lo que hablaron esa mañana...

pero la memoria de él, si comenzaba a sumergirse en los recuerdos.

************* Flash Back ***************

_La joven en brazos de James mientras la fogata de la chimenea de la habitación iluminaba sus cuerpos, cubiertos por las mantas mientras disfrutaban de aquel día de nieve que les había impedido salir de allí aquella mañana y que como consecuencia terminaron nuevamente en el lecho nupcial un silencio acogedor estaba sobre ellos mientras solo escuchaban los leños atizar en la chimenea. _

_De un momento a otro, Lily se rió.  Eso llamó la atención de James quien dijo - ¿Qué?_

_-Nada- respondió ella en sus brazos mientras se volteaba a verle.- Solo pensaba en la primera vez que nos conocimos..._

_James se quedó tranquilo esperando a que ella continuara y así lo hizo- Sirius era quien dirigía en esos momentos tu vida..._

_-Era mas extrovertido que yo... y si, recuerdo la mañana que te conocí.  Estábamos en el tren..._

_-La primera vez que escuché de ustedes, estaba en la tienda de Madam Malkin ¿Recuerdas?_

_-¿Las de las Túnicas en Diagon?_

_-Estaba con mi madre comprando mi primera túnica de Bruja para Hogwarts.  Ese día ustedes, dejaron escapar todos los animales de la tienda de mascotas..._

_-Sirius... yo solo... le di la idea...- recordando a lo que ella se refería._

_-Lo se- dijo Lily- siempre dabas las ideas, Sirius, las ejecutaba. – ella sonreía y dijo- ¿recuerdas que mal nos llevábamos después de eso? – agregó ella- De primer al sexto año, eras insufrible. Me molestaba tu actitud.  Tu afán de romper las reglas y que te creías lo mejor que había caído en Hogwarts... ¡¡Santo Cielo!! Como te odiaba..._

_-Pues no me caías mejor- dijo él sonriendo a medias ante la declaración de su esposa- Siempre con la cabeza entre los libros y nunca te divertías... además que nunca saliste con nadie..._

_-eso no lo sabes tu- dijo ella defendiéndose- que no tuviera novios en Hogwarts como ustedes tenían su club de admiradoras, no significa que no tuviese a nadie... _

_-¿Ah si?- dijo el separándose un momento de ella- ¿Con quien saliste si se puede saber?_

_-No era mago- dijo Lily – lo conocí durante las vacaciones de quinto año.  Era un joven que vivía a cuadras de mi casa.  Fue un amorío de verano..._

_-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?_

_- en estos momentos, me recordé del día que me di cuenta de que, algo sentía por ti... pero tu, me ignorabas... apenas te dabas cuenta que existía... además, eras tan impertinente, cabeza dura, creyéndote que eras lo mejor de lo mejor... no se que pasó después....- cambiando su mirada y acercándose a James y acurrucándose nuevamente en sus brazos.- como fue que pasó... pero al principio del sexto, me di por vencida... me prometí que por ti no iba a sufrir mas. Por eso, me compenetré solo en mis estudios y en mis amigas... Luego, pasó todo lo que ocurrió casi a finales de sexto... y mira donde estamos- Observando la sortija que ambos llevaban en sus manos._

_-Pues mira que lo mío ocurrió el día que estabas de compras con Sirius.  Comencé a odiar por  primera vez a mi mejor amigo..._

_-¿Qué me dices de ti con Susan?- preguntó observándole.- ¿O me negarás que eso no era suficiente para mi? Eso fue mi despertador... por lo que sentía por ti.  El día que desaparecí, iba a hablar contigo.- bajando la voz y en un momento dijo después de diez minutos de silencio- oye: se que dijiste que querías hijos, pero... con todo lo que está pasando con Voldemort... _

_-lo he pensado también – dijo el sujeto- tal vez, no es el mejor momento.  Es mejor, esperar... tenemos toda la vida por delante..._

_-Además si faltamos ¿Crees que Sirius podrá cuidarlo? Mas bien sería al revés... es como un niño..._

_Riendo dijo- pues si.  Nuestro hijo, tendría mas problemas cuidando a Canuto que Canuto cuidándolo a él.  Pero, es el mejor.  Sabes que él, Peter y Remus, lo cuidarían muy bien. A él y a nuestros demás hijos._

_-James: nunca te conté esto- dijo observándole.- Pero esa vez, cuando los mortifagos me secuestraron, si vi a Voldemort...- haciendo una pausa al percibir en ese momento, la sorpresa pero mas que todo, la actitud algo temerosa de James ante lo que le revelaba- James: Estaba interesado en mi.  Me aseguró que no me lastimaría... él me aplicó ese hechizo.  Pero antes de eso, mostró interés en mi.  Dijo que era poderosa... que era lo que necesitaba en su grupo... no se porque, pero... trataba con tanta insistencia en convencerme.  Incluso dijo que, si yo daba la vida por ti, que me aseguraba que tu, harías lo mismo por mi... incluso, me revelaba que  tu, no tenías ningún interés por tu vida, en  propósito de vengar a tus padres.- haciendo una pausa.- ¿Acaso estás dispuesto a olvidarte de todo por la causa, James? ¿por tu causa?_

_El guardó silencio escuchando todo lo revelado por Voldemort a Lily y finalmente dijo- no dudo que, sabría convencer a cualquiera.  Pero no pudo contigo ¿Verdad?_

_-Dijo que, yo estaba convirtiéndome en todo lo que se vio... ¿Dónde se vio aquello? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Por qué está tan interesado en nosotros? _

_-No lo se- dijo el aferrándole aun mas.- Pero jamás permitiré que te toque.  Del momento que nos casamos, las prioridades, mis prioridades, han cambiado.  Ahora soy esposo. Tal y como mis padres lo eran uno del otro, olvidándose de la lucha.  Olvidándose de sus ideales para la verdad y el bien. Cuando llegue el momento de ser padre, así cambiará todo y mi prioridad será mi familia; nuestra familia.  Tu y nuestros hijos..._

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-lo prometo- dijo finalmente y besándole suavemente.  _

************ Fin del flash Back ************

-Las prioridades cambian James- dijo Lily sonriendo nerviosa.

-Un momento- dijo James sonriendo nervioso al igual que ella mientras se acercaba a ella con determinación.- ¿Es acaso lo que creo que es?

-¡¡Viva!!- vino un grito de detrás de ellos- Felicidades, Papá..- era Sirius.

-¿Acaso no entendiste cuando dije que era a solas?- gritó Lily molesta y sonrojada a su amigo- Era un tema que a ti no te concierne... 

Mientras Sirius se defendía de la joven a la vez que cantaba "Un bebé viene de visita", James estaba sorprendido. 

-¿cómo ha pasado esto?- preguntó James.

-Ay Cornamenta- dijo Sirius dándole un codazo en la costilla para hacerlo reaccionar- ¿cómo si no supieras?

-Sirius- dijo Lily empujándolo a la puerta del salón -tengo que hablar con James a solas.

-Bien, bien- dijo sonriendo- pero tengo que enviarle lechuzas a todos los que conozco...-Comenzaba a hacer una lista en su cabeza cuando Lily cerró la puerta al él salir.

-¿No te agrada la noticia?- preguntó Lily sonriéndole- estás algo extraño...

James se sentó en el sillón, observándole y finalmente sonrió diciéndole- no sabes lo feliz que me haces....

-Gracias- dijo ella sentándose en sus piernas.- Pero falta mucho aun...

-Nada de eso- dijo James  - cuando pase año nuevo, comenzaremos a decorar su habitación- sonriendo—por supuesto, los colores naranja y rojo de Gryffindor estará ahí...

-prefiero el amarillo pastel...

-¿por qué ese color?- preguntó el joven.

-Porque esos colores soy muy brillantes para la alcoba de un bebé... estaría bien para un jovencito de nueve o diez años... pero ¿Para un bebé? Además puede terminar en cualquier otra casa...

-¡¡El hijo de James no estará en otra casa que no sea Gryffindor!!- gritó Sirius desde el exterior del salón.

James reía ante el rostro de Lily por las ocurrencias e ideas de su amigo.  Pero sabían, los tres que era el principio de un drástico cambio por el resto de sus vidas...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_"los meses pasaban rápido.  Así como yo aumentaba de peso y mi estado se notaba mas, no faltaba uno que otro día en que, los regalos llegaban a la casa.   Incluso llegó uno de Dumbledore desde Hogwarts.  Por lo que parecía, Sirius se había encargado de informarles a todos los de Hogwarts y de la Orden."_

_"James, Sirius, Peter y Remus, se encargaron de arreglar el cuarto del bebé.  Aunque James y Sirius decían que sería un varón, Remus y Peter no descartaban de que fuese chica.  A veces los dejaba a sola discutir.  Pronto y para el séptimo mes que fue en finales de mayo, Remus llevó un pequeño peluche de felpa en forma de lobo montañés que encontró en uno de sus viajes.  Creo que fue en Alaska.  Sirius no se quedó atrás y me obsequió un enorme perro de peluche de color negro. Exigía que delante del o la bebé, llamasen Canuto el peluche para que hiciera referencia"._

_"Sirius y James se involucraron en cálidas discusiones acerca de la actitud del bebé.  Sirius decía que lo correcto era que, fuese extrovertido, travieso y que heredara el legado de los Merodeadores.  James decía que el pequeño tenía derecho de saber lo que podía hacer en Hogwarts. Pero claro, yo me oponía rotundamente."_

_-No voy a permitir que nuestro hijo o hija, sean la causa de un infarto a los profesores de Hogwarts como ustedes lo fueron... olvídenlo..._

_-Ah vamos Lily- dijo Sirius- ¿de que sirve que su hijo vaya a Hogwarts si no heredará nuestro legado de Merodeador..._

_-Sirius: Cuando tengas hijos, lo comprenderás... mientras, James y yo nos encargaremos de su educación... serás su padrino, pero él o ella crecerá con buenas costumbres y demás..._

_-a propósito: Longbottom va a tener un bebé también- dijo Sirius cambiando el tema.- Me lo he encontrado en Diagon hace una semana..._

_-James: Tenemos que ir a donde Petunia..._

_-¿A que?- preguntaron ambos jóvenes molestos a lo que Lily se sonrió y Sirius agregó- No quiero que Petunia diga cosas feas delante de nuestro bebé..._

_-¿Nuestro Bebé?-preguntaron James y Lily ante ese comentario._

_-Pues si... – dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos- ¿Por qué tienen que ir allá? – observando a Lily ante su idea- no es por nada, pero tu hermana... Es una bruja y no en el buen sentido de la palabra..._

_-Sigue siendo mi familia- dijo la joven- además,  tengo que presentarme... es lo menos que puedo hacer..._

_-La ultima vez, dijo que no quería nada que ver con nosotros- dijo James- pero te acompañaré.- _

_Una mañana del 31 de julio, nuestra vida cambió radicalmente.  Ocho horas después de las primeras contracciones, tenía en mis brazos a un varoncito.  Parecía un ángel durmiendo.  _

_James no se separó de nuestro lado en mi habitación en el hospital.  En nuestra visita a Petunia, esta se encontraba embarazada. Es mas, podría dar a luz primero que yo, pero si era mas o menos la misma época en que las dos concebimos. No dudaba que había dado a luz ya. _

_Por supuesto, Remus, Peter y Sirius rodeaban al bebé haciéndole todas clases de gestos. _

_Por aquí, nos visitaron también todos los de la Orden del Fénix.  Todos parecían muy contentos ante las buenas nuevas del nacimiento de nuestro bebé. Por supuesto al ser un varoncito, James le colocó el nombre: Harry. Yo demandé que llevará el nombre de James: Así fue nombrado Harry James Potter._

Ante el nacimiento de nuestro bebé, Sirius insistía en que como historia para dormir, le narráramos las aventuras de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts y que James le dijera los mejores escondites y salidas del colegio y que le correspondía recuperar el Mapa del Merodeador.  Que era su legado.  Creía que yo mataría a Sirius.  Pero en serio, amaba a nuestro hijo tanto como nosotros.  No cometimos error y lo nombramos padrino del pequeño Harry. 

_Lo que si era cierto era que, dada mi condición de madre, me alejé un poco de las actividades de los aurores y de la Orden del Fénix.  Según Sirius, Malfoy al final se casó con Narcisa... Quien por casualidad (y dice Sirius que desgracia) Era pariente distante de nuestro amigo.   Tenían en esos momentos, un bebé también._

_Las circunstancias y las decisiones que tomamos, repercuten en nuestras acciones futuras.  James adora a Harry.  No hace otra cosa que, hablar de Harry y hablar con él. Claro que Harry es un bebé.  _

_Una noche me hizo una pregunta- ¿Crees que él recordará mi voz? ¿todo lo que hemos hecho por él?_

_-Claro que si- le dije sonriéndole pero yo misma no sabía.  James irradiaba una energía inagotable y solo quería estar con nuestro bebé._

_Un día tuve que salir con él a investigar un caso.  Para esos momentos, Harry tendría cinco meses y tuvimos la idea de dejarlo con Sirius y Remus.  Cuando regresamos, encontramos la cocina hecha un desastre.  En la sala estaban Remus y Sirius cubiertos en una especie de caramelo y Harry con la varita de Remus en sus manos.   Los dos adultos se encontraban durmiendo._

_Sirius se refirió a esto como que ¿El bebé les venció a ellos? Por lo que parece, no pueden aun ser padres._

_Una noche que James llegó a casa, estaba acabando de poner a Harry en su cuna. Escuchaba las voces provenientes de la sala. Eran de Sirius y James.  Hablaban bajito pero dado el silencio del lugar, no me fue difícil escucharlos._

_-¿Hablaste con Dumbledore?-. preguntaba Sirius._

_-Justo esta mañana- dijo James- le he entregado la capa.  También he asegurado lo otro en el Ministerio..._

_-Si es cierto, entonces todo aquello por lo que pasaron tus padres, los míos y hasta Lily es verdad: Voldemort te quiere a ti muerto..._

_-Pero mas que todo: Quiere a Lily y a Harry.  Primero muerto al dejar que ese loco los toque..._

_-No lo dudo-dijo Sirius- ¿qué vas a hacer?_

_-Mandaré a Lily y a Harry lejos... no permitiré que nada les pase a ellos..._

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- finalmente dije, revelándome detrás de ellos. Observé los rostros no queriendo decirme y agregué- Será mejor que me digan: ¿por qué quieren mandarme a mi y a mi bebé lejos? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Voldemort?_

_James dudaba en decirme.  Finalmente dijo- Dumbledore no me dio muchos detalles- haciendo una pausa- por lo que parece, tu eres la clave para la caída de Voldemort... _

_-pero ¿por qué Harry también? Escuché cuando lo dijiste... _

_-Harry en parte tiene algo que ver con unos rumores que circulan entre los mortifagos... por lo que parece, creen que algo tiene que ver con su caída.  Dumbledore dice que tiene razón de ser dado mi pasado como heredero de Gryffindor y tu poder..._

_-Eres poderosa Lily- dijo Sirius recordándole a la joven al otro Sirius y lo que le dijo en la otra dimensión.- Demasiado.  Tenemos que tomar una decisión ahora.  James recomienda que ambos, tu y el bebé se escondan hasta que la situación mejore..._

_-No- dijo la joven – No iré a ninguna parte sin ti... no lo haré... así que, no pretendan que aceptaré lo que ustedes decidan sin involucrarme a mi..._

_-Bien- dijo Sirius. _ -James: Te irás con ellos... estarán a salvo contigo.  Pero no podemos confiar en los demás para esto.  Solo Dumbledore sabrá la verdad._

_-Y tu mi amigo- dijo James- he hablado con Dumbedore: Serás nuestro guardián secreto. _

_Días Después, Sirius llegó molesto.  Terminábamos de empacar las cosas de nuestro hogar y yo tenía a Harry en mis brazos, recién dormido.  Pronto nos iríamos al escondite escogido por James.   Remus y Peter no estaban enterados de nada de lo que ocurría, pero nuevamente, Sirius, estaba dudoso. Después de discutir con James finalmente, este le preguntó._

_-¿Que es lo que propones Sirius?- preguntaba James._

_-Que no me utilicen a mi como Guardián secreto..._

_-¿De que hablas?- preguntó James- Eres mi mejor amigo-señalando al pequeño que dormitaba en los brazos de su madre- eres el padrino de Harry. Por supuesto que serás nuestro guardián secreto.  Incluso, Dumbledore está consciente de esto..._

_-¿No será que tienes miedo?- susurró Lily para no despertar al pequeño. _

_-No tengo miedo- dijo Sirius- pero, hay personas que, saben que me utilizarán como guardián Secreto, solo por el hecho de ser mejores amigos... vendrán por mi y cuando utilicen algo para hacerme hablar...- sacudiendo su cabeza- ¡¡Jamás me perdonaría si algo les pasara!!._

_- ¿Qué propones entonces?- dijo James cruzado de brazos._

_-Utilicen alguien de quien nadie sospecharía... nadie se imaginaría..._

_- ¿A Remus?- preguntó Lily.  Sirius negó con su cabeza._

_-No.  Él no.  No se porque pero sospecho de Remus.- James lo observaba sorprendido a lo que él dijo- Es una larga historia.  Pero por favor, por Lily y por Harry , hazme caso._

_-¿A quien tienes en mente?.- preguntó James observándole.  En realidad, el estado consternado de su mejor amigo, lo tenía un poco preocupado._

_-A Peter- dijo Sirius.- Utilicen a Peter... él jamás los traicionará... Te idolatra James..._

_-Peter es confiable- dijo Lily- y es uno de tus viejos amigos, James._

_-No sabemos nada de Peter desde el nacimiento de Harry. ¿Creen que sea conveniente?-Preguntó James. _

_-Peter es demasiado cobarde para arrojarse al lado Oscuro- dijo Sirius sonriéndose- además es nuestro amigo..._

_James tomó en sus brazos a Harry y lo acurrucó.  Lo observaba con infinita ternura y dijo- ¿Qué piensas Lily?- observando a su esposa._

_-Mejor hacer caso al instinto de Sirius- Dijo sonriéndole a su amigo- él sabe porque lo dice. Hagámoslo así._

_-Estaremos de todas maneras en el Valle de Godric....- pero Sirius le levantó la mano en señal de que guardara silencio._

_-Preferiría que no me lo dijeses, por favor... todo es mejor así, Los mortifagos me perseguirán a mi por información y nunca les diré donde están, porque nunca lo sabré con exactitud. – sonriéndose- ¿A que es la mejor idea que he tenido?_

_-Oye, cierto- dijo Lily acercándose a su amigo y abrazándole- tenemos que conseguirle una esposa, James- dijo la señora Potter- tiene demasiado tiempo libre..._

_-Muy graciosa- dijo Sirius.- Bastante gracioso- y tomando a Harry de los brazos de James dijo- ¿A que este pequeñín tendrá a su "tío Sirius" para enseñarle a manejar una moto?_

_-Mi hijo no manejará una moto- dijo Lily observando con indignación a su amigo- ¿Cómo se te ocurre tal cosa?_

_Y sin escuchar a su amiga, continuó- Y le daré un curso particular para conquistar a las chicas (no que necesite ayuda ¿Vieron lo apuesto que es?)- acurrucándolo y observando con detenimiento su rostro._

_yo iba a comentar algo acerca del pobre Harry en la tutoría sentimental de Sirius pero James me aferró por la cintura y la atrajo para si, sonriéndome.  Con su mirada me decía que no importaba.  En verdad, a James le gustaba lo que veía: el gran cariño que Sirius profetizaba a nuestro hijo._

_-¿Verdad Harry?- decía Sirius observándole aquel rostro de Ángel.- Serás el mejor... en todo... _

_Así lo hicimos.  Peter fue conferido como nuestro guardián secreto. Pero nunca le dijeron a Dumbledore el cambio de planes. Ojalá que esto no tenga repercusiones en el futuro. _

_Pronto Harry cumplió un año. Lastima, no fue con nuestros amigos.  _

Era la noche de Brujas... donde todo acabaría... 

**--------------- Continuará....**

Terminar este capitulo me ha dado de todo (llorando a lagrimas vivas) ya el siguiente es el final de la historia y la mayoría ( o todos) Sabe lo que significa...   para que no haya demandas, el siguiente capitulo serán fragmentos extraídos de los hechos ocurridos la noche de Brujas día que supuestamente ocurre la muerte de James y Lily Potter.    No soy responsable de las crisis nerviosas, llantos desmedidos y las lloronas admiradoras de James que empiecen a llorar y no se recuperen...

Estoy preparando una serie de Epilogos basados en estos tres fics.  Hasta ahora, estoy complacida con los resultados y espero tenerlos pronto... 

¿Haré una continuación?

Bueno... no lo se aun.  Dije que no en un principio, pero ahora, no lo se.- Estoy pensándolo seriamente.  Dado los últimos eventos (Conocido mejor por mi amiga Angie como el "Sr. Tabique" Alias el Quinto libro de JK. Al igual que ella, he entrado en una crisis donde maldigo a JK, pero ustedes no tienen la culpa.   Tal vez no una continuación pero si una nueva historia basándome en los personajes que introduje en estas tres historias.   

Gracias por todos los reviews y comentarios y espero muchos mas ^^ 

Próximo capitulo:  "Lloran las Rosas..." __

**_Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, declaraciones... Sakura_journal@yahoo.com_**

****


	13. ULTIMO CAPITULO

"HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE"  
  
Por Crystal.-  
Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, by JK Rowlings.  
  
Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.  
  
Hay fragmentos en este ultimo capitulo provenientes del Libro "Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban" lo aviso para que no hayan acusaciones de plagio, robo intelectual,. Ect. No he realizado la presente obra con  
fines de lucro (lo advierto de nuevo), no estoy ganando un centavo con esto, por tanto, absténganse de demandas y demás. Lo he dicho: los derechos  
los tiene JK Rowlings y la Warner Brothers ©  
  
************************************************************************* HOLA A TODOS... LA ESPERA A TERMINADO... AL FIN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE LA SAGA INICIADA CON LA HISTORIA "MI DESTINO" . LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS ES AL FINAL... YA SABEN, COMENTARIOS AL LIBRO DE VISITAS, UN REVIEW O PARA RESPUESTAS PERSONALES, A MI CORREO Y GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO...  
  
AHORA SI ¡¡¡¡AL ULTIMO CAPITULO!!!!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Capitulo XIII: "Lloran las Rosas"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Una mañana mientras Peter caminaba con dirección a su casa, vio dos siluetas de pie cerca de su hogar. Iba bien abrigado dada la baja temperatura que comenzaba a sentirse. Aquellos que lo esperaban también estaban abrigados.  
  
-¿James?- observando las gafas del primero empañadas por el frío-. ¿Si... Sirius?? ¡Que sorpresa!- dijo acercándose y pasándoles al lado para ir a la puerta de su casa.  
  
-Tanto tiempo sin verte Peter- dijo Sirius- ahora, tenemos algo que hablar contigo.  
  
-Ah... ¿Ah si?  
  
-Si- dijo James pasando después de su amigo a la casa y finalmente, entrando Sirius.  
  
Peter se dirigió a la chimenea y con su varita la encendió sentándose en un sofá- Tenía mucho tiempo que no los veía...  
  
-Desde meses después del nacimiento de Harry- dijo James- ¿Dónde has estado metido?  
  
-ocupado James.- dijo Peter- como puedes ver, ya no vivo con mis padres... me mantengo ocupado para pagar la renta...  
  
-¿Oye Peter? ¿Has oído algo nuevo?  
  
-Bueno, si- dijo Peter- nada del otro mundo. He estado asistiendo de vez en cuando a las actividades de la Orden - y observando a Sirius agregó- Sabes que ayudé con la recomisión de un grupo de Mortifagos tres semanas atrás, ¿no?  
  
-Si, te estas volviendo un experto Peter- dijo Sirius sonriéndole y enseriando su rostro agregó- pero no es por eso, que estamos aquí...  
  
-¿Ah no?  
  
-No- dijo Sirius.- Necesitamos un favor tuyo...- rectificando- bueno, James y Lily necesitan un favor tuyo...  
  
-¿De que se trata?  
  
-Peter ¿no tendrías problemas en ser nuestro Guardián secreto?- preguntó James. - ¿De que se aplique el encantamiento Fidelio?  
  
Peter observaba a uno y al otro incrédulo. Finalmente dijo - ¿Hablas en serio?  
  
-Claro- dijo James.  
  
-no puede ser posible- dijo Peter- siempre has acudido a Sirius para tus problemas... ¿por qué a mi?  
  
-Nadie sospechará de ti- dijo Sirius- se que, me seguirán a mi por la información pero no me sacarán nada... Contigo, se que la información estará a salvo...  
  
-no... - tartamudeando- No... no... saben lo que dicen- poniéndose de pie- no saben lo que me piden...- Caminando.  
  
-Piénsalo Peter- dijo Sirius- Siempre, desde Hogwarts siempre has pedido por una oportunidad de probarte a ti mismo... esta es...  
  
-Sirius...- dijo Peter dudando.  
  
-Por favor Cola Gusano- dijo James- por nuestra amistad.. Ahora pido tu ayuda. Si no por mi, hazlo por Harry y Lily.  
  
Peter observó a uno y a otro. Finalmente dijo- Muy bien James...  
  
-Ese es Peter- dijo Sirius pasando su mano por la cabeza de su amigo- tu ayuda a tus amigos, no pasará desapercibida...  
  
-Por supuesto que no- dijo James sonriéndole también a su amigo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Pasó pronto una semana. Era la semana de la noche de brujas. En ese momento, un hombre de baja estatura se mueve entre las sombras de la calle, mojada por la llovizna. Estaba cubierto de pies a cabezas con una túnica oscura.  
  
Pronto, llegó a un deteriorado frente de casa. Parecía abandonada. Pero aun así, tocó dos veces la puerta. Hizo una pausa y tocó tres veces y después cuatro para finalmente, tocar dos mas.  
  
La puerta se abrió no evitando el chirriar de la misma. Alguien en las sombras la había abierto. Observó atrás de la puerta y con voz aguda dijo. - Quiero ver al Lord...  
  
Ese sujeto cerró nuevamente aquella puerta y pronto estaba guiándole a los pisos superiores de aquella casa cubierta de polvo y tela de arañas.  
  
El individuo tocó dos veces antes de entrar. Había una chimenea encendida y una serpiente se encontraba enrollada a pocos pies de su amo. Este solo observa las llamaradas.  
  
Pronto la voz de aquel sujeto se escuchó cuando dijo- Déjanos... -haciendo lo ordenado se quedaron el recién llegado y el Lord a solas.  
  
-Tienes agallas para venir sin yo haberte llamado...  
  
-Lo se mi Señor- dijo la aguda voz cubierta por la capa su rostro- pero tengo información que le será de utilidad...  
  
-No me has sido útil desde que te uniste... otros, han matado a traidores dentro de nuestro circulo. Otros, han matado a personas como los sujetos aquellos de Dumbledore... ¿Orden del Fénix? Pero tu, no me has traído nada bueno hasta ahora... pero, soy piadoso y he tenido paciencia a que este día llegase- observándole - ¿Ahora, que me tienes?  
  
-Algo que ... se que le dará mucha alegría...- Sonriendo y dirigiéndose a colocarse frente a él donde el rostro juvenil de aquel sujeto que alguna vez tuvo la cegada fidelidad de sus amigos en sus manos- a los Potter...  
  
El Lord Oscuro lo observó con intensidad a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y comenzaba a hablar con su serpiente en Pársel. Y esta salía después de esto, de su comodidad para colocarse a la altura de Peter, mostrando sus colmillos.  
  
-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Voldemort- no me hagas perder tiempo muchacho. Aquí mismo y ahora, mi preciosa mascota, te morderá y todo acabará pronto. No lo que puedo decir de ti, si me mientes...  
  
-No miento Señor- dijo Peter Pettigrew- puedo entregarle a los Potter porque soy su guardián Secreto...  
  
-¿Bien?- sonriéndole - Confiéremelos...  
  
-Están en Valle de Godric- dijo Peter- cerca de la colindando con las montañas del Suroeste.. en una pequeña casa.... de dos niveles...  
  
-Buen trabajo muchacho...- Sonriendo y dirigiendo la mirada a la chimenea nuevamente.- Buen trabajo... ahora, déjame a solas.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mientras, el joven Black conversaba en esos instantes con Arabella Fig, mientras esta trataba de ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo muggle.  
  
-¿Estás segura?  
  
-Claro que si- dijo la mujer seriamente- tenemos que darle noticia a Dumbledore... al menos que él lo sepa...  
  
-Los Dursley, los parientes de Lily si están bajo la protección de Dumbledore.. aunque no se aun por que...  
  
-¿has visto a Peter hoy?- preguntó Arabella- no lo he visto en toda la semana...  
  
-No...- dijo Sirius- y esto está demasiado tranquilo. Crouch incluso, ha atrapado menos mortifagos en lo que va de la semana. ¿Será que se están escondiendo?  
  
-Para mi que algo planean-dijo Arabella. - ¿Has sabido algo de Remus?  
  
-No- dijo Sirius- yo que tu, no consideraría a Remus de ayuda- aquí Arabella le observó- Remus hace años que está como en las nubes...  
  
-¿qué pasa?  
  
Exhalando dijo- hace un tiempo que desconfío de Remus... siento que en cualquier momento, nos traicionará...  
  
-¿Acaso perdiste los estribos por tanto trabajo muchacho?-preguntó Arabella llamando la atención de Sirius- Remus Lupin es un Licántropo... -al ver que Sirius no estaba sorprendido ante esto agregó- Supongo que lo sabías... - haciendo una pausa, dijo- él solo lo que ha estado haciendo es investigando un poco mas de su pasado- observando a Arabella.  
  
-pero ¿Quién ha estado pasando información de la Orden?  
  
-No lo se- dijo Arabella- pero de ser alguien... tiene que ser, alguien del cual no sospecharíamos a primera instancia.  
  
-¿Dumbledore?  
  
-No...- dijo Arabella observándolo con desaprobación ante el chistecito.- Pero tiene que ser alguien que sabe...  
  
en esos momentos Kingsley Shacklebolt and Sturgis Podmore ingresan alterados- tenemos problemas...- retirándose los abrigos.- Los LongBottom desaparecieron a mitad de la noche...  
  
-¿Cómo que han desaparecido?-preguntó Arabella.  
  
-Por lo que parece, alguien los emboscó... aparecieron torturados y ......- respondió Sturgis Podmore tumbándose en un sillón cerca de si.  
  
-¿Torturado?- preguntó sorprendido. Lo vio asentir.  
  
-están al borde de la locura... ambos.... ambos no reconocen a nadie y están algunas veces en estado de tener ataques... los tienen restringidos en la sección siquiátrica de SAN MUNGO...- no evitando fruncir su rostro.  
  
-¿Y el pequeño?-preguntó Sirius.  
  
-¿Neville? - Kingsley Shacklebolt preguntó- No, está a salvo. Su abuela se lo había llevado a pasar la noche en su casa.  
  
-Algo no está bien- dijo Sirius- es demasiada información especifica...- analizando todo aquello- tenemos un traidor dentro del grupo...  
  
-¿Avisamos a Dumbledore?  
  
-No - dijo Sirius - déjenmelo a mi. Yo lo desenmascararé... yo me encargaré.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Esa noche estaba muy ventosa. Para ser noche de brujas, James la notaba algo fría y distante. Observaba con detenimiento por la ventana. Para él, algo no estaba bien.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- entro una joven al salón preguntando ante su conducta y sosteniendo un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos, producto de un ardua labor de hechizarlas para que se conservaran- ¿pasa algo?  
  
-No. Nada, creo- dijo finalmente. -¿Y Harry?  
  
-Finalmente dormido en su cuna- sonrió la joven depositando las flores en una mesita ye intentando arreglarlas un poco- Después de ese desastre que ambos hicieron con el pastel de calabaza, es normal que, tuviera que darle un baño.  
  
-A el le gusta- dijo James defendiéndose- yo solo lo alimentaba...  
  
-Mas bien rellenabas.- dijo la joven dando toda su atención a su esposo y dejando las flores- va a volverse un rechoncho niño cuando llegue a dos años...  
  
-No como el de tu hermana. - dijo James sonriendo- Solo a ti se te ocurre enviarle una lechuza a Petunia Dursley para felicitar a ese hijo suyo y para decirle que tienes un hijo también y que se llama Harry.  
  
-Bueno- dijo la joven- la suerte es que, el día que la visitamos, estaba sola. Vernon no estaba con ella.  
  
-Pero ella hablaba de las prisiones ....- dijo James-cuando le mencioné la de Azkaban para hacer tema de conversación me miró extraño.  
  
-¿y Como no lo va a hacer? Incluso le hablaste de los Dementores... - respondió la mujer y observándolo mientras jugaba con su mechón dijo- ¿Vienes?  
  
-Si- dijo James. - solo tomaré un libro de la estantería y voy ahora...-  
  
Lily lo besó en los labios y pronto estaba subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso.  
  
James, quedándose a solas en ese instante, recordaba en esos momentos a todos sus amigos. No sabía porque pero sentía nostalgia. Cuando recordó aquel cariño que le tenía Alex. Era una buena amiga. A Sirius, que con sus ideas y su deseo de ayudar y proteger a su amigo, se hacía común observarle con impaciencia en su forma de perro negro, meses atrás, antes de usar a Peter como guardián secreto en la vereda de su casa vigilante ante cualquier problema. A Remus; Aquel primer día que lo conoció, era un inocente chiquillo, callado, apacible y sensato. Una vez estuvo con Sirius, la vida cambió para todos. Y gracias a su condición de Licántropo, ellos se transformaron con el tiempo en animagos. Eran innumerables sus aventuras en Hogwarts y fuera de ella.  
  
Pero lo que Lily no sabía era lo cerca que estaban del peligro. Eso fue lo que Alex le hizo saber una noche, muchos meses atrás. fue después de que Sirius dijera que no lo utilizaran de guardián secreto. James se transportaba al Ministerio, gracias a un Traslador que estaba conectado en la casa de Sirius en Londres y de ahí a la casa de James en el Valle de Godric. Habían utilizado los últimos artilugios, hechizos y demás de la época, para hacer imposible su rastreo o bloqueo de un lado o de otro.  
  
Solo James (y poco después) Sirius, sabían que Alex era una animaga también. Ese día, esperaba a James como las otras veces, en el escritorio de Ministerio. James la tomó, cargando un gato en sus brazos y dirigiéndose a los pisos inferiores donde habían salones de archivos y las arcas documentales del Ministerio de Magia. En ese momento y colocándole en el suelo, Alex se vuelve humana. Pero estaba un poco diferente a la ultima vez que la vio en la reunión por la Orden del Fénix.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Flash back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Su túnica estaba roída y bastante estrujada. Su pelo sucio y se notaba que había estado lastimada.  
  
-¡¡Alex!!- observó Sorprendido- ¡¡Santo cielo, Mujer!!- acercándose - ¿Qué rayos te pasó?  
  
-Gajes del oficio James- respondió ella sentándose en una silla desvencijada del lugar.- No he podido descansar... tenía que llegar...- haciendo una pausa.- hay algo... hay un traidor James.... lo se...  
  
-Espera un momento. ¿Te traigo algo de comer? ¿de beber?- haciendo en ese momento un ademán con su varita y apareciendo emparedados, jugo de calabaza y torta de carne.  
  
En ese momento, la joven olvidó sus modales como dama de sociedad como alguna vez lo fueron los March. Trataba de engullir todo de una sentada. No hacía pausa para comer y mucho menos beber.  
  
Esa no era la animada, bien vestida y siempre perfumada mujer que conocieron años atrás en Hogwarts y mas tarde era miembro de la Orden. Se veía con vendas en sus muñecas y una que otra cortada en lo que fue una vez su bello rostro.  
  
Una vez complacida y con el estomago lleno, respiró profundamente y dijo-. Gracias James... y perdona mis modales. hace días que me he estado alimentando de pichones de los árboles y de ratones...  
  
-¿Hace cuanto estás en esto?- preguntó el sujeto. - Viviendo así...  
  
-Tres meses- contestó la muchacha. - pero mas que todo, para que no descubran mis movimientos... James: saben de la Orden... miembros del Ministerio saben que algo planea Dumbledore. O está haciendo... hay un soplón en nuestro grupo... y además de todo, alguien del lado oscuro está involucrando. Está jugando en ambos lados.  
  
-Eso es imposible, Alex- respondió el joven- La orden está conformada por los mas fieles y leales de todos nosotros. Personas respetables y en quienes confiaríamos ciegamente...- siendo observado seriamente por el rostro sucio de la joven. Fijándose en los zapatos de su amiga, los notó llenos de lodo y las media deshechas prácticamente.  
  
Ella sacudía su cabeza y decía- No se James... no he querido, bueno he tratado de llegar a Dumbledore, pero se me ha hecho imposible... la seguridad en el colegio está mas estricta e incluso, arriesgaría todo si me encuentran...- haciendo una pausa.- James: no solo tu vida, la revelación de otros miembros sino, mucho más- enfatizando su mirada- no puedo contarte todo con detalle ahora, pero no solo sería mi vida la que estaría en riesgo... la tuya, la de Lily, la de tus amigos... mis hermanas. Todos James.  
  
-¿Nadie sabe que estás en Londres?- ella negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Incluso no he mantenido contacto con Susan o Cristine... estoy preocupada James... tampoco he tenido comunicación con mi esposo.- Viéndole por primera vez de todo el tiempo que se conocen, realmente preocupada. Cuando observó su mirada pudo notar un vacío fatal y además las ojeras de muchas noches sin conciliar el sueño.- Nos vimos separados... por obligación... debe de creer que estoy muerta...  
  
-¿Y tu no crees... crees que él...?- arrodillándose delante de ella y tomándole sus manos cariñosamente.  
  
Ella negaba con la cabeza.- no. Por lo menos, aun no... pero...  
  
Ella se puso de pie rápidamente. Él para animarla comentó- Ten confianza de que esto, pronto terminará...  
  
-James: he sabido que tu y Lily tienen un hijo... ¿Es esto cierto?  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? Claro, por los de la Orden... ellos lo sabían...  
  
-lo supe en un breve encuentro con Arabella.- sonriendo pero inmediatamente borró esa sonrisa.- James: Hay un plan; no es solo tu y Lily: Quieren al niño... a toda costa...  
  
-No es cierto.- respondió él.- ¿por qué han de querer a un bebé?  
  
-¿Por qué no? ¿por qué nos querían a nosotras de su lado? Por ser las herederas de Rowena Ravenclaw. Mira por que infiernos pasó Susan. Por lo menos, lo de ella, se acabó ... por ahora... el legado está a salvo. Pero tu... el niño y Lily, son parte de algo grande: Algo tan grande y poderoso... incluso mas grande que la Orden, piensa James, además un bebé es mas fácil de manipular que un joven o un adulto - haciendo una pausa.- alguien ha hablado: Alguien sabe donde Voldemort puede localizarlos... - ahí James evitó su mirada- Te digo la verdad: se que no quieres dudar de nadie...  
  
-Eso no es verdad- dijo James sonriéndole- alguna trampa para hacernos salir. Para hacer a la luz el paradero de Harry...  
  
-Yo que tu, me preocuparía...  
  
-Confío en el hechizo Fidelio.. confío en mi guardián secreto... te preocupas de mas Alex.  
  
-Espero que solo sea eso James... -sonriéndole. Pero esa sonrisa se notaba lo débil que Alex se encontraba. - tengo que irme... tengo que encontrar a mi esposo...- y sonriéndole agregó- Cuídate James... y Lily que se cuide también... esperemos que en el futuro... toda la familia esté reunida y que al fin todo esto termine... Salúdame a mi cuñado de mi parte- guiñándole el ojo y no evitando ser la misma Alex de siempre.- James: por favor, escúchame... hay un traidor y cuídate mucho...  
  
Después de eso, adoptó nuevamente la apariencia de un gato y comenzó a marcharse de allí.  
  
¡¡Espera Alex!!- viéndole marcharse por un hueco en la pared, detrás de unos cajones.- ¡¡Alex!!  
  
---------------- Fin flash Back ---------------  
  
James dejó su libro y se dirigió al recibidor. Observó aquella puerta con cuidado. Sabía que, todas las noches, Lily le echaba el cerrojo. Pero ¿Ahora la manija estaba abriéndose?  
  
-¿Lily?- preguntó al pie de la escalera.  
  
-¿Si?- respondió ella desde arriba.  
  
James observaba como aquella puerta se abría revelando su inesperado invitado. Observándole inerte mientras este avanzaba con varita en mano.  
  
-¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré.  
  
El ruido de alguien dentro de una habitación, (aquí seria el ruido de alguien en la habitación) una puerta que se abría de golpe, una carcajada estridente  
  
-¿Sabes quien soy?- preguntó el sujeto.  
  
James asintió con el rostro. -se lo que vino a buscar, pero no lo conseguirá...¡¡¡Lily!!!- gritó James- ¡¡¡Vete de aquí. Toma a Harry y huye...!!!!  
  
En ese momento Lily al escuchar aquella orden de James, se dirige al tope de las escaleras; ve brillo de intercambio de ataques. Escucha como la voz de James, decía conjuros de ataque y defensa. Escuchaba otra voz. Una voz que ella conocía de alguna parte. Reconociéndole finalmente, supuso de quien se trataba. Se acercó un poco mas, observa y como James, cae abatido por un rayo de luz verde.  
  
Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Lily al ver a James caer, observó al sujeto que se dirigía a ella subiendo las escaleras y con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro. Sabía que estaba muerto. ¿qué le podía esperar a ella sino el mismo destino? No, no lo iba a permitir. Corrió hasta la alcoba de su hijo y lo tomó en sus brazos queriéndolo proteger de lo que era inevitable.  
  
No pasó mucho cuando la puerta fue investida por un ataque mágico y cayó a un lado de la joven madre. Observó aquellos ojos que miraban fuera de sus orbitas al pequeño que ella llevaba en sus brazos. De un momento a otro, lo colocó en su cuna.  
  
-¡A Harry no!. ¡A Harry no!. ¡A Harry no!, por favor....-gritaba Lily con desesperación observando aquella varita de aquel sujeto, tratando de apuntar a su hijo el cual yacía en la cuna.  
  
-Apártate estúpida, apártate.- gritaba él al tratar de acercarse, pero Lily no se lo permitía.  
  
-A Harry no, te lo ruego no. Tómame a mi. Mátame a mi en su lugar...- gritaba implorándole.  
  
Pero Voldemort se dignó a reírse estruendosamente ante la actitud de la mujer. Sabía que ella malgastaba sus lagrimas. La piedad nunca ha cruzado en una sola vena de su cuerpo.  
  
Pero Lily continuaba su ruego a la vez que cubría la cuna con su propio cuerpo para impedir que este tuviese un tiro certero a Harry con su varita.- A Harry No, por favor, ten piedad, te lo ruego, por favor, ten piedad.... Haré cualquier cosa....  
  
-A un lado muchacha, hazte a un lado.-dijo apuntándole al niño que no comprendía lo que allí ocurría- Ya es muy tarde para arrepentimientos...  
  
-déjalo tranquilo... es solo un bebé- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos- No te dejaré llegar a él. Jamás lo permitiré.- dijo decidida.  
  
La risa de Voldemort se detuvo. Lily pudo leer la muerte en sus ojos. Volteó a ver a Harry el cual la observaba inocentemente ante todo lo que ocurría. Sonrió por un momento y colocó su mano sobre su frente. Dijo en un susurro que solo tal vez, Harry escuchó- Te amo tanto. Ambos te amamos, Harry.  
  
Lily sin saberlo, había transferido un arma tan poderosa a su propio hijo del que nunca se percataría y que al mismo tiempo lo transformaría en una leyenda. Pero volteó hacía el sujeto que amenazaba su vida y la de su hijo.  
  
-¿Me lo entregarás por las buenas, muchacha?- preguntó observándole frívolamente. Pero Lily no sentía temor en su corazón.  
  
-Jamás.- dijo ella decidida.  
  
Lily no escuchó nada de la voz de Voldemort. Solo vio sus labios moverse. Lo próximo, una luz verde segadora tomaba su vida. No sabía lo que sentía en esos instantes. Todo pasaba tan rápido como se presentaba en su mente: su primera carta de Hogwarts, el encuentro con sus amigos en la estación, la primera vez que conoció a James y a Sirius. Todos los que cruzaron alguna vez en su vida: Sus padres, su hermana, sus otros amigos. Las imágenes de Susan y Emely también vinieron a su mente. La vez que James la besó en el pasillo. Su propuesta de matrimonio. La noche que pasó en su alcoba cuando los padres de James fallecieron. Su noche de bodas. La voz de James diciéndole cuanto la amaba y finalmente Harry...  
  
Pero ya nada de eso importaba...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Un bebé lloraba en las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la casa Potter en el valle de Godric. El lugar estaba en ruinas.  
  
Alguien, que alguna vez conoció a sus padres, trataba de percibir de que parte con exactitud llegaba el llanto. Pasaron un par de minutos a la vez que, al momento que levantaba una de las vigas destruidas de la casa, encontraba a un pequeño llorando des consolablemente mientras una enorme herida estaba abierta en su frente.  
  
Tomaba al bebé de los escombros y lo cubría con una manta. Estaba tratando de calmarlo.  
  
-Santo Cielo- dijo el semi gigante una vez se puso a ver los daños del lugar- ¡¡que desgracia!!- justo cuando se ponía de pie, algo en el cielo llamó su atención. Era un sonido como de ¿Motor encendido?  
  
Observando el cielo pudo percatarse que algo se aproximaba a gran velocidad al lugar y a medida que avanzaba pudo identificarlo: Una motocicleta. Al bajar y estacionarse a su lado, pudo ver de quien se trataba.  
  
-¡¡Hagrid!!- dijo la voz de Sirius mientras observaba en los brazos de Hagrid al pequeño con los ojos abiertos y observándoles. -¿Dónde están?? - y viendo la cicatriz en la frente del pequeño- ¿Está bien? - acercándose mas aun.  
  
-Si, está bien- dijo Hagrid.- Pero no puedo....- dudando decir-es decir....- dirigiendo su mirada a los escombros de la casa.  
  
-¿Hagrid?- preguntó Sirius no queriendo saber. Su corazón estaba a mil por hora. Se acercaba con lentitud a los restos de la casa. Estuvo apartando restos de techo y de paredes. Primero la encontró a ella. Tan apacible. Pero si con moretones dado al parecer, el derrumbe que sufrió la casa. Siguió buscando entre los escombros para encontrar el rostro inerte de quien una vez fue su mejor amigo.  
  
-No había nada que pudieras haber hecho - dijo Hagrid consolando al joven una vez este con sus manos cortadas y lastimadas por apartar los escombros estaba inconsolable observando el cadáver de su mejor amigo.- todo esto, fue muy repentino...  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Black una vez la voz volvió a su ser- ¿Cómo llegaste antes que yo?  
  
-Dumbledore se enteró- dijo Hagrid- de lo "ya sabes quien" planeaba... una pesquisa... pero cuando llegué aquí ya era muy tarde... todo estaba como lo has visto.  
  
Harry comenzó a llorar en los brazos del guardabosques. Este comenzó a calmarlo. Fue cuando Sirius observó nuevamente la casa y tomando a Harry, comenzó a cantarle la canción que Lily le cantaba, lo cual le calmó.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Hagrid al sujeto.  
  
-Cuidarlo- dijo mirando al semi gigante- Me lo llevaré. Lo educaré. Yo lo prometí a James. Que si algo le pasaba a él o a Lily, yo me encargaría del pequeño...  
  
-No puedo dejar hacerte eso- dijo Hagrid entristecido pero con voz de decisión.- Lo siento... pero Dumbledore me ha pedido que me lo lleve...  
  
-¿Qué? ¿por qué?? ¿por que tu? ¿a dónde lo llevarás?  
  
-me encontraré con él en Londres- dijo el semi gigante, tomando al pequeño de los brazos de su padrino- lo siento...- viendo el rostro compungido del sujeto- Pero Dumbledore sabrá que hacer con él- y colocando un brazo en su hombro- Dumbledore lo protegerá. Estará a salvo.  
  
-¿Hagrid? ¿Quién hizo todo esto?- observando nuevamente la casa. Se que ellos, - señalando los cadáveres de sus amigos pero con su voz entrecortada- no se fueron sin luchar... dieron hasta el ultimo aliento contra él.. pero ¿Cómo es posible que?  
  
-- Fue él bebé- dijo Hagrid sonriendo y viendo a Harry- Por lo que parece trató de maldecirlo, pero él devolvió el conjuro... este es el resultado. "quien tu sabes" no está aquí...  
  
- Llévate al bebé- dijo el sujeto- Toma mi motocicleta... ya no la necesito... - y pensándolo dijo- Protégelo con tu vida si es necesario... - observando al bebé por ultima vez.- Por favor...- observando nuevamente a los cadáveres.- ellos lo querrían así.  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Hagrid sonriendo por cortesía. Se dirigió a la moto e hizo una especie de bolso en su pecho en donde colocó al pequeño. Con las instrucciones de Sirius, pronto aprendió lo básico para llegar a Londres en una sola pieza.  
  
Sirius, se despidió por ultima vez del pequeño. Vio cuando Hagrid se perdía en el firmamento con la única familia que le quedaba.  
  
Presentando sus respetos a quienes fueron sus mejores amigos, pudo observar como las rosas rojas revoloteaban sobre los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos como si ellas mismas supieran el dolor que tenia él en su corazón, como sí ellas mismas lloraran lagrimas por aquellos perdidos en esa cruel batalla.... y entonces Tomó una decisión; sabía quien era el culpable. Sabía a quien buscar. Sabía a quien cobrar con su vida: Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Después de todo, Peter fue el instrumento pero él, Sirius Black, se consideraba el asesino de sus mejores amigos... por que a final de cuentas él fue quien los entrego al traidor, no sabiendo que él era el traidor pero al final los entregó...  
  
Porque ese era el principio de una saga que duraría, 14 años... pero esa parte, la conocemos todos...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* cuatro años después *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Una mujer usando capa de color negra llegaba en esos momentos en un bote a aquel muelle. El día era oscuro. Incluso, llovía. Era una neblina bastante pesada. Cuando descendió del bote, miró a su alrededor. Pero solo estaba ella y dos hombres mas que manejaban el bote. Se retiró la capa de su cabeza dejando notar aun su fino rostro. Pero no era la misma de años atrás. tampoco vestía como alguna vez lo hizo en su juventud. Debajo llevaba un suéter ancho y falda larga hasta los debajo de la rodilla que no se podían ver por la túnica cerrada con botas negras y usaba guantes de piel de color negra. Se podía notar el frío templado del lugar. no se veían aves, no se veía ningún ser vivo a excepción de ella y quienes le acompañaban.  
  
La ultima vez que alguno de los Merodeadores vio su rostro no era ella misma. Estaba flaca, lastimada, con cicatrices y con las ropas sucias. Cualquiera no la hubiera conocido a simple vista. Ahora y después de la caída de "los tiempos Oscuros" apenas regresó a casa en una pieza. Pero su vida, había cambiado en su totalidad.  
  
Era una de las cuales, a sabiendas de lo que venía, a sabiendas que, pudo haberle insistido mas al "heredero de Gryffindor" este no le había escuchado. No le había hecho caso. Confió y eso le costó su vida, la vida de su esposa "Una gran mujer" como ella le decía al enterarse de su muerte y la desaparición de su hijo, su único hijo.  
  
Ajustándose su capa a su cuello dijo a media voz.- Maldito lugar...- sus ojos reflejaban molestia e incertidumbre el estar allí. La costa era llena de piedras, peñascos y acantilados. El desvencijado muelle daba una idea general de cómo era ese sitio.  
  
-Señora Pomodore...- dijo un hombre acercándose a ella. El sujeto tenía una calvicie prominente y en sus ojos y su figura se notaba largas noches sin dormir. Era notable también la tristeza de estar encargado del ultimo destino de los traidores, los condenados, los que no merecían regresar a la sociedad de los magos... sus ojos como los de su hermana, dieron a dar al rostro del sujeto a la vez que él extendía su mano.- Tanto gusto finalmente conocerla...  
  
-Señor Filmore...- saludó la mujer. Su rostro al igual que sus cabellos comenzaban a denotar su edad que a la vez de las largas y peligrosas misiones la hicieron envejecer mas que la mayoría. Mas que sus hermanas- gracias por permitirme venir...  
  
-No es nada... después de todo, le debo a su esposo mi vida... ya sabe... cuando los días eran peores... mucho mas peores... pero no comprendo mi señora.- Caminando a su lado y ascendiendo.- ¿Por qué? ¿por qué quiere hacer eso?  
  
Ella no respondía a la vez que caminaba cuidando donde pisaba. Solo unos faroles de aceite indicaban la ascensión a la parte mas sólida de la isla y el hogar de criaturas, personas y muros poco amigables, por hallar una descripción fiable.  
  
-El sujeto, es responsable de la muerte de los Potter además de la caída de "ya sabe quien" - haciendo una pausa,.- Solo el ministro de Magia tiene autorización de ingresar a esa parte de Azkaban. - deteniéndose y haciendo que ella se detuviera.- ¿Está segura que quiere hacer esto?  
  
Ella le observó, sin cambios de expresión en su mirada, tardó un momento para responderle. Hasta que dijo- Señor Filmore: las razones, solo me conciernen a mi... no es de su incumbencia; al fin y al cabo, no se le condenó a muerte ¿No? Solo Crouch se le ocurrió mandarlo a este maldecido lugar sin siquiera un juicio.. soy de las personas que creen en "inocente hasta que se le demuestre lo contrario".  
  
-¿Está usted diciéndome que él es inocente?- dudando con su mirada que la mujer tuviese un sano juicio o la cabeza en su sitio.  
  
-No... solo saldo una deuda...- respondió. Y comenzando a caminar agregó.- Usted indique el camino...  
  
El señor Filmore le lanzó una segunda mirada a la mujer. Agregó- Es usted una digna representante de su apellido mi querida señora..- Sonriéndole.- su esposo es un hombre con suerte...  
  
-No como la tengo yo...- respondió ella mientras caminaban.- No como la tengo yo...  
  
Poco de diez minutos les tomó hasta llegar a las puertas de aquel lugar. Ahí estaban: dos de esas horribles criaturas resguardando la puerta. Ella sintió como un escalofríos recorrió su columna. Pero no se sentía feliz para ellos robarle la felicidad de ella. Mas bien, la tristeza era dueña de su corazón.  
  
Solo observó un instante aquellos monstruos a lo que el señor Filmore comentó.-Horribles... ¿No? Pero hacen su trabajo... nadie, absolutamente nadie ha escapado nunca de este lugar... -caminando en lo que parecía un patio interno, pero no se escuchaban sonidos. Ningún sonido, de hecho.  
  
-¿Hay mas personas además de los prisioneros aquí?  
  
-Muy pocos... apenas los vería usted... algunos que limpian, otros que cocinan los alimentos de los prisioneros... pero por miedo a los Dementores, están en otra área de Azkaban... solo yo y unos o dos personas tenemos acceso a otras áreas...  
  
-¿por qué no está afectado usted por estas criaturas?- preguntó la mujer. El hombre sacó un chocolate de su abrigo y se lo ofreció. Ella lo aceptó.  
  
-Por la misma razón que todo aquel que es mandado a este lugar como administrador: - frunciendo su rostro._ No tengo pensamientos felices o tristes... apenas, soy un ser humano... los Dementores no absorben pensamientos; a mi parecer, absorben la humanidad... Muchos mueren en estos muros... Como es el caso del hijo de Bartolomeo Crouch...  
  
Subieron unas estrechas escaleras y oscuras también. Todo era negro y húmedo. El hedor entre el agua de mar y el de la humedad marearía a cualquiera. Incluso Filmore le preguntaba de vez en cuando a la mujer si estaba bien. Ella asentía, pero no podía evitar cubrirse la nariz de vez en cuando.  
  
-Ya llegamos.- dijo Filmore deteniéndose delante de una reja. Agregando comentó.-Puede intentar hablar con él... para lo bien que hará.. - Haciendo una pausa.- Los dementores roban su humanidad.- Alex observó un bulto vestido con harapos y parecía adormecido en lo que parecía una cama hecha de heno.  
  
-¿Está seguro que es él?- preguntó Alex. No podía creerlo. Pero no le veía el rostro.  
  
-Si...- dijo Filmore.- se detuvo a un lado observando a Alex acercándose a los barrotes. Los tocó, incluso apoyó su cabeza en ellos y trató de identificar el sujeto.  
  
-No... no lo veo... - observando a Filmore y dijo con voz de comando.- Abra la puerta...  
  
-Señora Pomodore...- dijo el sujeto dudando.- eso está prohibido. Incluso, la comida se le pasa por las rejas... es un criminal peligroso... ¿qué hacemos si la toma como rehén?  
  
-Entonces mátennos juntos.- respondió ella indiferente y observándole con determinación.- Es mejor que hubiese muerto que mantenerlo como un maldito... - él observaba incrédulo y ella agregó.- No se preocupe... si alguien pregunta, nadie preguntará... nadie sabe que estoy aquí...  
  
-Jamás permitiría que algo le pasara...- En ese momento ella se acerca y le toma por la solapa mostrando fuego en su rostro.  
  
-Entonces, ábrala... no lo voy a liberar... y él no me matará... no lo que queda de él, de todas formas...  
  
Filmore tomó la llave que tenía en un llavero dentro de su túnica y una vez liberado por la mujer, abrió la reja. Dijo en voz de comando.- ¡¡Black!! - pero este no se volteaba siquiera.  
  
-Está bien.- respondió ella.- Deme una media hora...- haciendo una pausa.- No tardaré...  
  
Filmore cerró la reja detrás de ella y Alex escuchó cuando los pasos se alejaban por el pasillo.  
  
-Sirius...- dijo acercándose lentamente al individuo. - ¿Me recuerdas?- zarandeándolo un poco.- Susan dice que no te gusta que te despierten.- riendo un poco.- pero tengo que hacerlo...  
  
Finalmente el sujeto se volteó. Alex lo observó incrédula. Ese no era el hombre que vio por ultima vez casi cinco años atrás. Ese no era el impetuoso y guapo jovencito que conquistaba toda falda dentro de Hogwarts. Esa no era la persona que alguna vez amó a su hermana. No físicamente, por lo menos. Pero ella para mantener la compostura, sonrió pero nerviosamente.  
  
-Tal vez no me recuerdes... tal vez si quiera, me entiendas... pero Sirius: Tenía que venir a verte... - haciendo una pausa y colocándose a la altura del sujeto que aun continuaba sentado y ella se colocó de rodillas.- tenía que saberlo por mi cuenta... porque, me niego a creerlo... no soy como los demás. Tienes personas que te conocen lo suficiente para saber que no lo hiciste... que no hiciste tan horrible...- Dudando decirle.- Solo necesito escucharlo de tus labios... ¿Sirius?- viéndole como le miraba a los ojos pero no respondía y ni siquiera le miraba.- Pero que flaco estás... ¿No te alimentan aquí?- preguntó Pasando sus manos por sus hombros y sus brazos.- También necesitas un corte de pelo.- haciendo una pausa.- aunque creo que, Susan le gustaría tu pelo... aun piensa en ti. Todas lo hacemos Sirius...  
  
En ese momento el hombre que durante cuatro años, y cuya alma había muerto le dirigió una mirada a la mujer. Por un momento, Alex conociendo la leyenda de todo aquel que pisaba Azkaban jamás eran lo de antes, pensó que había sido algún reflejo.  
  
Pero lo que Sirius hizo a continuación , la sacó de duda. Tomó la mano de Alex que ella mantenía en su hombro derecho y retiró el guante de esta. Ella se mantuvo estática ante este reflejo del sujeto. Tomando su mano desnuda respondió.- Has cambiado Alex... - mirando las cicatrices que llevaba en esa mano.- Eres una de las que sobrevivió... ¿no?  
  
-¡Oh Sirius!- dijo ella no evitando abrazarle y sollozar. El respondió el abrazo. - Oh Sirius... Creímos que te habíamos perdido... creíamos lo peor...  
  
él se separó de ella respondiéndole.- ¿Lo peor? Lo peor es creer que soy responsable de la muerte de mi mejor amigo...  
  
-¡¡Ni que lo digas!! Ninguna de nosotras lo creemos... no creo que nadie de los que te conocimos alguna vez, lo crean...  
  
-¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó. Ahí Alex sacó el chocolate que Filmore le entregó y se lo dio al hombre. Este lo miró como si fuera un espejismo. Pero no lo consumió.  
  
-No lo cree... - tocando su mejilla con la mano desnuda y aun sollozando. Él la observó incrédula a lo que ella agregó.- No me hagas caso... - retirando las lagrimas.- Es que soy llorona...  
  
-Nunca lo fuiste... Susan si lo era...  
  
-Es cierto... bueno... - contestó ella.- El tiempo cambia a las personas... ¿Cómo has logrado mantener la cordura aquí?  
  
-un deseo... una oportunidad... un recuerdo.- dijo el sujeto endureciendo el tono de su voz.- Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie debe de saber esto... para el mundo exterior, Sirius Black está muerto... - haciendo una pausa.- ¿Ella sabe que estás aquí?  
  
-¿Crees que si lo supiera, me hubiera permitido venir sola?- preguntó ella como respuesta.- No. No lo sabe. No me atreví. -juntando sus manos con las de él.- Pero me alegro que... bueno... estés bien... vivo al menos... al menos puedo animarla, darle un indicio de esperanza.  
  
El sonrió sutilmente y tocó la mejilla de la mujer. La verdad es que verla, le hacía sonreír por un momento solamente.  
  
-pronto tengo que irme...- dijo ella colocándose su guante nuevamente.  
  
-¿Has sabido algo de Remus Lupin?- preguntó. Ella le observó.  
  
-no... después de la muerte de James, pocos los de la Orden hemos mantenido contacto. Se que Arabella sigue en Londres pero nadie sabe con seguridad. Dumbledore sigue en el colegio...  
  
-¿Has visto al hijo de James? A ¿Harry?  
  
-No.- respondió ella.- ¿Debería verlo? Él desapareció la noche del ataque... lo sabes...  
  
-¡¡No!! No desapareció... Dumbledore sabe donde está.... él lo sabe...  
  
-No lo creo .- respondió la mujer.- él nunca ha dicho nada. Incluso niega que sepa su paradero...  
  
-¡¡Hagrid fue por él al Valle De Godric!!- viendo cambiar su semblante.- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Sirius: Para Hagrid... para todo el mundo, eres culpable de la muerte de James y Lily...- haciendo una pausa.- Estuve hace un par de meses, cuando llegué a Inglaterra, en Hogwarts y Hagrid cree que si mataste a James...- mirándole.- que lo entregaste a Voldemort... si es así, a lo mejor, si está escondido... pero estará a salvo... no te preocupes.  
  
Sirius se quedó en silencio, escuchando lo dicho por la mujer.  
  
-Prométeme algo Alex: no se donde estaré mañana; No se si viviré, pero tengo una misión que cumplir: un objetivo. Cuando el momento llegue, pero nadie que te pregunte, tuvimos esta conversación... ¿Está claro?  
  
-Sirius: debes de saber algo...- inició la mujer pero Sirius le pidió guardar silencio.  
  
-No tienes que decírmelo... si Susan siguió con su vida, me alegro por ella... la amé e incluso la amo.. aun... a pesar de donde estoy. Pero no quiero que le digas que me viste así ¿Puedo confiar en ti, Alex?  
  
-Claro que si.- tomando su mano y no diciéndole lo que planeaba.- Siempre serás alguien especial para mi Sirius... porque lo eres para mi hermana.  
  
Y con ello, Alex le dio un sutil y superficial beso en los labios no evitando pasar su mano por sus cabellos y sonriéndole agregó- considéralo como un mensaje de Sus... y el apoyo que siempre tendrás de mi...  
  
El solo sonrió sutilmente. Y pronto se vieron separados...  
  
Pero Alex cuando viajaba veinte minutos después en el bote, miró a Azkaban y dijo.- El legado de Rowena Ravenclaw y la sangre de uno de los hombres mas valientes, continuará por siempre...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* ocho años después de estos....  
  
Miraba la casa número 4 de Privet Drive con interés. Por los rumores escuchados como criatura de cuatro patas a quien nadie prestaba atención, sabía que él estaba allí. Por lo menos el misterio de su paradero, estaba mas claro para él... pero ¿Acaso permanecía indefenso en casa de sus tíos? ¿de los Dursley?  
  
Le interesaba verlo; era lo único vivo que quedaba de lo que era su familia. Le juró a James y a Lily que siempre estaría para él... ¿cómo podía cambiar el destino de alguien? Así de fácil; por confiar en la "Fidelidad" o "Amistad eterna" ya nada de eso quedaba.  
  
Se sentía culpable. No confió en Remus solo por su condición. Confío en otro al cual parecía que jamás les traicionaría. Que jamás se cambiaría de bando. Que juró lealtad por siempre. Que ilusos fueron. Que estúpidos. Jamás se lo perdonó. Jamás lo olvidaría.  
  
Estaba echado entre dos paredes de ladrillo descansando, pero con la vista en aquella casa. Como le gustaría verlo de cerca. Se lo imaginaba, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Si de pequeño, siendo un bebé tenía las facciones de James, se lo imaginaba ahora: su espejo, su retrato, su legado... ¿pero acaso sería como James en el interior?  
  
No tardó mucho en obtener su respuesta. De repente escuchó un estruendo. El grito de alguien y un sonido proveniente de la casa la cual observaba fijamente. Levantó su rostro para ver en pocos momentos alguien arrastrar un baúl y una jaula al salir de la casa.  
  
¿Sería posible? ¿podría ser él? Su corazón latía aceleradamente. Se incorporó y se movía a la par del joven quien continuaba desesperado por alejarse de Camino Privet.  
  
No se permitiría perderlo de vista. No pasaría lo mismo que con James. No lo iba a permitir. Debajo de la luz de un farol lo notó: vio como aquel muchacho se detuvo observando a su alrededor. Era tal cual James. Excepto los ojos: esos ojos eran de aquella joven que conoció años antes. Su corazón dio un salto. Quiso acercarse, quiso verle, quería tocarle. Pero algo le detuvo.  
  
Harry Mientras, miró la varita mágica, que todavía tenía en la mano. Si ya lo habían expulsado (el corazón le latía con dolorosa rapidez), un poco más de magia no empeoraría las cosas. Tenía la capa invisible que había heredado de su padre. ¿Qué pasaría si hechizaba el baúl para hacerlo ligero como una pluma, lo ataba a la escoba, se cubría con la capa y se iba a Londres volando? Podría sacar el resto del dinero de la cámara y.. comenzar su vida de marginado. Era un horrible panorama, pero no podía quedarse allí sentado o tendría que explicarle a la policía muggle por qué se hallaba allí a las tantas de la noche con una escoba y un baúl lleno de libros de encantamientos.  
  
Harry volvió a abrir el baúl y lo fue vaciando en busca de la capa para hacerse invisible. Pero antes de que la encontrara se incorporó y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.  
  
Un extraño cosquilleo en la nuca le provocaba la sensación de que lo estaban vigilando, pero la calle parecía desierta y no brillaba luz en ninguna casa.  
  
Pues ¿Qué pasaría si él, si Harry le atacaba? No lo conocía. A lo mejor, Petunia si le había hablado de él. Pero por otro lado ¿Petunia acaso sabía que James lo había dejado como tutor o padrino de Harry? Ahora ellos eran los tutores. Ahora ellos, estaban a cargo de su educación. Pero ¿Adonde el muchacho iba a mitad de la noche?  
  
Volvió a inclinarse sobre el baúl y casi inmediatamente se incorporó de nuevo, todavía con la varita en la mano. Más que oírlo, lo intuyó: había alguien detrás de él, en el estrecho hueco que se abría entre el garaje y la valla. Harry entornó los ojos mientras miraba el oscuro callejón. Si se moviera, sabría si se trataba de un simple gato callejero o de otra cosa.  
  
-¡Lumos! -susurró Harry. Una luz apareció en el extremo de la varita, casi deslumbrándole. La mantuvo en alto, por encima de la cabeza, y las paredes del nº 2, recubiertas de guijarros, brillaron de repente. La puerta del garaje se iluminó y Harry vio allí, nítidamente, la silueta descomunal de algo que tenía ojos grandes y brillantes.  
  
Se echó hacia atrás. Tropezó con el baúl. Alargó el brazo para impedir la caída, la varita salió despedida de la mano y él aterrizó junto al bordillo de la acera.  
  
Vio como aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda observaban donde él se encontraba. Ahí tropezó cayéndosele la varita. El muchacho retrocedía ¿Acaso lo había visto? Deseaba adaptar la forma de humano y decirle "tranquilo Harry, soy tu padrino" pero ¿Acaso él le creería? ¿qué habrá escuchado de él? ¿acaso sabría quien era Sirius Black? Pero por otro lado, podría culparlo de no tener padres, de no tener a James y a Lily a su lado ¿O no?  
  
Sonó un estruendo y Harry se tapó los ojos con las manos, para protegerlos de una repentina luz cegadora...  
  
Dando un grito, se apartó rodando de la calzada justo a tiempo. Un segundo más tarde, un vehículo de ruedas enormes y grandes faros delanteros frenó con un chirrido exactamente en el lugar en que había caído Harry Era un autobús de dos plantas, pintado de rojo vivo, que había salido de la nada. En el parabrisas llevaba la siguiente inscripción con letras doradas: AUTOBÚS NOCTÁMBULO Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry pensó si no lo habría aturdido la caída. El cobrador, de uniforme rojo salto del autobús y dijo en voz alta sin mirar a nadie:  
  
-Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Stan Shunpike. Estaré a su disposición esta no...  
  
El cobrador se interrumpió. Acababa de ver a Harry que seguía sentado en el suelo. Harry cogió de nuevo la varita y se levantó de un brinco. Al verlo de cerca, se dio cuenta de que Stan Shunpike era tan sólo unos años mayor que él: no tendría más de dieciocho o diecinueve. Tenía las orejas grandes y salidas, y un montón de granos.  
  
Vio como Harry decía algo: Santo cielo "tiene la voz de James a esa edad" pensó Sirius. Pero tuvo que retroceder. Ir a las sombras.  
  
-¿Qué hacías ahí? -dijo Stan, abandonando los buenos modales.  
  
-Me caí -contestó Harry.  
  
-¿Para qué? -preguntó Stan- con risa burlona.  
  
-No me caí a propósito -contestó Harry enfadado.  
  
Se había hecho un agujero en la rodillera de los vaqueros y le sangraba la mano con que había amortiguado la caída. De pronto recordó por qué se había caído y se volvió para mirar en el callejón, entre el garaje y la valla. Los faros delanteros del autobús noctámbulo lo iluminaban y era evidente que estaba vacío.  
  
-¿Qué miras? -preguntó Stan.  
  
-Había algo grande y negro -explicó Harry, señalando dubitativo-. Como un perro enorme...  
  
Se volvió hacia Stan, que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. No le hizo gracia que se fijara en la cicatriz de su frente.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que tienes en la frente? -preguntó Stan.  
  
-Nada -contestó Harry, tapándose la cicatriz con el pelo. Si el Ministerio de Magia lo buscaba, no quería ponerles las cosas demasiado fáciles.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas? -insistió Stan.  
  
-Neville Longbottom -respondió Harry, dando el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza-. Así que... así que este autobús... -dijo con rapidez, esperando desviar la atención de Stan-. ¿Has dicho que va a donde yo quiera?  
  
-Sí -dijo Stan con orgullo-. A donde quieras, siempre y cuando haya un camino por tierra. No podemos ir por debajo del agua. Nos has dado el alto, ¿verdad? -dijo, volviendo a ponerse suspicaz-. Sacaste la varita y... ¿verdad?  
  
-Sí -respondió Harry con prontitud-. Escucha, ¿cuánto costaría ir a Londres?  
  
-Once sickles -dijo Stan-. Pero por trece te damos además una taza de chocolate y por quince una bolsa de agua caliente y un cepillo de dientes del color que elijas.  
  
Harry rebuscó otra vez en el baúl, sacó el monedero y entregó a Stan unas monedas de plata. Entre los dos cogieron el baúl, con la jaula de Hedwig encima, y lo subieron al autobús.  
  
Lo vio marcharse en aquel vehículo de brujos.- "Tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo."- pero después de tantos años, lo había visto. Era su presencia cual había imaginado y había predicho años atrás.  
  
Pero sabía donde localizarlo y pronto... después de todo, él también estaría allá...  
  
En ese momento lo decidió: volvería a Hogwarts. Al protegerlo a él, protegería lo ultimo que le quedaba en este mundo de James. Lo ultimo que le quedaba de familia. Lo ultimo y mas importante de aquel a quien conoció como su mejor amigo y el "Heredero de Gryffindor"  
  
************************* Fin **************************  
  
-ya deja de llorar- decía Jia mientras pasaba el décimo pañuelo a su amiga quien estaba inconsolable.  
  
-No para de llorar- comentó Aiko sentada cómodamente con Mely a su lado quien sollozaba a su vez- ah no ¿Tu también? ¬¬...- observando a Mely con los ojos llenos de lagrimas....  
  
-¡Es tan triste!!- estallando en llanto. Ahora las lagrimas que corrían en el salón era de ambas.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Naiko sonándose la nariz- pero tienen que calmarse.  
  
-¿Saben lo difícil que fue darle fin?- dijo finalmente Crystal, tratando de controlar la lluvia de lagrimas y tomando otro pañuelo.- Me siento desolada, y demasiado triste...  
  
-Es toda una leyenda lo que pasaba al final. Todo el mundo lo sabe- dijo Naiko- además... todos sabemos lo que ocurrirá al final ¿No?- observando a Crystal rompiendo en llanto y maldiciendo a cierta millonaria escritora.- Ya, ya... te va a dar un infarto.  
  
-Si solo lloro por el final de Titanic ¿Qué crees que pasaría llorando con el final de esta? - llorando desconsoladamente- Es insufrible...  
  
-¡¡Hola!!_ llega Angie sonriéndoles - ¿ que pasa aquí?- observando al grupo de jóvenes mientras unas lloraban, otras consolaban pero no evitando derramar una que otra lagrima por lo ocurrido- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién murió? - ante este comentario, Crystal vuelve a llorar como una loca.  
  
Naiko la observa y dice-¬¬... el final de la historia- -señalando el ordenador delante de las jóvenes y todas las hojas que a su vez terminaba, imprimía para que ellas leyesen.- Le tomó mucho trabajo pero lo terminó pero no está contenta con el resultado que dio "ya sabes quien"- ante esta mención observan a Crystal, Mely, (y ahora Aiko y Jia) llorar.- ¿Ves?  
  
-Bueno- dijo Angie sentándose y dejando sus paquetes a un lado- Es normal que se sienta desolada... es decir ¿Acaso no recuerdas como terminará todo?  
  
Se escucha un grito seco de parte de Crystal que no para de llorar.  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Naiko tomando el tema.- ya que Crystal está indispuesta (observándole con cierta duda ante el llanto inconsolable) - Angie y yo hablaremos...  
  
-Aunque tengo para decirte, que dados los eventos del 21 de junio para acá, soy otra que estoy des consolable...- comenzando a sollozar. - mira lo que ha causado- Naiko le pasa instintivamente un pañuelo a la joven.  
  
-Totalmente ridículo- dijo un sujeto ingresando al lugar y viendo a Mely llorando al igual que todos los demás- ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? ¬¬??  
  
-lo que había de pasar Guille.- dijo Crystal hablando por Mely pero con la voz entrecortada- el final de la historia...  
  
-¿Y por esto lloran?- observando a todas las jóvenes excepto Naiko quienes lloraban.-Van a inundar a medio mundo con sus lagrimas.- Pasándole otro pañuelo a la Mely.  
  
-Ya cortándole, agradezco por Crystal- observando a su amiga- Todos los comentarios y reviews y todo lo demás... lamentablemente está indispuesta por el momento- Viéndole llorar un mar de lagrimas- y creo que, no se recuperará ahora...  
  
-la suerte es que, tiene a todos sus amigos para apoyarle- dijo Mely calmándose ( como no, con la compañía a su lado) ^o^  
  
-ya... ahora si.- dijo Naiko - hablando por Crystal, muchas gracias a todos... incluso a sus amigos (Observando alrededor) los que se encuentran presentes y los que no ... como Sakura Corazon, Penélope Clearwater, Germán (De HA) y Madam Pince (Su adorable hermanita), Padmé y Godric; Estos son cuando menos las que se han puesto presente en innumerables ocasiones y son fieles lectores de esta trilogía creada por mi amiga... (Quien por cierto aun no para de llorar) y todas las demás chicas cuyos nombres se fueron de nuestras cabezas en estos instantes.  
  
-Ahora la pregunta del siglo ¿Puedes hablar? O responder en todo caso...- Observando con duda a la joven.  
  
-Lo intentaré- dijo la chica. Aun sonaba la nariz con otro pañuelo.  
  
-¿Habrá una continuación?- preguntó Mely.  
  
-Sorpresa sorpresa- comentó Guille.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- ¬¬... preguntaba la chica a su lado.  
  
-Siempre piden continuaciones- respondió el sujeto- ¿La historia acaso no llegó a su fin?  
  
-Guille tiene razón- dijo Crystal atrayendo la atención de los observadores- tenía planeado dejarla hasta ahí... pero...  
  
-Los peros son buenos- dijo Naiko feliz .  
  
-Bueno... es que a mi alocada cabeza se le han ocurrido unas ideas algo locas... entre ellas, epílogos en los cuales he ido trabajando... además gracias a varias personas que me han insistido que continúe... habrá un cuarto fic: "Regreso al tiempo" pero para que este fic sea publicado, TIENEN QUE LEER los epílogos, de esa forma ese ultimo, será comprendido.  
  
-Disculpa- dijo Aiko ya también controlándose- Al principio de la historia #3 o sea esta...- señalando las hojas saliendo de la impresora.-- dijiste que, las chicas saldrían en alguna parte.. Susan salió solo en el principio, pero ¿Qué hay de Emely?  
  
-Ah si- dijo Crystal- Emely viene y también Susan y cosas y asuntos que quedaron inconclusos...  
  
-¿Dónde podremos leer los Epílogos?-pregunta Angie.  
  
-Pues bien... he decidido confiarle los derechos de los epílogos a tres lugares: el primero es, Harry Argentino. En realidad, gracias a ellos en parte, mis historias de Harry Potter, en especial esta, ha adquirido una fama increíble... además confió en mi cuando me solicitó unirme al grupo de escritores... si quieren los epílogos, ahí los encontrarán. (ESO ES SI CRYSTAL APRENDE A USAR EL PROGRAMA PARA SUBIR LOS ARCHIVOS) .  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Aiko- pero mencionaste otros lugares ¿qué otro lugar es ese?  
  
-Es tu grupo querida Aiko... Las Merodeadoras. (Maitre Marauders)... pero el link estará publicado en su perfil de autora de Fanfiction.net (Aiko- shiteru) ... Así que espérenlo... y el tercer lugar es el grupo donde soy moderadora (malo sería que no la incluyera ¿Verdad?) o sea Deuz Amis.  
  
-Yo tengo una pregunta- dijo Angie levantando su mano- ¿Dejarás de escribir fics de HP? Pues gracias a H5P a mi los ánimos se me fueron... y si es así... entonces ¿Qué harás?  
  
-Hasta ahora, estoy ocupadísima con los Epilogos...terminé por supuesto los primeros pero aun doy retoques finales. Los que les interesen los dos primeros, me remiten un correo y se los hago llegar cuanto me sea posible, o se afilian a los grupos y los leen.  
  
-¬¬... a mi no me habías dicho eso- dijo Naiko cruzada de brazos y observando a su amiga.  
  
-Si te dije que tenía planes...  
  
-Pero no con tanto detalle...- respondió la chica. ¬¬  
  
-Bueno, bueno... estoy tratando de organizar mi cabeza y buscando una trama... pero si tratará de los Merodeadores y un poco mas acercado a la realidad que revela en algunas partes H5P (para quienes no sepan esas son las siglas para el quinto libro o como algunos conocemos como "Sr. Tabique"_ observando a Angie mientras se sonrojaba- O "Bloody Book" como le llamo yo.) para que puedan leerlo y sean ustedes los jueces... en mi opinión, integraré algunas ideas personales y nuevos personajes en esta trama. Además de nuevas situaciones.  
  
- En resumen: Estás trabajando en los epílogos, los cuales estarán disponibles en HA y en el grupo de Aiko y en "Deuz Amis" () ...  
  
-Si, si- respondía Crystal.  
  
-En caso de que, uno no quiera entrar a ninguno de esos sitios o ahorrarse la molestia ¿Qué hacemos?  
  
-escribir al correo... Sakura_Journal@yahoo.com y tb para los comentarios acerca de su punto de vista de estos epílogos...  
  
-Ahora bien- dijo Naiko- Hay una historia por ahí que no será mandada ni publicada en esos lugares...  
  
-Ah si, lo olvidaba. Ahí un side story basado en lo ocurrido en "Hacia Un Futuro Incierto" que no va a ser publicado. Solo estará disponible solicitándolo en Naiko_Li@yahoo.com.mx o por el mío. tiene que especificar que quieren esa historia. Pero no es apta para todo publico. No susceptible para menores (Como dice Mikki); Lo advertimos en el primer epilogo y ahora por aquí. Se titula "Mientras exista todo entre nosotros".  
  
Entre otras cosas... agradezco a mi cuatacha Naiko - ////o//.//o///. La joven tenía un sonrojo de manzana. - La verdad es que, hice ciertas adaptaciones de ultimo minuto que, no hubieran sido posibles sin su ayuda... revisando por centésima vez la historia y para adaptarla a la realidad del mundo de Jo (como ella le llama a JK).  
  
-No digas... eso...- dijo una apenadísima joven escondiéndose detrás del sofá.  
  
-¬¬ ¿Qué tímida, no? - preguntaba Aiko observando a su cuatacha.  
  
Ahora a los agradecimientos:  
  
Si me pusiera a agradecer a todo aquello que se ha puesto en contacto conmigo por el correo, en los libros de visitas y en los reviews de cada uno de los fics de esta saga, no terminaría nunca: muchos han continuado siguiendo mis historias y otros, la han comunicado con las demás y recomendándola: las gracias no me bastan para todos ellos. En realidad, agradezco el inmenso apoyo de todos ustedes... y solo pensé en hacer una sola historia (Mi Destino) y gracias a ustedes, se extendió a tres y epílogos incluidos... gracias infinitas...  
  
Entre mis amigas fieles y leales:  
  
Melyza, A Paty de México, Naiko... una de mis mejores amigas ,A Sakura Corazón. Gracias a ellas de mil veces ^o^ . a Mely quien y a pesar de sus maldiciones prohibidas, nos hace pasar un buen rato en MSN; Espero que me hagas llegar tus comentarios...  
  
Mencionaré algunos nombres... por solo decir una parte de ellos y esto es solo de mis lectores mas fieles y además de patrocinadores (por así decirlo):  
  
Para que no se hable mal de mi, siempre preparo agradecimientos independientes tanto para HA como a Ffnet. Aunque debo decir que a estos últimos, los dejé abandonados, pues siglos atrás, publicaron el final en HA. Pero como buena persona que soy, les mando por correo (a los que dejaron correo) el primer epilogo de "Hasta que la muerte nos separe" si queréis seguir recibiendo los demás epílogos en vuestros correos, remítanme sus comentarios y yo encantada se los hago llegar lo mas antes posible.  
  
** NO PUBLICARÉ LOS EPILOGOS EN FF.NET. SOLO ESTARÁN DISPONIBLES POR CORREO, EN LA PAGINA DEL GRUPO DEUZ AMIS (() Y EN LA PAGINA MAITRE MARAUDERS...** EL PROXIMO FAN FIC ESTARÁ EN FFNET CON UN RESUMEN ACERCA DE LOS PERSONAJES DESARROLLADOS EN LAS TRES HISTORIAS Y LOS EPILOGOS... YA LO SABEN. **  
  
Ahora si, a los agradecimientos en Ffnet.  
  
Primeramente a todos aquellos que si me dejaron comentarios, reviews, tomatazos o criticas aquí o por mi correo. Mil gracias a todos. A los que ni siquiera dijeron "Bip", también les agradezco: pero si quieren saber como si termina todo, tendrán que dejarme comentarios en el correo... (Crystal se ríe maquiavélicamente).  
  
Primeramente Carlita Heart, Lily Chan, Lily Evans, Jeru (quien siempre se mantiene en contacto) , Marina de Potter, a mi amiga Aiko Shiteru (no recuerdo si le agradecí mas arriba XD), Padme Gilraen con sus comentarios seguidos y cada vez que podía, siempre se quejaba de Susan (no te puedes quejar que te envío el primer Epilogo y es un total S+S para que no te quejes) , Ligia de Potter, Liliana, A Mar, a Leri; A Blushy, quien creía que no la continuaría pero ya vez Lo que las presiones de mis amigas y ustedes con sus comentarios, logran hacer n___n. Tambien agradecimientos a: Ly, Vanesa Riddle, a Eris, a Karol, Kira a quien le encantan todos mis fics... muchas gracias. A Kagome Lamister, quien creo que tb me seguía en Harry Argentino... muchas gracias a Caro Radcliffe tb por su unico review quien tan tierna y maternal me pedía a gritos una escena de Harry bebé y James... ¡¡No te puedes quejar!! Incluso hay momentos de Sirius y Remus siendo derrotados por un bebé... (Que bebé mas ágil ¿no?). , LauraOAlejandra, Lil Evans, Evans, Lil Potter (¿serán todas familia? XD) bien gracias a cada una de ellas (nota personal: Si les interesan los epílogos, remítanme un review y coloquen sus correos para mandárselos ¿Vale??? ) A Adri: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, aunque si me recordaste a alguien muy especial para mi, pero si quieres los epílogos , remiteme un correo o un review con tu dire. ¿Quiénes mas se me quedan??? AHHH YA... Finalmente Llunaa la verdad es que esta chica me escribió reviews en varias de mis historias e incluso un correo: Te agradezco infinitamente tu seguimiento con todas las historias y espero no tardarme mucho para enviarte el primer epilogo..  
  
A todos los demás, muchas gracias en verdad y nos vemos por ahí...  
  
Atte. Crystal 23  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana... (Como mi amiga Penélope). XD 


	14. EPILOGO I

**_"Hasta que la Muerte Nos separe"_**

****

**_-Epilogo i- "encuentro, reencuentros y pasiones"_**

****

****

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

****

**Personajes basados en los libros de Harry Potter, por JK Rowlings.**

**Tienen sus Copyrigths.**

**Basado en las tres historias: Mi Destino, Hacia un Futuro Incierto y Hasta que la muerte nos separe... de la autora.**

**Nota: no tomo en consideración para esta historia, los hechos presentados en la mas reciente obra de JK (Order of the Phoenix)... este epilogo lo escribí mucho antes de la salida del Tabique (Como cariñosamente Angie habla del H5P)**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

" Espero seguir con mis recuerdos siempre; con todo aquello que siempre anhelé y así lo espero para mi pequeño Harry.  Tengo a mi alma gemela a mi lado y deseo lo mismo para mi hijo. Pero mas que todo, tanto James como yo sabemos, que Harry si algo nos ocurriese, tendrá su familia: Sirius, Remus, Peter.  Y en algún momento, cuando el destino lo permita: Emely y Susan.  Como la vida los puso a todos ellos en mi camino, así espero que el Destino los coloque en el de mi niño.  ¿Quiénes mejores para cuidarles que aquellos quienes fueron, mi familia? James lo sabe.  Hemos otorgado la custodia de Harry a Sirius.  Él es el indicado.  Siempre le dirá acerca de nuestra vida y de cuanto lo amamos. Pero desearía, que nosotros, personalmente, pudiésemos decírselo todos los días, por el resto de nuestros días."   Lily Potter.

****

  


***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

****

"Han pasado ya de todo eso, de nuestra salida de Hogwarts,  mas o menos,  veinte años.  A veces me sorprendo como pasa el tiempo.  del amor de Lily y James, nos quedan a Sirius y a mi, al pequeño Harry.  aunque ya no es tan pequeño. aun no se nos quita la costumbre de llamarle así.  Sirius fue absuelto de todos los crímenes que supuestamente lo incriminaron.  Mirando a Harry a mi lado, veo algo de James y Lily en cada momento. Su fidelidad por sus amigos, es el de James y el cariño incondicional a Sirius y a Mi, es Lily. La sorpresa me la llevé hace unos cuantos días mientras paseaba con Harry por Londres es algo que se irá a mis recuerdos mas preciados para siempre..."

_"Sirius tiene a Harry ya bajo su custodia.  Sirius, absuelto de los cargos en su contra,  tiene trabajo importante en el ministerio de Magia, es también un miembro de la Antigua Orden,  como le dijo una vez a Susan, James, Emely y a mi... Algunos no creen en su inocencia y salen corriendo con el solo verlo y reconocerlo.  Hay otros, que conociéndole desde joven, saben que él no fue capaz de todo aquello.  a meses de haber salido de Hogwarts, sus padres murieron en manos de Voldemort. El odio que Malfoy y los Mortífagos nos tenían en esos tiempos,  por haber sido mas listos que ellos, trascendía barreras... No supe mas nada de Emely. lo mejor que Emely hizo fue irse a vivir a extranjero... no supe mas nada de ella después de eso...creo que nuestro amorío fue solo eso, un juego de chiquillos.  Algunas veces pensaba en sus besos envolventes, en sus caricias en su sonrisa y me sonrojaba.  Aun tenía ese efecto." _

_"Luchamos en contra de Voldemort.  La lucha aun no termina.  Protegemos al ultimo Gryffindor con nuestras vidas... Harry poco sabe de estos hechos en nuestras vidas; solo sabe lo importante: Que existieron en Hogwarts un grupo de cuatro amigos: Canuto, Lunático, Cornamenta y Colagusano... o como Emely le decía "Cara de gusano".  creo que al final, la intuición femenina es mas fuerte...tal vez el sexto sentido de Emely vio venir todo esto...no soportaba a Peter creo que lo hacía porque era mi amigo... no lo se...nunca le pregunté. Pero tampoco, sabíamos de que Peter nos traicionaría hasta años después, en donde la vida de James y la de Lily salió cobrada.  Sirius perdió 12 años encerrado por un crimen que no cometió._

_*-*-*-*-*--*-*-**-*_

-Remus- decía Harry a su otro tutor viéndole con la vista a la nada- ¿Estas bien?-mientras le observaba con cuidado al caminar.

-Si- dijo el mirando a su pupilo- estoy bien Harry, solo pensaba en el pasado...

-¿Pasado?- dijo el joven mirándole.  Sus enormes ojos verdes, tan parecidos a Lily le daba a entender al profesor que ellos aun, existían en espíritu.

-Si- mirándole- cuando no todo era felicidad, pero si la pasábamos bien...

-Ah.- dijo el joven mirando nuevamente al frente.  No entendió ese comentario. Habían muchas cosas que él no entendía de su profesor o de su padrino.  Secretos en sus vidas que permanecían enterrados y raramente declaraban abiertamente y enfrente del joven.  en ese momento una motocicleta se detiene justo cuando Harry iba a cruzar la calle, frenando violentamente y sobresaltando a Lupin y a Harry.

-¡¡Ten mas cuidado!!- dijo el joven Potter al conductor de la motocicleta que llevaba su casco de seguridad- ¿No ves que casi nos matas?-Remus estaba sorprendido. este conductor salió doblando la esquina con mucha rapidez.

-Lo siento- dijo la voz del conductor retirándose el casco. era una hermosa chica de tal vez, veinte años. vestía con una chaqueta de piel color café y tenía una blusa entreabierta que se podía ver sus encantos, además de un collar de cuerda con una medalla de plata que colgaba de su cuello. tenía unos ojos brillantes de color negro y un pelo intenso pero corto.  - iba demasiado rápido - mirándole a ambos.- mil disculpas.  Pero ustedes ¿acaso no ven a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzarla?

-Se supone que el transeúnte tiene derecho...- dijo Harry peleándole.  Remus se le quedaba mirando fijamente.

-Por favor- dijo ella mirándole- ¿acaso te hiciste daño? No.- respondiendo ella misma- ambos están bien...ya di mis disculpas...ya me voy- colocándose el casco y arrancando.- lo siento nuevamente- dijo que fue escuchado por Remus.  Harry estaba bastante consternado por la actitud de la chica.

-Se parece a Sirius.- dijo Remus viéndole marcharse nuevamente.  ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de la disculpa.-manejaba en tales condiciones...

-¿Sirius? ¿Tenia una motocicleta??-preguntaba Harry sorprendido. era una de las cosas que no sabía de su padrino. 

-Así es- dijo Remus continuando a su lado y llegando al Caldero Chorreante- - incluso recuerdo una ocasión, que me dijo que  se la prestó a James y a Lily...estábamos  en vacaciones de verano y James y Lily ya eran novios. Claro, que tu padre, no era muy diestro al conducirla... era torpe en eso...pero solo creo que no era la afinidad de James por las maquinas que hizo que tu madre lo amara... el resultado de eso, eres tu, Harry- sonriéndose ante los recuerdos-  era y aun es, fanático de las motocicletas solo que considera que no es correcto que tengas tu una..

-Pues yo, honestamente, prefiero mi escoba.-dijo el joven Harry.

Remus sonrió.  era la misma opinión de James con relación a las motocicletas.  cuantas discusiones armaron aquel ultimo año para llevarle la contraria acerca de aquella motocicleta.  Claro que eso, era después de la ida de Susan de Hogwarts.  Buscando la manera de apaciguar su tristeza. Funcionaba por un tiempo.  

-vamos, quedamos con Sirius en que venía al  Caldero Chorreante a encontrarse con nosotros- dijo ingresando detrás del joven.

Ambos entraron al Caldero Chorreante y ocuparon uno de los asientos cerca de las ventanas.  Remus estaba de frente a la puerta y Harry de espalda. colocaron todos los paquetes que llevaban en las manos. consumían una cerveza de mantequilla cuando una hermosa mujer entraba al bar.  estaba su pelo amarrado en un moño y llevaba un vestido de color celeste.  Tendría o aparentaba, tal vez treinta o treinta y cinco años.  llevaba unos paquetes en mano.  cuando pasó por al lado de Remus y Harry, el primero no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada.  Incluso Harry se percató.

-¿Que?-preguntó Remus viendo el rostro de Harry,  una vez la mujer se marchó para la parte mas oscura del bar.  se sentó con alguien que le esperaba.

-Es muy linda- dijo Harry mirándole- ¿porque no vas y la saludas?

Sonriéndole sutilmente dijo- esos días para mi, terminaron...Además creo que no está sola.  ..

-No lo creo- dijo como si hablara con su mejor amigo- se ve de aquí que habla con otra mujer...- mirando pues a Harry le quedaban de frente.

-Deja de hacer eso- dijo mirándole- te pareces demasiado a James y a Sirius ¡¡Ah hablando del diablo!!- mirando a la puerta y viéndole ingresar.

-Hola ustedes dos- dijo Sirius pasándole la mano en la cabeza a su ahijado y enmarañando su pelo- ¿de que hablaban?- y mirando a Remus dijo- no pensé desde los días de Emely Watson, que volvería a ver esa cara- señalando muy divertido el rostro de Remus. esto lo dijo en voz alta riéndose muy divertido.

-No es gracioso- dijo Remus poniéndose aun mas rojo.

Harry sonreía y Sirius dijo- ¿por quien se puso así?- observando a todas partes.

-Por una señora muy bonita que se sentó allá atrás.- señalando con su mirada. se podían observar dos siluetas hablando de lejos.  eran femeninas. 

-Lunático- dijo Sirius que fue escuchado por todo el bar- ¿Aun con esas andanzas?

-¿Quien era Emely Watson?-preguntó Harry mirando a Sirius riéndose divertido.

-¿Emely Watson?-preguntó Sirius mirando a su ahijado.- Ah Harry, esa fue la primera chica que le gustó a Lunático... y hasta los armarios supieron de su leyenda...

-¡¡Canuto!! esa no son historias para los oídos de Harry.- se escuchó como algo cayó por alguna parte del bar.-deja de decir eso- decía el rojo nuevamente.  A pesar de ser ya un adulto, no podía evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo de aquella vida pasada.

-Que no te de pena, después de todo, Harry es nuestro pupilo y nuestra familia.  Emely era una preciosa chica que traía a Lunático loco...- riendo con ganas.

-Ella tuvo que irse al extranjero- dijo Remus mas rojo que un jitomate.  odiaba cuando Sirius hacía esos comentarios estando jóvenes.  ahora delante de Harry eran peores.-cuando la situación con Voldemort empeoró.- el tabernero al escuchar la mención de ese nombre, dejó caer unas botellas del otro lado de la barra.- Lo siento- dijo mirando al tabernero.  –se fue al extranjero una vez terminamos el ultimo año de Hogwarts...no volvimos a saber de ella... bueno, después si, pero no es historia para un chico como tu...- dijo Remus rectificando. Sirius estaba riéndose de la expresión de su amigo.

-Entonces- dijo una voz conocida para Remus y Harry- ¿No tienen miedo a nombrar al innombrable?- mirándoles sutilmente y con aquellos brillantes ojos.

-¿Tu?- dijeron Harry y Remus mirando a la chica que conocieron mas temprano en la motocicleta. Sirius no comprendía nada y dejando de reírse, observó a la chica.

-¿La conocen?-preguntó Sirius y señalándola.

-Si, nos conocimos mas temprano- dijo ella mirando al nuevo miembro de la mesa- Soy Silvia...- extendiendo su mano a Sirius.

-Sirius Black- dijo él respondiendo al saludo.

-Remus Lupin- dijo Remus.

-Harry Potter.- saludándole al igual que los demás. Pero no podía evitar sentir cierto rencor a la joven.  De todas maneras, ella por poco choca con ellos mientras viajaba en su motocicleta.

-Por supuesto- dijo ella mirando a este ultimo.-"El niño que vivió"- Harry ante esto, se sonrojó.- y quien derrotó a Voldemort.

-Eso significa que eres bruja- dijo Remus mirándole y ofreciéndole tomar asiento.

-Es extraño ver brujos que usen vehículos muggles y mas aun motos...¿Cierto, Sirius?- dijo Harry sonriéndole.  Remus también se sonrió.

-Lunático ¿Qué le has estado diciendo a mi ahijado?

-Nada- dijo Harry mirándole.- no me ha dicho nada.

-Silvia- dijo Remus observándole - ¿Cómo sabes de Harry?- tratando de cambiar el tema para evitar que Sirius le matara...

Aceptando tomó asiento con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en mano,  observó con cuidado a Sirius dijo- Si.  Hasta en Rumania se sabe de Harry Potter... 

Harry se sonrojó.   cada vez que sacaban a relucir que era el niño mas conocido de todos los tiempos, eso le causaba timidez.  no le gustaba que le dijeran famoso y ahora mismo tenía una colección de admiradoras en Hogwarts que era extensa. 

-¿Rumania?-preguntó Remus- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿En Londres?

-Vine con mi madre de visita- dijo ella señalando a donde estaba la otra mujer que su rostro no se podía ver de lejos.  Remus y Sirius miraron pero no la reconocían por la penumbra que existía en el lugar.- Debo admitir que lo ultimo a quien ella pensaba encontrarse en sus primeros días en Londres, iba a ser a los Merodeadores.- en ese momento, Remus escupió parte de la cerveza que bebía.  Sirius se quedó serio, mirando a la chica beber su cerveza.

-¿Sirius?- dijo Harry mirando a su padrino.  Sabía por lo que le había contado Sirius y Remus, durante su tercer año y durante el altercado en la casa de los gritos, que ellos eran los Merodeadores pero ¿Como esta chica sabía de esto?

-¿Quien es tu madre?- dijo Sirius mirándole.

-Trate de descubrirlo usted- dijo sin retirar su mirada de Sirius- lo está esperando.- señalando a sus espaldas.

Remus observó a Sirius.  ambos intercambiaron serias miradas.  Este miró a la chica con detenimiento. Tomando una decisión. Este se puso de pie y dijo- quédense hablando con Silvia.  volveré ahora.- se dirigió al bar y pidió una botella de hidromiel y dos copas.

Silvia concentrando su vista a ellos dijo- Las fotografías que he visto no le hacen justicia- sonriéndole a Remus- usted aun es muy guapo.-sonriéndole sutilmente.

-¿Quien eres tu, chiquilla?- dijo Remus.  Harry solo observaba a la joven sonreírle a el y a su ex-maestro sutilmente.  ese descarada forma de ser, le recordaba a alguien pero ¿A quien?

-Hola- dijo Sirius mirando a la mujer de la mesa una vez se acercó -¿puedo sentarme?

la mujer señaló a una silla que tenía a su lado. él se sentó.  

-¿Hace cuanto regresaste?-preguntó mirándole mientras le servía una copa. Aquellos ojos. Claro que conocía esos ojos.  Tantas veces que le vio desafiarle.

-Hace tres días- dijo la mujer mirándole- aunque esperaba en cierta forma, encontrarte... ha pasado mucho tiempo. te ves bien....- sonriéndole.-supe todo lo que pasó... todo...lo de James y Lily, lo de Voldemort, lo de Peter...lo tuyo. Aunque esto ultimo, si que no creía...

-Tu también...- dijo él mirándole detenidamente- los años no han pasado sobre ti...

Se rió.  tenía que reírse- sigues siendo el mismo conquistador de veinte años... ¡¡Es un placer verte Sirius!!

-En cierta forma esperaba volverte a ver Sus...- dijo el mirándole- demasiado tiempo...

-Te recordaste- dijo ella mirándole-

-La chica- dijo él señalando a la mesa donde dejó a Harry con Remus y Silvia- lleva el collar...

-lo recordaste...

-Recuerda que nos tomamos muchas fotos... Remus tiene alguna de ellas. incluyendo las de el ultimo año en Hogwarts...-sonrojándose sutilmente.

-Solo me llevé cuatro cosas de Hogwarts esa vez- mirándole y dejando de sonreír.- Una foto de todos nosotros... el collar y este brazalete- mostrándole el brazalete, obsequio del joven, 20 años atrás... son tres de mis tesoros mas preciados...

-¿Que hiciste todo este tiempo en Rumania?- preguntó Sirius mirándole.-nunca dijiste que estabas en Rumania...Alex tampoco dijo nada. No sabemos nada de ella desde aquel día...y eso, que era aurora y miembro particular de la Orden..

-Trabajé por un tiempo con mi otra hermana- dijo mirándole- después puse un pequeño bar y mas tarde un pequeño hotel a pocos kilómetros de donde están los parques de protección de Dragones... y criando a mi hija...-mirando a la mesa de Remus, reconoció a su amigo de infancia- ¿Ese es Remus?-sorprendiéndose ante su fachada.  Ambos mas maduros, pero aun siendo los mismos jóvenes que vio por ultima vez veinte años atrás.

-Si- dijo Sirius mirándole con intensidad.  no veía como veinte años pasaron en su amiga y ex-novia.   Ella notó su mirada.  Aun su mirada le hacía estremecerse.  Se sonrojó ante los recuerdos.  Tuvo que ocurrírsele una pregunta para volver a la realidad.

-¿Han sabido algo de Emely?- dijo mirándole.

-No- dijo Sirius- no después de todo lo que pasó... perdimos el contacto...Creo que Remus recibió noticias de ella después, no estoy seguro...ella se fue al final, de Inglaterra también...pero no sabemos nada de ella aun...

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó con Lily y James- dijo mirándole-. eran los mejores del grupo...no puedes discutir eso... quise siempre comunicarme o venir, pero Alexandra me aconsejó no hacerlo... después de todo lo que ocurrió...

-Es cierto- dijo Sirius mirándole- ahora que fui absuelto de los cargos que estaban en mi contra, Remus y yo tenemos a nuestro cuidado a Harry...

-¿Harry? ¿El hijo de James y Lily?- mirando detrás de Sirius.

-Si. es él.-- mirándole como esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Pensé por un momento que era tu hijo- mirándole sonrojar.- pero se parece a James, es cierto...

-¿Mi hijo? ¿En que momento? ¿Acaso no sabías que estaba en prisión?-dijo el molestándose ante el comentario de la joven.

Ella se rió.- pero no es para que te alteres tanto... nada puede ser como antes...

-¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo en Londres?

-Posiblemente me instale aquí- dijo ella mirándole- estamos aquí, porque Silvia quería conocer Londres...había hablado tanto de él y de Hogwarts... siempre ha soñado conocer Hogwarts... yo esperando encontrarme con alguien de aquellos tiempos para que me dijera algo de ti...

-lástima que no sea apta para tomar clases...

-No para tomarlas.- dijo mirándole- pero si para enseñarlas... solicitó un puesto para enseñar Artes Oscuras como Alexandra...o cuidado de criaturas mágicas...

-Eso es impresionante-dijo Sirius mirando a la joven conversar con Remus y Harry. este ultimo, parecía bastante impresionado con la presencia de la joven y posiblemente de lo que le contaba. En un momento dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Sirius y Susan. Tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.  Remus, menos sorprendido si le sonreía a  la joven.

-Sirius-dijo Susan mirándole- ¿has pensado en el pasado? ¿En nosotros?- haciendo que este volteara su vista a la mujer.

-Traté de localizarte tantas veces...- dijo él mirándole- pero después de lo que pasó con James y Lily y lo que Pettigrew hizo... perdí mi objetivo y ...

-Trazaste uno nuevo- sonriéndole sutilmente- comprendo perfectamente... la vida en Rumania, al principio y sin poder volver a verte, era difícil...- colocando su mano sobre la de él.- quisiera que esos días volviesen...

-Yo también- dijo él sonriéndole- pero no se le puede dar marcha atrás al reloj... además continuaste con tu vida.  rehiciste aquello por lo que saliste de aquí... al final, si llegué a perdonarte...

-Hice mi vida nuevamente al lado de mi hija...pero algunas veces me pregunto ¿que hubiese pasado si me hubiese quedado aquí? ¿Con ustedes? Tal vez James y Lily o en todo caso, tu, no hubieran pasado por todo esto...

-No te culpes- dijo Sirius- iba a pasar al final; es decir, Peter nos traicionó.  tomé la decisión de que lo cambiaran a mi, por él como guardián secreto.  tal vez no estuvieras viva en estos momentos...

-El pasado nos juega sucio-dijo ella sonriéndole.- muy sucio... pero en otros casos, nos dan los mejores regalos...

-A propósito-dijo Sirius retirando su mano de la de Susan- ¿Quien te hizo rehacer tu vida?- señalando a Silvia-- es una preciosa joven. ¿quién fue el suertudo en ganarse tu cariño? ¿tu amor? Porque me dijiste que no importaba, no llegarías a amar nuevamente...no como lo que tuvimos...- sonrojando a la mujer.  Él se dio cuenta- lo siento...no debí preguntar...pero tengo curiosidad ¿quién es? ¿cómo es? ¿está aquí contigo, en Londres?

-hay alguien que me dio el regalo mas grande: mi hija...existe ese alguien y  si lo es- dijo ella- y tiene la valentía y el amor que  heredó de su padre- mirando a Sirius- es uno de mis tesoros mas preciados... después que salí de Hogwarts...no pasaron dos meses cuando Cristine se dio cuenta que algo pasaba conmigo, le comunicó a Alex quien sospechó y le dijo a Cristine.  Gracias a mis hermanas, pude pasar todos esos momentos algo incómodos. Después ella vino de Hogwarts  ... después tuve a Silvia... es querida tanto en Rumania.

-No creas que no me alegro que continuaste tu vida pero ¿Dos meses? – preguntó Sirius algo celoso- ¿Dos meses?

-¿Acaso puede ser posible que después de tantos años estés celoso?-preguntó ella alzando la voz.

-¿Y como no he de estarlo March?-preguntó Sirius mirándole bastante enojado.- te veo después de veinte años; te traté de localizar por mucho tiempo.  Incluso te escribí a donde Alex...

-Lo se- dijo ella- ese verano me dio todas las cartas...

Seguían discutiendo como en los viejos tiempos.  Remus miraba a aquella mesa.  No pudo evitar reír.  Silvia y Harry le miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa Remus?- preguntó Harry mirándole.

-Si que es la misma Susan- dijo Remus mirándole- ¿así que tu eres su hija? Te pareces mucho a ella.-después que la joven declaró finalmente la identidad de la otra mujer.

-Ella dice que algunas veces me parezco a mi padre...- dijo ella mirándoles- ¿siempre peleaban así?- mirando donde estaba su madre sentada.-porque yo discuto peor con ella cuando quiero hacer algo y ella no me deja...

-Si- dijo Remus- ¿sabes que ellos se amaron? No fue solo cosa de caprichos...- dijo el profesor.

-Si- dijo ella mirándoles- tienen un capitulo por cerrar...

Harry no comprendió este ultimo comentario. Prefirió guardar silencio y mas aun cuando se percató de que de la mesa de Sirius y de la mujer, ya las voces se habían callado...

Mientras Sirius se había quedado sin habla.  Lo que Susan le había revelado hace unos momentos, le dejó perplejo.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- viéndole pálido y sin ninguna respuesta de su parte.

-Esto no me lo esperaba-dijo él finalmente.

-Te lo dije- dijo mirándole y colocando su mano sobre la de él nuevamente- solo me llevé de Hogwarts cuatro tesoros: mi collar, mi brazalete, la foto y nuestra hija...

-¿Nunca rehiciste tu vida?-dijo el aun sorprendido.  Por todo.  Ahora todo tenía sentido. Y mas aun, además de Harry, no estaba solo en este mundo.  20 años después, el sacrificio de ambos y su vida tenían ahora un significado en común.

-Nunca me casé – dijo mirándole- si es lo que quieres saber. tampoco amé a nadie mas como te amé a ti...no creo que hubo relaciones...noviazgos, romances... nada.  Hubo proposiciones no te lo niego...¿Qué hacer una joven de 17 y casi 18 años con una bebé? Muchos quisieron ayudarme. Siempre decía que no necesitaba a nadie...lo demostré...

-¿por que Alex nunca lo dijo?-preguntó. Pensaba incluso en esa breve visita años atrás por parte de Alex en Azkaban.  ¿Acaso trataba de decírselo y algo la detuvo? Aunque, si se lo hubiera dicho, se hubiese vuelto loco.

-Porque le dije que no te dijera...bastante problemas tenían ustedes con lo los mortífagos, Voldemort, el Ministerio interviniendo en Hogwarts, los Aurores, la Orden.de James y Lily.  además, nuestra hija ha crecido, mírala. Es inteligente, aplicada y muy responsable.  Aunque desde pequeña le dio un instinto por las motocicletas.  Alex nunca me preguntó en duda de quien era su padre. Lo sabía e incluso cuando se percató de mis síntomas no dudó un instante que era tuyo.  Creo que mas que nosotros mismos, ella lo suponía desde que nos conoció y nos vio juntos en Hogwarts discutiendo cuando ingresamos por primera vez ¿Recuerdas?- sonriéndole- Sabía muy bien quien era el dueño de mi corazón.  Después que en Rumania, se supo que Voldemort estaba muerto, quise regresar. pero después, te culparon a ti de la muerte de James y Lily y de todos esos Muggles y de Pettigrew.  Nunca te creía culpable de todo ello.  Siempre supe que era una trampa.  Jamás traicionarías a James. pero no podía venirte con las noticias de que teníamos una hija.  Después que supe que fuiste absuelto, decidí que era la hora. De regresar a casa... contigo... al menos que...-bajando el tono de su voz- hayas rehecho tu vida. Al menos prefería que la vieses...es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte y resignarme a una amistad contigo, después de tantos años separados.

-¿Cómo puedes creer tal cosa?-preguntó mirándole- no hubo en mi vida mujer como tu Susan.  Jamás.- viéndole sonreír. Le besó su mano.  Susan vio por primera vez aquel sentimiento que cada día invadió su corazón.  El encuentro del verdadero amor. Aquellos ojos del merodeador (o del que fue alguna vez merodeador) le hacían tener sentimientos que ella creyó, olvidados.  

-Silvia- dijo Susan llamando a su hija. esta se puso de pie y caminó hasta la mesa.  –supongo que conociste a Sirius...

-Claro que si- dijo ella mirándole- tenía tantos deseos de conocerte por fin- abrazándole con ternura y pudo escuchar como sollozaba – no podía decirte quien era... ella me dijo que se lo dejara a ella.

-Gusto en conocerte....a ti también- dijo él abrazándole pero aun estaba algo sorprendido ante la sorpresa. Susan los observaba a ambos mientras su hija le sonreía.

-Ella claro que sus amigos saben que se llama Silvia. Pero su verdadero nombre es Silvia Black.  Lo cambié cuando Lucius y los demás ganaron poder.  No quería que la localizaran por mi nombre.  Susan Black es mi nombre también. – dijo Susan explicándole a Sirius- claro que, después de escuchar que no te casaste, te hago participe de todo esto...

-Harry. Remus- dijo Sirius mirando a ambos observar de lejos- vengan.- 

Susan corrió a los brazos de Remus y lo abrazó como a un hermano perdido.  Sirius no soltaba a Silvia y mientras se la presentaba a Harry.

-¿Así que hiciste de las tuyas en Hogwarts, Canuto?- preguntó Remus mirándole- ¿Y cuando pasó si se puede saber?- observándole- no déjame adivinar... si mis sospechas son correctas...

-Durante el baile de navidad del séptimo...

-¿Tres semanas antes de que te marcharas? Ya me parecía que había demasiada confianza entre ustedes

-Es que, siempre fuiste un despistado- dijo Sirius observándole.  Susan tomó la mano del hombre y la entrelazó con la suya.

Dijo Remus sorprendido ante las confesiones..- me imagino que te quedarás en Londres un tiempo...-observando a Susan.  

-Claro que si- dijo mirándole y después a Sirius- ¿No te importa cierto? Quisiera que conocieras mas aun a nuestra hija.

-¿Por qué no se quedan con nosotros en casa?- dijo él mirando a Susan y después a Silvia- me encantaría tenerlas como invitadas.  Silvia, podrás dormir en la habitación de Harry por  un tiempo.  Se va a pasar las vacaciones donde unos amigos...

-Por supuesto que me encantaría- y sonrojándose dijo.- ¿no le importa que le llame Sirius? se que es mi padre y todo lo demás pero...

-Claro que no.- dijo él besándole en la frente.- considéranos tu familia...estás en libertad de tratarnos así... Harry es mi ahijado... viene siendo como tu primo... por el otro lado, Remus es como mi hermano...

-¿Tío Remus entonces?-dijo Silvia observándole-. Nunca creí tener un tío tan apuesto.- - aquí Remus se sonrojó.

-Además tendrás que conocer al novio de Silvia...- Sirius ante esto miró extrañado a Susan- sus familiares viven aquí en Inglaterra...

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Se apellidan Weasley.  – dijo Silvia mirándole- trabajaba conmigo en Rumania pero estará de vacaciones aquí...antes de que me vaya a Hogwarts a tomar la plaza de profesora de Aritmancia.

-¿Weasley?-preguntó Harry.  Sirius se reía. Remus estaba sorprendido- ¿No será por si acaso pelirrojo y tiene muchos hermanos?

 -Si- dijo ella mirándole- estuvo aquí para el torneo intercolegial hace ya un par de años. De él fue que me enteré de ti...

-Es el hermano de mi mejor amigo- dijo Harry, sorprendiendo a Susan y Silvia con ello- ¿Vas a ir a visitarlo?

-A lo mejor- dijo ella – aunque quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mi padre... si no es inconveniente...

-Ninguno – dijo Sirius.  

Saliendo todos del Caldero Chorreante, Susan dijo- lo ultimo que falta es localizar a Emely... ¿dónde estará?- mirando a Remus.

-Seguro rehizo su vida- dijo Remus mirándole y observando a Silvia hablar con Harry dijo- justo cuando pensábamos que la vida no nos daría mas sorpresas agradables ¿cierto canuto? 

**_"Pero lo que no sabía ninguno de ellos es que, el destino le traería a Emely de vuelta; y de que manera, cuando lo que se pretendía era un magnifico ultimo año en Hogwarts veinte años atrás, trajo repercusiones en sus vidas futuras, inimaginables.  Sirius y Remus, observando a Susan y Silvia junto a Harry se dieron cuenta de que al fin y al cabo, su familia estaba finalmente completa.  Y aunque Emely faltaba, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que esta se les uniera y de que manera_**."

Pero mas que todo, estaba el hecho de que Sirius era el padre de una de las herederas de Ravenclaw.

Mas tarde en la cena, charlaban todos animadamente.  Susan se ofreció a hacer la cena.  Sirius estaba molestándola en la cocina. Llevaba ella puesto un sencillo conjunto de dos piezas de pantalón y suéter de color azul.  Silvia en la sala le comentaba a Harry acerca de la crianza de dragones.  Remus escuchaba todo esto mientras escarbaba en una caja por fotos de Hogwarts que nunca había sacado.  Las risas se escuchaban a la cocina.  

Sirius llegaba a la cocina con una copa de hidromiel.  Tomó un sorbo y le ofreció a Susan.  Esta tomó la copa de sus manos y comenzó a beber un sorbo.  

-Parece que volviésemos atrás en el tiempo- escuchando las risas dijo Susan. – 20 años atrás...

-Te ves de maravilla- decía Sirius – no has cambiado nada...- agarrándole por la cintura. Ella se estremeció.

-No sabes cuanto soñé con este momento- dijo ella en un susurro- mucho tiempo...ahora estamos juntos...no habrá nada ni nadie que nos separe...- él le besó en el cuello.  Aquella pasión que sintieron años atrás, eran nuevamente la fuerza de ellos. ella se volteó y le besó sutilmente en los labios.

-¿qué cocinas?- dijo él abrazándose a ella, una vez se separó de sus labios- se ve delicioso...- observando la cacerola que una cuchara mágicamente se movía sola. 

Riendo ante las ocurrencias dijo- comida...aun no descifro lo que es...- mirando con inquietud lo que había en la estufa.

-Ni lo intentes- dijo Silvia observándoles desde la puerta cruzada de piernas y apoyada en el marco... escuchaba la conversación entre sus padres- lo que menos se le da, es cocinar- aquí Sirius se separa de Susan.- no por favor...- dijo ella indicándole que no le molestaba que estuviesen abrazados- de todas maneras.... no hay secretos.- guiñándole el ojo a su madre. Con esto se retiró de la cocina.

-Que niña mas atrevida- dijo Sirius bastante confundido.

-¿A quien te recuerda?- dijo ella observándole, sonrojada y recordándole que él hacía insinuaciones parecidas y atrevidos comentarios durante sus años de colegio. En ese momento, lo que había en la estufa comenzaba a quemarse.

-Mejor cocino yo- dijo Sirius retirando a la mujer de la estufa.- no sabes cocinar...

-He cocinado bastante bien hasta ahora...- dijo ella molesta-no hay necesidad que esto... aunque la culpa ahora, no es mía. Me estás distrayendo. ¡¡Sirius Black!!- dijo ella que fue escuchado al salón- Basta.... – riéndose – Está bien...cocina tu, si sabes...

-Esos dos- dijo Remus sonriendo sutilmente. Esos momentos si le traían recuerdos.- ah aquí está—mostrándoles a Harry y a Silvia- esta fue del ultimo año también...creo que fue tomada por Emely durante unos días después de la fiesta de navidad... – señalando a cada unos- Susan, Sirius, Lily, James, Peter y yo...

-¿Esa es Emely?- preguntó Harry. Y olvidándose del hecho que, el verdadero asesino de sus padres estaba en esa foto- es hermosa...

-Si.. – dijo Remus- lo era...

-Tus padres se ven muy felices, Harry- dijo Silvia observándole- se ve que se querían mucho...

-Y los tuyos- dijo Harry observando la foto- Susan se parece mucho a ti...

-Es cierto- dijo Remus.  – se nota el parecido...

-mira- dijo Harry señalando- Es el mismo collar que tienes...

-Si- dijo Silvia- mi madre me lo dio cuando cumplí 16 años...creo que mi padre se lo regaló...

-Ah si- dijo Remus riéndose- ese collar fue el causante de un lío bastante feo...- dijo mirando a ambos jóvenes.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-preguntó Harry.

-Entre James y Sirius...hace ya muchos años... –y sacando otra foto dijo- Aquí está una de las chicas...

-Vaya- dijo Harry .- mi madre era hermosa..

-Si lo era, Harry-dijo Remus- y una poderosa Hechicera...

-¿Y esta?-preguntó Silvia observándole- ¿Quiénes son en esta?

-Dumbledore y Mac Gonagall....atrás de ellos, Snape y Emely...creo que fue Lily quien la tomó...

-¿Mi madre?-preguntaba Harry.

-Si- buscando entre las fotos- mira esta- dijo Remus mirándole- esta no la encontrarás en el álbum de Hagrid- dijo Remus- esta la tomó Emely en los últimos días en Hogwarts...¿Ves lo que tiene Lily en su dedo?

-un anillo- dijo Harry.

-Ese fue el anillo con que James le propuso matrimonio- dijo Remus.- claro que pasaron años.. creo que cuatro antes de que se casaran...un año después naciste tu...

-¿Cuatro años comprometidos?-preguntó Silvia observándole.- increíble... ¿por qué no se casaron inmediatamente?

-Eso es simple- dijo Remus observando ambos jóvenes- James le propuso matrimonio a Lily... pero James tenía que estudiar para ser auror...tenía también, como compromiso lo de la Orden... Lily también junto a Sirius, era miembro de la Orden.- observando a Harry.- tus padres, eran magos poderosos y, valientes y bastantes listos para su edad.  Pero tenían responsabilidades.  Fue una promesa a los Padres de James y a Dumbledore.  Sirvieron al Ministerio, estudiaron para ser Aurores... por cuatro años, después se casaron y te tuvieron a ti...tuve la suerte de compartir con ellos en esos cuatro años... vivimos en varios lugares durante todo ese tiempo... Sirius también vivió con nosotros en ese entonces... Sirius fue testigo de su boda y padrino.  Yo estaba en una misión especial...  no me enojé cuando supe al regresar, que se habían casado. Pero si fui testigo de tu nacimiento, Harry- observando al joven, que le escuchaba atentamente a la historia.

-Ustedes fueron bastante unidos- dijo Silvia observándole- Mi madre, no exageraba...- sonriéndole a Remus- no lo hacía al final.  Pensaba yo, que esa amistad y todo lo de sus aventuras en Howgarts eran exageraciones de ella.

-No- dijo Susan ingresando – eran muy verdaderas... 

-Mañana iremos al callejón Diagon- dijo Remus observando a Silvia- ¿ya has estado ahí?

-Aun no- dijo ella iluminándosele los ojos- me encantaría ir...

-Claro que iremos- dijo Susan observando a su ex compañero de clases.  Sonriéndole a su hija, dijo- Ya verás de todo lo que te hablaba es cierto...

-Disculpa Susan- dijo Harry observándole- ¿podría pedirle un favor?

-Claro cariño- dijo Susan observándole- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Bueno, verás....- observando momentáneamente a Remus.- Sirius y Remus, me han hablado mucho de mi padre...algunas cosas de mi madre...tía Petunia, raramente hablaba de ella...- viéndole torcer el rostro- ¿Qué pasa?

-Petunia ¿Aun vive?

-Si- dijo Harry mirándole.- estuve viviendo con ellos hasta hace un año....

-Supongo que no ha cambiado...- dijo ella  observando a Remus.

-No- dijo Sirius que venía de la cocina y quien había escuchado todo aquello.- sigue odiando a los magos...

-Pobrecito niño- abrazando a Harry- tan parecido a James ¿supongo que ustedes dos ya se desquitaron con ella? –observando reprochadoramente a Sirius y a Remus.

-¿desquitarse?- preguntaron Silvia y Harry.

-No – dijo Remus observándole- ¿quieres que nos desquitemos con dos Muggles?

-Antes lo hacían con nosotras- dijo Susan observando a los dos hombres- ¿Me quieren decir que no lo han hecho con ella?

-¡¡Claro que no!!-dijo Sirius no creyendo lo que escuchaba- esos tiempos pasaron...

-¿Me quieres decir que conmigo, te cansabas de hacerme bromas- dándole con la mano por la cabeza- y no defiendes a tu propio ahijado???

-Creo que tu madre es algo violenta- dijo Harry a Silvia mientras observaba como golpeaba a su padrino.

-Esa es su manera de quererse- dijo Remus escuchando el comentario de Harry- esto me trae tantos recuerdos...

Cenaron como familia.  Sirius a veces, le dirigía miradas llenas de sentimiento a Susan y a veces observaba a Silvia con melancolía.

Se retiraron para dormir.  

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Tocó dos veces a su puerta y él le abrió.  Se miraron unos instantes y el se retiró de la puerta. Ella entró y la cerró detrás de si. Dijo finalmente- Gracias por dejarnos quedarnos aquí...

-Oye ¿Ni siquiera con Alex? Ella estuvo años atrás aquí...- recriminándole que no le dijo nada acerca de la existencia de su hija.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Susan- quería proteger a nuestra hija.  Eran peligrosos aquellos tiempos además que, era una fugitiva.  Voldemort estaba detrás de mi. ¿No me perdonas?

-No hay nada que perdonar, Sus- dijo Sirius acercándose a ella y agregó- Solo prométeme algo... 

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella en un susurro mientras él le sujetaba por la cintura y estaba a centímetros de su rostro.

-¿te quedas a mi lado Susan?- besándole en su cuello.

-Si, Sirius- dijo ella cerrando sus ojos- Me quedo contigo, siempre.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

 Harry cuando eran las dos de la mañana estaba observando la chimenea de la sala.  Le había tocado dormir en el sofá.  Silvia y su madre ocupaban su alcoba.    Harry solo observaba el fuego y atizaba la leña.  

-Te pareces tanto a James- dijo Susan haciendo que el joven le dirigiera la mirada- gracias por permitirnos dormir en tu alcoba, Harry.

-¿qué hace despierta a estas horas?- preguntó el joven. 

-no eres un chiquillo ya- dijo ella mirándole- estaba con Sirius... iba por un vaso de agua.- viéndole con una ropa de dormir de dos piezas pertenecientes a su padrino, ella agregó- él duerme...- y observando al joven dijo, quien sonrió ante aquello-- ¿me imagino que encuentras todo esto extraño? La presencia de dos mujeres en su casa....

-No, para nada- dijo el observándole- Sirius está feliz de tenerlas aquí... yo también lo estoy...

-Lo sé- dijo ella mirándole con ternura- amé a Lily como mi hermana- comenzó a decir sentándose al lado del joven. – tenía la facultad de sonreírte y hacer qué te sintieras mejor... cuando se preocupaba con alguien, hacía que los demás, tuviesen los mismos intereses.  Era la prefecta de Gryffindor...la favorita de los profesores... tenía tus misma mirada- retirándole unos mechones de su frente para observar con mas detenimiento sus ojos.- si ...puedo ver a Lily nuevamente en tu mirada.  Era muy valiente.  Defendía a los derechos de los Muggles públicamente y delante del ministerio... amaba a tu padre profundamente y nos defendía a todos con uñas y dientes.  Adoraba la nieve...su helado favorito era el de mantequilla de maní, con nueces y fresa... tenía una larga lista de chicos esperando por ella...para que ellas le dijese que si...pero solo tenía ojos para Potter...- sonriéndose ante los recuerdos- siempre lo defendía ante nuestro conserje Filch... lo protegía y a veces, cuando los merodeadores hacían de las suyas, y ellas los descubría... los protegía...claro que en guerra en contra de ellos, siempre salíamos victoriosas, cosa que tu padrino jamás admitiría...

-Susan: gracias- dijo después de un silencio reinante entre ambos.

-No soy Lily- dijo Susan observándole- pero se que te quería mucho...eres también muy especial para mi, Harry.  No puedo reemplazar a tu madre...no creo llenar el puesto que ocupó en este mundo y en tu corazón tu madre... pero...quisiera, si me lo permites...ser alguien en tu vida...alguien mas que solo la amiga de tu padrino...

-Siempre serás algo mas para Sirius.- dijo Harry mirándole.-  y para mi, también. 

Ella sonrió y mirándole a los ojos dijo- Hora de dormir...mañana temprano vamos a pasear a Diagon...-besándole en la mejilla.  – buenas noches – despidiéndose de él. 

Cuando Susan subía las escaleras, dijo en susurro- "Virgadem Somno"- señalando a Harry y viéndolo dormirse dijo- Será mi regalo para ti, Harry.- subiendo finalmente al segundo piso.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Trató de no hacer ruido al abrir la puerta.  Lentamente la cerró.  A suaves pasos se acercó a la cama y lentamente comenzó a acomodarse en ella, tratando de no despertar a su ocupante.  Fue cuando unos brazos la rodearon.

-¿Dónde andabas?.- dijo en un susurro- Cuando desperté, pensé que había sido solo un sueño- Los ojos del hombre la miraban fijamente.

Ella sonrió y se acomodó en sus brazos diciendo- Fui a la cocina un momento y me quedé hablando con Harry...- él acariciaba su mejilla con una mano.- Es tan parecido a James... es como verlo de nuevo en Hogwarts...

-Algunas veces, pensamos lo mismo. Pero gracias a Dios tiene cualidades de Lily también.  Por ejemplo que no hace bromas... Sabes que James les encantaban.  Harry es mas, serio...

-Aunque supongo que los problemas lo persiguen a él...

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- 

-Intuición femenina. – en esa posición se quedaron unos momentos.  Solo en silencio.  Sin necesidad de decir nada. Solo escuchando uno la respiración del otro.

-¿prometes?- interrumpió Susan sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Sirius.

-Que estaremos juntos... siempre- Aferrándose aun mas- lloré tanto- Comenzando su voz a entrecortarse.- Al principio, lloraba.

-¿Cómo supiste de Silvia?—preguntó Sirius.

-A los dos meses de haberme instalado con Cristine. No comía. Todo me daba nauseas.  Estaba muy delgada. Pensaron que estaba enferma de tristeza.  Solo cuando Alex llegó allá fue que predijo lo que me pasaba... y estaba en lo cierto: tenía dos meses encinta.  Claro que Cristine alzó el grito al cielo...  "mi pobre hermanita. Tantas cosas, ahora esto".

-¿Qué dijo Alex?- preguntó.

-Ella... sabes como es... liberal.  Me dijo que se alegraba por mi.  Pero...

-¿Pero?

-Con todo lo que ella había dejado ocurriendo en Londres, no podía avisarte. Además, según supo, me estaban buscado.  Hubiera sido fatal.

-Pero nunca supe de su existencia... incluso, Alex, regresó dos años después de todo aquello y no dijo nada...

-Le dije que no te dijera nada- dijo Susan aun aferrada a él- Nunca me dejes ir. Nunca, nunca, nunca...

Sirius se aferró a ella, como quiso hacerlo todos aquellos años mientras la hacía suya, como mas temprano aquella misma noche. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Buenos días – dijo Sirius  a Harry cuando este ultimo asomó su cabeza por la cocina.  

-Buenos días querido- Dijo Susan al lado de Sirius y mirando a este dijo- Vaya que es madrugador...

-Es como James:  si pretende quedarse toda la noche despierto, no le pesa al otro día. Aunque no es él quien debería estar soñoliento- dijo en un susurro que fue escuchado por Susan y quien se sonrojó ante el comentario.

-Buenos días – dijo el joven aun en pijamas.  No había comprendido el comentario de su padrino o no lo había escuchado.  En ese momento, entra Silvia como huracán a la cocina.

-A un lado- dijo Silvia llevándoselo por el camino- ¿Dónde está?- señalando a su madre el desayuno.

-¿Qué prisas tienes?-. preguntó Susan observando a su hija- ten cuidado con Harry – acercándose a este último y acariciándole dijo- lo siento... ser criada en un valle de crianza de dragones no fue fácil para ella...no tiene sentido de la delicadeza.

-No es eso- dijo ella comiendo una tostada- tengo que reunirme con un profesor de Hogwarts... en una hora... en el callejón Diagon...- saliendo por la puerta y volviendo- lo siento- mirando a su madre y besándole en la mejilla- nos vemos allá. – pero lo que sorprendió a Sirius, fue cuando ella se acercó y también se despidió de él, con un beso y antes de desparecer dijo- Pórtense bien – con una sonrisilla sospechosa. 

El silencio reinó nuevamente en la cocina.  En ese momento Harry dijo- Lo mas extraño ocurrió anoche...soñé con mi madre... pero no eran como las pesadillas...

-¿No?- preguntó Sirius- Cuando pasó lo que pasó en Hogwarts en cuarto año, siempre tenías pesadillas...

-Pues no- dijo Harry tomando una tostada- Soñé que mis padres hablaban enfrente del lago en Hogwarts... dos personas perseguían a una tercera...no se quien puede ser... Remus estaba allí y tu a su lado...

-Debió ser hermoso- dijo Susan mirándole- ¿otra cosa?

-no...que recuerde...- dijo Harry.- se notaba preocupación en tu rostro Sirius... y mi madre estaba preocupada también.

-Buenos días- dijo Remus bostezando e ingresando- ¿De que hablamos?

-De Diagon- dijo Susan inmediatamente.  - ¡¡que madrugador!!.- dijo ella mirándole- creo que la costumbre en Hogwarts se les quedó...

-Miren quien habla- dijo Sirius como todo comentario pero ella para hacerlo callar de esos comentarios enfrente de Remus y Harry, agarró una tostada y se la apuró en la boca a Sirius. 

Pronto, los tres adultos acompañados del joven Potter, se dispusieron a partir a Diagon.  Susan iba del brazo de Sirius y le mostraba todo con detenimiento.  Entraron en Florish and Bloots, observando los libros, Mientras Harry y Remus, recorrían las demás tiendas y se detuvieron en la tienda para Quiddicht.  Fue entonces, cuando la mirada de Harry fue a dar a un reflejo.  Este se volteó y dijo – Malfoy...- ahí estaba Draco Malfoy observándole mientras este llevaba dos paquetes bajo el brazo.  Llevaba puesta su túnica de Slyterin.

-Potter- dijo – Nos volvemos a ver...

-¿Andas buscando problemas?

-Lo que me sorprende es no verte con tus amigotes... Granger o Weasley...

Harry- dijo Remus llamando la atención del joven y de Draco- Tenemos que irnos...  –y observando a Draco agregó-señor Malfoy...- 

-Lupin- dijo Draco molesto ante su presencia.   

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Se escondía en Knockturn.   Esperaba pacientemente hasta que su hijo llegara.  Pudo divisarlo y este ingresó en el callejón.  Después de todo, la supuesta muerte de "ya saben quien" mantenía a los mortifagos entre las sombras, esperando una oportunidad. Un llamado, una esperanza.

-¿Por qué tardaste?

-Vi a Potter con Lupin y decidí seguirlos por un tiempo... – dijo a su padre mientras el desenvolvía los paquetes que su hijo le dio- Andan con Black y una mujer...

-¿Una Mujer?- llamando la atención de su hijo.- ¿Alguien del Ministerio, tal vez?

-No la he visto nunca- dijo él- pero parece vieja amiga de la "familia". iba del brazo de Black.

A Lucius le llamó esto la atención.  Guardó silencio por unos instantes y dijo- ¿a dónde fueron?

-Al este de Diagon- mirando a su padre- ¿Por qué tienes interés en esto?

-Vamos- colocándose la túnica y cubriéndose parte de su rostro. –Tengo que investigar algo...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Silvia caminaba distraída.  Parecía buscar a alguien pero ese alguien no llegaba. Con su túnica puesta que tenía el escudo de Drumstrang, buscaba reconocer alguien en la multitud, cuando Lucius Malfoy tropieza con ella.

-Lo siento- dijo Silvia disculpándose y ayudándole a recoger las cosas del suelo las cuales él le arrebató de sus manos.

No dijo nada,  pero le lanzó una mirada antes de irse.  Cuando dio dos pasos, se volteó a verle nuevamente.  Se acercó a ella y esa fría y fija mirada estudiaba sus facciones cuidadosamente.- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo ella ante la nerviosa mirada del hombre.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Draco observando como su padre quedaba por así decirlo embelesado. Aunque notó como cualquier joven, que era una chica muy atractiva.

-¿Drumgstrang?- preguntó Lucius.

-Sí- dijo Silvia- Estudié allá...

-Interesante... ¿Y te llamas?- extendiéndole la mano.

-Silvia...- dijo ella observándole curiosamente pero respondiendo al saludo. 

-¿Silvia? ¿tienes apellido, Silvia?

-Si... Silvia Black...- dijo ella extrañada.

-¿Black? ¿Hija de Sirius Black?

-Así es... – dijo la joven.  En ese momento, llegaba Harry apresuradamente.  Pudo divisar en la distancia la incomodidad de la joven hablando con estas dos personas. Cuando se voltearon pudo ver el porque.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó Harry interponiéndose entre Silvia y Lucius...

-Converso con Silvia...- dijo observando la joven y sonriéndole cortésmente- ¿Es eso ilegal Señor Potter?- pronunciando esto ultimo con rabia.

-Señor Malfoy: Aléjese de ella. – dijo Harry amenazándolo- lo digo en serio... si no quiere que lo acuse delante del Ministerio...

-¿Bajo cuales cargos, Potter?- dijo Draco- ¿Hablar con tu novia?

-Ya, ya Draco- dijo Lucius- Que la joven no te ha hecho nada...

-Silvia- dijo una voz de mujer- tu padre y yo te esperamos en ...- pero se quedó estática al observar al  hombre de pelo platino largo.- Santo Cielo....- abriendo sus ojos de la impresión.

-Así que no estaba equivocado- dijo Malfoy.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Draco despectivamente lo que motivó a Harry a acercársele y apuntarle con la varita.

-NO le hables a Susan así...-dijo Harry Molesto.

-¿Así que es cierto?- preguntó Malfoy- ¿Susan March?

 Tanto Harry como Draco estaban sorprendidos.  Draco por la mirada que tenía su padre estaba atónito.  Algo extraña.  Algo que no había visto nunca.  Mientras esto pasaba, Susan aun no le respondía.

-Santo cielo, Lucius- dijo Susan finalmente.  Lo próximo, sorprendió a Draco y a Harry.  Susan abrazaba a Lucius; este, solo por unos instantes, le correspondió.

-¿Comprendes algo?- preguntó Draco sorprendido.

-Aun no-.- dijo Harry no con confianza o alegría en responderle, pero si curioso por lo que pasaba.

-Harry- dijo Remus observándole mientras avanzaba entonces reconoció al sujeto quien estaba Susan enfrente – Malfoy Padre- dijo Lupin.-

-No es el momento- dijo Lucius Malfoy separándose de Susan.  Señalando a Silvia agregó- ¿Black?- ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Narcisa?- observando a Draco. Lucius asintió- ¿Ha funcionado?

-La amo- dijo Lucius- Cosa que no creía posible después de ti... pero si.  

-Me alegro por ti- dijo Susan.  No mencionó mas nada.  Nada acerca que Malfoy era Mortifago.  Esos 20 años separados. Nada.  Solo dijo- Gusto en verte y gracias- despidiéndose, tomando su hija por los hombros y alejándose.

Malfoy hizo lo mismo al otro lado. Lupin comprendía todo, pero tanto Harry como Draco no lo hacían ¿qué había sido todo aquello? 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Silvia estaba sentada en una mesa en el Caldero Chorreante.  Pasaban de las tres y justo en ese momento, una mujer algo mayor con un moño en su cabeza y un vestido negro ingresa al establecimiento. Mira una a otra las mesas y ve a la joven sentada allí.  Cuando se acercó notó cierto parecido con una ex alumna a la que no veía años atrás.  Dijo al acercarse- supongo que eres Silvia...- tomando asiento.

-¿Y usted?

-Minerva MacGonagall.  Jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

Notó que era una mujer mayor ya.  Aunque las facciones no habían cambiado a lo que su madre le había descrito.  

-Mucho gusto- dijo Silvia conversando con ella.

Mientras esto pasaba allí, Harry se había encontrado con Ron Weasley y sus hermanos y hermana.   Se fue a andar con ellos por Diagon, dejando a Remus en un extremo de Diagon.  

Sirius y Susan se habían ido antes.  Sacudiendo su cabeza pensó- "no me conviene ir a casa; conociendo a esos dos, estarán en la sala de la casa, haciendo sabrá los Cielos que"- sonriendo ante la dicha de su amigo.

**"pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que él, disfrutara de la misma suerte"...**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora:  hola a todos... bueno, el primer epilogo.  Debo decirles que vaya cosa que me ha tomado tiempo. La inicié justo cuando iba a la mitad de "Hacia un futuro Incierto"... se puede decir que es, la parte de concluir la historia.  **

**Espero haber complacido a la fanaticada de Sirius y Susan con esta conclusión.  La verdad es que, querían matarme algunos porque los separé.  ¿Qué tal la sorpresa? Sirius tiene una hija. Jajajaja... fue todo un evento.  **

**Ahora bien.  Aun terminando esta parte, existe una historia titulada "Mientras exista todo entre nosotros" basada en la noche del capitulo 16 de Hacia Un Futuro Incierto.  Esta fue con Naiko Li (mi cuatacha del alma como co autora. Gracias a ella);  Esta será pasada solo aquellos que se pongan en contacto a: Sakura_Journal@yahoo.com o a Naiko_li@hotmail.com solo tienen que solicitarla y listo.**

**¿Por qué esto? Pues bien... la historia es mas oscura y con un contenido mas maduro.  Solo solicitándola podrán obtenerla.  No quiero publicarla para que no hayan problemas y además, tengo que respetar las opiniones de los demás lectores.  Pero no se preocupen, si nos la piden, no tardarán mucho en obtenerla. **

**Ahora bien, los otros epílogos.  A lo mejor los publique en Harry Argentino... no me decido aun si solamente será ahí... Tengo que pensarlo... **

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y espero que les haya gustado este epilogo... Nos veremos en el siguiente que se titula:  "VOLVER AL PASADO" para los fanáticos de las románticas parejas de la historia.**

**YA saben la rutina:  Comentarios, Dudas, tomatazos, solicitudes: a Sakura_Journal@yahoo.com**


	15. EPILOGO II

**_"Hasta que la Muerte Nos separe"_**

**_Epilogo ii- Volver al Pasado..._**

**_Por Crystal.- _**

****

**Personajes basados en los libros de Harry Potter, por JK Rowlings.**

**Tienen sus Copyrigths.**

**Basado en las tres historias: Mi Destino, Hacia un Futuro Incierto y Hasta que la muerte nos separe... de la autora.**

**Nota: No toma en consideración  el ultimo Libro de JK Rowlings.  Como Angie le dice cariñosamente "Sr. Tabique" o como se le conoce comúnmente H5P.  Este epilogo no hace referencia al quinto libro.  Quienes lo leyeron, lamento mucho que no cumpla con sus expectativas pero a diferencia de JK, no estoy de acuerdo con algunos eventos ocurridos en este.  Esta es como mi antagónica representación de un futuro deseado.... no quiero demandas....**

James en todos estos meses dice que, Remus jamás nos traicionaría.  Sirius duda de su fidelidad al grupo; claro que, Remus está desaparecido, nuevamente. Ninguno sabemos en que andadas estará él.  James dice que es investigando.  Sirius tuvo una discusión con James días antes por esta situación.  No saben si confiar o no en Remus.

Pronto nos mudaremos al Valle de Godric.  Estoy emocionada por ello.  Es el lugar perfecto para que Harry crezca..  dicen que es un hermoso lugar, con árboles, ríos y demás.  Vida en el campo.   Harry cumplirá pronto un año. 

Pienso olvidar todo aquello que aquel sujeto me dijo: Que no sería feliz. Que James me traería la muerte.  Pero prefiero estar cerca y en las puertas de la muerte con quien amo, Que dudar alguna vez en que, lo amo.  Pero se que y tengo fe, de que Harry estará siempre con nosotros. 

Lily Potter  E.

  


***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

La morada Black estaba en esos días mas activa y escandalosa de lo usual.  Después de todo, los moradores de la misma, era mas diversificada que lo que se estaba acostumbrada.

-Déjame en paz- decía Harry a su curiosa pariente (o casi pariente) mientras esta trataba en vano de acicalarle el pelo.   La joven de 20 años trataba por todos los medios de peinar a su "primo" hacía la izquierda tratando de cambiar su estilo; o como ella decía "haciéndole un favor"- Silvia... ¡¡no!! Suéltame...

-Mantén la calma. Ya casi termino- decía la joven de 20 años – tratando de acomodarle el pelo y dijo- esas gafas te hacen ver tan intelectual pero ese pelo...- moviéndoselo de un lado y otro.

-Si no me dejas en paz, llamaré a Sirius- dijo Harry tratando de ponerse de pie pero Silvia lo tomó de los hombros, obligándole a tomar asiento nuevamente.

-quisiera verte intentándolo- dijo Silvia desafiadoramente.  Harry exhaló.

Y es que Silvia Black era todo un caso especial.  La hermosa joven de 20 años, vivía en esos momentos con su Padre y con su madre Susan, en casa del primero acompañados de Harry hasta que volviesen al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Silvia había heredado las cualidades físicas de su madre, excepto en sus ojos: Eran brillantes, llamativos y expresivos como los de Sirius.  Los de Susan eran mas pequeños que los de su hija.  Sirius hizo la comparación una vez que eran parecidos a las de un gato.

Silvia y Susan llevaban ya, cuatro semanas viviendo con Sirius.   

Susan y Sirius  se conocieron en Hogwarts, justo cuando ingresaban ambos a su primer año.  Se declararon sus sentimientos durante el séptimo año, No tomando en cuenta de sus ilícitos encuentros durante los finales del sexto.  Pero fue durante la fiesta de navidad del séptimo que la relación de Susan y Sirius pasó a ser mas seria de lo que cualquier joven mago, pasa a  esa edad.

Cuando la madre de Susan y su padrastro, murieron a manos de los Mortifagos, de los cuales ellos eran miembros y Susan en contra de su voluntad, lo era también, Su hermana Alex, quien enseñaba en Hogwarts en esos momentos, recomendó que Susan saliese del colegio para su seguridad pues sería seguramente la próxima victima de los Mortifagos. 

Sin despedirse de nadie y solo con el conocimiento de Dumbledore, James y Alex, Susan abandonó Hogwarts, llevándose con ella, el amor de Sirius, los recuerdos de sus años de estudios y sin ellos saberlo, una hija en su vientre.

Y es que, Susan y Sirius eran amantes de por vida...

Así fue. Susan no lo olvidó incluso, veinte años después, se encontró nuevamente con él y daban inicio nuevamente a aquella llama que quedó encendida años atrás, cuando solo eran unos chiquillos.

El encuentro de esta pareja fue toda una aventura pero mas aun, a la aventura que ellos dos se embarcaban: vivir juntos, al lado de Harry y su hija; como una familia. Y mas aun por...

-Chicos- dijo Sirius entrando de la mano de Susan.  –Tenemos una noticia que darles...

Susan estaba embargada de  felicidad. Por su parte, Silvia hizo unos de sus tantos comentarios picaros que eran una costumbre en ella desde que vivían juntos, pero mas que todo, por la historia de sus padres.

-Pues debe de ser que se irán a cambiar- señalándolos mientras sujetaba a Harry a la silla con otra mano- Ya es de tarde y aun andan con sus pijamas...

Susan se puso de mil colores.  Que decir de Sirius: pagaba justo cual pecador;  él hacía esos comentarios en su juventud para molestar a James o a las chicas.

-No es eso- dijo Sirius tratando de no hacer caso al comentario de su hija- Susan y yo hemos decidido casarnos...

Harry se quedó observando a uno y al otro.  Silvia no parecía sorprendida pero avanzó para abrazar a sus padres.- Que bueno...

-Felicidades- dijo Harry abrazando a Susan y después a su padrino. Sabía que, después de todo aquello que su padrino sufrió por 12 años, merecía ser feliz.  

-Gracias Harry- Dijo Sirius una vez que estuvo en sus brazos.

-Quiero ser la madrina-dijo Silvia.

-No puedes ser la madrina y la hija de la novia- dijo Susan sonriendo.

-Quiero ser la madrina-dijo la joven – y dar la despedida de soltera...

-No es necesario- dijo Susan preocupándose- además tienes que ir a Hogwarts cuando empiecen las clases. Tu también Harry.

-¿Piensan casarse cuando estemos en Hogwarts?- preguntó el joven.  Silvia estaba molesta. Cruzada de brazos y haciendo ademanes ante la negativa de su madre de sus ideas. 

-No necesariamente- dijo Sirius- queremos hacerlo antes. Lunático por supuesto, será mi padrino...

-Quisiera saber donde está Emely para hacerla venir... sería tan lindo que fuese mi madrina.

-Pues creo que sería una excelente idea.- opinó Sirius- pero ¿Cómo lo tomaría Remus?

-Creo que le daría un infarto...- Sonrió Susan.- ¿Te imaginas si esos dos se viesen después de tanto tiempo?

-¿Quién les dice que esa Emely no se ha casado y hasta tiene hijos?- dijo Silvia regresando al momento.- Es decir, mi padre aquí no le quedó otra ¡¡Estaba en prisión!!

-¡¡Silvia!!- gritó su madre.

-¿Qué? ¿No es verdad?

-Ella tiene un punto Sus...- defendiendo el punto de vista de su hija.  Esta ante el gesto, sonrió. Le encantaba tener la razón. 

-Bueno, si lo tiene.  – afirmó Susan- Pero ¿Creen que Emely se habrá casado? ¿Quién dice que, Remus no ha mantenido contacto con ella?

-No lo creo.- Dijo Sirius respondiendo a lo de Remus- pero él viajaba mucho en el pasado...

-Tal vez habrá dado visitas Convenientes...- dijo Silvia con cierta risilla coqueta.

-¿Convenientes?- preguntaba Harry. 

-No respondas- dijo Susan adelantándose a su hija, la cual iba a explicarle el conveniente uso de esa palabra.  La conocía demasiado bien.  Además no eran temas que le interesaran al joven de 16 años.

-¿De donde salió esta niña?.- preguntó Sirius.

Susan alzó una ceja como quien dice "¿A mi me preguntas?"

-¡¡Tengo una magnifica idea!!- gritó la joven sonriendo- Iremos a casa de Remus en busca de pistas...

-Silvia...- dijo Su madre- no creo que...

-¡¡Magnifica idea!!. – dijo Sirius.  Su prometida lo observó incrédula y este dijo- ¿Qué? ¿muy mala idea? – dudando este mismo de aquel significado.

-Son tal para cual- comentó la mujer escandalizada.- ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Ingresar a su casa cuando no esté?

-Y utilizando la capa invisible.- Sonrió Silvia.- Será divertido... – apoyando el brazo en el hombro de su "primo".

-¿Divertido? ¿por qué me metes a mi también?- sospechando Harry que era a él a quien arrastraría a su aventura.

-Remus vendrá esta noche para acá a cenar...- dijo Susan - ¿cuándo lo harán?

-Pues... ¡¡Esta noche!!- comentó Silvia.- Pero claro, necesito ayuda de mi amigo aquí presente...

-¿Acaso saben donde vive Remus?- preguntó Sirius.  

-No...- respondió Silvia.- ¿Alguno sabe?

Susan sonriendo ante su triunfo, dijo- Ah y por mi, no averiguarán la dirección... Dejen de ocurrírseles ideas alocadas y tu...- señalando a Silvia- y tu...- señalando a Sirius- traten de comportarse como lo que son ¡¡Adultos!!- cada quien se señalaba con una mirada de inocencia.  Eran tal para cual. – Harry- suavizando su voz y acariciándole la cabeza.- No te lleves de estos dos locos... voy a vestirme...- dirigiéndose al piso superior.

Haciendo una ademán de desesperación Silvia comentó- Increíble... ¿Y bien? ¿Iremos esta noche a buscar la dirección?

Harry la observaba incrédulo. Pero mas increíble fue cuando Sirius dijo.- ¿No crees que sospecharía si salieses y no te encontrara cuando sea la hora de la cena? Además no tienes la dirección...

-Bueno, si- Sonrió la chica descaradamente.- Pero en verdad ¿Acaso le tienen miedo a mi madre? Y por el otro lado, TU sabes donde vive-señalando a su padre.- me la darás...

-Alguna vez ¿le has obedecido?- preguntó Harry. Dudaba aquella posibilidad ante la manera que esta joven no hacía caso a nada de lo que su madre le decía.

-Si....- sonrió ella con ganas.- Me dijo que no le ayudara a ganar apuestas a tía  Alex... eso hice...

-Alex- dijo Sirius sonriéndose y sentándose.- Es cierto... era buena con el snap explosivo...y en juegos de cartas...

-Pero ¿Quién es Alex?- preguntó Harry.

-Mi tía...- dijo Silvia sonriendo.- Incluso, recuerdo una vez que quiso que le ayudara a mi madre para que saliera con un tipo que estaba atrás de ella... – sentándose también.

-¿Si?- preguntó Sirius bastante interesado en ese pedazo de información.

-Si...- riéndose con ganas.- Pero no la ayudé...- Torciendo la nariz- no era un mal tipo... pero mi madre no lo quería... Pero Alex quería que ella se casara para que yo tuviese un padre ... como ella decía "una figura de autoridad"- haciendo una mueca- ¡¡por favor!!! Como si a mi me hiciera falta un padre... ¡¡mira quien lo pedía!! La peor persona en tratar de representar la autoridad...

Pero desde las escaleras Susan recordaba aquellos días... 

_-Pero madre- gritaba la chica empujando su carrito con su baúl y portando un abrigo de la Academia Drumgstrangs. Recién llegaba de finalizar su quinto año en el colegio e ingresaba a la posada que la mujer había instalado con ayuda de sus hermanas.- ¿Por qué ese temperamento? Si el profesor al final, me perdonó... y el pelo le volvió a crecer..._

_-¡¡Ese no es el punto!!- gritaba la mujer escandalizada a la vez que su hija, calmada tomaba asiento para escuchar a su madre._

_El desinterés y poca importancia que la joven le prestaba en esos momentos, hacia notable la costumbre de su parte de salir de los problemas o causarlos._

_-No se cual es el problema- respondió la joven.- No sufrió ningún daño permanente...  _

_-¿Ya llegaron?- preguntó una mujer desde las escaleras. El parecido fisco con las dos abajo daba a entender el vinculo familiar que allí habitaba._

_-Recién- dijo Susan aun molesta- ¿No se ofreció nada en mi ausencia?_

_-No- respondió la mujer acercándose y saludando con cariño a la joven a la cual no veía desde las vacaciones de navidad.- ¿Cómo te fue Silvia?_

_-Apenas pasó de año...- Dijo Susan- ¡¡Te lo digo!!- viendo a Alex aun abrazar y consentir a su sobrina.- ¡¡Esta niña me saca canas verdes!!_

_Riendo respondió-  Ya sabes como pusimos nosotras a nuestra madre..._

_-Yo no causaba problemas... Tu si... con todos esos novios.  Y en aquel año que te serviste como peón de los Merodeadores para una de sus bromas contra el capitán de Quiddicht de Slytherin. ¡¡y Salir Con James Potter para el colmo de los Colmos!!_

_-No es mi culpa haber sido tan atractiva... para los demás, hermanita..._

_-Si mamá... no es su culpa..._

_-¡¡Basta!! Discutir con ustedes es hacerlo con un muro...- Desesperándose._

_-¿los Merodeadores no es el grupo de mi padre?- preguntó Silvia observándoles._

_Ante aquella pregunta tanto como Susan y Alex intercambiaron miradas.  Siempre habían estado de acuerdo que, Silvia sería educada con el conocimiento de quien era su padre y bajo que circunstancias él y su madre, se habían vistos separados._

_-Si querida- respondió Alex- Tu padre era igual que tu, así de impetuosa e inteligente... solo que a Susan, le cuesta trabajo admitir que tiene de parte y parte..._

_-¿Acaso ha muerto?- preguntó Silvia.- Cada vez que hablas de él tía, lo haces como si hubiera muerto..._

_- lo siento querida- dijo Alex a media voz. De ahí su voz se apaciguaba a la vez que continuaba abrazándole.- Que torpe soy ... claro que tu padre está bien...- Sonriéndole. Pero de ahí observó la tristeza en la mirada de su hermana._

_Pero ambas mujeres sabían la verdad. Sirius Black, estaba en Prisión.  Enfrentando cargos de asesinato en primer grado de mas de una docena de personas, incluyendo a su mejor amigo y además, traición y conspiración.  Pero Alex, lo había visto en Azkaban. Había ido y hablado con él; pero claro, Susan no tenía conocimiento de esto.  Sirius le pidió no decir nada._

_-¿Alguna vez lo conoceré?- preguntaba la chica.- ¿sabe de mi existencia?_

_Alex observó a Susan y esta respondió- Claro que lo conocerás.- con una sonrisa falsa.- Y además, se alegrará de verte.- Cambiando de tema- Ahora, sube y desempaca... Hay una cena de bienvenida donde Cristine...- Iluminándosele el rostro a la chica._

_-¡¡Que bueno!!- corriendo a la vez que arrastraba el baúl.- Ahí siempre hay chicos guapos..- Colocándosele un halo rosa en su rostro. _

_Quedándose a solas ambas mujeres, Susan conservó el silencio y dijo- Creo que la sangre de su padre corre por sus venas..._

_-¡que dices!! Es una March.- Sonriéndole.- ¿O acaso no crees que era yo igual?- riéndose con ganas.- Mira que mi pobre marido duda en dejarme sola aquí en Rumania... ¡¡Tantos hombres guapos!!- Suspirando- pero soy respetuosa de los votos matrimoniales... aunque te digo que mi querido cuando viene aquí... no quiero salir de mi habitación... _

_-¡¡Alex!!- reclamó la joven sonrojándose ante su atrevimiento.- No necesito saber esos detalles..._

_-¿De donde vino Silvia? ¿de las cigüeñas??? ¡¡Como si no supieras!!- reclamó la mujer a su hermana. –Aunque cuando ella me preguntó de donde vienen los bebés, tuve prácticamente que consultar todo con Cristine..._

_-¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Susan atormentada- pero si le respondí cuando estaba en segundo año– sonrojándose._

_-"Vienen de un lugar en el mundo de donde son repartidos por mensajeros y los llevan  a los papás que lo solicitan"- repitiendo tal cual Silvia le había dicho que Susan le había respondido.- vaya respuesta... pero ella aun lo dudaba, así que le respondí..._

_-¿Qué le respondiste?- dudando querer en realidad saber._

_-Pues que cuando unas personas quieren ser papás hacen diversas "actividades" para ello... – haciendo que el rojo carmín de las mejillas de Susan se regara a todo su rostro.- pero en todo debe haber mucho amor para que funcione..._

_-¿Y que pasó?_

_-Pues que le complació mas esta respuesta que la de los mensajeros... Y mas en tu caso..._

_-¿por qué en mi caso?_

_-Porque me preguntó después sin padre no hay entonces hermanitos.- Enseriando su rostro- En serio Susan, necesitas a alguien a tu lado si quieres que Silvia tenga una hermana o hermano...   _

_-Sirius fue y será el único hombre en mi vida... y así se quedará, Alex._

_-Oye, Sirius es un buen hombre, pero Susan ... Está en Azkaban.  Nunca saldrá de ahí con esos cargos..._

_-Los cuales son, totalmente falsos...- discutió la mujer._

_-Te creo...- dijo Alex.- Créeme que te creo. Pero que es hora, que tu sigas tu vida... _

_-no...- respondió Susan. – ya deja de insistir... Si Sirius está vivo o no, jamás traicionaré aquello que vivimos una vez.. Mi hija si es todo lo que me queda de aquella historia... sea pasado o lo que sea... – alzando su voz- Y no te permitiré que burles su memoria..._

_-Escúchate por todos los Cielos.- Dijo Alex- hablas como si estuviera muerto... llevas su apellido.  __Eres Susan Black. Le pusiste su apellido a su hija... ¿Acaso no crees, que ella necesita una figura paterna?_

_-No insistas mas..._

_-Vives una ilusión..._

_-Pero es mi Ilusión... hay veces en la noche...- Comenzando a sollozar- que no quiero despertar... – riendo entre lagrimas.- Siento sus manos, sus caricias, su voz.   Me enseñó a ser mujer.  Me enseñó a revelar aquella pasión que tenía encerrada en mi.  Me entregué a él por mi voluntad todas aquellas veces... y aquella pasión tuvo un maravilloso resultado. Me dio a mi hija; el único recuerdo que tengo y lo verdaderamente real que me indica que no fue un sueño... – dándose con su dedo en su pecho.- y no voy a permitir que aquel sueño, lo eches a perder..._

_-Susan..._

_-¡¡NO!!- gritó  dejando a su hermana pasmada para irse a su alcoba alterada.  se tiró en su cama a lagrimas vivas.  Estuvo llorando por espacio de media hora.  Sacó una caja de la gaveta que estaba en la mesilla al lado de la cama.  Habían fotos de Hogwarts en donde se veían todos ellos.  Unas lagrimas al ver a James y a Sirius comenzaron a surgir nuevamente. _

_-¿Mamá?- preguntaba una chica entreabriendo la puerta y observando a su madre secar sus lagrimas- ¿Por qué lloras? –Acercándose- ¿Ya no iremos a donde Cristine? Porque yo si quería ir..._

_Ella limpiaba su rostro y dijo – Claro que si iremos.- sonriéndole.- Solo que, estoy algo triste..._

_-¿Fue algo que tía Alex te dijo?-preguntó Sentándose a su lado.- ¿Es eso?_

_-No cariño- abrazándole.- Solo que pienso algo del pasado que me trajo tristeza..._

_-¿Separarte de Papá?- viéndole asentir ella sonrió y dijo- ¡¡eso no es nada!! De seguro, volverán a estar juntos... y viviremos aquí los tres, felices y contentos..._

_-No Silvia- dijo su madre aun seria.- Así no es... tu padre.. . tu padre no puede venir aquí..._

_-¿por qué no? ¿acaso no lo quieres?_

_-Jamás amaré a nadie como lo amé a él... eres su hija- retirando un mechón de su rostro- Eres a veces tan parecida que es como si hablara con él..._

_-Entonces ¿Qué pasa?_

_Enderezándose para tenerla frente a frente dijo- Silvia: Tu padre está en problemas... hace años que está en Azkaban..._

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_-Una prisión... una horrible prisión que van a parar los magos que han hecho algo malo..._

_-¡¡mi padre no es malo!!- aclaró la joven de quince años defendiendo a su padre- ¡¡No lo es!!_

_-No, no lo es...- haciendo que se calme.-Pero alguien lo acusó de un crimen horrible... muchos crímenes..._

_-¿cuáles?_

_Dudando decirle ella dijo- Matar a su mejor amigo... y un montón de muggles. _

_-¿A quien? ¿A quien se llama James? ¡¡Eso es imposible!! Mi padre quiere mucho a James... además dijiste que James lo mató Voldemort... y Voldemort fue muerto por su hijo, por Harry ¿No? ¡¡Y mi padre no es un asesino!!_

_-Es verdad... pero dicen que Sirius era espía de Voldemort... – viendo como el rostro de su madre volvía a aparecer lagrimas._

_-No es verdad- dijo la muchacha observando a su madre.- El hombre de esos retratos.- señalando la caja – mi padre, no hizo esas cosas... ¡¡No es cierto!!_

_-Muchos creen que si, pero yo no lo creo... Sirius habría dado su vida antes de traicionar a James... _

_-¡¡Entonces lo sabes!!- dijo Silvia sonriéndole a su madre- mi padre, es inocente.. cuando pueda, iré a Londres y a Azkaban y lo sacaré de allí..._

_-No puedes hacer eso..._

_-¡¡Claro que si puedo!!- sonriendo.- Ya quisiera ver quien se pondrá en contra..._

_la mujer sonrió ante la fidelidad encontrada en su hija por su figura paterna que físicamente estuvo ausente esos quince años pero espiritualmente y con los recuerdos de Susan y Alex, siempre estuvo presente en sus pensamientos. Pero pensó: tal vez Alex tenía razón. Silvia necesitaba una figura paterna.  Tal vez tenía razón._

_Dudando la mujer tomando las manos de su hija y atrayendo su mirada preguntó.-Silvia ¿Qué opinarías si yo me casara?_

_-¿Con papá? ¡¡ME pondría feliz!!! Claro que si... -sonriéndole._

_-No con tu padre, con alguien mas..._

_-¡¡¡NO!! – dijo Silvia escuchando aquello.- ¡¡Claro que no!!  No lo permitiré... ¡¡¡Eso es lo que te tiene así!!! ¿ Tía Alex te ha dicho que te tienes que casar???_

_-no, no hija- Exclamaba la mujer.- solo me comentó..._

_-¡¡Pues dile que no!! No necesitamos a hombres... me tienes a mi y yo represento a Papá. – dándole fin al tema..._

Nunca la ayudé.  Convencí a mamá y mira el resultado.- Sonriéndole a Harry y después a Sirius.- Siempre he sido una genio... Es un talento innato...

Sirius le escribió en un papel la dirección de Remus.- Que no se entere Sus... podría cancelarlo todo...- dándoselo a su hija.

Susan escuchó todo aquello desde las escaleras. Pero en realidad, ella también quería ver a su vieja amiga.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Pronto encontraron aquel lugar que era la casa de Lupin.  Estaba a pocas cuadras de la casa de Sirius.  Lupin, como pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en casa de Sirius, era solamente para dormir que iba a su propia casa.  Era pequeña, pero sobre todo, practica.   La casa de Remus.  Ingresando por la puerta trasera después de quitar el candado de la puerta.  Observaron la cocina y encendiendo la luz a lo que Silvia le gritó a Harry- ¡¡¡No tienes experiencia!!- apagando la luz.- No se encienden luces... Los vecinos... pueden sospechar...

-Lo siento... es mi primer delito... bueno, fuera de Hogwarts... bueno, ilegal..._ Recordando en cada momento lo que había pasado en aquellos 16 años donde algo siempre problemático, se topaba con él.

Buscaron en todos los lugares obvios: Incluso en su maletín de Hogwarts.  No encontraban nada.  Pasó media hora cuando Harry dijo- Olvídalo; no encontraremos nada...

-¡¡Tiene que estar en alguna parte Harry!!- gritaba Silvia tan desesperada.   Le molestaba todo aquel plan que fue su idea y no funcionaba.

-Será mejor preguntarle a Remus...

Exhalando dijo- tal vez...- observando en ese momento una foto de un retrato en su habitación.  –mira esto: Es Emely...- Sonriendo.- Encontré algo..

Harry se acercó y observó la foto diciendo- nada puede decirte... es solo una foto y ¿Muggle?

-Así parece.- Pero Silvia notaba algo que Harry no. Tenía una sonrisa sospechosa.- Mira esto: -mostrándole un lado de la foto.- ¿Notas esto?- señalándole un cartel.

-¿Qué? ¿ese anuncio? Es solo eso...

-¡¡No Harry!! Es un anuncio de un diario... Pero no lo conozco...- Entonces recorriendo el rostro y la ropa de la joven sonrió diciendo- parece el escudo de un lugar...- Observando mas detenidamente la foto y sentándose- Aquí debe de haber algo mas...

Pasarían dos minutos mas cuando ella dijo- ¡¡Lo tengo!! – es una universidad muggle. Mi madre siempre me decía que su amiga estaba maravillada con el mundo muggle.  Incluso comentó que iría a una de sus universidades...

-Si pero..- observándole- ninguna universidad Londinense tiene ese escudo, Silvia. Lo se.

-Que complicado... – interrogante.- ¿Cómo podríamos saber de ella?

-Vamos ya.- dijo Harry tomando por el brazo a su prima a la vez que ella colocaba la foto nuevamente en su lugar.

Pronto salieron de la casa de Remus e ingresaban a casa de  Sirius justo para la cena.

-Vaya- dijo Lupin sonriéndoles desde la salita donde compartían té.- ¿Dónde estaban estos dos?

-Este... en Diagon- dijo Harry.- Yo quedé de encontrarme con Ron...

-Y yo con Charlie...- respondió Silvia.

-¿Por qué no van a la cocina y se sirven pastel?- preguntó Susan.- Supongo que tienen hambre...- Viéndoles ir en dirección a la cocina.

Sirius momentos después ingresó con la excusa de tomar un poco mas de pastel y preguntó- ¿y bien?

-No apareció nada- dijo Silvia.- Absolutamente ninguna pista del paradero de Emely.  Bueno una foto.  Era de una universidad Muggle. Remus estaba en esa foto...

-recuerdo que Remus al final del séptimo año, la siguió... No al final. En realidad comenzábamos un poco los cursos de Aurores cuando...- Sonriendo ante el recuerdo..- fue a visitarnos... EN esos tiempos, tuve mis sospechas que se veía con Emely... –ocurriéndosele algo.- ¿por qué no investigan con Eddy?

-¿Eddy?- preguntaron ambos.

-¡¡Claro!! Emely se fue pero su hermano, creo que se quedó en Londres... Investiguen en la tienda de "Deportes para magos" en Diagon.  Eddy era el que manejaría la empresa familiar de escobas voladoras.

Harry y Silvia intercambiaron miradas.  Por ahí empezarían.  

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Esa mañana, aprovecharon los preparativos de Susan con Sirius de la boda, para salir supuestamente a comprar ropa de mago para Silvia.  Cuando la estantería que mostraba los móviles del equipo campeón de quiddicth mundial y modelos de escobas  de modelos anteriores atrajeron sus miradas.

-Aquí es- dijo Silvia- ¿Entramos?

-¿Crees que sea acaso buena idea?- preguntó Harry –es decir, Remus nunca ha sido abierto a compartir secretos... (la gran parte de las veces) 

-Nos lo agradecerá... además... imagínate su rostro cuando vea a Emely Watson...

-No estamos seguros que sea Watson todavía,.- Sonrojándose- Es decir, en su juventud era muy linda.-..

-Entremos- jaló Silvia al joven.  Observando a su alrededor, vieron un sujeto del otro lado de una vidriera donde exhibían rodilleras y coderas para quiddicth.  No habría de tener tal vez la misma edad de Harry. Habían pocas personas en el lugar. pero el sujeto rubio de ojos azules les miró a la vez que se acercaban.

-Disculpa- dijo Silvia con una sonrisa bastante atrevida.- buscamos al dueño de la tienda...

-Por ahora, estoy encargado... ¿Qué puedo ayudarles?

-Buscamos a alguien...- respondió Harry.

-Yo te conozco...- dijo el muchacho sonriendo.- Eres Harry Potter... – no era extraño que alguien no conociera a Harry.- voy a la casa de Ravenclaw.. en Hogwarts... ¿la casa de Cho Chang?

-Ah, si- dijo Harry desanimado.  Pero trató de mantener la calma cuando mucho.

-Disculpa ¿Quién es Cho Chang?- preguntó Silvia.

-Es una de las mejores buscadoras de quiddicth en Hogwarts...- respondió el sujeto- ¿No Harry?

Silvia notó como Harry apenas escuchó el comentario del sujeto y dijo- disculpa: buscamos a alguien que se conoce como Eddy dueño de la industria de "Mágico Vuelo Europa" ¿lo conoces? ¿has sabido o visto a este sujeto?

Por su sexto sentido, notó que ese comentario le había inquietado.

-Si... Edward Watson, creo que se llama.  En realidad, mi padre lo conoce mas...hace negocios con él y por lo que parece, fueron juntos a Hogwarts...- dirigiéndose a atrás.- esperen un momento.

A los pocos momentos, regresó con alguien con la complexión física del muchacho pero con mas edad.  Dijo al llegar.- Soy Robert Mcnicholson.  Mi hijo me informa que buscan información acerca de Edward Watson... ¿no?

-Así es señor- respondió Silvia.- Es de vital importancia que lo encontremos... o hablemos con él...

-Edward hace años que no vive en Londres.. vive en Irlanda... con sus hijos y su esposa desde la muerte de su padre...

-¿Qué hay de su hermana?- preguntó Harry.

-Edward tenía dos hermanas, según recuerdo.  La mayor, se casó con un muggle... hace años... Era mayor que Edward. Después estaba Emely, su hermana gemela- sonriendo. En ese momento su hijo, se retiró a atender unos clientes.- Emely Watson... esa si era una rompe corazones...

-¿Conoció a Emely?

-Claro que si...- sonriendo nuevamente.- Edward o como le decíamos, Eddy, trató de emparejarme con ella... pero ella tenía sus ojos echados al chico de Gryffindor. 

-¿Chico de Gryffindor?- preguntó Silvia.

-Había un joven...- observando a Harry ahí fue que lo reconoció- ¡¡Madre Santa!! Harry Potter... el niño de James y Lily...- excediéndole su mano.   Harry suponía que la sorpresa era por ser aquel quien supuestamente a Voldemort, pero contrario a lo que él creía, el hombre dijo-  buenas personas... excelentes alumnos. Fieles a una causa.  Déjame decirte que tuviste a los mejores padres Harry- y siguiendo con la historia.- Lupin... según mi hijo me contó, estuvo dando clases durante su cuarto año de Hogwarts hasta que Snape (otro que estudió conmigo) delató su condición de Licántropo... aunque siéndolo o no, era uno de los mejores de mi época.  Un buen hombre. Según he escuchado, se pasea por aquí de vez en cuando.  Pero nunca ha entrado aquí. ... creo que escuché que trabaja para el ministerio... pero no creo eso...

-Disculpe... ¿Qué hay acerca de la mujer? ¿de Emely?

-La hermanita de Eddie...- dijo el sujeto haciendo memoria.- Vivía en América, según recuerdo que Eddie recibió correo de ella,  cuando él aun, vivía en Londres.  La verdad es que, ella se aisló por años de los magos.  Según sé, se casó con un muggle.  Tanta fascinación por ellos, supongo...

-¿Se casó?- preguntó Silvia.

-Si... ah pero no duró...- dijo el hombre.- una cuestión de mala idea, según Eddie dijo.  Casarse con muggles es buscarse problemas... según recuerdo que Eddie me contó, años después de estar casados, ella le contó la verdad que era bruja... según Emely le dijo a Eddie, el sujeto prácticamente la abandonó...  ella sufrió mucho...

-¿qué mas se ha sabido de ella?- preguntó Silvia.

-Que yo sepa, está viviendo en Londres... cerca del museo británico... creo que tiene una galería de arte... de venta de antigüedades una de esas... cosas muggles... su esposo la abandonó dejándole con un niño de diez años a su cuidado, eso según supe, aunque son solo rumores.  Era extraño que por ejemplo el niño pudiera en un futuro, hacer cosas fuera de lo normal.  Ahí fue cuando ella le dijo a su esposo, lo que pasaba o lo que pasaría.

-muchas gracias- dijo Silvia.- Por todo...- ahí Harry se percato que Silvia anotó cada palabra dicha por el hombre. –se lo agradecemos mucho.

-No es nada- observando a Harry.- Todo lo que se puede hacer por hijos de personas tan sobresalientes como James y Lily... hasta pronto y suerte- despidiéndose, se marchó para la parte de atrás.

-Bueno, ya sabemos que Emely vive... Que está en Londres y no tiene compromiso...- comentó emocionada Silvia. – ahora, hay que organizar un encuentro entre todos...

-¿Acaso se te olvida que tiene un niño?- preguntó Harry observándole- ¿no es eso, meterse en la vida de los demás?

-Es ayudar a Remus, Harry...- dijo Silvia sonriendo.- es diferente... además lo escuchaste: su esposo la abandonó. El momento para revivir viejos amores.

-No se porque, pero tengo la impresión de que, me meteré en problemas... como siempre.- opinó Harry ante todo aquello. Los ojos verdes de él chocaron con la mirada traviesa de la joven.

-Deja de preocuparte... vamos.- señalándole.- Te invito un helado...- dirigiéndose a la terraza de la heladería.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Déjame ver si entendí- decía Sirius observando a la hora de la cena a ambos jóvenes.- ¿Emely Watson se casó? ¿Tiene un hijo de diez años, al cual su padre abandonó y ella administra una especie de galería de antigüedades? 

-Exactamente- dijo Silvia.- todo lo que una completa labor detectivesca consigue con éxito... Incluso, una breve biografía de los últimos veinte años de la mujer... –sonriendo orgullosa a la vez que devoraba su cena.-¿A que está genial o que?

Susan tenía en esos momentos una gota en la cabeza a la vez que la observaba incrédula.  Sirius, por el otro lado, sonreía.

-Parece, cariño que tendrás tu madrina de bodas, después de todo...

-Pero Sirius.- dijo Susan preocupada- ¿Cómo lo tomará Emely? Es decir, tiene años viviendo en Londres y no ha contactado a Remus... Tal vez, no lo quiera ver...

Sirius se quedó observando a Susan.  Era cierto. En todo aquellos años, Emely no había dado señal alguna de estar viviendo en Londres.  De estar tan cerca del mundo de los magos, mas sin embargo, vivía como un muggle.

-Eso no importa- dijo Silvia.- le alegrará saber que todos quieren saber de ella ¿No me dijiste una vez que la considerabas como tu hermana?- observando a su madre- Pues tiene que reencontrarse con la familia...

Susan guardó silencio a sabiendas que su hija algo de razón tenía; pero eso no quitaba la de ella. Emely por alguna razón no los había contactado. Si no era a ella, por no habitar en Londres, si al mismo Remus.

-Todo esto es un lío demasiado grande que yo solucionaré – dijo Silvia.  En ese momento la puerta principal suena que la hubiesen cerrado y pronto una figura está en la cocina.

-Hola todos.- dijo Remus observándoles y tomando asiento. Ante el silencio sepulcral que se instaló en el lugar, este habló diciendo- ¿Pasa algo?

-No.- contestaron los cuatro a un mismo tiempo. Lo que hizo mas sospechosa la situación.

-¿Están seguros?

-si. – contestaron al unísono.   

-Oye, Lunático.- dijo Sirius.- Hablábamos de nuestros años de estudio... y nos preguntábamos...- Tosiendo.- bueno, Susan y yo nos preguntábamos.. hablando y hablando... si habías después de Hogwarts...- observando a su amigo sentarse en una de las sillas restantes.- De Emely Watson... hace tanto que nadie sabe de ella.

Remus observó a uno y a otro e incluso Silvia tenía una libreta anotando todo en sus manos debajo de la mesa.

-Vaya... ese era un nombre que no escuchaba desde hace semanas...- dijo Remus.- desde aquella noche que cenamos todos aquí...

-¿supiste algo de ella?

Haciendo una pausa algo larga dijo- Si... supe que se casaba.  Con un muggle sin mal no recuerdo...

-¿Lo sabías?- preguntó Harry.  Silvia tuvo que darle con el pie por debajo de la mesa.

-Si, lo supe.- respondió el sujeto.  – Una carta dos meses antes de casarse...con  un abogado, sin mal no me acuerdo.  No supe de ella, después de eso.  Pero lo que no comprendo es porque ustedes dos, están tan atentos a la historia.- observando a Harry y a Silvia- Después de todo, pudieron obtener pistas en mi casa ¿no? 

Harry abrió la boca de la impresión hasta donde pudo. Silvia lo observaba con los ojos como platos. 

-¿Estuvieron en casa de Remus?- les preguntaba Sirius reprochándoles- Chicos: Eso está muy mal...- observándoles con desaprobación.

-Pero si creo que tu sabías Canuto...

-No, no lo sabía...- dijo el sujeto, mintiéndole y defendiéndose. Pero en realidad, temía a Susan y la represalia que tomaría en contra de su prometido.

-Si lo sabías... – respondió.

-No, no lo sabía.

-Oye Remus ¿No quieres verla?- preguntó Harry atrayendo las miradas de los cuatro.

-Creo que... que no, Harry... eso es de un pasado, ya olvidado.  Un pasado que prefiero dejarlo así como está.- poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta comentaba- Vine a ver en que estaban, ahora los dejo...- Sirius decidió seguirlo mientras el sujeto se colocaba su abrigo en el recibidor.  

Ambos salieron a la vereda a lo que Sirius dijo- No los culpes... – sonriéndole nervioso.- En realidad, yo entusiasmé a Silvia para que encontraran a Emely... queríamos que fuese la madrina en la boda...

-No estoy enojado Canuto-.- dijo Remus- pero si quisiera que me consultaran cuando tratan de tomar mi vida como parte de un experimento.- Observándole.- No estoy molesto, aunque lo suene... pero, dile a tu hija que se mantenga al margen de todo esto...

-Lunático ... ¿Hay algo de lo que no sepa y tu no me digas?

-Mira: Emely quiere mantenerse alejada del pasado como Mago, por algo.  No se lo hagas mas difícil...

-Un momento ¿Acaso sabes porque ella no nos busca? Porque vive como muggle ¿no?- observándole incrédulo.- Has mantenido contacto después de tantos años...

-La ultima vez que supe de ella, fue años atrás, Canuto.  Que esté o no esté en Londres no me interesa en lo mas mínimo.  Así como ella, no quiso darnos por enterados, sus razones tendrá y habrá que respetarla... ¿Está claro?- sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a caminar calle arriba.  

-Lunático... Pobre amigo ¿Qué será lo que esconde tu corazón?- se preguntaba Sirius al verlo alejarse en la noche. 

Pero Remus en realidad mentía.  Pues en realidad, le dolía todo aquello pero respetaba la decisión de Emely de vivir en Londres.  En realidad, si supo de ella dos meses antes de casarse.  Pero aquel día cuando se encontró con Susan, no pudo en un primer instante dejar de pensar en ella cuando Sirius hizo la comparación de su rostro.

Al entrar en la casa, se encontró con la mirada reprochadora de Susan.  Esta se encontraba cruzada de brazos y mirándole enojada.

-¿Qué pasa?- sonriendo nervioso.

-Sospechaba que tenías algo que ver- viéndole señalarse a si mismo- Harry y Silvia han dicho que tu tuviste que ver con su cateo en casa de Remus ¿Cómo pudiste apoyar eso e incluso aportarle la dirección?- señalándole.- Estoy muy enojada contigo Sirius.

-Vamos amor.- abrazándole- No puedes estar enojada conmigo siempre...- y hablándole cerca de su oído agregó- Además ¿cómo te sentirías tu si estuvieras en su posición? Solo creí que era una buena idea...

-Pues analiza mas bien esa idea...- dijo ella volteándose y besándole sensual y seductoramente y observándole con una mirada traviesa en sus ojos y llena de picardía- cuando pases la noche en el sofá.- Señalando el mueble en el otro salón- porque no dormirás en la habitación esta noche...- sorprendiéndose el hombre ante esto.- Que eso te sirva de lección- Dirigiéndose a los pisos superiores.

-No te preocupes papá – dijo Silvia que había escuchado todo aquello- Ella te perdonará... al final siempre lo hace..- dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Una atractiva mujer de cabellos castaños cortos y con una mirada bondadosa vestida elegantemente, se movía de un lado a otro de la galería. Después de todo, era una de sus exhibiciones mas importantes.

Sus brazaletes en sus brazos denotaban sus movimientos al momento que las zapatillas de tacón resonaban en el piso de madera, contrarrestándose con los movimientos de aquella falda plisada y las voces de las demás personas a las cuales les daba instrucciones.  Desde que se graduó con honores en una universidad de Norteamérica de Bellas Artes, había sido su sueño montar una exhibición. Ese era su momento.  El momento que como todos los años, siempre esperaba.

-Mamá – dijo un  chico de ojos castaños y cabellos entre rubios y castaños.- ¿puedo salir?

-no, no puedes...- dijo la mujer firmemente a la vez que le daba indicaciones a unos cargadores de donde colocar unas esculturas. –Lo sabes... nada de salidas a esta hora...

-Pero mamá...- reclamó el niño.

-No hagas pucheros ni malcriadezas... Allen. no puedes salir y punto...

El chico se resignó a la respuesta de la mujer.  En ese momento suena la campana que estaba en la puerta, dándole a entender que alguien había llegado.

El chico vestido de suéter rojo y pantalones de mezclilla negros observa con detenimiento a la elegante mujer delante de él.

-bienvenida- dijo con una sonrisa.  Después de todo su madre le había enseñado que, era de persona de buenos modales conducirse de tal manera frente a personas mayores.

-Buenas- dijo la mujer.- ¿quién eres?

-Allen- dijo él sonriéndole- ¿Y usted?

Sin responderle agregó- Busco a tu mamá... ¿Eres hijo de Emely?

-Mi madre está ocupada allá atrás- señalándole.- ¿Ve? – mostrándole a una mujer delgada y de espalda cubierta por una especie de pañoleta y cubierta de brazaletes cuyo sonido chocante uno con otros,  llegaban a sus oídos. – pero, si puedo ayudarle en algo...

-No, gracias- dijo sonriente.  Observando alrededor vio como el chiquillo le observaba a ella mientras mantenía sus manitas detrás. – Este es hermoso...

-Lo pintó mi madre.- dijo Allen sonriéndole.- Pero nunca ha estado a la venta...

Podía observar como los colores en blanco, gris y negro, jugaban en el lienzo a la vez que los trazados denotaban la luna llena, un castillo mas al fondo y cuatro figuras que eran mostradas por los trazados, sobresaliendo en especial un canino de color gris.   Ella sonriendo ante ello- ¿Ella lo hizo?

-Así es...- sonriendo el niño.

-¿Allen?- preguntó su madre sonriéndole.- ¿Qué haces pequeño?- viéndole dirigirse a su lado.- ¿Le puedo ayudar?

-Creo que si – dijo la mujer.- ¿Eres Emely Watson, no?

-Si... – respondió dudando.- era mi apellido de soltera...  ¿le conozco?- observándole fijamente.

-Supongo que si...- respondió retirándose las gafas de su rostro.- Compartimos un dormitorio durante siete años...

Emely sorprendida ante la presencia de aquella mujer, no articuló palabra en ese momento.  Pronto Susan vio como recobraba la voz y decía.- ¿Quieres un poco de café?

En realidad, para alguien tan sentimental y amorosa como era la Emely que el séptimo salió de Hogwarts, fue un recibimiento algo frívolo y distanciado el que Susan Percibió.

-Si, claro... – siendo llevada después de darle instrucciones a sus asistentes a su oficina, ubicada en la parte de atrás de aquella galería.

-¿Cuándo volviste?- preguntó después de un momento de silencio entre ambas.  Ya ambas tenían sus tazas de café enfrente de si.  El pequeño pintaba con unos lápices de colores en otra mesa. 

-Hace un poco de un mes- dijo Susan observando a su alrededor.- Te ha ido bien...- sonriéndole.- Me alegro...

-¿Ya viste a Sirius?- preguntó Emely- Cuando se anunció su fuga de Azkaban estaba ya instalada en otra parte de Londres... – y con una duda en su cabeza preguntó.- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-el de tienda de artículos de quiddicth, nos informó donde estabas... bueno no a mi con exactitud...

-¿No?

Negando con la cabeza dijo – a mi hija y a Harry... el hijo de James y Lily.

-¿Tienes una hija, Susan?- sonriéndole.- ¡¡Que maravilloso!! ¿qué edad tiene?

-Veinte años...- sonrió la mujer.- Se llama Silvia y es todo un problema, como su padre...

-Ah ya veo- respondió Emely- veinte años... ¿Hija de Sirius? – sonriéndole y tomando su mano agregó- Me parece maravilloso.- Apretándole en señal de simpatía.-  ¿Sirius la conoce? Bueno, supongo que la conoce si andaba con Harry. Supe que está bajo su custodia hasta la mayoría de edad. –hablando de Harry.- y además, por su edad, creo que, fue uno de aquellos encuentros que tuviste con Sirius lo que ocasionó que tengas una hija- sonriendo ante el asentimiento del rostro de su amiga.- En serio, te lo dije aquella vez, me alegro tanto por ti.

-Disculpa que lo diga, Emely pero estás totalmente diferente a lo que recuerdo... Eras una chica de pelo largo, que vestía de manera muy conservadora... chismosa y traviesa hasta mas no poder y ahora...- observándole.

-¿Tengo la apariencia de una artista de los sesentas? –sonriéndole.- Me gusta como me veo... disfruto con lo que hago... y mi arte, mi galería y mi Allen, son todo para mí...

Observando a Allen dijo- Es un hermoso niño... ¿te casaste?

Cambió su semblante a uno mas serio diciendo.—Hace un poco mas de quince años... Allen, es el resultado de un magnifico y romántico matrimonio.  Pero a diferencia de mi hermana, no tuve suerte- bajando su mirada- a los cinco años (que habían sido maravillosos) fue cuando supe que estaba esperando un hijo, enfrenté a Peter... Peter Lawrence... se llama... no me quiso creer en un principio. Pero cuando le mostré la varita e hice que la vajilla se lavase sola, casi le da una arritmia cardiaca.- Haciendo una pausa.- ¿Qué otra cosa esperar de un abogado?  No pasaron dos meses cuando el divorcio estaba en proceso.—observando a Allen.- Abandonó a mi pequeño, antes de nacer, por quien soy yo y el riesgo que esto representaba. Dijo que me amaba y ante esta "imperfección" como él llamaba, me dejó- sollozando—Pero he podido salir adelante.  –Recuperándose.- Por suerte, nunca le dije a Peter,  de mi fideicomiso de dos mil galeones dejado por mi padre. Después que este murió, mi hermano Eddy me mandó a buscar y leyendo el testamento, me enteré que yo tenía un legado de doce mil galeones.- sonriéndole- Pero he mantenido mi cabeza en la tierra...

-¡¡Eso es mucho dinero!!- dijo Susan - ¿Qué has hecho?

-me vine aquí e instalé la galería.  Vivo con comodidades gracias a mi padre y hago lo que quiero. Por suerte esos dos mil galeones de mi fideicomiso, supe cambiarlos por dólares en América y viví cómodamente, sin lujos eso si, pero nada nos faltó.   

-Me alegro por ti Emely... –dijo Susan escuchando toda la historia- ¿Has sabido todo lo que ha pasado, no?

-De la muerte de Voldemort y lo de James y Lily, lo supe cuando Eddy me contó. Simplemente, borré todo contacto del mundo de los magos...- Sonriéndole.- Pero no me arrepiento.- Harry es todo lo que queda de ellos.  Sirius estaba prisionero en Azkaban y después de doce años, escapó... y Peter (Cara de gusano) estaba vivo... –cambiando su semblante y recordando el pasado- ¡¡Lo dije!! Siempre lo dije "nunca confíen en cara de gusano" nunca me hicieron caso...  si hubiera estado aquí, no hubiera permitido que ellos tomasen a Peter como guardián secreto... 

por un momento, Susan vio en esos instantes que Emely declaraba su sentir por Peter, a la Emely Watson de veinte años atrás.-Eso pertenece al pasado ya ¿por que no vienes con Allen a cenar a casa? Sirius se encantará de verte.  Además conocerás a Silvia y a Harry...- viéndole dudar- ¿por favor?

-no lo se Susan- dijo Emely- hace tanto tiempo que no tengo contacto directo con magos...

-Pero ¿Tu hijo no entrará a Hogwarts?- Observando a Allen.- ¿No tiene poderes?

-Si los tiene.- sonriéndole.- por eso vine con él aquí.  Tuve problemas con la familia de su padre.  Fueron un día a visitar y...él encontró gracioso hacer bailar a los dos gatos de dos patas.  Tuve que borrarles la memoria de esa visita.  Él sabe ya que, no puede hacer esas cosas ¿Verdad Allen? –sonriéndole a su hijo.  

-Claro Mamá; Controlar mi ira, mis ideas hasta que tenga una varita con que transmitirlas y canalizarlas... 

Susan observó sorprendida a Emely a lo que ella respondió- ¿A que no es lo mas inteligente que hayas visto?   

-¿Entonces, vienes a casa conmigo?-preguntó Susan a su amiga. 

-está bien. Iremos contigo...- respondió Emely sonriéndole siendo convencida por su amiga.

Susan se marchó de la galería, después de todo, era media mañana y no la vería hasta la noche.  Emely sin embargo la observó marcharse y en su mente, vinieron muchos recuerdos del día que Peter firmó el divorcio.  Estaban ubicados en esos momentos en la oficina del mas alto edificio en la ciudad de Nueva York.  Ella observaba a través de la ventana.  Aun no daba a luz. Vestía ropas de maternidad de color malva y sus ojos denotaban tristeza.  En ese momento entra una atractiva secretaria diciéndole que Peter, estaría con ella en cualquier momento.

Efectivamente diez minutos después, entraba quien era su ultimo amor.  No le observó al ingresar. Ella llevaba el anillo de matrimonio en su mano, caso contrario a su esposo que no llevaba nada indicativo que en algún momento estuvo casado. 

_-¿No me vas a saludar?- preguntó ella .  Se notaba su avanzado embarazo. Él finalmente le observó._

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga Emely? No eres aquella joven de quien me enamoré... enterarme de lo que eras...- sacudiendo su cabeza- bueno, eso ha acabado...- buscando un documento en su portafolios.- Aquí está.- dándole el documento.- Fírmalo... por supuesto, después, si quieres pagos de manutención por el niño... bueno, sabes donde localizarme. No niego que sea mío... o que lleve mi sangre._

_-No necesitamos tu caridad Peter- dijo Emely tomando el documento.- No necesitamos nada... No digo que no sea tu hijo.  Sabes que si lo es... _

_-Emely comprende por favor: si mi familia se entera...- sacudiendo su cabeza en señal de negativa-o mis asociados,  Si tan solo supieran que mi hijo, es un brujo... que me casé con una bruja, mi familia es católica... ¿Por qué no me dijiste todo esto antes de casarnos?_

_-¿Por qué de hacerlo?-preguntó ella.- hace siete años renuncié a esa vida.-haciendo una pausa.- Por siete años, no tuve familia, amigos, conocidos y tan siquiera di un indicio de quien era de verdad, y me casé contigo, porque pensé que me amabas.  Cuando me vi esperando un hijo, temía que un día que lo vieras haciendo equilibro con cucharas o colgando animales en el aire, que no lo comprenderías..._

_-Yo lo comprendo, pero no así mi familia,  mis amigos, mis asociados... Tener un hijo como fenómeno no es algo bueno... de donde tu vienes, tal vez, pero de donde yo vengo, no... si mi madre se entera...- _

_-No tendrá porque enterarse- poniéndose- no tendrá por que enterarse nadie o tu en todo caso, darse por enterado. Desapareceré de tu vida, Peter. Y de ella, me llevaré a nuestro hijo. Pero nunca le diré lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros: que te divorcias de mi para desligarte de él. Para que tu "familia" no sepa de él y mi secreto..._

_-¿Acaso que harás?  ¿regresarás a Londres?- observándole marcharse.  Ella detuvo su caminar._

_-Así es... después que nazca el niño. Primero me instalaré lejos de aquí, de esta ciudad. pero no regreso al mundo de los brujos Peter.  Tampoco le pediré a mis amigos que me ayuden. No necesito eso.  _

_-¿Cómo cuidarás a un bebé tu sola?- preguntaba él.  Ella le observaba incrédula._

_-¿Qué pretendes ahora? ¿actuar como el padre que nunca has sido para él? – sonriendo incrédula- No te preocupes por ello.- a sabiendas que tenía aquellos ahorros en dinero de brujo para sostenerse.  Era suficiente._

_-Emely: no dudes que no te amé... si lo hice, aun lo hago. Pero las circunstancias me exigen actuar de esta manera..._

_-¿Las circunstancias o los pensamientos de tu madre? Mi hermana mayor, se casó con un hombre como tu... y su familia sabe lo que ella es... incluso la aceptan... tienen sus hijos._

_-Eso es imposible...- agregó él.- Además, admitámoslo: tu te casaste conmigo para escapar de él...- ella le observó- De ese a quien amabas..._

_-Lo admito.- sonriéndole.- Tuve algo con él y él me dejó.  Tal como lo haces tu.  Y aprendí aun así a amarte y a acepté casarme contigo... y él era alguien como yo..._

_-A lo mejor será el padre que necesita el niño, Emely.- sonriéndole._

_-¡¡No lo utilices en tus labios para renunciar sin remordimientos a tu hijo.!! Puede ser cierto: Remus podría ser el padre que tu nunca serás. Porque en realidad, ahí estaba nuestro problema. – no revelándole mas detalles.-  Pero no llevaré mis errores y mi carga a Remus.  El no se la merece. Nadie mas que yo, se la merece- volteándose y finalmente cerrando la puerta detrás de si._

Desde ese momento, todo en la vida de Emely cambió; Se dedicó a las artes después del nacimiento de su hijo, que le puso Allen.  Incluso su manera de vestir y su circulo de amistades que estaban enfrascadas en el mundo de Peter Lawrence y su despacho, cambió.  Ahora se encontraba en cafés de artistas, escritores y demás.

Después se enteró de la muerte de su padre.  Por Eddy. Este mandó precisamente su lechuza a buscarla en América.  Este la encontró. Vaya sorpresa encontrar una lechuza en la ventana de su cocina en un cuarto piso en Massachussets.  No había sido mucho tiempo que su hijo cumplió cinco años.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Tocaron en la puerta principal dos veces.  Pronto y delante de ella se hallaba una joven de veinte años, vestida muy casualmente. Emely sonrió al notar inmediatamente el parecido físico con sus amigos de infancia.  Ella venía con el niño agarrado de mano.

-Supongo que eres Silvia...- sonriendo.- la hija de Susan.- abrazándole.- este es mi hijo: Allen; Allen, Saluda a Silvia.

-¿Cómo está?_ preguntó Educadamente.

-Ay que amor.- dijo Silvia agachándose para recibir un abrazo y un saludo del pequeño.- Que encanto... 

 Cuando ingresó y se quitó su abrigo y el de Allen ambos se sentaron en la sala. Habían fotos mas que todo de Hogwarts. Todos ellos juntos.  Emely sonrió ante ello.  Era tan distinto a su hogar.  Habían pocas cosas de Hogwarts, y tomando en cuenta que muchas de esas fotos, fueron tomadas por ella en ese entonces. Notó una foto de todos los Merodeadores juntos en las escalinatas. Pero se fijó en un cabello castaños quien cargaba unos libros y a quien Sirius tenía abrazado y sonreían. Por un momento, ella sonrió y tocó la foto con sus dedos, de ahí su mirada se fue a posar al joven con gafas.

-James...- dijo ella en un susurro.  Los recuerdos y las voces venían a su mente.  Esta viajaba a veinte años de distancia y a miles de recuerdos.  Incluso y por un instante, podía oler la hierba.  Las pociones, los brebajes, las voces de sus compañeros correteando por el pasillo y a los merodeadores corriendo y escondiéndose de Filch y de los de Slytherin después de hacer una de las de ellos.

Susan entró con una bandeja con té y galletas y emparedados de pepinillos. La verdad al ver a su amiga, depositó la bandeja en la mesilla y se dispuso a abrazarle, como quiso hacer aquel día.

Un momento de silencio entre ellas fue interrumpido por Silvia quien tosió y dijo-  Sirius viene a la hora de la cena...

-¿Sirius?- preguntó Emely- ¿Le llama a su padre con su nombre?

-No creas- dijo Silvia sentándose a un lado.  Emely observaba como era en perfección tan coqueta y descarada como su padre y tan bella y esbelta e inteligente, como su madre. – Si he tenido que interferir y defenderlo de las injusticias de mi madre...

-¿Darte a ti la razón no es suficiente además de apoyarte en todas tus magnificas ideas?- preguntó Susan molesta. Pero Silvia, poco le importaba (o daba a aparentar) sobre lo que pensaba su madre.

-Si, si....- dijo ella exasperándose.- La verdad es que, somos tal para cual.  Ella ataca a mi padre  y yo corro a defenderlo... pero claro, ¿Quién lo extrañó en la alcoba hace dos noches cuando lo mandó a dormir al sofá y vino y pasó la noche aquí con él?

Susan estaba tan roja como un jitomate mientras su hija tenía una sonrisa plasmada en todo su rostro. Pero Emely observaba aquel comportamiento tan... tan "Sirius" la mente de ella le hizo volar a años atrás. A Hogwarts.

-¿Oye eres bruja?- preguntó Allen observando a Silvia. Ni el menor interés en todo lo que decían aquellas dos mujeres le colocaba.  Pero era listo. Sabía y sentía que al igual que él, esas mujeres eran distintas a las demás. Susan aun estaba sonrojada.

-Lo soy- respondió ella.

-Yo también- dijo Allen sonriéndole- bueno, brujo de todas maneras.- y preguntó contento.- ¿Qué embrujos sabes?

-En realidad la terminología correcta es hechizos, Allen.- mirándole con ternura y agregó- ¿Oigan, puedo salir con él unos instantes?

Emely no parecía muy segura ante la idea, pero Allen decía- ¨¿Por favor? Si... por favor mamá...

-Está bien-dijo Emely- pórtate bien...

-Así podrán hablar a solas- dijo Silvia llevándose el chico con ella- Iremos a dar una vuelta y volveremos para la cena.- llevándose al pequeño de la mano.- Chao... –despidiéndose de ambas mujeres. 

-discúlpala Emely- decía Susan abochornada.- esa niña... es demasiado entre Black y a mis hermanas... A veces, dudo que sea mía del todo.

-Por favor.- dijo Emely- deberías estar orgullosa Sus... esa niña es tanto Sirius, como tu... ¿o debo recordar las cosas que hiciste en el ultimo año???

-Dejémoslos hasta ahí... – viendo como su vieja amiga se reía.

-¿Aun tienes mis fotos?- preguntó Emely sonriendo.- Porque según recuerdo te llevaste mis fotos... y las que no te llevaste tu, las tenía Remus y Lily las demás...

-Así es... otras, las tiene Remus en su casa...

-¿Vive cerca?- preguntó por el sujeto pero no expresaba ningún sentimiento resaltable. Se comportaba mas bien, indiferente. 

-A unas cuantas cuadras de aquí...- dijo Susan buscando en un librero una caja aterciopelada y trayéndola consigo- Aunque la verdad es que, algunas veces cuando despierto al lado de Sirius...- sonrojándose.- Pienso que aun estoy en mi séptimo año... 

Emely sonrió y dijo- Pero claro, conociendo a Sirius eso se veía venir... sus romances y escapadas en aquella navidad... Después cuando te fuiste- entristeciendo su rostro-. Sirius no encontraba que hacer... quien era... estaba tan desorientado... Como todos nosotros.

Susan permanecía atenta a lo que aquella mujer que alguna vez fue una de sus mejores amigas, le contaba a la vez que comenzaba a reírse ante las fotos que le mostraba y esta a su vez se sonreía.

Porque el pasado, parecía haber sido ayer, en vez de veinte años...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Silvia. –dijo el hombre de ojos castaños al encontrarse a la joven paseando con el pequeño de la mano-- ¿No está un poco joven para ti?- sonriéndole.

-Ya sabes cual grande es mi problema... me gustan jóvenes, viejos o de mi edad- dijo coquetamente y sonriendo y él conociéndole también se sonrió.- El es Allen; Allen: El es Remus Lupin... un amigo de mi padre.

Allen muy cordial extendió su mano y dijo- ¿Cómo está señor Lupin?

-Muy bien... Allen- observando aquel simpático personaje- gracias... ¿ y tu?

-Paseando. No conocía esta parte de Londres.

-Ya veo...- dijo Remus y observando a Silvia comentó- ¿Quieres pasar a tomar una taza de té?-esta dudaba ante la invitación.-  Solo será un momento...- sonriéndole a la joven.

Ella asintió y pronto caminaba en medio de los dos, camino a la casa Lupin.

Mientras Allen devoraba un pedazo de pastel de nueces y chocolate, Remus conversaba con Silvia.

-Lamento haberme comportado tan pedante la otra noche- ella le observó- Contigo y Harry. No me gusta recordar mucho del pasado. Pero por supuesto, cuando se trata de mi pasado...

-¿Es por lo que eres?- preguntó Silvia.  Silvia sabía lo que era Remus y lo que ello conllevaba.

-Debes de comprender una cosa Silvia.- Dijo Remus seriamente y mirándole con esos ojos castaños. Para Silvia, desde un primer momento, aquel hombre era muy elegante y apuesto.  Desde un primer encuentro, Silvia se lo dejó dicho. Pero, para ella, era "tío Remus".- Algo muy importante: Cuando ella y yo nos separamos, fue porque yo me fui... 

-¿Cómo que te fuiste? ¿qué pasó?- preguntó la joven sorprendida ante esta declaración.

El tomó un largo respiro para responderle.

-Ella me había confesado sus sentimientos que eran mutuos a los míos.. pero nos olvidábamos de algo: mi licantropía.  El temor de que si acaso, me unía maritalmente con ella o sentimentalmente y viniera la oportunidad de tener hijos, mi sangre podría traer consigo la licantropía hereditaria o algo peor: No podía arriesgarme.  Dando una inverosímil excusa, terminé el compromiso o la  relación. Después, ella me escribió diciéndome que se casaba con alguien ... el abogado...- haciendo una pausa a la vez que el pastel en su plato lo cortaba con el tenedor pero sin comerlo.- De ahí, cortamos toda comunicación. 

-¿No te arrepientes?- preguntó ella intrigada.

-Claro que si.- dijo Remus- Quien sabe... estará viviendo la gran vida con su esposo.  Que haya vuelto a Londres con él da muchas perspectivas...

- pero tu sabes que ella terminó ese compromiso con el sujeto.  Esa no es excusa- y acerca de su enfermedad dijo-Pero según me cuenta mi padre y tu mismo me confirmaste, Snape elaboró una poción ¿No? Que controla la licantropía...

-Controla los ataques como licántropo pero no evita la transformación.- Dijo Remus seriamente y mirándole intensamente.-  es una maldición... lo sabía.  Desde que estuve en sexto... ¿Sabes lo que es no acercarte a ninguna chica y rechazar para no enamorarme? – sonriendo ante los recuerdos- Pero nada fue útil: Emely y yo nos enamoramos... viviendo una fantasía y a mi me tocó el duro despertar... no la iba a arrastrar conmigo, si la amaba, a una vida llena de penurias y sufrimientos si acaso la licantropía era contagiosa...

-Pero no lo es...- dijo Silvia.- no se han escuchado casos...

-No iba a correr el riesgo...

-Silvia... tenemos que irnos.- dijo Allen aburrido.- Además, sabes que mi madre me espera...

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?- preguntó Silvia a Remus.- además, creo que, Harry le gustaría escuchar la disculpa proveniente de ti... y te quedas a cenar...- pero sus planes eran otros.  

-SI....—dijo Allen sonriéndole- ¿Además podría decirme mas que es Lucantropedia? 

Remus se sonrió ante aquella expresión por el chiquillo. Por otro lado, observó a Silvia y después al niño.

-Oye...-dijo Allen atrayendo el rostro de Silvia y preguntó a su oído y en un susurro.- ¿Es un brujo?

Silvia asintió y dijo.- ¿Vienes Remus?

-Si, claro.. .supongo.-poniéndose de pie.

Los tres caminaban por la vereda.  Silvia conociendo quien era Allen y Remus sin la mas mínima idea de adonde se encaminaba. Pero en realidad, se tomaban el tiempo para caminar a la vez que Allen le hacía toda clase de preguntas a Remus.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Ya llegué- dijo Sirius ingresando y retirándose el abrigo.  Cuando se volteó y miró al portal de la sala, aquellas dos mujeres le observaban con intensidad.  Al ver a la primera la notó feliz.  Pero el rostro de la segunda, era bastante difícil ubicarla en su memoria.

-¿No me recuerdas?- preguntaba Emely sonriéndole  y agregó- No te culpo; pero por el otro lado, no has cambiado nada "Blackie".

-¿Em?- preguntó Sorprendido. Ella sonrió y le abrazó.

-Esa misma ¿Cómo estás Sirius Black?- sin dejarle ir a la vez que él le abrazaba- Es un gusto verte...

-caramba, Em- decía el mirándole y abrazándole incrédulo. – pues mira que pensé por un momento que la tierra te había tragado..

-En realidad, fue Susan quien me localizó- Dijo ella aun abrazada de él y avanzando al salón- A propósito: Felicidades padrino y padre y ahora ¿Esposo? ¡¡Lo que nunca pensé que pasaría!! Sirius Black en material de esposo..- riéndose ante lo apenado del sujeto.

-Sigues siendo la misma desfachatada Emely que conocí años atrás...- dijo respondiéndole.

-Pues casi no has cambiado nada... y pensar que se hizo realidad lo que Susan dijo años atrás "terminaste en Azkaban" – sonriéndole a ambos.- Ah pero eso si... Susan siempre tuvo una atracción fatal por los hombres rebeldes y delincuentes...

-Ey Emely ¿Cómo dices eso?- preguntaba la mujer observándole.

-¿Ah no? ¿Qué me dices de este individuo?- señalando a Sirius.- Era el problema de Hogwarts andante... creo que a veces, se escapaba con sus bromas por su linda cara...

-Pues muchas gracias- respondió sarcásticamente el individuo.- pero todos nos salíamos con la nuestra ¿O tengo que recordarte la situación aquella que tu provocaste?

-¿Cuál fue esa?

-en donde terminamos cocinando en Hogwarts por dos meses ¿Recuerdas? Tuvimos que cumplir con un castigo por algo que no cometimos...

-Mira el lado bueno- interrumpió una voz detrás de ellos.- aprendiste a cocinar y lo provechoso que ha salido eso...  Susan aun no sabe cocinar...

-¿Cómo dices esas cosas?- preguntó la mujer sonriéndole a los recién llegados. 

-¿Quién es este?- preguntó Sirius viendo a Allen correr a donde su madre.

-Es Allen- dijo Silvia.

-Hola Remus...- dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie y viendo al recién llegado.- Te ves bien...- viéndole estático ante la reciente  aparición. 

-Emely...- dijo él un tanto nervioso y sonriendo en ese mismo estado.- Caramba... cuanto tiempo... ¿cuánto ha pasado?

-Diecisiete años...- dijo la mujer. Avanzó para abrazarle pero solo logró un mero abrazo de tal vez, segundos.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien...- respondió secamente el sujeto.

Susan y Sirius se observaron.

Silvia se mantenía callada pero con un brillo especial en su mirada, observando a todos los presentes.

-¿qué pasa Mamá? ¿conoces al señor Lupin?- preguntó Allen.

-¿Tu madre?- mirando a Allen y después a Emely- El pequeño de Silvia ¿es tu hijo?

-Así es Remus...- dijo Emely seriamente.  Ambos se miraban con una intensidad, como si buscaran explicaciones sin necesidad de palabras.  A Silvia la tensión le encantaba.  Sus padres, por el otro lado, se notaban nerviosos.- Es mi hijo...

-Será mejor que me vaya...- dijo Remus sin mirar a la salida.  Solo observando a Emely.

-¡¡NO!!- dijo Silvia deteniéndole- No vas a ninguna parte Tío... te quedas aquí a cenar con nosotros...

-Tal vez es mala idea que yo...- comenzó a decir Emely.

-No, te quedas Emely y es definitivo...- dijo Sirius.

Ambos se notaban nerviosos.   Era notorio e incluso el silencio se apoderó del salón.  Los seis se sentaron y se observaban uno con otros. 

-Mi madre no está casada...- dijo Allen de repente.  Emely se sonrojó y Remus la observó.

-Eh... Allen- dijo Silvia sonriéndole pero con una gota en su cuello.- Este no es el momento...

-¿Están ustedes casados?- preguntó Observando a Susan y Sirius.  Estos negaron con la cabeza. Allen exhaló diciendo.- Es tan obvio...- negando con su cabeza.- se nota ... 

-¿Cómo que se nota?- preguntaba Sirius observando el aire de intelectual del chiquillo. Pero antes de que este pudiera responder, su hija se adelantaba a él.

-ehh... Allen ¿qué tal si salimos a esperar a alguien?- llevándoselo de la mano.- Esperaremos a Harry afuera...

-¿Quién es Harry? ¿Tu novio?- sonriendo misteriosamente.

-oye ¿Podrías comportarte como un niño de diez años?- preguntaba Silvia molesta.- y Harry es algo como un Primo.. un hermano... ¿por qué te doy explicaciones?

-No tengo la mas mínima idea- respondía el niño. 

Cuando los cuatro "adultos" quedaron a solas el silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la sala.  

-Será mejor que vaya a hacer la cena.- dijo Susan de repente.

-Voy contigo...- comentó Sirius.

-No... puedo sola...

-La cena de hace dos noches prueba lo contrario...

Susan abochornada dijo- Pero si causaste que se me quemara...

-Volvemos ahora.- dijo Sirius llevándose a la mujer a la cocina.

Pasarían unos diez minutos hasta que alguien hablara.- Así que... te ves bien. No has cambiado nada. –comentó la mujer.

-Gracias Em...- respondió el susodicho a lo que ella sonrió.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Em... no lo había escuchado desde que asistí al funeral de mi padre...- siendo observada por Remus.- Eddy se recordó de ese sobrenombre.... incluso, pensó que.. bueno, que estaríamos juntos al final.  Fue muy difícil decirle porque no...- haciendo una pausa.- Yo misma, no lo comprendí...-observándole con una mirada que no vio en la mujer al ingresar al salón.- Remus...yo...

-Has cambiado... y tienes un hijo...- dijo Remus secamente.. – Es lo que quisiste ¿No?

-Allen es lo mas valioso en mi vida ahora...

-¿Supongo que eres feliz?- preguntó sensatamente. 

-Lo era... lo soy, algunas veces...- sonriéndole.  Él se puso de pie y de una licorera cerca de ellos, sirvió dos vasos y le dio uno a la mujer.- Gracias-  por la bebida y tomando un trago dijo- no recordaba cuan distinto es la bebida muggle de la de brujos...- iluminándole el rostro nerviosa a la vez que tomaba otro trago.

-La Emely que conocí no vestía así- señalando la vestimenta de la joven.

-La Emely que conociste creía que sería por siempre feliz, Remus.  La Emely que conociste no se despertó una mañana y decidió casarse con un abogado y Muggle.  Tu lo decidiste por mi...

-¿YO? ¿En que momento?

-Cuando decidiste irte aquella mañana ¿Recuerdas?- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.  En sus ojos podía leerse un vacío y melancolía.- ¿recuerdas acaso?

-Sabes porque me fui Em... lo sabes bien...- dijo exasperándose.- pero ¿Quién huye de su legado como brujo? ¿quién ha vivido veinte años como muggle? Sin querer recordar todo lo que es.... de donde proviene...

-Lo admito.  He criado a mi hijo entre ambos... pero es muy despierto... supo que era diferente... lo he educado en la casa y el año que viene, ya asistirá a Hogwarts...

-¿Qué hay de ti? 

-¿De mi?

-¿qué harás ahora? ¿qué harás en el futuro?

-Mira: Te lo digo ahora para que no creas que no olvido o perdono.  Siempre, al único que he perdonado o realmente he amado es a ti, Remus... 

-No pensaste eso con el abogado...

-¡¡Estaba Sola!! ¡sola, sin familia, sin amigos!! 

-Pudiste regresar a Londres... no lo hiciste...

-Y tu no estuviste todo este tiempo en Londres.- respondió ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Crees acaso que te olvidé en algún momento? No lo hice... 

El le observó unos instantes y preguntó.- ¿Quieres salir un momento? – poniéndose de pie.

-¿Salir? 

-A pasear... – dijo el sujeto siendo seguido por ella y tomando el abrigo que suponía que era de ella y ayudándole a colocárselo.- Vamos a caminar... como hacíamos años atrás... en esa universidad Muggle...

-Bien...- respondió ella y pronto estaban en el exterior caminando por la vereda.  Silvia los observaba yéndose juntos.

-oye ¿a donde va mi madre con el señor Lupin? – preguntó Allen

-Sinceramente no se- respondió Silvia sonriéndole.- Solo espero que solucionen su problemas...

-¿Problemas? ¿Son enemigos? Porque me agrada el señor Lupin...

-¿Ah si? ¿qué tanto?

-Bueno... no se... nunca he visto a mamá hablar con desconocidos y tampoco tiene amigos.  Excepto esos artistas que vienen a las galerías... – respondió.

-¿Sabes Allen? Me agradas chico.- Viéndole sonreír- la verdad que serás un primo encantador si todo sale bien... – llevándolo de nuevo al interior de la casa.

-Hola...—dijo Harry llegando esos momentos y sacudiéndose su capa.  Venía acompañado de su amigo pelirrojo quienes venían de la Madriguera a través de la Red Flu. Allen y Silvia lo observaron  a lo que Harry dijo.- ¿NO es un tanto joven para ti Silvia?- pasando por su lado con dirección a su alcoba.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Entonces ...- preguntó Emely mientras caminaba a su lado, cada quien separado del otro y solo con sus abrigos.- ¿Acaso no te involucraste con alguien?

-no.- respondió él secamente.- Sabes ... muy bien sabes que solo Susan y tu saben mi verdadera condición...

-Sigues siendo muy guapo Remus... no deberías huir de las mujeres... los tiempos, además, cambian...

-No todos son como tu Emely... no son tan comprensivas...- observando mas adelante.- Aprendiste en sexto lo que a otros, les lleva años adaptarse...

Ella guardó silencio a la vez que avanzaban.  De un momento a otro, Remus se detuvo pues se percató un sollozo del lado, proveniente de la joven.

-¿Qué te pasa?- acercándose.- ¿Nos devolvemos?

-¿por qué? ¿por qué nos separamos?- preguntó ella tocando su mejilla.- ¿Por qué Remus? Yo te amaba; tu me amabas... podríamos haber pasado el resto de nuestras vidas juntos... podíamos hacerlo todo... yo ... – sonrojada.

-Emely...- dijo él tomando su mano y aferrándose a ella.- Jamás te he culpado, Jamás... ¿Cómo podría?  Fui yo quien huí... fui yo quien me fui de tu lado. 

-Yo no creía... no debí... – haciendo una pausa, pues los sentimientos no le permitían continuar.- debí salir detrás de ti...

-¡¡jamás te arrepientas de lo que eres... ni que hiciste!! Siempre, estés orgullosa de cada decisión que tomes... eso te dio la oportunidad de tener un hijo Emely... cosa que nunca te podría haber dado...

-porque no lo intentamos...

-porque no podía permitir que mi enfermedad hubiese sido congénita... jamás me lo hubiera perdonado...

-Remus, Remus...- le miró ella con los ojos en lagrimas y acercándose hasta abrazarle.- esperé 17 años por abrazarte y tenerte tan cerca de mi...- haciendo una pausa.- Quisiera empezar de nuevo.  Verte ahora; en este momento de mi vida, me han traído sensaciones que no creía posibles que regresaran a mi... – En ese momento, él le abrazó por igual.

-Por que no lo intentamos...- repitió él luego de un largo silencio.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella observándole.

-no te garantizo que el pasado vuelva... porque no regresa Emely...- mirándole.- Pero prefiero, tenerte aquí ahora, que a un pasado, que no regresará, pero tal vez, veamos el futuro juntos...- quitando un mechón de su pelo de su rostro.- y prometo no volver a huir...

Ella se aferró aún mas diciendo.- Si planeas huir... dímelo... para huir contigo... – y separándose un momento agregó.- No... no podemos...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Allen... me olvidé de él...- mirándole con tristeza.- No es tu hijo Remus...- abrazándose a si misma- no puedo pedirte eso... además...

-¿Por que no le pregunto yo?- preguntó el hombre observándole con esa mirada castaña de él.- Allen es un chico muy maduro para su edad... creo que le simpatizo... creo que me permitiría salir con su mamá... ¿No crees tu?

************** tres semanas después **************

En ese momento Sirius Black le daba el si a Susan March.  ¿quién lo hubiese visto? Sirius Black casado... pero la verdad era que, un ciclo se cerraba en esos momentos.  Sirius no podía tener a James y a Lily allí; pero tenía a Harry.  Emely estaba allí junto a Allen y a su vez este de la mano de Silvia quien iba del otro lado, del brazo de Charlie.  Hermione y Ron también estaban allí.  Fue una ceremonia pequeña, intima, con ellos como testigos.  Pero era el principio. El principio de una nueva aventura... Remus de vez en cuando observaba a Emely con mirada soñadora y enamorada, como alguna vez le vio en su rostro.

Porque Allen estaba contento de la relación de Remus y Emely.  Remus sería la figura paterna que Allen necesitaba.  En realidad, le hacía feliz que su madre estuviera alegre.

Pero los chicos Harry, Silvia como profesora de Hogwarts ,Ron y Hermione serían los protagonistas de una historia que en su primer año, era escrita.

El principio de un mañana... 

**El principio de **un viaje al pasado... ****

***************** Fin del epilogo II ****************

**Comentarios de la autora:  ¡¡¡Como lo prometí!!! Segundo Epilogo terminado... (Risa malévola por doquier!!!) espero que los fanáticos de estas dos parejas estén felices con el resultado.     Y por supuesto, ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!!!!**

**Saludos a mis betas para estos epílogos: Naiko y Penélope Clearwater.  **

**Gracias a Godric quien ayudó a Naiko y a Penélope a finalmente convencerme de hacer un nuevo fic de HP basado en estos personajes.**

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos... Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**

**Próximo Epilogo: _-En la espera de un Black..._**

**Próximo Fic: "Regreso al tiempo":  ¿De que trata? "Por accidente con una poción las generaciones futuras (Harry, Silvia, Ron y Hermione) son enviados al pasado... efectivamente al quinto año de Hogwarts ¿De sus padres? O.o ¿Qué pasaría con esos chicos? ¿los Merodeadores se enterarán de esto? ¿Qué pasará en el presente? ¿cómo pasa todo??? Y lo mas importante ¿Cómo lo manejarán???  ¡¡¡¡Esperen esa siguiente historia**!!!!!


	16. EPILOGO III

"Hasta que la Muerte Nos separe" 

**_Epilogo iii- En la espera de un Black..._**

**_Por Crystal.- _**

****

**Personajes basados en los libros de Harry Potter, por JK Rowlings.**

**Tienen sus Copyrigths.**

**Basado en las tres historias: Mi Destino, Hacia un Futuro Incierto y Hasta que la muerte nos separe... de la autora.**

**Nota: No toma en consideración  el ultimo Libro de JK Rowlings.  Como Angie le dice cariñosamente "Sr. Tabique" o como se le conoce comúnmente H5P.  Este epilogo no hace referencia al quinto libro.  Quienes lo leyeron, lamento mucho que no cumpla con sus expectativas pero a diferencia de JK, no estoy de acuerdo con algunos eventos ocurridos en este.  Esta es como mi antagónica representación de un futuro deseado.... no quiero demandas....**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Esta noche hemos dejado a Harry bajo el cuidado de Remus y Sirius.  A nuestro regreso nuestra casa, parecía zona de batalla; encontrar  a mi pequeño hijo con la varita de uno de esos incompetentes y esos dos, cubiertos de caramelo, no fue un bonito retrato. Aunque James si le vio la gracia._

Pienso que la idea de que alguno de esos dos se conviertan en padres pronto lo encuentro imposible. Aman a Harry, no hay duda que lo tratan como si fueran familia.  Pero aun no están listos... pero no puedo esperar a ver a Sirius Black o  a Remus Lupin y hasta Peter Pettigrew, como padre. Nada me haría mas feliz.-  Lily Potter.- 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-No puedo creer que se casaran ya...- dijo Ronald Weasley sentado con sus amigos en el comedor perteneciente a la casa Black.- Es decir... ¿"Hocicos" casado?- Desde la boda de Sirius y Susan tanto él como Hermione han pasado parte del tiempo en casa de Harry. 

-¿Me lo preguntas a mi?.- dijo Harry .- pero después de tantas historias que todo este tiempo me contaba Susan y las que Silvia me decía, era notable porque Sirius se olvidó de Susan y ahora haya decidido continuar con su vida...

-Pues en mi opinión, se lo merecen... es decir Sirius pasó ¡12 años! En Azkaban... merece ser feliz...

-Si. pero no me gustaría incluso si estuviese en prisión que mi novia me dejara en blanco con relación al hecho de que tengo un hijo... - reprochó Ron con una gota sobre su cabeza.

-A mi parecer, Sirius lo tomó con bastante calma- dijo Hermione tomando las fotos mágicas de el día de la boda y agregándola al álbum de Harry - Además, eso demuestra que el amor lo vence todo...

-bueno si... no lo niego...- comentó Ron.- A propósito Harry ¿Cuándo vuelven de su luna de miel?

-Escribieron una lechuza ayer...-dijo, sacándole del bolsillo y mostrándoselas.- "Queridos Harry, Silvia y Remus: Estamos pasándola de maravilla.  Esperamos volver pronto... Sirius manda saludos... escribí esto en un momento esta mañana... está dormido.  Besos Susan".- terminando de leer y agregó.- Emely también recibió pero una carta... Pero no me ha dejado leerla. Me dijo que, son cosas de mujeres...- viendo a Hermione sonreír.- Sea lo que sea...

-Los recién casados son así, Harry...- interrumpió una joven detrás de ellos.- Además son mis padres...- Sacudiendo su cabeza.- Suerte tuvieron de recibir correspondencia de ellos... o que ellos, se tomaran el tiempo de escribirla.-Tomando una pera y mordiéndola.- ¿Son las fotos?- sonriendo y tomándolas para verlas.

-Si.- dijo Harry- ¿no tienes adonde irte?- preguntando ante la presencia de la joven a esas horas en la casa. Y es que, últimamente incluso cuidaba a Allen en las noches y Emely y Remus pudieran salir.  Además de todo, Hermione dormía junto a Silvia en la antigua habitación de Remus, eso fue antes de que este se mudara.

-No... no tengo adonde ir.  Remus y Emely han decidido esta noche quedarse en casa, y cenar como familia.- Respondió Silvia observando las fotos.- ¡¡Ay pero salgo hermosa!!.- se alabó ella ante su imagen al lado de sus padres.- ¡¡Tanto trabajo que me tomó unir a esos dos!! Espero que me lo sepan agradecer...

-¿TU? ¿En que momento?- preguntó Ron.- ¿Cómo es eso "de que te lo sepan agradecer?"

-¿saben lo difícil que fue convencer a mi madre? por supuesto, se lo prometió años atrás a James de que volvería... pero comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Claro que entre Alex y yo la convencimos...

-Alex - Hermione comenzó a recordar que en algún momento le hablaron de Alex.- ¿Hay alguna foto de Alex en algún lugar?- preguntó Hermione.

-Al menos que Remus la tenga, no creo...- respondió la joven sentándose con ellos.- Falta poco para que empiecen las clases.. ¿Qué harán chicos?

-Nosotros iremos a la madriguera...- dijo Ron sonriendo.- Es una tradición ir a mi casa, cuando van a empezar las clases...  

-Si... además como los hermanos de Ron están en casa, es muy entretenido...- Aclaró Harry.

-¿Puedo acompañarles?- preguntó Silvia entusiasta.

-No - dijo Harry.- Tu no tienes porque ir... tienes que instalarte en Hogwarts...

-Puedo hacerlo cuando regresemos juntos...

-No... te irás en la próxima semana.- Reclamaba el chico. 

-¿Oye cual es tu problema? Ni que te viviera molestando...

-Piensas cortarme el pelo de nuevo.- reclamó Harry.- aunque me vuelve a crecer... además están esos comentarios tuyos...

Y es que Harry había sido victima de los comentarios fuera de lugar de aquella chica.   Era una peste, según Potter.  Él con las chicas era demasiado tímido. Cosa que ella le resaltaba.  Pero mas que todo, estaba el detalle que ella se pasó aquella semana, presentándole totales y completas desconocidas en las calles y quienes se fijaban en el guapo joven. 

-Prometo no molestarte...- rogaba la chica.-Por favor déjenme ir...

-Oye ¿Silvia? ¿No será por Charlie que te pones así?-preguntó Hermione sonriéndole.

-No...- sonrojándose.- nada que ver... Charlie y yo somos solo amigos...

Hermione observó a la joven y si sabía que estaba mintiendo pero dijo.- Vamos chicos... además será divertido .. ¿Qué van a hacer? Dejarla aquí hasta que regresen sus padres...

-Tiene 20 años... que salga con chicos...- reclamó Harry.

-Por favor...- rogaba la joven.

-Muy bien...- dijo Harry para ser abrazado por la joven efusivamente.

-Entonces empaca.-  reclamó Ron.- Nos vamos mañana temprano por la red Flu...- dejando a la chica sentada en la mesa del lugar.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

En ese momento alguien estaba observando a su esposo comer con avidez en el restaurante de la posada donde se hospedaban: Él no se percataba en un principio de la mirada que la mujer le arrojaba con ternura. 

En un momento que Sirius va a tomar su copa de vino, se fija en el rostro de Susan.- ¿Ocurre algo?

Ella sacude su cabeza para bajarla algo apenada. Él la observó unos instantes.  Dejando su copa a un lado la observa detenidamente. 

-Sus... ¿Qué pasa? - viéndole no querer responder.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No es nada...- dijo la mujer.- dirás que es algo estúpido...  

-Nada de lo que digas o hagas lo considero estúpido.- dijo tomando su mano y besándole- Nada podría ponerme a decir tal cosa... no te lo digo si hubiera sido durante el primer y el quinto año de Hogwarts... solo para molestarte ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

-Estos últimos días... - haciendo una pausa.- La he pasado bien... -sonriéndole.- Pero... pensaba en todo lo que tuvimos que pasar...- observándole.- tengo un presentimiento de que, algo va a pasar...

Sirius dejó su comida y retiró su plato de frente de si, para quedársele observando y pronto todas las demás personas, para ellos desaparecían.  Solo quedándose mirando el uno al otro.

-¿Algo como que?

-no lo se... no me comprendo yo misma... creo que me lo encuentro todo tan perfecto.- bajando su rostro.- Pero...- en ese momento, él toma su mentón y le besa largamente en los labios para finalmente observarle con una ternura y una inagotable pasión.  Incluso la sonrojó.- ¡¡Sirius!! Estamos en publico...- dijo separándose de sus labios. Pero él la besó de nuevo para terminar separándose con una  sonrisa.

-Pues Señora Black, no me haga sentirme de esta forma... - dijo bajito.- termina de cenar y terminaremos en nuestra recamara... 

Susan se puso aun mas roja ante esta atrevida declaración de su esposo. Lo vio ordenando el postre a un mesero y no pudo evitar observarle con melancolía.

La verdad es que, la felicidad de un mes atrás, no se comparan con toda su vida.  Ni siquiera lo cambiaría por nada.

Y ahora estaba allí.  Casada con Sirius Black.  Como soñó años atrás.  Como lo quiso. Como lo deseó.  ¿Pero como todo lo que pasó ella para llegar a tal punto?

Recordaba esa noche como todo se desenvolvió una vez se vio en Rumania... veinte años atrás.  y mas aun cuando lo vio con aquella mirada soñadora dirigiéndosela solo a ella.

********* Veinte años atrás...**

Ella aun sollozaba e incluso su pañuelo estaba húmedo de todas las lagrimas que derramó.  Descendió del tren que la llevaba a ella como única pasajera de regreso a Londres.  Era la primera parada de las muchas que haría en los próximos días.  Todo como un plan de salvarle su vida. Pero esperaba cumplirle su promesa al joven de gafas: Regresaría allá y los vería a todos de nuevo... era su deseo...

 A la distancia y una vez descendió del tren vio una mujer de ojos como los de ella y el pelo suelto que le llegaba por los hombros. Portando un vestido, venía sola.  

Abrazó a Susan una vez llegó a alcanzarla. Tomó su carrito de sus manos. La joven no llevaba en si ningún distintivo de aquella mágica escuela de la cual había salido tan repentinamente.  Pero sus rostro se ocultaba detrás de aquellos cortos mechones.  Salieron por la barrera al mundo de los Muggles.

Una vez Cristine y ella llegaron a la parada de coches fuera de la estación, miraron a su alrededor. Nadie prestaba atención (Era de todas maneras ya muy noche)  y ella sacó su varita deteniéndose justo delante de ellas el noctámbulo.

Cristine pagó la tarifa. Irían muy lejos de Londres. Lo mas lejos posible.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- preguntó su hermana finalmente.

-No...- dijo muy bajito.- no tengo hambre...

-Ánimos Susan...- dijo Cristine sonriéndole.- Estarás a salvo y pronto Alex estará con nosotras. Se quedó en Hogwarts para lograr control de daños... ya verás como todo se solucionará y estaremos las tres juntas...- 

-No sabes lo que tuve que dejar...- dijo sollozando.  Su hermana le miraba entristecida.- No tienes idea de... 

-Pronto te adaptarás... por lo primero, iremos a un Hotel. De ahí, tomaremos un barco...

-¿Un barco? ¿de que hablas? ¿a dónde vamos?

-A Rumania...- dijo la joven sonriéndole a su hermana. - Es hermoso... tengo un bar a pocos minutos del lago y del parque de protección para dragones.. Solo de magos... ya verás que hermoso...

Susan no podía creerlo ¿Rumania? ¿por qué tan lejos? ¿por qué Alex no le dijo nada?

-Ánimos pequeña ...- dijo Cristine.- Cuando te adaptes a la vida en Rumania... serás feliz... 

Mas nada fue dicho en todo ese tiempo.  Les tomó cerca de seis días, arribar al parque de protección para dragones.  Una vez llegó allá conoció al esposo de Cristine e incluso al de Alex.  Susan tenía una vaga idea de que sus hermanas habían continuado con sus vidas... ¿qué destino le esperaba a ella?

Bajo la tutela de su hermana, estudiaba hechizos y demás.  Muy poco sabían de Alex.  Susan no podía comunicarse con ella.

Pronto pasaron días.  

-Buenos días...- dijo su hermana al verla aparecer por las escaleras.

Estaba el bar ubicado en el primer nivel de un edificio de tres pisos.  En el segundo, se encontraba un departamento de tres habitaciones, un pequeño salón, una cocina con su pequeño comedor en madera y un balcón.  ese sobresalía del pequeño salón y podía observarse el amanecer y un precioso lago que había a pocos kilómetros del lugar.  El segundo se encontraba localizado en el tercer nivel pero que este no era departamento, era el ático.  Desde ese lugar, podía observarse todo el pueblo.  Aunque tampoco era un lugar con muchos habitantes.  Apenas unos cuatrocientos habitantes, pero que en su mayoría eran hombres.  Apenas habían unas cuantas mujeres.  Esposas de los que allí laboraban y en otros casos, hijas de los trabajadores y comerciantes y demás. 

Cristine era conocida en todo el pueblo. Pero ella se encargó de decir que Susan era su prima.   No había uno que otro joven que la viese y le encontrara bastante atractiva.  Pero ella no hablaba con nadie.

Pero tampoco se quedaba sin hacer nada.   Ya sea cocinando, sirviendo tragos en el bar o haciendo camas o limpiando, Susan March estaba en eso.

-Buenos días...- respondió su hermana. Ya Cristine tenía las cosas dispuestas para el desayuno e incluso tenía tostadas con mermelada sobre la mesa. - ¿Tienes leche tibia?

-Si...- dijo observándole.- ¿qué pasa? ¿te sientes mal?

-Me cayó pesada la cena...- replicó la joven.

-No cenaste anoche... - acercándose para tomar la temperatura de su hermana- ¿Será que caerás enferma?- pero Susan se alejó de su toque y tomó el vaso con énfasis. - ¡¡Oye!! No te voy a lastimar..

-Estoy bien... solo que creo que me dará gripe... - terminando de beber.- Voy a barrer en la taberna...- retirándose tan silenciosamente como la vio aparecer.

Cristine se le quedó observando a través de la puerta abierta. Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde su escapada de Londres. Pero ¿Jamás sería la misma Susan que dejó en casa años atrás?

-Buenos días.- dijo un hombre de cabellos rubios y usando una sortija en su mano izquierda- ¿Cómo está la mujer mas bella de este mundo?- besándole en el cuello. Pero el hombre no se separaba de ella y comenzaba a darle caricias algo inapropiadas para la hora, el lugar y las circunstancias.

-¡¡Ya basta!!- gritó Cristine avergonzada. Aun escuchaba a su hermana barrer en la parte delantera.- Te dije: Susan está aquí... no cuando mi hermana esté cerca... - sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-No te molestaba cuando Alex era quien estaba aquí...- reclamó su esposo.

-Porque Alex es una mujer que sabe lo que pasa entre personas casadas... Pero con mi hermanita menor, me da demasiada vergüenza... demasiadas preguntas que responder...

-Oye pero ella tiene 17 años ¿acaso dices que ella...- preguntaba su esposo. Pero como Cristine le miró tuvo que reformular la pregunta.- Es decir... ¿Ella debió hablar con tu madre acerca del las "abejas y las flores"?

-No se, ni me interesa...- dijo Cristine.- pero me da mucha vergüenza.  Así que por favor... trata de no hacer tales atrevimientos delante de ella...

-¿Aun estás enojada con tu madre, no?

-Mira en que posición puso a Alex y después a mi... tener que salir de nuestro hogar antes de cada una cumplir los 18 años... venir aquí y comenzar desde cero...

-¡¡Oye!! Pero si no hubiese sido por eso, jamás te hubiera conocido amor...- dijo abrazándole sin darse cuenta.- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado... aun recuerdo la primera vez que entraste por esa puerta y ofreciste servicios como camarera... 

-Ya lo recuerdo...- dijo ella no evitando soltar una risa.- Si tu padre puso el grito al cielo cuando vio que me entrenabas para servir en el bar...

El hombre también se sonrió y agregó.- y nos fue bien...- observando a Susan ordenar mesas, agregó.- ¿Crees que ella también se adaptará a esta vida aquí?

-Creo que si... le tomará tiempo.  - Entristeciendo su mirada.- Según Alex me contó... ella tenía un grupo de amigos muy unido... ella es muy querida por todos... y todos la quieren a ella...

-La noto muy pálida...- dijo observando a su "Cuñada" - cuando la conocí no estaba tan clara...

-No toma mucho sol... casi ni sale... quisiera que saliese...

-Entonces porque no la sacas tu a pasear... - dijo su esposo entusiasmado- También a comprarle ropa o algo que quiera.. solo vino con ese baúl del colegio y no tiene muchas ropas... Cuando tenga un nuevo guardarropa se sentirá mejor... las mujeres son así...

Cristine se despidió de su esposo y salió para sus encargos pensando en todo lo que este le dijo.  Si que en un principio, su llegada a Rumania fue tempestuosa.  Dos chiquillas sin ninguna experiencia en otra cosa que no fuese magia.   Pero estaban dispuestas a salir del contacto de Ministerios, oficiales y funcionarios magos; ¿qué les quedaba? Prestar servicio en los hostales, restaurantes y demás sitios de magos.

En un principio, Alex y ella se hospedaban en hoteluchos de tercera dado su poca cantidad de dinero. Pero cuando fueron contratados para servir en el bar de su futuro esposo, ambas se restablecieron en una de las habitaciones ubicadas en la tercera planta.

Cuando los padres del hombre murieron, encontró en Cristine su alma gemela y mas tarde, Alex también se involucraba con alguien.

¿Pero este era el estilo de vida que Susan necesitaba? 

************** Un tiempo después...**

-Ey Susan...- dijo su cuñado observándole.- ¿por qué no vas por unas botellas que tengo atrás? son de color negra...

-ya voy ...- gritó la joven quien terminaba de limpiar una mesa cerca de ella.  

-Susan... deja todo que nos vamos...- dijo Cristine apareciendo bien arreglada por las escaleras.

-¿Adonde?- preguntó su hermana.

-A la tienda que está del otro lado... te compraremos vestidos.  Los que tienes ya ni los usas y solo usas los míos y los que hay en el guardarropa de Alex.

-Es que son mas cómodos...- dijo la chica sonriéndole. - y menos estrechos...

-¿Estrechos? Pero si eres mas delgada que una de las varas de las cerca de los dragones...- dijo su cuñado sonriéndole.  La muchacha se azoró ante el comentario.

-Esas cosas no se le dicen a una dama...- dijo Cristine recriminándole a su esposo.

-Voy a buscarle unas botellas y podemos ir...- respondió la joven contenta.

Ella se marchó a la parte de atrás del bar y lejos de ambos.

-Empieza a recuperarse...- dijo Cristine.

-¿Cuándo dijo Alex que regresa?- preguntó.

-En una semana mas... ella no está segura... dice en la ultima carta que el Ministerio la mantuvo en custodia en interrogación por Susan... - y sonriéndole agregó- Alex y yo fuimos tan felices aquí y aun lo somos: Solo espero que, Susan tenga la misma suerte...

Pero no pudieron ser testigos a la vez que Susan subía los escalones para tomar las botellas de los anaqueles superiores, sintió un fuerte mareo.

-¡¡Susan!! ¡¡me voy sin ti!!!- dijo la voz de Cristine desde la parte delantera.

-Ya... ya voy...- dijo ella tomando dos de las botellas por los boquetes y aferrándose para no caerse.

Ya en la calle, Susan se encontraba algo cohibida ante las miradas y los saludos dirigidos a ella y a su hermana.  Mientras Cristine saludaba a todo transeúnte que era conocido de ella y le presentaba a Susan como su Prima, Susan solamente se sentía tan fuera de su ambiente.

Cuando un joven con sus ojos de  color gris, y su pelo era negro intenso, tenía aproximadamente 23 o 25 años y su tono de voz que dijo.- Hola Cristine...-  

-Hola Philippe... ¿cuándo regresaste?

El sujeto se acercó y dijo.- Dos días ya... - observando de reojo a Susan y esta se sonrojaba escondiéndose detrás de su hermana.

-¡¡Que tímida estás!!- dijo Cristine sonriéndose y sacando a su hermana a la vista del joven._ Es mi prima Susan. Está de visita por un tiempo... Susan este es Philippe... un gran amigo de mi esposo y amigo mío...

-Mucho gusto Susan.- dijo extendiendo su mano. 

La joven respondió su saludo pero retiró su mano segundos después.  Susan ante la mirada del sujeto se sonrojó. Cosa que fue notada por Cristine la cual sonrió.

-Bien.... Philippe ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar esta noche? Nos encantará tenerte en casa...

-Será un placer... salúdame a tu esposo... hasta la noche.- despidiéndose de ambas jóvenes. 

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Susan escandalizada y enojada.- ¿Por qué lo invitaste?

-Porque es un buen amigo de mi esposo y además, le caíste bien... se nota que te cayó bien... 

-Ni siquiera lo intentes...- dijo Susan ingresando a pocos pies de ellas, a la tienda que efectivamente ellas irían.  Y era eso que Susan lo sabía pues era la única tienda de ropas en el lugar. 

La señora Gilmore alababa aquella figurilla de muñequita con cintura perfecta.

-Se notaba que tenía tu mismo pelo, querida Cristine...- alababa la mujer de cuarenta años, vestida de falda larga que era de varios vuelos.  Un suéter que tenía tantos colores juntos que saltaban a la vista de quien lo viese y con una extralarga cabellera que lucía que hubiese sido pintada de un verde intenso por ella misma.  - ¿cómo permitiste que se lo recortara de esa manera?- alababa  la señora Gilmore.

-No fue mi idea querida Sydney...- respondió Cristine.- - Como ella vivía en Londres... Ya conoces a los jóvenes... ¡¡todo por la moda!!

Susan se observó en el espejo que estaba a los pocos pies de ella y se observó a si misma.- ¿Moda? ¿acaso lo había hecho por moda? No lo creía... por lo menos, no lo pensaba así... no lo había hecho por eso... casi lo olvida... incluso, no se dio cuenta mientras Cristine escogía vestidos y conjuntos juveniles para la edad de 17 años... eran preciosos.

-¿por qué no te pruebas estos?- preguntó Cristine.- Y deja de verte tanto en el espejo ...- sonriéndole.- Sabemos que eres hermosa... lo sacaste de familia... ¿acaso no me ves?- empujando a su hermana a uno de los vestidores sin siquiera pedir su opinión en lo que había escogido para ella.

Susan suspiró largamente a la vez que comenzaba a desvestirse. Ahí lo notó los vestidos, todo eran cortos de mangas.  No quería vestidos de mangas cortas y juveniles. Se puso de nuevo su ropa y al salir se lo dejó dicho a Cristine.

-Pero querida...- dijo la señora Gilmore.- Todos los vestidos juveniles son mangas cortas... es la moda...

-Pues consígame algo fuera de moda...- reclamó Susan.- No quiero vestidos con mangas cortas... quiero vestidos con mangas largas... y de material que respire... 

La señora Gilmore trató de buscar apoyo en la mirada de Cristine.  Pero no lo consiguió. Ella no comprendía porque la actitud de su hermana.  Escondía a si misma y a su hermoso cuerpecito en vestidos demasiado grandes para ella y en suéteres de mangas largas y anchos.

Finalmente la señora Gilmore dijo exhalando.-Veré lo que tengo en almacén... -dejando a ambas hermanas a solas.

-¿Por que te escondes? ¿por qué no quieres que nadie te vea tan hermosa como eres?- vio que su hermana esquivaba su mirada.- ¿Por qué eres así? Llevas ya varias semanas viviendo conmigo... pero aun así, no te adaptas... ¿Crees acaso no te escucho llorar en las noches? - Susan se apoyó de la pared abrazándose a si misma.- Pero ¿por qué no confías en mi y me lo cuentas? ¿quién es que te pone tan triste? ¿por quien eres tan infeliz?- ahí Susan le devolvió la mirada con los ojos lagrimosos.

-No lo sabes... no puedes saberlo... ¿Por qué tardaron tanto para sacarme? ¿sabes lo que no hubiera pasado si ustedes, hubiesen ido por mi antes, mucho antes de todo? ¡¡Como te atreves a reclamarme!!

-¡¡Oye cálmate!!- gritó Cristine.-se que estás lastimada... y herida... se que extrañas a tus amigos...  ¿por qué no te calmas  un poco y después que salgamos con tus vestidos, iremos a un lindo hostal que hay cerca de aquí y comemos algo? Solas nosotras dos...

-No tengo hambre...- respondió quitándose las lagrimas.

-Nunca tienes hambre... cosa que me sorprende: solías comer tanto cuando éramos pequeñas... 

-Ese tiempo feliz, pasó; y aunque lo llames, no regresará...- le reclamó Susan.- Amé a mis padres... pero ¿Cómo puedes tu perdonar a nuestra madre? ¿Cómo la pudiste creer capaz de todo esto? Ella es la culpable... es ella...- en ese momento la Señora Gilmore regresaba.

-A ver cual de estos te queda... ¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó al ver las miradas que ambas hermanas se arrojaban.

-No señora Gilmore.- dijo Susan.- Me probaré este...-dijo tomando uno de los atuendos y llevándose el vestido atrás.

Después de hacer las compras, ambas mujeres se sentaron en el hostal y pidieron algo de comer.

-El hostal a veces, no puede cumplir con todos los visitantes.  Apenas tiene quince habitaciones...- dijo Cristine; Sonriéndole agregó.- Se nos olvidó: Debemos comprarte un traje de baño... para cuando venga el verano... aunque he de decir que ya está aquí... ¿Estás segura que solo comerás eso?- preguntándole mientras la observaba comer unos palitos de harina salados y al horno con un vaso de agua mientras ella, comía un filete de buey.

-Te dije que no tenía hambre...-respondió la muchacha.

-Deberías de comer mas...- dijo Cristine.  Guardando silencio unos segundos,  agregó.- yo me sentiría igual... sintiéndome sola.  En un principio, éramos así.  Además, según Alex me contó lograron hacerlo ¿no?

-¿Hacer que?- preguntó ella.

Cristine se tocó a si misma en su brazo izquierdo sigilosamente, señal que fue entendida por su hermana y asintió. 

-Es terrible...- reclamó Cristine.- Ahora cuéntame de cosas mas alegres... 

-No quiero hablar de nada... no quiero hablar de nada...

-Muy bien... como prefieras...

*****************

habían pasado unos cuantos días, cuando se escuchó un gran alboroto en la taberna.  Susan estaba leyendo en la parte superior y no entendió de que se trataba.  Trataba de leer nuevamente aunque el sueño le agotaba cerrando sus ojos pesadamente.

Pero sus sueños últimamente eran mas reveladores que de costumbre.  Trataba tanto de no pensar en él y en sus amigos, para evitar despertar en lagrimas.

-"yo siempre estaré en tu corazón... y tu en el mío..."- le decía aquella imagen de un joven de cabellos azabaches a quien tuvo que dejar.

-Sus...- se escuchaba una voz mientras le zarandeaban.- Sus...- Al abrirlos descubrió la mirada azulada de su otra hermana.  

-¡¡OH Alex!!- gritó la chica abrazándole al reconocerla. -¡¡Llegaste!!! ¿no Estoy soñando??? ¡¡OH Hermana!!

Alex por el otro lado sollozaba ante la presencia de la impetuosa hermana que había dejado ir casi dos meses atrás.  le acariciaba su corta cabellera a la vez que le abrazaba con efusividad.

Una vez se separaron se quedó observándole. - Pues no se que me dice Cristine en sus cartas: Estás hermosa...

-Para nada... solo que me he sentido algo enferma... creo que fue el cambio de ambientes... ahora...- sonriéndole.- Cuéntame de todos: Como están todos... 

-Bueno: ya conoces a los chicos: James y Lily finalmente parece que se comprometerán o lo hicieron... esos datos cada vez que se los extraigo de James se sonroja.- ocasionando que su hermana se sonrojara..- Emely y Remus cuando los dejé, Remus se enteró que Emely es rica en realidad...

-Lo sabía... Lily y yo lo Sabíamos... su padre es dueño de una fabrica de escobas para magos ¿No?

-Así es... en un principio, Remus estaba algo molesto o triste...

Sonrojándose hasta mas no poder dijo.- ¿Cómo está Sirius? ¿se enojó mucho? ¿qué te ha dicho?

-Sirius comprendió mi querida hermanita.- Dijo asiéndole sonreír.- Entendió que no le quedaría mucho si te perdía allá... te ama tanto.   

-Yo también lo amo...

-Lo se... lo he sabido siempre...- y poniéndose de pie.- ¿Por qué no bajas? Cristine va a servir la cena ya...

-Cuando tengamos mas tiempo a solas, quiero hablarte...- dijo Susan.

-No se cuanto sea... estoy aquí para irme con mi esposo a una misión de Dumbledore.

-Comprendo.- dijo ella entristeciéndose. Poniéndose de pie bostezó.- Estoy cansadísima... 

-¿Cansada?- preguntó observándole.

-Si.. creo que tengo un resfrío o algo...-  sonriéndole.- Pero estoy mejor, ahora que estás aquí hermanita querida.- Aferrándose a ella. - Vamos...- tomándola de la mano y bajando a cenar.

Pero Alex la observaba fijamente en toda la noche. Incluso su manera de evitar ciertos alimentos y estar delgada como un palillo. En algunos momentos, perdía el color pero ella dijo que no se estaba tanto como antes.

-Debiste verla al llegar aquí, Alex.- dijo Cristine en un momento cuando tomaban el postre.- Esa niña no comía nada... apenas ahora, comienza a comer...

-Me sentía bastante triste en esos días... no me acuses de no querer comer...

-¡¡Pues ahora comerás!!- dijo Cristine riéndose.- O te las verás conmigo, niña...

-¿Siempre te sientes con sueño Susan?- preguntaba su hermana.

-No tanto... últimamente..  pero es que me quedo a leer hasta tarde...- respondió la joven tomando una tercera porción de pastel de vainilla.

-Pues parece que Alex es la cura.- sonrió Cristine a sus hermanas.- Comiste mucho pastel hoy... claro, pero no mis dobladillos de cordero.

Pero Alex la observaba con un terrible presentimiento en su corazón.  

Pasaron dos días y Alex no sabía como afrontar el tema. Incluso, no le había dicho de sus sospechas a Cristine y mucho menos a Susan.  Pero sería posible que ¿La propia Susan no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba? 

No le resultaba imposible el hecho.  Después de todo, su hermana y Sirius.  ¡¡Que pesadilla!! La idea de su hermana en esa forma con Sirius Black no era algo que le daba gusto... pero ¡¡No era imposible!!

Finalmente tuvo fuerzas.  Fue ahí y una tarde cuando acorraló a su hermana llevándosela a su alcoba.  Ver a su inocente (o no tanto) hermana y hablarle de esa idea que ella tenía , la sacaba de quicio. Pero era mejor estar seguras antes de ir a un medico por sus malestares. 

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntaba Susan al ver a su hermana tomar las cosas nerviosamente de los anaqueles y colocarlos en otro lugar.- Te noto extraña...- viéndole con su larga trenza colgar de la coleta que llevaba.- Demasiado incluso para ti...

-Es que... ¿Ay como te digo?- Susan estaba extrañada ante esta actitud de parte de su hermana.   

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Alex?

-Es que... no se afrontar... no se lidiar con mi problema...- Sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué problema puede ser?- y abrazándole agregó.- Soy tu hermana; Cual sea tu problema, te ayudaré a resolverlo... 

-Es que...  no se como decírtelo.. .o preguntarte... es bastante vergonzoso...

-¿Vergonzoso? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- separándose de ella.- Me estás asustando...

-Susan: fui testigo de unas escapadas tuyas con Sirius Black...- roja como jitomate.

-sabes muy bien lo que sentía yo por él...

-Lo se.- dijo roja.- Por eso es que me veo en la necesidad de hacerte esta pregunta...

-¿Qué pregunta?

-¿No crees que... acaso no crees que... estás ... estásesperandounhijodeblack?- todo esto sin pausa que Susan le costó trabajo entenderla.

-¿Qué dices? ¿de que hablas?- preguntó con los ojos como platos.

-Cuando hablamos meses atrás, sentadas cerca del lago... Sirius no tenía mucho tiempo de haberse ido... vi en tu mirada una decisión ... un deseo... y conociendo a Sirius Black, digamos que, no se quedaría ... bueno...- tosiendo.- Sirius no es ningún niño inocente... 

Susan March tenía el rostro demasiado rojo para distinguir alguna parte de su cara. Si hubiera podido botar humo de ambos lados de las orejas, lo hubiera hecho. 

-¿Quieres decir que, crees que mi gripe, mis síntomas es porque espero un bebé? ¡¡Eso es imposible!!

-No. No lo es... no si lo que creo que pasó entre tu y Sirius pasó...

La ruborizada joven le devolvió la mirada a su hermana y esta dijo en voz baja a la vez que tocaba su vientre.- no se si sentirme contenta o triste.. con esta declaración tuya... Alex... ¿Estás segura?

-Hablemos claro: tu dieta desde que llegaste, tus hábitos de humor y además de todo, le dijiste a Cristine que tus vestidos te comenzaban a quedar estrechos a pesar de que comías menos.  Me hablaste también de tus malestares y en cierta forma, noto en ti un cambio... físico y espiritual también; Te conozco  como la palma de mi mano... mas que Cristine y se lo que hiciste y no hiciste en Hogwarts...

-No se lo digas a Cristine...- reclamó la joven .- Hasta estar seguras... ¿Por favor?

-Lo tomas con demasiada calma Susan... ¿Por que?

Sonriéndole aclaró no evitando que su voz se viera afectada por su emoción.  -porque algo bueno sale de todo esto... ¿No lo entiendes? Tendré algo de él cerca de mi... siempre a mi lado...  y así, no faltaré a mi promesa... 

-¿Promesa?

-Que cuando el momento llegue, volveré a casa... a su lado y le llevaré el mejor regalo que jamás creí posible...- sonriendo aun mas aclaró con una gota en su cuello.- ¿Entonces así es como los bebés llegan a este mundo? - sonrojada como tomate.

-¿Cómo preguntas eso?- preguntó con ceja alzada.-pensé que dadas las circunstancias...- señalándole.

-Es que... sabes que hay mucho secreto en el asunto... ¿Acaso crees que nuestra madre me habló del asunto? Solo que cuando una contrae matrimonio, los hijos llegan... pero detalles... jamás... por eso te dije en un principio, que no lo creía posible- sacudiendo su cabeza..- Debo de sentirme feliz ¿No?- algo nerviosa.

-No me sorprendería que te asustaras...

Susan se sentó a su lado y ahí Alex vio como unas lagrimas se asomaban a sus ojos y aferrándose a su hermana para apoyar su cabeza sobre sus piernas dijo.- Solo abrázame.. como solías consolarme... abrázame hermana y nunca me  dejes sola... -con voz entrecortada.- Porque si siento miedo... algo... 

-Llora todo lo que quieras... y no te preocupes... iremos al doctor del pueblo y después lidiaremos con Cristine...

Pero Susan solo se conformaba con llorar, no sabiendo con exactitud si estar feliz o triste; melancólica o todo lo contrario. 

 A la noche siguiente, Alex le pidió a su esposo que saliera con el esposo de Cristine.  Le explicó la situación a su esposo prometiéndole no decirle nada a Cristine.

- Me sorprende que quisieras hacer la cena Alex...- dijo Cristine ya cuando Susan colocaba la comida en la mesa.- Aunque lo agradezco... esta jovencita aquí es poco diestra en cocina...

La joven March se sonrojó hasta mas no poder y Alex dijo.- No es nada.. de todas maneras, es una noche muy especial...

-Especial...- Dijo Cristine sonriéndole.- La ultima vez que hiciste cena y dijiste que era especial fue cuando...- Sonriéndole agregó- ¡¡No puedo creerlo!! ¡¡Hasta que por fin hermana!!

-¿Qué ... que pasa?.- preguntó Susan observando a Cristine muy feliz.

-Porque no estuviste aquí...- viendo a Alex sentarse y colocar su servilleta en sus piernas... -la ultima vez que Alex hizo una cena especial, fue  para anunciar su matrimonio con Pommodore...  ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

-¿Otra cosa?- preguntó Susan.

-Pues claro ¡¡Estás esperando!!- gritó Cristine feliz a su hermana menor.- ¡¡estas embarazada!! ¡¡Viva!!

Susan observó a Alex y esta le devolvió la mirada a la vez que Cristine celebraba eso.

-No creo ... - dijo Alex- Cálmate o no podremos explicarte... 

-¿Explicarte?- preguntó Cristine extrañada.- ¿Es entre ustedes dos?

-Así es.- respondió Alex.  Susan estaba demasiado sonrojada, apenada, azorada, ruborizada y alterada para poder hablar ella.- pero no tiene que ver conmigo...- observando a Susan.

-Será posible...- dijo Cristine sonriéndole.- ¿Susan?¿Acaso has establecido a Philippe en tu vida?

-¿Philippe?- preguntaba Alex sonriéndole a Susan.- ¿Quién es ese? 

-Es un joven amigo de mi esposo Alex.- respondió Cristine.- Está enamorado de Susan pero... esta no le hacía caso... hasta ahora, por lo que veo..

-No creo...- dijo Susan sonrojada.- Además soy solo su amiga... no tengo ningún Interés romántico en Philippe...

-Pero eso no quita ninguna idea de una futura relación... 

-¡¡ya basta Cristine!!- reclamó Susan.- Estoy enamorada de otro... Amo a otro... y ese amor no puede ser borrado con tanta facilidad...

-¿Enamorada? ¿enamorada? ¿de quien? - en ese momento Cristine recordaba el estado anímico de su hermana, su depresión en un principio.- ¿Alguien de Hogwarts?

-Así es... ¿Recuerdas a Sirius Black?- preguntó Alex.

-¿Sirius Black? Claro que lo recuerdo... uno de los "merodeadores".- riéndose.- Esos eran los buenos tiempos de Hogwarts... siempre los pleitos entre ustedes dos... Dejamos Hogwarts cuando la situación se ponía mejor... ¿No crees?- observando a Alex- por supuesto los Merodeadores eran insuperables.. aunque no comprendí nunca porque nuestra querida Susan, odiaba tanto a Sirius Black o a James Potter...

-James Potter no me caía tan mal... - se defendió la chica sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-¿Ah si? ¿Tuviste alguna relación con él? Porque si es así, no te discuto... mira que Alex, incluso siendo dos cursos mayor que él, salieron un par de veces...   

-Cristine: ¿Podrías guardar silencio unos instantes por favor?- preguntaba Susan.  

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿por qué estás tan sonrojada?- observaba de nuevo a Alex quien parecía no intranquila o curiosa ante el rostro de su otra hermana.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Alex?

-Susan tiene algo que decirte...- dijo Alex atrayendo las miradas de ambas hermanas: una de asombro y otra de curiosidad.

-No suenas como buenas noticias...

-Depende de cómo lo tomes "hermana"- dijo Susan.

-Muy bien...- dejando de comer.- Dispara... ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Susan tomó un largo respirar.  No sabía por donde empezar. La madurez que había tenido que experimentar a tan corta edad, ahora mismo no le ayudaba.  Pero es que, no era lo mismo discutir de su vida y sus relaciones con un chico como Sirius Black a Alex quien era tan liberal y mas cercana a ella, que con Cristine, con quien apenas había hablado con encariñado en su vida de hermandad.

-Es que... como conoces a Sirius Black... - haciendo una pausa- estos últimos tiempos, nos convertimos en buenos amigos...   una serie de malos entendidos, experiencias y eventos, lograron que, nos volviésemos entrañables uno del otro...

-El que sean buenos amigos, no es consecuencia para tanto drama entre ustedes dos...- dijo Cristine y observando el rostro ruborizado de Susan y la mirada de Alex que decía "Ahí no termina la historia".- ¿Queda algo mas, no?

Susan asintió y dijo.- Éramos mas que amigos a finales de sexto año... luego lo que hicieron nuestros padres... - haciendo una pausa.-Voldemort...- viendo que su hermana abría los ojos como platos ante la mención de ese nombre.  Cristine estaba sorprendida que su hermana no temiese en pronunciarlo.- me comprometió en matrimonio con Lucius Malfoy...

-¡¡MALFOY!! ¡¡¡No sabía esta parte!!!- gritó escandalizada.- ¿TU lo sabías, no Alex?

-Claro que lo sabía... estaba en Londres ¿Recuerdas? Nuestra madre y Susan me contaron lo que pasó..

-Nuestra madre, permitió tal atrocidad...- Dijo Cristine escandalizada.

-Lo permitió pero... eso no impidió lo mío con Sirius... - dijo Susan con una sonrisa y un brillo travieso en su mirada.

-Vaya... eres toda una March...- dijo Cristine sonriéndole.- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo... pero ¡¡Odiabas a Sirius Black!!- recordando el pasado, los incidentes , discusiones y venganzas entre ambas partes.

-Terminé amándolo...- dijo Susan.- se que suena imposible.. .pero éramos tan felices viviendo lo nuestro ... ¿Lo comprendes? - pensando que si decía esto, no tendría que dar mas explicaciones que en si le abochornaban.

-Lo comprendo...- dijo Cristine suspirando ante la historia y observando los rostros de ambas hermanas, preguntó.- ¿La historia no termina ahí?

Ambas hermanas se observaron y negaron con la cabeza. Alex comentó- va mucho mas allá...

-¿mas allá?

-Cristine: Lo mío con Sirius, traspasa cualquier esquema... yo estoy tan sorprendida aun...

-Cristine: hoy fui con Susan al doctor del pueblo para confirmar mis sospechas... Sus síntomas no son por un resfrío...

El rostro y la mirada de Cristine, cambiaron de incertidumbre, a incomprensión, de sorpresa a exaltación para  luego asombro y comprensión.

-No... no hablan en serio...- dando a entender que al fin comprendía todo el rodeo y el porque de aquella historia "de amor" entre su hermana y el Merodeador.- ¡¡NO!! Porque si es así... tu ...- señalando a Susan.- TU....  ¿Es verdad?

-Así es...- dijo Alex poniéndose de pie y colocándose detrás del espaldar de la silla de su hermana menor. -Susan está embarazada...

-¡¡no puede ser!! No es posible... mi pobre hermanita. Tantas cosas, ahora esto... ¡¡No!! Debe de ser un error... eres una niña apenas... - Se puso de pie de repente.

-No lo soy... deja de decir que soy una niña. Deja de decir que soy pequeña... soy grande ya por si no lo habías notado... tuve que crecer sola, dentro de una mentira... Sirius Black me trató como una mujer.. no me vio como una niña... me amó y aun lo hace... yo lo amo y no me forzó a nada que no quisiera...

-Pero Susan - dijo Cristine sorprendida y aun en shock- Tienes apenas 17 años... eres aun muy joven sin considerar soltera para ser madre...

-Cristine: no me arrepiento...- dijo Susan sonriéndole y acercándose a ella.- ¿No lo entiendes? Este bebé... este pedacito de vida... es mi felicidad... parte de un hermoso recuerdo.  pero no te negaré que tengo miedo... necesito a mis hermanas... no puedo decir que necesito de Sirius, porque se que es imposible... pero te tengo a ti.- y observando a su otra hermana.- Y tengo a Alex... a ambas... 

-Susan ¿Estás segura? - preguntaba Cristine.- ¿Es de Sirius Black?

-¡¡Claro que es de Sirius!! Y cuando el momento llegue, él no lo negará tampoco... lo de nosotros.. fue tan hermoso, tan puro, tan limpio... Ay Cristine... por favor, no te enojes conmigo... se que este no fue la manera correcta... e incluso- Haciendo una pausa para sonreír nerviosa.- poca idea tenía yo de las consecuencias o en todo caso, de los hechos... 

Cristine la observó buscando aquella pequeña de ocho años con quien jugaba en los jardines. Pero no la encontró en ella.  No la veía. ¿O era su imaginación?

-Susan... cuenta conmigo que no te voy a abandonar ... te ayudaremos todos los que te queremos... pero no puedo creerlo ¡De Sirius Black!!  - Aun sorprendida.- No comprendo... lo odiabas... no querías saber de él... - vio a Alex sonriendo.- ¿Tu lo sabías?

-Cuando me contaste de lo que le pasaba tuve una primera impresión de que ocurría.  Pero, no podía decirle a Sirius de mis  sospechas.  Lo que hice fue venir para aquí de una buena vez.  Esta mañana fuimos a donde el doctor: él lo confirmó.  Susan tiene dos meses encinta...

Cristine no pudo evitar el abrazar a su hermana pero con melancolía, reflejada en sus lagrimas.

-¿por qué lloras?- preguntaba Susan siendo abrazada por Cristine.

-Por todo y por nada al mismo tiempo... es una fantástica noticia: ¡¡un bebé!! Alex ¡¡Tendremos un sobrino!! ¿no es emocionante? Ahora te dejarás consentir y cuidar por tus hermanitas. No te tendrás que preocupar por nada...

-Una cosa Cristine: - dijo Susan sorprendiéndole.- Sabes que todos aquí creen que soy tu prima... Pero no voy a utilizar mas el apellido March...

-¿Cómo que no?

-Buscan a las Marchs, Cristine.,- dijo Alex sorprendiendo a su hermana._ no tardarán mucho en encontrarnos... por eso usaré mi apellido de casada e igual tu... pero Susan...  

-Podría usar el de mi esposo...- dijo Cristine.

-no... ya saben que soy tu prima no la de él... he tomado por eso una decisión...

-¿Qué decisión es esa?

-No seré mas Susan March... seré Susan Black y mi hijo o hija se llamara apellido Black-March - viendo la decisión en su mirada.

-Muy bien hermanita... como quieras...- abrazándole nuevamente.  Alex solo asintió a la mirada de Cristine. 

**-------- un tiempo después ---------**

-Hola- dijo un sujeto acercándose a la mesera de aquel bar- ¿Cómo amanecimos hoy? - sonriéndole amistosamente.  Vestía unos pantalones de color gris, igual que sus ojos y su pelo era negro intenso.   Tenía aproximadamente 23 o 25 años y su tono de voz al igual que su comportamiento, era apacible y bastante calmado.  -Me he perdido de mucho ¿no?- sentándose en uno de los bancos de la barra.  

A esa hora de la tarde, comenzaba el movimiento de clientes en el bar.  Era bastante conocido y visitado debido a su localización y que no había otro en ese pueblo.  Estaba ubicado en el primer nivel de un edificio de tres pisos.  En el segundo, se encontraba un departamento de tres habitaciones, un pequeño salón, una cocina con su pequeño comedor en madera y un balcón.  ese sobresalía del pequeño salón y podía observarse el amanecer y un precioso lago que había a pocos kilómetros del lugar.  El segundo se encontraba localizado en el tercer nivel pero que este no era departamento, era el ático.  Desde ese lugar, podía observarse todo el pueblo.  Aunque tampoco era un lugar con muchos habitantes.  Apenas unos cuatrocientos habitantes, pero que en su mayoría eran hombres.  Apenas habían unas cuantas mujeres.  Esposas de los que allí laboraban y en otros casos, hijas de los trabajadores y comerciantes y demás. 

-Desapareciste por dos semanas- dijo la joven de ojos azules y pelo negro mientras le servía en un vaso.  Vestía un sencillo vestido de estampados de flores color amarillo y su pelo corto estaba contenido por un cintillo de color amarillo.- ¿Mucho trabajo?

-Te encantan estas historias- dijo el joven mientras le observaba limpiar mas allá de la barra y alzando el tono de su voz- pues sí, mucho trabajo.  Es temporada de que pongan sus huevos.... son celosísimas... no hay quien las contengan, pero también debemos tener cuidado de que ningún muggle las vea...

No fallando se encontraban en un pueblo cerca de un parque de protección de dragones, en alguna parte del mundo.  Después de su salida inesperada de Hogwarts, ahora se encontraba tranquilamente instalada en aquel lugar.

-¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás?- dijo ella mirándole- ¿cuándo regresas?

-Un mes- dijo observándole detenidamente y cada uno de sus movimientos.- creo y claro, si no se presenta nada mas... oye ¿Por qué no me dejas invitarte un día de estos?- dijo, sorprendiendo con esto a la joven- ¿por favor? Nunca sales de aquí.  Si no es trabajando, estás en el balcón observando de lejos el movimiento y todo lo que hacen los demás...

-Sabes que no salgo, y no lo haré y mucho menos que Cristine se me enoje...- sonriéndole educadamente - Sabes que no me deja salir dada mi estado de salud tan delicado...

-Si, lo se- dijo el joven mirándole- Creo que a veces te sobreprotege de mas.- observándole- llegaste no hace mucho. tan ... delicada... y aun así, en tu condición, trabajas horas incansables aquí y le ayudas a ella arriba...

-Philipe- dijo una voz de mujer detrás de Susan- déjala en paz.- saliendo de la parte de atrás cubierta por una cortina.  Era de ojos negros y pelo negro pero largo que llegaba hasta su cintura.  Tenía un vestido color rosa el cual podía verse debido a su túnica que estaba entreabierta.- no molestes a mi prima...-mintiendo sobre la verdadera identidad de la joven.

-Pero Cristine- dijo Philipe. - no la estaba molestando.-sonriéndole- ¿o si Susan?

-No.  No me molestaba- dijo la joven defendiendo a su amigo.

-Ve arriba a descansar- dijo Cristine observando a su hermana.- yo termino aquí... "prima"

-¿estás segura?

-Si.- sonriéndole- lo estoy... ahora, vete o te dejo cubrir el turno de la noche también.

Mirándole sutilmente, se despidió de su amigo y se dirigió atrás en donde estaba la escalera que da al segundo piso del lugar.

Mirándole mientras negaba con la cabeza, dijo a media voz- Ríndete.  Te lo dije.  Está enamorada de otro...

-Lo se, pero es difícil no fijarse en ella...

-Sufrirás mucho - limpiando unas botellas cerca de ellos- mi prima, no te hará caso de esa manera, ni en un millón de años... además sabes muy bien que dada su condición...

-Ella merece estar feliz- interrumpió Philipe- y no estar sola en estos momentos... 

-No sabes nada de ella- dijo Cristine teniendo la razón- no te involucres... - enseriando su tono de voz- tiene mucha gente que la quiere y la cuida.  Lo ultimo que desean ver es verla lastimada...

- Me voy- dijo pagando la cuenta y colocándose su túnica en sus hombros. Deteniéndose antes de llegar a la puerta dijo- La soledad es una mala amiga. No se porque aparece esta chiquilla aquí. Pero lo ultimo que quiero es lastimarla.  Es una chiquilla y la llamo chiquilla porque apenas tiene 17 años y tendrá que enfrentar demasiadas cosas (mas las que enfrenta porque no soy ajeno a la situación), para estar sola.  Le ofrezco mi ayuda y mi cariño... piénsalo Cristine.- Retirándose finalmente del lugar.

Sonriendo dijo- Increíble...- ante la actitud del sujeto para con su hermana.  Sus intenciones eran buenas, ella lo sabía, pero también sabía que su hermana jamás le haría caso. pero su sonrisa no duró mucho tiempo cuando un sujeto de los que son oriundos del pueblo, llegaba exaltado.

En su idioma natal dijo- ¿Te has enterado?

-No ¿De que?

-En Londres, Cristine.  Otro ataque de "ya sabes quien" Aurores de todo el mundo están siendo llamados a Londres...  Por lo que parece, las victimas fueron los Black .  Hechiceros de Londres y también aurores... muy importantes dentro del Ministerio de magia de Londres.

-¿Qué?_ dijo una voz detrás de ellos, sorprendiendo con ello a Cristine.- no puedo creerlo. ¿Qué le ha pasado a los Black?-Exaltándose.

-Calma Susan- dijo Cristine.- ¿Cómo comprendiste lo que me acaba Pietro de decir? tu no sabes el idioma del pueblo.

-Comprendí Ministerio, Londres, Black y aurores ¿Qué ha pasado en Londres? Además estoy aprendiendo... no soy del todo tonta...

-Tal vez, no sean los mismos Black... tal vez sea una confusión...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?_ preguntó a aquel hombre e ignorando lo que su hermana dijo.  Sus ojos estaban dilatados al rostro de aquel hombre.

El hombre no comprendía lo que Susan preguntaba.  Solo veía a aquella chiquilla con lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos y Cristine, la dueña del bar y que si comprendía lo que Pietro decía, calmando a la joven.

-Vamos- decía Cristine ayudando a su hermana  y dijo a Pietro- Espérame aquí.  La llevaré a dormir. por favor, vigila que nadie salga sin pagar.- observando a las demás personas que allí se encontraban.  Eran pocas, pero clientes al fin.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Susan, Cristine dijo- no debes descontrolarte así.  No es bueno para tu estado de salud.

-No me digas lo que debo hacer- dijo Susan de mala gana.  Cristine servía agua en un vaso y se la daba a beber- sabes que...

-Si lo se- dijo Cristine mirándole con cariño- pero ahora, eres mi responsabilidad.  Sabes que si algo te llega a pasar, Alex me mataría...- sonriéndole- y sabes bien que se atreve...siempre has sido para ella, su hermanita consentida...

La hizo sonreír por unos instantes y dijo- Si sabes algo de ellos ¿me contarás? ¿no?

-Si- dijo Cristine mirándole- Todo lo que sepa, te diré... ahora descansa.

Comenzó a sentir mucho sueño y sus ojos a cerrarse lentamente.  Imágenes vinieron a su mente. La primera vez que lo vio.  Sus ojos, su voz, su aroma.  Dijo antes de quedarse dormida- Black...- su hermana ante esto sintió nostalgia.  Sabía muy bien, que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que lo viese nuevamente.   Con 17 años y había tenido que madurar tan pronto.  Acariciaba su pelo mientras la observó por cinco minutos mas.  después se dirigió abajo nuevamente para atender a los clientes.

Despertó y su hermana no estaba a su lado.  La ventana de su habitación estaba abierta.  Se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella.  Cuantas cosas habían pasado.  Tantas.  Tuvo que irse, huir pero ¿Esa era la solución? ¿la única alternativa?

Soledad es lo único que le espera, pensaba ella.  Miraba a todos aquellos hacer sus rutinas, sus quehaceres.  Miraba al horizonte pensado en aquel pasado dejado atrás...

En lo que había hecho al irse.  En a quienes había dejado.  Ahora sabía que tenía que ser feliz por alguien que no sabía todo lo que había pasado y a quien dejó atrás.  Esperaba que no la odiase tanto.  Sonrió ante los recuerdos y una lagrima se asomó en uno de sus ojos, retirándola con el dorso de su mano...

Ya habían pasado semanas desde todo aquello.  era solo una pasión.  Un romance de escuela.  Pero se negaba a creer lo obvio: lo amaba demasiado para dejarlo ir... para olvidarlo; pero ¿La olvidaría a ella? No lo creía...por lo menos no al principio. Pero no quería pensar en otra, rodeándole con sus brazos, acariciándola como lo había hecho con ella. No quería... no podía... se resignaba a que por lo menos, algo de él quedaba... su pasión, sus besos, aquellos encuentros...

-quiero olvidar y no puedo o ¿no me permito hacerlo? Tengo que hacerlo... - suspiraba ella mirando el horizonte.- tengo algo mas porque vivir... Philippe es buen sujeto...no... no siento nada por él...sería injusto... 

****

Pronto la noche en aquel lugar se asomaba.  Veía el atardecer acercarse.  Recordaba esos encuentros y como observaban el atardecer juntos.  Era lindo, era incandescente era ahora, un pasado... sentía como la temperatura se elevaba cada vez que pensaba en ellos juntos... como en aquellos días... luego recordó la despedida del sexto año.. cuando el se acercó mientras hablaba con Emely en el salón de banquetes...

***

_Hablaba con Emely sobre todo lo que haría en vacaciones.  Muchos estudiantes comían sus postres. Después de todo, era la ultima noche en Hogwarts y regresarían a casa al otro día.  Observó por unos instantes... como comenzaban a retirarse los alumnos.  Pero no le importó aquello.  solo se concentraba conversando con sus amigas.  Ya Lily estaba con ellas.  Los exámenes habían finalizado.  Sus amigos estaban juntos y algo pasaba entre ella y Sirius..._

_-"No se lo que es.."- pensaba ella mirando a Sirius por unos instantes, quien al otro lado de la mesa, conversaba con Peter- "Pero... ¿Por qué empezó todo esto? Lo besé en las escaleras..."- sonrojándose ante el recuerdo.- "me besó aquella vez... cuando rompió con aquella chica... ahora y después de todo esto, demostró ataques de celos con lo de James.. y aquel mal entendido del beso... ¡¡¡Que complicado son los hombres!!! Nunca dicen claramente lo que quieren... " - mirando y aparentando escuchar lo que Emely decía- "es decir es guapo... demasiado diría yo... cuando quiere, es un ser humano... pero ese problema de enamorar a toda falda que pasa a su lado, es insoportable"- aplastando con su tenedor un pedazo de pastel servido delante de ella- "me desespera su actitud de besar una chica en la mañana y con otra totalmente distinta en la noche... ¿cómo es que ellas permiten esto? Es decir, saben que es él ¡¡¡por todos los Cielos!!!"- observando a su alrededor-" creo que las únicas que no conocen los labios de Sirius son: Mirtle la fantasma de los baños, Mac Gonagall, Madam Hooch... ¿Quién mas?"- mirando a su alrededor- La profesora de ... - observando y anotando uno por uno los nombres... - esos nos deja con....-  haciendo matemáticas con su cabeza. - y restando ...- en eso estaba sin percatarse que Sirius se había puesto de pie y caminó hasta colocarse detrás de ella._

_-¿En que piensas?- preguntó el joven posando una mano en el hombro de la chica y acercándose hasta quedar a la par con su rostro- Estoy llamándote desde hace dos minutos y tu en las nubes..._

_-Eh. nada- dijo ella apresuradamente._

_-¿Quiere decir entonces que no piensas pero aparentas pensar? - dijo el sonriendo.- estás demasiada distraída..._

_Sonrojada observaba como Remus y Emely se reían ante el comentario de Sirius.   _

_-¿Dónde están James y Lily?_

_-A lo mejor pasean por ahí...- dijo Emely- es de todas maneras, la ultima noche en Hogwarts... no se verán en unos meses..._

_-¿Quieres salir a tomar aire fresco?-preguntó Sirius mirando a Susan._

_-¿A los jardines?-preguntaba sorprendida.- ¿Solos?_

_-¿Qué tienes miedo March?- dijo Sirius- ¿De que tienes miedo?_

_-¿Yo? De nada- dijo ella mirándole- no soy de las que se asustan con facilidad..._

_-¿Se quedan?-preguntó Sirius cuando vio a Susan poniéndose de pie._

_Remus parecía que los iba a acompañar cuando la mano de Emely detuvo su intención de ponerse de pie._

_-Vayan ustedes- dijo Emely observando al par mientras Remus estaba algo confundido. - nosotros iremos a la sala común ..._

_-¿Seguros?_preguntó Sirius._

_-Si- dijo Emely sonriéndoles a ambos y viéndoles marcharse por la puerta._

_-Que hermosa noche.- dijo Susan observando el cielo estrellado.  Estaban en los jardines.- mira cuantas estrellas Sirius...._

_Sintiendo una penetrante mirada sobre si, se vio forzada a observar los penetrantes ojos que le miraban cerca de ella. ****_

_-¿ me perdonarías alguna vez?- dijo el joven tocando con su mano la mejilla de la joven._

_-¿por qué?_ preguntó ella.  Sus miradas eran directas y sus ojos brillaban._

_-por no percatarme de ... esto... por jugar contigo...- con un suave tono de voz- siento que jugaba contigo... al principio era divertido... pero he caído  en tu juego March... _

_-¿Que juego es ese? yo no juego con nadie..._

_-Me dominas... me hipnotizas... ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta?_

_Estaba nerviosa y buscaba en el rostro de Sirius un indicio de que no se estaba aprovechando de ella.  que él no decía lo que ella quería escuchar... o que todo fuera solo parte de una preciosa irrealidad ¿sería acaso esto, una estrategia de conquista de su parte?_

_Pero no pudo pensar mas nada. Los labios de Sirius se posaron sutilmente sobre los suyos.  tal vez probaba el terreno o tal vez, pretendía saber si Susan, lo rechazaría o lo golpearía por su atrevimiento.  Sirius la acercó a su cuerpo y con su mano derecha en la cintura de la chica, continuaba besándola, pausada y seductoramente... ella cerró sus ojos y rodeó a Sirius con sus manos en su cuello; en ese momento, fue Susan quien profundizó su beso en los labios de él._

_Cuando vino a despertar, Sirius decía tantas cosas en su oído.  Pero no importaba lo que le decía.  lo próximo que supo es que los labios del merodeador estaban nuevamente contra los suyos.  no se percataron del tiempo que pasó. decidieron subir juntos a la sala común , pues como Sirius le comentó, no habría nadie en esos momentos (o eso pensaban ellos)._

*******

-Ay querido Sirius.- dijo ella frotando su vientre- Como desearía contártelo todo... como desearía que estuvieras aquí... porque si mereces estar aquí...

Pronto pasó el tiempo... ya casi no pensaba en Sirius tanto como antes, pero lo llevaba cada día que pasó en su corazón. 

-Oye hermanita.- dijo en ese momento Alex ingresando con una bandeja a su alcoba.  Ahí la vio tratar de ponerse de pie.- ¿Qué haces??? - aferrándole para que no se pusiera de pie.- ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que te dijo el doctor? No tienes que pararte.. descansa...

-Estoy cansada de estar acostada Alex...- reclamó su hermana.- no me siento nada bien aquí solo acostada... quiero bajar y dar una vuelta...

-Eso si que no...- discutió Alex molesta.- Mejor ¿Por qué no escogemos nombres para el bebé?-sentándose a su lado y sacando un pequeño libro del bolsillo. Este decía en su portada "Great and magic baby´s names: by Millicent Andrews." 

-no de nuevo con eso...- se quejaba la joven exhalando.- Ninguno de los nombres que escojo te gustan...

-Tampoco los que yo escojo...- reclamó la joven. 

-Bartolomeo no es un nombre que me gustaría...- dijo la chica torciendo la nariz.

-Tampoco Elmer...-dijo Alex de la nada.

-Pues no.. .a mi no me gusta... creo que si es varón... se llamará como su padre... -Aquí Alex le miró con los brazos cruzados y la ceja alzada.-¿Qué pasa?

-¿vas a tener un bebé con un chico cuyo nombre verdadero no conoces? - sonrojando a su hermana ante su forma de hablar.  Y ante la ingenuidad de la joven dijo.- ¿Qué mas da? Escojamos otro...- en ese momento nota como su hermana contorsiona su rostro.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Susan?- preocupándose.  Ahí vio como ella llevaba su mano a su vientre.

-Alex... - dijo con la voz entrecortada.- ¿qué pasa? ¿qué me pasa?- alterándose ante lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-oh no...- dijo ella poniéndose de pie. Y caminando a la puerta gritaba.- ¡¡Cristine!!! Por favor ven... ¡¡y pronto!!- colocando su mano en el vientre de su hermana y notando los movimientos súbitos de la criatura. 

Cristine se apresuró ante el tono de alarma en la voz de su hermana para confirmar la condición de su hermana menor.  Pronto mandó a buscar al médico del pueblo. Cuando este llegó, las contracciones de la joven era aun muy apartados uno de otro.

-El problema está en que, saben muy bien que es muy joven aun... también con la condición algo deprimida y débil de un principio, es posible que no resista el nacimiento.  También cuando alcanzó los cinco meses, comenzó a presentar problemas; por ello le recomendé reposo absoluto...- explicaba el hombre afueras de la alcoba a Alex y Cristine, mientras una enfermera atendía a su hermana.

- No nos explique- dijo exasperada Alex. Mirándole con desafío agregó.- ayúdela...  

El medico asintió irradiándole con su mirada confianza a la joven.  Volvió a entrar cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Mientras el esposo de Cristine atendía la taberna, Alex y ella permanecían en las afueras de la alcoba.  Escuchaban los gritos de Susan, su desesperación, conforme pasaban las horas.  Mas horas pasaban.

En un momento y después de casi nueve horas, la enfermera salió y miró ambas jóvenes diciendo.- No va tan bien como esperaban... 

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Cristine preocupada por el destino de su hermana mas pequeña y la criatura.

La enfermera no se atrevía a explicar.  No podía explicar.  Sus ojos paseaban desde la mirada de una, a la otra.  

-¿no se irá... no va a ...?- preguntaba Alex no atreviéndose a decir "Morir".

En ese momento, el médico sale y ve ambas jóvenes. Era mucho el silencio a contraposición con los gritos que momentos antes su hermana emitía. Ante la mirada de ambas hermanas totalmente agitadas dijo..- le he dado una medicina... que la ha calmado pero... 

-¿No va bien?- preguntó Cristine evitando llorar.  Se había prometido no llorar.

-Quiere verlas... a ambas...- dijo el doctor a media voz.- Ustedes como sus tutoras, decidirán que hacer...

 El medico abrió paso dejando a ambas jóvenes ingresar.  Susan se notaba demasiado pálida.  Alex la notaba demasiado indefensa.  Se notaba también incomoda y no era para menos. Ambas hermanas se sentaron de lado a lado del lecho de su hermana y de frente a ella.   En un principio creían que estaba dormida.  En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron parcialmente para observarlas a ambas. 

-¿Hermanita?- preguntaba Cristine, tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Alex...- dijo Susan mirando uno y otro rostro.- Cristine...- sonriendo parcialmente.- No se mucho del asunto...- respirando.- Pero por la cara de ese doctor y la enfermera... esto no es... lo que parece...

Alex tomó su mano y Cristine colocó la suya sobre la de Alex apretando ambas con simpatía y amor la de su hermana. 

-Vas a salir de esta... vas a hacerlo...- dijo Alex sonriéndole para no preocuparla.- Además... eres mi hermana... eres tan fuerte como nuestro padre... eres una March... ¡¡Vamos y no te rindas!!

Pero esta sonrió.  Cristine no quería perderla; era su hermanita menor. Si algo le pasaba no creía que perdonaría a Sirius Black; no perdonaría a su madre; no perdonaría a Alex, por ser su camarada para sus romances ilícitos con diecisiete años.  Nunca le había expresado sentimentalmente lo que significaba, todo lo que ella representaba en su vida.  Tal vez para que no le llamasen una debilucho, una sentimental. Pero si la quería. 

-Es ... bueno...- dijo Susan. Sus pensamientos se iban de la cabeza y de sus labios.- Por favor...si algo pasa conmigo, cuídenlo ustedes... protejan a mi bebé...- ahí su voz comenzaba a acongojarse.- Cuídenlo...

-¡¡no digas eso!!- dijo Alex gritándole.- NO me vengas con eso... Susan March ¡¡Prohíbo que te mueras!! ¡¡te prohíbo que nos dejes!! ¡¡Te ordeno que te quedes a nuestro lado y protejas a tu bebé!!    - comenzaba a llorar.  Cristine incluso se sorprendió: nunca en todos los años conociendo a su hermana la vio llorar. Nunca lloraba.  Vio como apretaba la mano de su hermana con fuerza.- ¡¡Vamos y demuéstrame lo que Sirius vio en ti!! ¡¡no te me rindas!! ¡no te perdonaré si lo haces!!.- ya sollozando.

Susan le observó antes de cerrar sus ojos.  Cristine se puso de pie y salió a buscar el doctor.  Este entró estrepitosamente para revisar la condición de la joven. 

-Aun por lo que parece no es tiempo... ha perdido el conocimiento...- y observando a ambas hermanas de la paciente explicó.- Su condición es grave... lo dije...  - y pausando agregó.- Si tuvieran que elegir...

-¡¡no!!- dijo Alex interrumpiéndole.- Sálvelos a ambos... no nos ponga a elegir... no elegiré... le hice una promesa al padre del bebé. Que ella estaría protegida a nuestro cuidado... no voy a faltarle a mi palabra...

Cristine le observó con asombro.  El medico asintió en silencio y agregó.-Pueden quedarse si lo desean... es mejor... bueno...- volviendo a salir de la habitación._ Si notan algún cambio me avisan... 

Mientras Susan se encontraba en un lugar amplio y blanco, tan blanco. Buscaba a su alrededor y no había nadie.   Pensó que estaba sola.  Se miró abajo y vio que estaba con la figura de antes de quedar encinta.

-¿Dónde está?- tocándose su vientre y algo preocupada. Miró a su alrededor y comenzaba a asustarse. - ¿Dónde estoy? - y ocurriéndosele algo agregó.- ¿Acaso... acaso...

-No. No estas muerta...- dijo una voz que resultaba conocida a la joven.- Aun no...- en ese momento y delante de ella una figura comenzaba a desplegarse y a formarse en su mirar.  Unos ojos azules y alto, masculina y gallarda, tal como comenzaba a recordarla de años atrás, cuando él murió.  Cuando las circunstancias provocaron que lo perdieran siendo aun unas bebés.

-no puede ser posible...- dijo ella creyendo que se trataba de una ilusión.- No...no puede ser... 

-no temas mi pequeña... mi niña querida...- como él le decía cuando era una chiquilla.- mi "consentida" -a la vez que avanzaba y la rodeaba con sus brazos. Se notaba su voz afectada de la emoción de verle. - Mi niña querida...

-Pero tu...- dijo ella también sorprendida, a la vez que se dejaba apreciar por la aparición.- ¿Cómo es posible?- no evitando sollozar.- ¿Cómo es esto ... es posible?

-Oh mi preciosa joya... - dijo el sujeto aun abrazándole.- mi pequeña que ha tenido que pasar por tantas penurias... lamento que mi muerte haya causado en ti tanto sufrimiento... 

-Pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿qué hago aquí?

-No te asustes porque no soy una alucinación... y no estás muerta... aun no...- mirándole y acariciándole su cabeza con ternura.- la verdad es que te dejé siendo una pequeña... mi hijita... aun lo eres, pero no eres una pequeña...- tocando su mejilla con sus dedos.- ya eres toda una jovencita...

-Papá... ¿Estás aquí?- sonriendo nerviosa y al fin abalanzándose con intensidad y fusionándose en un emotivo abrazo. - Si este es un sueño ¡¡no quiero despertar!! 

-No hay nada que me des mas alegría que el verte mi pequeña consentida... "mi querida Hada".  Pero debes de volver...- observándole seriamente.- Tal vez estés ahora en un sueño...- mirando a su alrededor.- Esto puedes considerarlo así...

-Entonces si es un sueño...- dijo ella mirando su rostro.- pero ¿Estoy dormida entonces?

-Estás... - dudando decirle.  En su rostro se borró toda alegría para transformarse en abatimiento. -no puedo... por mas que las quiera, no quiero que estén aquí bajo estás circunstancias... vine para no permitir que caminaras mas allá... 

-¿Mas allá?- observando detrás de su padre.- ¿Qué hay mas allá?- observando el rostro afligido de su progenitor. 

-La muerte... está la muerte mi querida ... no quiero tener que verlas aquí... 

-Pero no comprendo...

-Escúchame- tomándola por los brazos y ver aquellos ojos que le devolvían la misma intensidad.-  No puedes rendirte... se que estás cansada... has tenido que pasar por momentos difíciles y lo comprendo... pero no te rindas... la bebé y tu, si no te rindes, estarán juntas... 

-¿La bebé? ¿Es una bebé?

-Es una March.- Black. Es una heredera de Ravenclaw... una representación del amor... como ustedes lo fueron para su madre y para mi...- haciendo una pausa.-. No queda mucho tiempo... Susan querida: tienes que volver... tienes que despertar...

-No quiero dejarte... ¿puedes acaso venir conmigo?

-¿De que hablas querida?- sonriéndole.- siempre he estado con cada una de ustedes. En cada momento... pero si te rindes, dejarás todo lo bueno y te perderás de mucho mas...

La abrazó una vez mas y pronto, comenzó a desaparecer delante de la joven a quien conoció como su hija y dijo.- Las amo a cada una de ustedes...- para finalmente volverse todo silencio. 

Pronto todo aquello comenzó a tornarse gris.  Escuchaba la voz de alguien.  Alguien la llamaba.  Alguien le decía "Despierta por favor".- en ese momento se encuentra con la mirada de Cristine.

-Ya despertó.- dijo su hermana tomada de su mano.  Comenzó a sentir nuevamente aquel punzante dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo.  Se notaba que comenzaba  a sentir molestias.

-Alex ¿Dónde está Alex?- preguntó ella.

-Estoy aquí Susan...-dijo Alex apareciendo.

-Vi a papá...- dijo sonriendo y transpirando.  Alex no comprendía que ella le decía. - Vi a papá ... dijo que estaba con nosotros... todo el tiempo...- sonriéndole a su hermana. 

Alex no comprendía nada. Cristine le observó para dirigirle la mirada a Alex.  Se notaba que la joven estaba delirando.

-Ya tengo el nombre...- dijo Susan con la voz afectada.- Silvia...- mirando a sus hermanas.- Se llamará Sil...- en ese momento no pudo continuar explicando.

-ha llegado la hora...- dijo el doctor avanzando con la enfermera.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

En ese momento una joven sostenía en sus brazos una preciosa criatura con gran abundancia de cabellos negros en su cabecita.  Parecía una muñequita de juguete a la vez que la observaba dormir en sus brazos.  

Cristine en ese momento llegaba. Miró la cunita colocada por ellas mismas y observó a su hermana cargar a la criatura, mientras giró a un lado para ver a su otra hermana seguramente profundamente dormida.

Ya eran pasada las dos de la mañana.  Pero nadie en el lugar tenía sueño.   Momentos antes, Cristine tuvo que expulsar a su esposo y a su cuñado del lugar porque no querían dejar a la bebé, aunque en todo ese tiempo, Susan dormía.

-Vaya día... ¿no irás a descansar?- preguntaba Cristine sentándose al lado de Alex y hablando en voz baja.

-No tengo sueño...- dijo la mujer acurrucando a su sobrina mientras era cubierta por una hermosa manta de bebé adornada con el escudo de Ravenclaw que Cristine había tejido. -Simplemente, puedo quedarme viéndole y no aburrirme...

-Me recuerda a cuando nació Susan...  apenas que yo era aun muy pequeña... pero mi memoria no me falla... 

-Se parece a Susan ... lo admito.. pero tiene algo de Sirius también...- sonriendo maravillada.

-El sujeto parece que al final tuvo tu aprobación...

-Mas que eso...- dijo ella con un brillo en sus ojos.- pero él ama a Susan y si supiera de esto...- viendo a la bebé bostezar y sonreírse ante el gesto de la misma.   -Pero hay que consultar a Susan acerca de eso... tengo en mis planes, no pronto pero si, visitar Londres... se donde están viviendo... y James creo que ingresó al Ministerio de Magia. 

-¿cómo crees tu que ella supo que era una bebé? ¿que era una chica? -viendo el cuerpo de su hermana descansar en el lecho.

-Tal vez si era cierto que vio a Papá...- dijo Alex observando también a Susan y después a Cristine.- Recuerda que estaba inconsciente y además, su presión bajó... -sacudiendo su cabeza ante la idea de perder a su hermana.-   la admiro... lo que ha pasado. Es increíble... 

-Ni que lo digas... aunque no puedo esperar a tener un bebé...pero con el dolor en el rostro de Susan... tengo miedo...

-mamá aun así nos tuvo a las tres... supongo que contigo fue un infierno...- viendo como su hermana retorcía su rostro ante su sentido del humor.- Después me tuvo a mi y finalmente a Susan...- haciendo una pausa.- Si no nos hubieran querido, si no hubiera amado a papá ... no nos hubiera tenido en primer lugar...

-Ella nos amaba... y amaba a papá... lo adoraba... recuerdo como sufrió con su muerte... pero... ella eligió el giro que hizo en su camino.  Y tuvo sus consecuencias en ello...

Vio como por fin la bebé se había dormido.  Con cuidado la colocó en su cunita.- ¿estará bien dejarla sola? - mirando el lecho de su hermana.- Susan aun duerme...

-Estará bien... - llevándose a su hermana por los hombros.- dejémoslas dormir... - cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas.

Pero la joven March abrió sus ojos al escuchar la puerta cerrada.  Había escuchado todas las palabras dichas por ambas hermanas.  A duro esfuerzo se incorporó solo para mirar el interior de la cunita. Ahí vio aquella criaturita que dormía apaciblemente. 

-Sirius...- dijo en un susurro.- Si pudieras verla... es hermosa... es nuestra Silvia... nuestra bebé...

******************

 Se puso de pie en la penumbra de la noche dejando el cuerpo de su esposo en el lecho que compartían y colocándose una bata sobre su figura.   Ella había pensado en eso y mucho mas desde que abandonaron la mesa en el restaurante. 

Veinte años.  Habían pasado ya veinte años.   Aun recordaba como si fuera ayer todo aquello.  La verdad es que pasaría por lo mismo hasta cien veces si representaba tener a su lado criaturas de Sirius.  Miraba a su esposo desde la mecedora que había en un rincón de la elegante habitación. 

Aunque la herencia genética de causar problemas venía con esos niños.  No le importaba. 

Pero la verdad es que, no se atrevía a decirle.  ¿cómo era posible que no pudiera decirle? Le apenaba la situación. No podía dejar de pensar en ello. 

Ahí recordó lo pasado en su sueño con su padre.  ¿No había sido un sueño? Ella dudaba que lo hubiera sido. A pesar que Alex y Cristine insistían en decir después que había sido su imaginación.  

Pero la verdad las lagrimas le ganaban. Sollozaba; no podía evitarlo.

Sirius despertó al palpar a su lado y no sentir la caliente figura de su esposa echada.  Levantó su vista y buscó alrededor. Pero estaba oscuro.  Cuando se incorporó una voz dijo.- ¿Te desperté? lo siento...

-¿por que estás despierta? - preguntó el hombre viéndole sentada en la penumbra y la sombra que se hacía en la mecedora.- ¿qué pasa?

-Es que... - haciendo una pausa.- He pensado últimamente mucho en lo que pasamos nosotros... todos nosotros... es difícil no hacerlo...

-las circunstancias nos hicieron separarnos... no es culpa de nadie... - haciendo una pausa..- _pero me preocupas mas tu... estás muy extraña desde que nos casamos... ¿acaso te arrepientes?

-¿Bromeas?- preguntó ella.- Claro que no... desde siempre, soñé con ese momento... 

-pues ven aquí...- dijo con afecto. En ese momento ella fue y encontrándose acostada y rodeada amorosamente por los brazos de su esposo. En un susurro cerca de su oído dijo - tu valentía no tiene fronteras...- dijo el sujeto.- Preferiste enfrentar todo sola sin acusar, sin apuntar a culpables.  Recuerdo la noche que perdiste tus padres en que solo pensabas en continuar tu vida. Pero se que los amabas... aunque te hubieran hecho pasar lo que fuese... y has sido una excelente madre para nuestra hija...

 -¿Lo crees? ¿en verdad?-emocionada ante sus palabras.

-Claro que si... esperé mucho tiempo para volver a encontrarte... aunque tu me encontraste a mi... - respondió inmediatamente y sonriendo pero ella lo notaba sin necesidad de verlo.- además, soñaba con este olor a frutas que siempre traes en ti...- besándole en su cuello y sus hombros a la vez que consideraba la bata que llevaba la mujer puesta un impedimento y le retiraba delicadamente de su cuerpo.- siempre te amaré... siempre...

Pero no evitó temblar. Porque siempre había sido así. Y esa era la parte en verdad que le fascinaba; no importaba el tiempo que pasara o las circunstancias o mas aun, los años.   Porque él había sido el primero y el único en su vida.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-La verdad es que no considero a Silvia tan difícil Harry.- Reclamaba la señora Weasley a solas a Harry; Ron, Hermione y Ginny quien estaba con ellos en ese momento sentados en la mesa desayunando.- A mi parecer es igual a Sirius Black y mas que todo, es muy educada y amable...

Ron no pudo evitar sonreírse.  Le habían narrado los eventos desde la entrada de Silvia a la vida del hijo de James Potter. 

-Pues con todo respeto, pero esa mujer es algo complicado.  Si no conocí a Sirius cuando era joven, nada mas hay que ver a Silvia...- dijo el con seriedad.- O eso dice Susan...

-La verdad es que no tengo ganas de regresar a Hogwarts...-dijo Ron bostezando  y cambiando el tema.- Este año será mas difícil aun... con todo lo que pasa siempre que entramos al colegio...

-atraemos los problemas a nosotros...- reclamó Hermione atrayendo la mirada de Harry.- Que no los hubiera este año, me sorprendería...

-Pues un año en paz no le hace daño a nadie...- dijo Ron respondiéndole.- Necesitamos mas vacaciones que los del colegio... para lo que pasamos en cada año...- observando a su madre preguntó.- ¿Tus años en el colegio fueron tan complicados?

Cuatro pares de ojos fueron a dar a la mujer para comenzar a ponerse nerviosa y ponerse de pie y decir.- Bueno... cada año tiene su particularidad...- Tomando las tazas y colocándolas en el fregadero.- ¿por qué no van y se divierten? Juegan quiddicht o hacen algo...

Ya fuera de la cocina los cuatro jóvenes se observan unos a otros y Ginny dice.- ¿pero por qué se ha puesto tan nerviosa?

-Quien sabe...- respondió Ron.  

-¿Creen que veremos a Sirius antes de volver al colegio?- preguntó Hermione. 

-Realmente no se...- dijo Harry .- pero si es feliz ¿Qué podemos hacerle?- sonriendo.

-pues mira que ya tienes una familia: Un padrino animago ilegal y aparte de todo, fugitivo (hasta hace poco), su esposa que es Ex mortifaga y una chica que te trata como su hermano... -con una gota en su cuello dijo- Bueno, no todas  las familias son perfectas...

Ahí vieron en la distancia como debajo de unos árboles estaba una pareja echada en la hierba. -¿No es esa Silvia?- preguntó Ron observando a la distancia.- ¿Harry?

-No logro ver de aquí...- en ese momento un par de gemelos con una sonrisa de complicidad se acercan a todos con algo en sus manos.

-Pues tal vez podamos ayudar...- dijo fred.

-estábamos probando estos binoculares que Fred y yo hemos innovado cuando nos percatamos en aquella pareja...

-Que nuestra madre no se de cuenta...- dijo Fred sonriendo y pasándole los binoculares a Harry.- Es algo estricta con relación a las novias...

-Si claro, solo porque "somos hijos de nuestro padre" - dijo George imitando la voz de su madre.- Por lo que parece mi padre era todo un conquistador en su tiempo...

Harry puso sus ojos a través de los binoculares.   Sorprendido ante lo que observaba se retiró los binoculares y entonces Ron los tomó.

-¿Es la hija de Sirius, no?- preguntó Ron ante la imagen que se desvelaba a través de los binoculares. Uno por uno vieron a través del aparato a una amorosa pareja en la sombra de los árboles.

Porque la imagen de su hermano besando a la joven Black no le caía de sorpresa a ninguno. Después de todo Silvia siempre decía que eran "amigos solamente" pero ¿llegarían a ser amigos como su padre y madre lo fueron?

Harry prefería no pensar en ello.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* dos días después....**

-bienvenidos.- decía Remus ante la puerta de su casa, cuando vio a la pareja recién casada en su frente.- ¿Cómo les fue de viaje de bodas?

-Fue hermoso...- dijo Susan mientras su esposo le quitaba su abrigo de sus hombros.- ¿dónde están Harry y Silvia?- preguntó. Buscando alrededor un indicio de su hija y del ahijado de Sirius.

-¿No lo saben?- preguntó Emely apareciendo en el salón con una gran bandeja con té y bocadillos.- Se fueron hace unos cuantos días con Ron Weasley a la Madriguera....

-¿La madriguera?- preguntó Susan.

-La casa de los padres de Ron Weasley... - aclaró Sirius.- ¿por qué no nos avisaron?

-No lo quisieras saber...- decía Remus.- Créeme... pero en palabras de Tu hija "¿para que enviar una lechuza cuando ni siquiera se ocuparán de leer el correo?"

Susan estaba azorada ante el mensaje de su hija. Siempre era igual.  Sirius mientras solo tragó para tomar el té que Emely le brindaba. Remus ciertamente la actitud de la joven hija de su mejor amigo, no le caía para nada de improviso.

-Y bien...- dijo Emely cambiando el tema..- Ahora que estarán unos días solos en casa... porque según creo, Harry y Susan se irán de allá a Hogwarts... hemos decidido..- dijo mirando a Remus quien asintió.- Vivir Remus y yo juntos... me mudaré aquí...

-Pero Emely.- preguntaba Susan algo confundida.- ¿Qué dice tu hijo de todo esto?

-no vas a creer esto: tu hija lo convenció que era lo mejor...- Aquí Susan se sorprende y Emely dice:- Esa niña es todo de ustedes y una pizca de nuestra querida profesora Alex.  Dijo que "tener un padre cuando uno está ya grande es lo mejor del mundo: Es como tener un mejor amigo y siempre hacen hasta lo imposible por darte mucho cariño y lo mejor de todo es que nuestras madres, estarán felices".  La verdad Susan que criaste a una filósofa...

Susan sonrió no evitando surgirle una gota en su cuello.  La verdad es que, Silvia era todo lo que había anhelado y mas.

-Ella tiene razón.- dijo Sirius horas después cuando salían de casa de sus amigos.  Se habían quedado incluso, cenando. Iban abrazados todo el camino a su casa, que la tendrían para ellos solos.- Criaste a nuestra hija muy bien... estoy tan orgulloso de ti... aunque admito que, me hubiera gustado estar allí... evitando que Alex le contara historias a nuestra hija... porque tengo la impresión de que esos deslices y además, ideas de nuestras vidas y como somos, los sacó de esa hermana tuya...

-Hice lo que pude... aunque si tuve ayuda de Cristine y Alex... y admito que a Alex, se le fue la mano.-con una gota en su cuello.- Adora a Silvia... y te tiene una alta estima Sirius.

-Yo también la quiero mucho...- dijo él guardando silencio ante los secretos que Alex y él compartían. Por mas que Alex habría dicho que era la hermana de Susan y que Sirius no dudaba de su amor por la mujer, ciertos encuentros con la hermana de esta, hubiesen causado una revolución.  Y mas aun, cuando Susan en sus años juveniles era insoportables sus celos,  y eso era cuando no tenían ninguna relación.

Pero su duda acerca de si Alex le contaba algo a ella, iban a aclararse.

-No me contarás...- dijo Susan de la nada.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Acerca de Alex...- dijo mirándole a la vez que caminaban y aun del brazo del hombre.- De ti y de Alex...

El rostro de Sirius no cambió su expresión.  Estaba calmado e indiferente ante la interrogante de su mujer.

-Porque  créelo o no, Sirius... yo sabía lo que Alex sentía por ti...-dijo sorprendiéndolo. -estaba atraída por ti... incluso, no dudo que estaba enamorada de ti...

-¡¡Vamos Sus...!! ella me llevaba dos años...

-Lo que no evitó que aun así saliese con James...- dijo Susan con su mirada algo apenada. - lo ultimo que quiero, son secretos.... lo ultimo que quiero, son mentiras... 

-No son ni secretos ni mentiras....- él le miró sorprendido.- ¿Qué se ha metido en ti?- manteniendo la compostura.- ¿Ahora estás celosa de una mujer que no he visto en siglos? Porque no amo a Alex.

 -No digo que sea así...- discutió Susan. En ese momento, ambos llegaron a su casa.- Pero algo intrigado te tenía... admítelo: Porque se que, cuando venía a Londres se reunía contigo...

-Oye: Suenas como si creyeras que te fui infiel con tu hermana... ¿Susan que te pasa? ¿acaso comiste algo en casa de Remus que te cayera mal?

Susan comenzaba a llorar y se abrazó del sujeto.  Él respondió a su abrazo con ternura. Ambos ingresaron a su casa y Sirius mantuvo silencio; pero no así Susan.

-Lo siento...- dijo ella .- Es que, cuando Alex hablaba de ti, lo notaba en su mirada.  En su sonrisa.  No dudaba que te hubiese atraído.  Alex era todo lo que no era yo... 

-Mira: lo que haya habido entre Alex y yo (que te aseguro, que no fue nada) pasó años atrás... era tu hermana. Era la única conexión entre tu y yo... 

-Y yo siempre lo he sabido...- dijo ella limpiando sus lagrimas.- Siempre... porque se que nunca me olvidaste... siempre lo supe en mi corazón...

-Por algo regresaste ¿no?

-Si...- dijo ella siendo besada por su  esposo, no evitando sonrojarse sutilmente. - oye: tengo algo que decirte...- Guiándolo para que se sentara.

-¿qué puede ser lo que me tienes que decir?- sonrió él ante el misterio que envolvía a la mujer delante de él.  Ella se iba a sentar al otro sillón, pero él la jaló impetuosamente, cayendo en sus brazos.- ¿Adónde crees que vas? -dijo en susurro cerca de su oído.- No te separas tan fácil de mi... te quiero tener siempre a mi lado...- besándole el lóbulo de su oreja.- siempre... ¿a ver Señora Black? ¿qué tiene que decirme?

|-bueno... es que... hay algo que debes de saber...-decía ella con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué cosa puede ser?- Sonreía él ante la expresión de la mujer. Estaba algo roja y aun permanecía en sus brazos. Pero se le hacía difícil a ella canalizar su idea ante los toques que realizaba Sirius en su estilizada figura.  Pero a él le gustaba provocarla.

-¡¡Si no paras, no te lo diré!!- decía ella tratando de enfocar lo que diría. Esa expresión solo provocó una risotada de su marido.

-Bueno Señora... déjeme decirle que estamos solos en casa y que no pienso desaprovechar ni un momento a tu lado...- besándole nuevamente.

-Deja eso para después...- dijo ella sonrojada.- Lo que tengo que decirte, es serio...

-Bueno: bien.- dijo él algo desanimado ante la negativa de su mujer. - vaya que te gusta hacerte rogar.  Eso no ha cambiado con los años...

-Eso y muchas otras cosas...- dijo ella algo seria.- en los últimos días, me he sentido extraña... como no me sentía en años... y todo tiene una razón... y nuevamente esa razón la tienes tu...

-¿Extraña en el buen sentido o en el malo?- preguntó seriamente al ver el nerviosismo de la mujer. 

-Depende de cómo lo tomes...- dijo ella mas nerviosa.  Incluso sus labios estaban pálidos y temblaba. -Es que, sabes muy bien que tengo 37 años... y ... 

-Se que tienes 37... ¿Qué tiene que ver tu edad con todo?

-Es que aun con 37 años puedo tener bebés... aun soy joven...

-Nadie ha dicho que eres una anciana Sus...- dijo Sirius no evitando reírse. Pero cuando la idea vino a su mente, dejó de reír observándole seriamente.- ¿Susan? ¿Acaso quieres tener un hijo?- poniéndose de pie.

-¿Tu no?- preguntó ella sonriéndole y tomando su mano.

El la observó para fijarse solo en aquella mirada soñadora que conoció años atrás.  Su silencio parecía para Susan, de siglos y él dijo.- ¿Estás segura?

-Bueno... si no quieres....

-Claro que si quiero... ¡¡Nada me haría mas feliz!!- dijo el hombre calmando los nervios y el sentir de la mujer.- Ahora podría estar ahí para nuestro hijo... - riendo nervioso.

-Que bueno que dices que si...- dijo ella desahogándose.- No sabía como lo tomarías...- sintiendo un alivio en su corazón. -porque ya es un poco tarde para arrepentimientos...- sonriéndole al hombre ante su mirada algo confusa.- Porque si estoy esperando... ¡¡Voy a tener un Bebé!!.

Sirius se quedó mirándole sorprendido ante esta noticia, incluso tuvo que sentarse nuevamente para evitar que las piernas le fallaran y desmayarse ahí mismo.  Porque la idea era aun bastante confusa.

Pero sonrió. Sonrió ante el rostro de su esposa que lo miraba demasiado feliz. Porque si ella era feliz, él lo era también.  Y no le quedó de otra que buscar sus labios y celebrar juntos aquel acontecimiento.

Porque esta vez, si estaría para ella...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Mañana regresamos al colegio...- dijo Ron en un susurro a Harry cuando ambos se vestían para dormir.- Vaya que ha sido un verano lleno de sorpresas para ti...

-Y para Sirius....- dijo Harry.- Aunque esto de ganarme una hermana mayor, no estaba en mis planes...- exhalando inconforme ante la idea de Silvia. 

-Bueno... pero familia tienes ya... es lo que Hermione dijo: ninguna familia es perfecta... hablando de Hermione.- Sonriéndole.-veo que ustedes dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos...

-No es nada... sabes que Hermione es nuestra mejor amiga...

-Si pero no puedes negar que ella contigo es mas atenta... lo único que hace conmigo es discutir... sin embargo, es mas amigable y hasta se preocupa por ti...

Harry se sentó en su cama y se quitó las gafas sin responderle a su amigo. Finalmente dijo.- ustedes: Tus padres, tu, Sirius, Susan , Silvia y Hermione son mi familia.  No son sanguínea pero son ustedes los que desinteresadamente se preocupan por mi...  además, solo somos amigos... aun no me ...

-¿Hablas de lo de Cho? Ah Harry... esa chica te lleva un año.  Es atractiva, si lo es.. pero ... - exhalando- si se interesara realmente en ti, no se fijara en Cedric quien por cierto era el campeón de Ravenclaw... ¿Por qué siempre se fija en los populares o los fuertes? Hermione dice que, lamentablemente Cho se acercó a ti, para tener algo de Cedric cerca, porque a diferencia mía, dice que Cedric si le importó.  Pero se acercó a ti, por tu amistad con Diggory.

Harry y su amigo intercambiaron miradas un par de segundos.  Tal vez Hermione tenía razón.  Cho Chang tal vez si quiso a Diggory ¿pero acaso quería a Harry también? Porque Cho había sido la primera chica que le había gustado.

¿No habría futuro para ellos? Porque ellos pasaron todo el verano sin siquiera escribirse, a pesar de que el año de Hogwarts, fue especial para ambos.

Pero no hubo tiempo de que Harry y su amigo, siguieran hablando; en ese  momento, una agitada Silvia ingresa en el cuarto y espantando a ambos jóvenes mientras Hermione y Ginny venían detrás.  Pero Silvia se mostraba algo molesta ante algo.

Ginny dijo finalmente.- Harry: Sirius ha escrito... a ti y a Silvia... tienen algo que decirles....

Pero Silvia seguía algo anonadada.

-¡¡Tengo 20 años!! Soy aun demasiado joven... ¿O sería vieja? ¡¡Bueno como sea!!- gritaba agitada.- ¡¡AH HARRY!! - abrazándose al joven Potter sorprendiéndole -¡¡Una cosa ha pasado!! Pero ¡¡Esos dos tienen la culpa!!

-¿qué es lo que le pasa?- preguntó Ron a Hermione quien sonreía ante la actitud de Silvia mientras Harry le consolaba.

-Está feliz por algo, pero al mismo tiempo dice que, está demasiado joven para ser niñera o muy vieja con diferencia para algo así...

-¿Algo como que? - al notar que la risa tomaba posesión de Hermione y le impedía hablar.-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Harry: Sirius y mi madre... mis padres, van ¡¡A tener un bebé!!

-Silvia: ¿acaso mi hermano te volvió loca debajo de los árboles?- dijo Ron sorprendiendo a Silvia con esto.-  ¿Cómo que van a tener un bebé?

-nos acaban de escribir...- dijo Silvia y tratando de ignorar el comentario de Weasley- Mira: _"queridos Harry y Silvia: tenemos una noticia que darles...¡¡Seremos padres!! Silvia: Tendrás un hermanito menor. Esperábamos que regresaran para ir a Hogwarts a casa, pero dado a que es el último día y no han vuelto les contamos esto... Susan está bien: les manda besos y todo su amor... escríbannos cuando reciban esto; Sirius."_

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se quedaban observando el drama de la joven Black ante las noticias.  Anunciaba algo de "Que nadie la reemplazaría como lo máximo" y que "Escribiré a Alex y Cristine para contarles su decir" porque a pesar de todo, estaba feliz. Solo que lo tomaron demasiado desapercibidos. 

Pero Harry sabía que, Sirius lo apreciaba.  Susan lo amaba y Silvia a sus padres.  No importando lo que decía o sintiese en ese momento.

Si se encontraba feliz...

Pero los dejarían para irse a Hogwarts... tal vez cuando volviesen, ya  habría otro miembro de aquella familia que Hermione dijo que no era "perfecta" que ninguna familia lo era. Pero se equivocaba pensaba Harry: Porque esa familia "su familia" si era perfecta. Porque todos se amaban....

**------------------ Fin EPILOGO III-------------------**


	17. EPILOGO IV

"Hasta que la Muerte Nos separe" 

**_Epilogo iv..- "Árboles genealógicos y familia"._****__**

**_Por Crystal.- _****__**

******__**

**Personajes basados en los libros de Harry Potter, por JK Rowlings.******

****

**Tienen sus Copyrigths.******

****

**Basado en las tres historias: Mi Destino, Hacia un Futuro Incierto y Hasta que la muerte nos separe... de la autora.******

**La pagina donde se publica el siguiente epilogo, tiene el permiso completo de la autora. Para tomar esta historia, favor de pedir permiso al webmaster o ponerse en contacto con Crystal. - **

Nota: No toma en consideración  el ultimo Libro de JK Rowlings.  Como Angie le dice cariñosamente "Sr. Tabique" o como se le conoce comúnmente H5P.  Este epilogo no hace referencia al quinto libro.  Quienes lo leyeron, lamento mucho que no cumpla con sus expectativas pero a diferencia de JK, no estoy de acuerdo con algunos eventos ocurridos en este.  Esta es como mi antagónica representación de un futuro deseado.... no quiero demandas....

**------------------**

" Este día, Sirius nos ha pedido nuevamente que no lo usemos como guardián secreto bajo el encantamiento Fidelio. James está preocupado por el paradero de Remus. Sirius ha dicho que, es mejor que usemos a Peter como reemplazo de él. Confiamos con nuestra vida a Peter, así como él confía en sus amigos. Mientras, Sirius se hace cargo de los asuntos de la Orden en nuestra inminente ausencia.  

¿Sirius teniendo responsabilidades? Es sorpresivo incluso para mi.  Recuerdo una época en que su mayor preocupación era con quien saldría o en todo caso, con quien había roto y por que.  Pero la situación se hace mas difícil con el pasar del tiempo.   Le he pedido que no muera.  Le he pedido a James que siempre, esté a mi lado, porque no quisiera que, algo les ocurriese y nuestra familia se viera rota.   Creo que, me moriría si algo así pasara.  No puedo imaginarme mi vida sin James, o sin mi hermano Canuto.  Sin Lunático o sin Cola Gusano.  Aunque hacen falta mis hermanas: Susan la luchadora y Emely, la objetiva.

Temo por Sirius; temo por Remus.  Ambos son la familia que siempre he deseado para mi, y para James y por supuesto, para Harry.

Sueño con un mañana en donde todos estemos juntos, miremos al pasado y nos sonriamos de todos nuestros logros, anhelos y avances en nuestras vidas y contemos a nuestros nietos, la historia de una familia que sin conexiones sanguíneas como las normales, superamos todas las adversidades, dificultades, enemigos y días sin saber que pasar, nos buscamos unos a otros, luchamos y triunfamos frente a todo quien nos desafió, incluso la muerte misma."

Lily Potter  E.

**------------------**

-Yo atenderé eso- comentó Sirius esa mañana al terminar de revisar el desayuno mientras su esposa aun dormía y se encontraba tomando café con Remus.  El comentario vino dado a que las tostadas se estaban quemando.

-La verdad es que estás con energías de mas- comentaba Remus complacido ante la actitud de "buen humor" y apacible de su amigo. me sorprendes... hace años que no te veía con tales ánimos.  Bueno, considerando también que muchos mas estábamos, digamos "incomunicados"- no evitando sonreírse y Sirius también le causó gracia el comentario.

-Bueno, la perspectiva de un nuevo miembro en la familia, es algo para estar orgullosos.- respondía a su viejo amigo a la vez que revisaba las tostadas y las salchichas y las colocaba en un plato. – además, quiero estar para lo que no estuve en veinte años...

-Comprendo perfectamente- decía Remus sonriéndole y tomando la mantequilla.- Solo espero que, no nos tardemos mucho en Hogwarts...

Y es que Remus y Sirius, habían recibido dos días antes una lechuza urgente de Dumbledore solicitando su presencia inmediata en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.  Aunque aun no sabían las razones.   Partirían supuestamente después del medio día, dejando a Susan en manos capaces de Emely y su hijo, Allen.

-Agradezco que Emely se tome las molestias de quedarse con Susan... aunque está en los primeros meses de embarazo, no me siento seguro en dejarla sola...

-Ah por eso no te preocupes- agitó sus manos en señal de poca importancia.- Sabes que Emely es loca con Susan. Es su mejor amiga.  Esto es un honor para ella.  Y Allen solo se mantiene ocupado con los juguetes para magos que le conseguí en Diagon. Aunque claro, Emely dice que lo estoy consintiendo demasiado...

-Lo tratas como a tu hijo.- sonrió y aclaró su amigo.- tiene mucho de Emely en él ¿no?

-Es lo que mas adoro de él Sirius. – comentó Remus.

-Si, pero que no se te olvide, que no importa el cariño que te tenga ella o Allen, él no es tu hijo, Remus.

Contorsionó su rostro y respondió en voz baja- lo se. ¿pero sabes algo? Ese niño, es como un regalo. Para como todo se ha desenvuelto... y todo ha sido...

-Deberías de estudiar mas acerca de la Licantropía- dijo Sirius adivinando el porque la idea de Remus y Emely teniendo hijos, le aterrorizaba al sujeto.- Creo que, los avances que ha habido, demuestran que, en verdad, podrían tener hijos sin que estos hereden el problema de la Licantropía. Y aun así, heredándolos...- observándole con la espátula en mano y hablando como todo un experto en sicología.- Sabemos que, serán los mejores padres. Después de todo, no están solos ¿entiendes? Muchas parejas tienen hijos de licántropos.

-se todo lo que me has dicho a la perfección. Pero comprenderás que tal vez, nuestro hijo, no tendría la misma suerte que tuve yo con mis amigos en Hogwarts.- haciendo que Sirius sonriera.- Pero por otro lado, las pociones de Snape han funcionado.- dijo Remus sorprendiendo con esto a Sirius.

-¿Aun bebes eso? ¿Sigue enviándotelas? ¿no tienes miedo a que te envenene?- observándole incrédulo.  Ahí Remus se sonrió.

-para nada- dijo Remus.- La verdad es que, creo que Dumbledore obligó a Snape a seguírmelas enviándomelas o en todo caso, Dumbledore se las pide y me las manda.  Me encierro en el sótano por tres días.

-¿pero y Allen? ¿O Emely?

-Ambos trabajan créelo o no, en duplicar las dosis enviadas por Dumbledore y tratar de aumentar su capacidad de funcionamiento. Durante esos tres días, no se acercan a la puerta del sótano que por cierto se cierra por fuera con magia por parte de Emely.

-¿y que piensa Allen de esto? ¿Cómo explicárselo a alguien de 10 años?

-Pues encontró la historia de primera fascinante- sorprendiendo a Sirius y Remus sonriéndose ante su reacción- te digo: Ese niño; algo fuera de este mundo.

-Pues la verdad es que... es un niño inusual.- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

Pero frunciendo su rostro, comentó-Aun así, temo por él. Aunque Emely dice que, no es necesario; él conoce las reglas y las comprende.  También me acepta. Dice que cuando "Desaparezco" me extraña y es como si tuviera de viaje.

Sirius retiró el café y lo sirvió y también jugo de calabaza y gachas de avena, tomando todo eso y colocándolo en bandeja, y dijo.- Vuelvo ahora...- llevándose la bandeja y dejando a su amigo a solas.

Subió cuidadosamente las escaleras, tratando de no hacer ruido. Mes y medio,  que los chicos habían iniciado su nuevo año en el colegio Hogwarts.  Él y Susan habían ido a la estación para despedirlos mientras el tren se los llevaban a su nuevo año escolar, con Silvia como una nueva profesora.  Aunque últimamente, no habían recibido carta de ninguno de los dos.  Ni de Harry; mucho menos, Silvia.   Solo lo consideraron parte de las ocupaciones de ambos y los disculpaban.  Además Silvia le había escrito la ultima carta dos semanas atrás.

Abrió la puerta haciendo un pequeño rechinido.  Miró al lecho de la mujer que aun yacía dormida. No era extraño. Apenas eran las seis y media de la mañana y aun el sol no salía. Colocó la bandeja a un lado y besó a la mujer en su mejilla haciendo que esta se moviera un poco entre las cobijas.

-Buenos días dormilona- dijo con voz suave.

-¿qué pasa? ¿qué hora es?- preguntó ella sonriéndole y devolviéndole el saludo.

-Son las ... pasada las seis...

-¿por qué tan temprano?

-Tenemos Remus y yo cosas que hacer antes de ir a Hogwarts...- siendo observado por la mujer a la vez que se sentaba a su lado y le pasaba una tostada untada con mermelada y esta la mordía. –Si quieres, me quedo...

-no, ve.  – respondió ella sonriéndole.- Además pasarás un buen rato con Remus. Hace días que estás aquí encerrado conmigo.  Cuidándome, cuando aun no es necesario.

Él puso sus manos sobre el vientre de la mujer y ambos sonrieron.  Ella tomó su mano entrelazándola con la de él. Se miraron unos instantes.

Y es que habían confirmado que apenas tenía dos meses ya de embarazo.  Solo se habían reencontrado ya en tres meses y medio.  

-¿Segura que estarás bien?- preguntó seriamente.  Ella le sonrió.

-Por supuesto que si.- dijo incorporándose.- Además, - tomando un cepillo y acicalándose el pelo mientras su esposo le observaba.- Aun es muy temprano y según el médico me ha dicho, todo marcha bien... – mirándole aun inseguro a través del reflejo del espejo.- Estaré bien...

Siendo abrazada por Sirius este dijo en voz baja.- Volveremos tan pronto como podamos...

-Lo se- respondió ella, dándole un sutil beso en la mejilla.- ¿A que hora se irán?

-Supuestamente, es como a las diez.  Para ponernos en marcha a las once en punto y así llegar justo al atardecer.- Sonrió él.- Volveríamos en uno o dos días...

-Bueno. Solo tengan mucho cuidado.

-Oye, vamos a Hogwarts... no a la guerra.

-Recuerdo días que, Hogwarts era tan peligrosa como la misma guerra- viéndole fruncir su frente y agregó.- Pero ahora, es una era de paz, ¿no?

-Supongo que si. No tienes que preocuparte... es el colegio y cualquier cosa, estaremos en contacto ¿De acuerdo?

Ella sonrió en silencio y consumió a continuación su desayuno alabando las cualidades culinarias de su ya esposo.

-¿Has recibido carta de Silvia hoy?- preguntó Susan.

-No.- respondió Sirius.- Tampoco de Harry ¿Y tu?

Negó con su cabeza e inmediatamente sonrió diciendo.- Ah ya aparecerán.   Es que este año es muy difícil para Harry y mi hija...-Dudando decirle.- Bueno, nuestra hija... es algo impetuosa.

-Eso lo comprendo.- dijo Sirius sonriéndole.- A lo mejor su novio, recibió mas cartas de ella, que nosotros...

-¿Charlie?- preguntó ella y sonriéndole.- Puede ser... pero es mejor, no inmiscuirnos en ello... ya escribirán. Pero aun así, espero que respondan pronto.

-Creo que Silvia aun está molesta con eso de que tendrá un hermano.

-A mi opinión, está feliz. Pero un poquitito celosa. –haciendo ademán de diminutivo con sus dedos.- Cree que un nuevo bebé robará la atención de ella...

-Por eso no te preocupes- sonrió el sujeto.- Para cuando vuelvan, considerarán al bebé como nuevo miembro de la familia...- haciendo una pausa.- Ya pensaste en nombres...

-¿Nombres?- sorprendiéndose con eso.- Pero solo tengo un poquito mas de dos meses...

-No está de mas pensarlos.- contestó Sirius.- Si es niño ¿Qué nombre te gustaría?

Ella duró un momento en silencio y respondió.- No lo se. No lo he pensado. En serio. – y cambiando pronto de tema comentó.- Tengo cosas que hacer y es poco el día para hacerlo- Caminando al cuarto de baño y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Esto sorprendió a Sirius momentáneamente.  La verdad es que estaba algo rara.  Incluso para ella misma.  Nerviosa.  Pero sacudiendo su cabeza pensó que, era consecuencia del embarazo.

Con la bandeja en mano ya vacía, bajó las escaleras justo cuando el reloj del pasillo marcaba las siete de la mañana y este sonó.  Pero lo sorprendente era que, tocaron a la puerta justo a esa hora en la mañana.

él se dirigió a la misma dejando la bandeja a un lado del recibidor para abrir la puerta., encontrándose en ella una mujer. De aproximadamente cuarenta años.  Tenía el pelo negro y ojos centelleantes. Vistiendo un abrigo y con una maleta de mano observó a Sirius unos instantes a la vez que llevaba un sombrero color negro como su abrigo. Su piel blanca y labios de color vino llamaron su atención.  No creía conocerla.

-¿Sirius Black?- preguntó la mujer.

-¿Si?-respondió a la pregunta,  a  lo que ella finalmente sonrió. Exhaló profundamente y se invitó ella misma a pasar, cruzando por su lado, y observando todo con sumo cuidado y dedicación.  De vez en cuando Sirius escuchaba un "Humm." Proveniente de la mujer.

En ese momento Remus sale de la cocina al escuchar los pasos y mira a la extraña (quien por cierto lo observó como si pudiera ver a través de él y frunció el entrecejo), de ahí miró a Sirius, quien estaba tan confundido como él.

-Buenos días- dijo Remus observando a la extraña.

-Buenos – dijo solamente dejando escapar un "hummm" .  ahí se detuvo delante de unas fotos mágicas, en marcos colocadas en un lado de la sala: Habían fotos del día de la boda. Fotos de Hogwarts donde estaban ellos juntos y por supuesto, fotos de Harry y Silvia. Incluso habían de Harry, Sirius, Ron, Remus y Hermione. Ahí notó otra foto mas grande aun, del día de la boda de Susan en donde estaban ella y Silvia solas y sonriendo.  Había una pequeña proveniente del álbum de Harry donde estaban James y Lily sosteniendo al pequeño en sus brazos. – Veo que están "bien" instalados...

-Disculpa- Dijo Sirius ya algo perturbado ante la presencia de la mujer y analizándolo todo a su alrededor.- ¿Quién es usted?

-Por supuesto.- dijo ella acercándose a él, dejando caer la maleta a un lado,  cruzando sus brazos y acercándose a centímetros de su rostro como si analizara algo de él.- Sirius Black.- Lo dijo como si le costara trabajo pronunciar ese nombre.- Por mas que esas tres digan y defiendan de ti, continuo diciendo que eres un buscapleitos...

-¿Esas tres?- preguntaron Remus y Sirius al mismo tiempo. De ahí, Sirius, dijo.- ¿Qué tres?

-Pero claro.- dijo ella continuando sin siquiera escucharle.- me cayó algo sorpresiva la noticia de enterarme que estaba encinta... cuando lo que tiene son mas de tres meses aquí ¿Pero porque sorprenderme? Lo hiciste hace veinte años... y esa niña...- Sacudiendo su cabeza.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Sirius ya desesperado.  Esa mujer y sus comentarios lo tenían al borde de la histeria.  Por lo que parecía, Sirius no le simpatizaba nada a ella.

Ella lo observó fijamente. – Supongo que ella está aquí.  Por supuesto, me encontré bastante triste cuando mi invitación para la Boda no llegó...-Remus la observaba a la par de que ella tomaba el retrato de Susan y Silvia juntas y dijo sonriendo.- Pero claro, esta vez estás con ella ¿no?

Ya Sirius estaba mas relajado.  La miró otra vez para encontrar el parecido y ahí lo vio.- Cristine... March.- dijo en voz baja pero escuchado por la mujer y por Remus.

-No me recordabas. Hace mas de 22 años que fue la ultima vez que nos vimos... o en todo caso, te vi en Hogwarts...

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo.- viéndole colocar la foto en su lugar. pero ella no parecía feliz de verlo.- Debiste de decirme quien eras en la puerta...

-Por supuesto... pero, eso no te excusa. ¿Cierto, Black? Dejar ir a una chica de 17 años sola en el mundo y esperando.  Sabrán los cielos cuantas mas tendrás por ahí...

-¡¡le aseguro que Susan es la única y por todo, mi esposa!! No permito que me hables así...

-¿No permites?- preguntó desafiadoramente.- ¿Quién estuvo los últimos veinte años velando por mi sobrina y mi hermana? Yo ¿Quién estuvo allí para cuando Silvia nació? Yo. ¿Quién estuvo cuando dio su primer paso, dijo su primera palabra, la sacó del apuro para cruzar el tercer año en Drumgstrangs? Susan Alex y yo. Así que no pretendas Sirius, que tienes mas derechos sobre mis sobrinos que yo...

-Mira Cristine...- dijo Sirius sorprendido y a punto de llevarle la contraria y defenderse cuando una voz los hizo voltearse.

-¿Cristine?-. preguntó la voz de la señora Black desde las escaleras atrayendo las miradas de los allí presentes.  A continuación siguió el abrazo fraternal entre ambas mujeres. – Sirius: creo que recuerdas a Cristine...- pero Sirius no le respondió.- Pero que sorpresa ¿Viniste sola? ¿qué haces aquí?

-bueno, cuando me dijiste por correo que estabas embarazada nuevamente- mirando críticamente a Sirius Black y por lo cual Remus se sonrió con una gota en su cuello.- Me sorprendí pues solo tienes que ¿Tres meses aquí? Bueno, el asunto es que, después de hablar con Alex, decidí hacer mis maletas y ver que es lo tanto que abandonaste en Rumania y viniste aquí.- observando nuevamente a Sirius y separándose de ella comentó mirando a Sirius.-No es tanta... la cosa... – y dirigiéndose a Sirius comentó.- Cuando supe lo que le hiciste hace veinte años...- apuntándole.- No lo podía creer... podría apenas tener un mejor gusto...- Sacudiendo su cabeza- Pero que se le va a hacer...

-Oiga...- dijo Sirius – Apenas nos vemos ¿Y ya va con los insultos?

-No es insulto.- dijo ella seriamente—es mas bien, criticas constructivas.  La verdad es que, Alex y Susan solo ven lo físico en algunos casos... pero gracias a dios que lo hizo por la parte de Silvia: En cerebros ya es otra cosa...- sacudiendo su cabeza de manera negativa.- pues Silvia sacó la inteligencia de nuestro lado.

Remus se rió sutilmente ocultando su gesto con su mano.  La verdad era que, esta mujer era todo lo contrario a lo que alguna vez Alex, simpatizaba por él.  De ahí, ella miró y abrazó a Susan. Sirius iba a decirle algo, probablemente a devolverle los insultos pero de ahí tal vez, por respeto a Susan, se contuvo.

-Mi pobre hermanita- llevándosela consigo a la sala y sentándola.- Pero no te preocupes: Cristine está aquí para encargarse de ti...

-Disculpe. Pero ¿De que habla?- preguntó Sirius. Ya de por si estaba molesto.  Esta mujer, desde el primer momento que pisó la casa, le caía mal.

-¿Pues de que mas? Estoy aquí porque mi esposo me pidió que tomara vacaciones y además de todo, pero al enterarme de "lo que hiciste"- mirándolo reprochadoramente.- ...Susan necesita atención en estos meses tan difíciles.  – Acercándose a él y apuntándole.- Como tan convenientemente, te perdiste con el nacimiento de Silvia...

-No es mi culpa.  Fue a extenuantes circunstancias que eso pasó... si lo hubiera sabido...

-Él tiene razón Cristine.- dijo Susan algo seria- Siempre te lo he dicho...

-No me vengas con lo mismo.—apuntándole con el dedo a su hermana..- Pero por no decirle que "no" es que estás de nuevo en esta situación... 

Susan se puso de mil colores ante tal acusación y que decir de Sirius.  Su rostro serio, le recordó a su amigo Remus,  el incidente en las "casa de los Gritos"  aquel tercer año de Harry en Hogwarts.

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo Remus antes de que la situación familiar se tornara mas Picante y la mujer se fijara en su presencia y comenzara a acusarlo, tal vez, de que el otoño fuese frío o lloviera dentro de la casa.  – Sirius: nos vemos a las once... mejor en la estación...- saliendo rápidamente de la casa sin siquiera despedirse de su amigo.

-¿Piensas viajar y dejar a Susan sola?- acusó Cristine a su cuñado observándole reprochadoramente.- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-No me quedo sola.  Emely estará conmigo.- respondió Susan antes que Sirius ( a quien de por si, notaba enojado) decidiera responderle – Y además, no necesitamos que te quedes.  Tenemos todo bajo control...

-Puedo darme cuenta de ello...- dijo irónicamente.- Menos de cuatro meses aquí y embarazada de nuevo...- criticó Cristine.- a Alex podrá simpatizarle...- mirando a Sirius como un bicho.- Pero a mi, no...

Susan miró a Sirius y si notaba el enojo en su mirada ante las acusaciones que era victima del momento que ella, pisó su casa.  Dijo suavemente y sonriéndole.- ¿Por qué no te llevo a la alcoba de Silvia para que te instales?

-¿no tienes alcoba para invitados?- preguntó ella viendo como su hermana le acompañaba, negaba con la cabeza y ella tomaba su maleta de sus manos.- Pero... ¿Cómo acomodarán un nuevo bebé en una casa con tan pocas habitaciones? No me dirás que dormirá con ustedes o con el otro ...

Pero sus voces a medida que avanzaban por las escaleras se iba apagando.  Pero quien esperó a que Susan o ella bajasen era Sirius con cara aun de pocos amigos, a pesar de que hacía métodos para respirar mas pausadamente y controlar su enojo.

Escuchó nuevamente los pasos que descendían para encontrarse con Susan.  Antes de que él pudiera preguntar ella dijo.- Lo se...- exhalando.- se quedará a tomar un baño... la convenceré para que vuelva a casa...

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? Desde el momento que me vio a la puerta, me trató como piedra dentro de su zapato...

Ambos caminaron a la cocina y ella tomando una manzana y comenzando a partirla y a comerla comentó.- Cristine, ha sido la mas afectada desde veinte años atrás... siempre ha querido lo mejor de mi e incluso, me presentaba personas que ella consideraba buenos y selectos candidatos para futuros esposos... nunca le caíste bien.  Ni siquiera antes...- sonrojándose.- Bueno, ya sabes...

-Pero eso no le da derecho a insultarme o criticarme...- reclamó Sirius.- ¿Acaso no cree que eso lastima a Silvia?

-Si de eso quieres sustentarte,  ni lo intentes.- dijo Susan – Cristine dice que, el peor ejemplo de padre, puedes ser tu... cosa que no creo.- tomando su mano.- Si lo creyera, no hubiera vuelto a tu lado.  Lamentablemente, Cristine, no perdona que Silvia creciera sin un padre, o en todo caso, yo cargara todo sin un esposo... quiere ser la madre que nunca tuve en esos momentos...

-Pero no me da una oportunidad...

-Hablaré con ella.- sonriéndole.- Todo estará bien... y si no, está siempre, el Plan B- no explicando ese detalle.- Cosa que no quiero llegar a usar cuando el momento llegue.  Ella es buena Sirius, y llegará a quererte.  Después de todo, ganaste a Alex y a mi... cosa difícil- abrazándole y besándole tiernamente sus labios para aligerar su ánimos. – Además, no importa lo que ella diga: Eres el mejor, esposo, padre y persona para nuestros hijos y para mi...

-Gracias- dijo él bajito. – No importa lo que diga...

-¡¡¡AH No!!- dijo Cristine entrando por la puerta y encontrándose a la pareja abrazados.- ¿NO pueden separarse por un tiempo? ¡¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!- mirando la loza en el lavabo.  - ¿Y este desastre?-. subiéndose las mangas y dando un golpecito con su varita, los platos comenzaron a lavarse.- necesitamos un elfo Doméstico...- dijo reprochadoramente.- Y también los materiales necesarios para el cuarto del bebé y del trabajos de Anexo de la casa... –observando a Sirius.- aunque creo que, lo mejor que hiciste fue conservar tu fortuna ¿no? Porque mi hermana por mas rica que sea, no te mantendrá... deberías vender esta pequeña casa y comprar una mas grande...

-¿Qué rayos dice? – preguntó Sirius.- Yo tengo mi dinero... su hermana no necesita nada... y no nos mudaremos...

-Claro que no, no me sorprende. Los convictos les gustan los lugares- mirando a su alrededor.- Pequeños...- pero Cristine lo que estaba haciendo era llevándole la contraria. la casa era lo bastante grande para Susan, Sirius, Harry y Silvia.- ... ella es rica de por si. Tiene estatus y nombre en Rumania.- Observándole reprochadoramente.- Tu aquí y en todo el mundo, tienes la reputación de ex fugitivo, ex criminal y ex asesino...

-Cristine- dijo Susan tomándola por el brazo antes de que la guerra estallara en esa cocina.- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos las dos de compras? Te encantará los ambientes y la moda aquí...y almorzaremos fuera...

-Eso estaría encantador- yéndose por la puerta- iré por mi bolso...   – sonriéndole a su hermana.

De ahí Susan miró a Sirius y este se notaba molesto ante el comentario y ella dijo.- No le hagas caso... si tengo dinero.  La posada que mantenemos allá en Rumania da sus frutos... Alex deposita el dinero en una cuenta a nombre de Silvia aquí... no recibo de ella ni un solo centavo.

-¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Eres Rica?

-No. Nuestra hija es rica. Lo que si es que Cristine no sabe que es Silvia la que tiene el dinero, Pero por otro lado, tampoco se lo digo a Silvia.- Sonrió ella.—Se atrevería a comprar colecciones de motocicletas- ahí Sirius sonrió y ella le abrazó diciéndole.- Cuando vuelvas, solucionaré lo de Cristine. Lo prometo...- besándole. – Ahora, será mejor que la alcance... y que tengas un buen viaje y salúdame a los chicos. 

**-----------**

Ambos cruzaron hacía el anden 9 ¾ tal como Dumbledore les había indicado en su carta encontrándose delante de ellos la brillante locomotora color rojo y negro que les trajo, cada uno a su manera, inolvidables recuerdos.

Una vez ocuparon la primera cabina y esta se puso en marcha, Remus preguntó.- ¿Y bien? ¿qué pasó con tu cuñada?- viendo a  Sirius hacer una mueca.

-No pensé que no me agradaría nunca nadie- respondió.- Pero esa March... tiene lo peor de Susan años atrás... prácticamente, me dijo que tengo la culpa y que a propósito abandoné a Susan cuando tenía 17 años.  Pero ¿Quién sacó a Susan de Hogwarts? ¡¡Alex!! Pero la mujer parece que, no tiene nada en contra de su hermana...

Remus se sonrió y comentó.- Date cuenta que, parece que quiere mucho a Susan.  Como Alex.

-Por Susan, no le dije dos o tres verdades en ese momento.  Cosa que me vi tentado a hacer. – suspirando.-Pero... Tiene razón en algo: No estuve allí para el primer momento de Silvia: Su primer paso, su primer abrazo, la primera palabra que dijo...

-Cosa que no debe hacerte sentir así.  No dejes que te afecte. Ni por un momento. Silvia es tanto tuya como de Susan.  Es solo la sobrina de Cristine y Alex.  Además, creo que le simpatizas. – Mirándole abrir los ojos ampliamente y alzando una ceja.- Es decir: Si se que dijo muchas cosas... ¿Pero cuantas de ellas son certeras? ¡¡ninguna!!  Creo que era provocándote que estaba. Eres un buen padre y padrino y lo serás para el bebé.  Después de todo, esta es una familia algo compleja ¿no?

-No quería dejarla con esa Criticona en la casa y a su lado.  Sabrán los cielos que dirá esa mujer- y mirando fijamente a Remus comentó.- ¿Sabías que ella quería que Susan se casara para que Silvia tuviera un padre? Con lo mal que le caigo, de seguro le dirá que se divorcie...

-Dale el beneficio de la Duda Canuto...- sonrió Remus.

-Creo que a James le daría gracia toda esta situación... –dijo Sirius sonriéndose.- Ya lo conoces...  armaría una tremenda discusión con Cristine para averiguar porque no le simpatizo.

-Creo que, es hora de dejar ir a James Canuto.- Dijo Remus observándole seriamente.- Tiene mucho tiempo ya, que nos dejó. Hay que mirar hacia delante.

Sirius asintió mirando igual de serio a su amigo.  Era verdad.  James murió.  Ahora, les quedaba Harry.

Pero el problema principal, no descuidó sus mentes.   Sirius pensaba en Alex, Cristine y  Susan.  Tres mujeres criando solas a su hija.  Aunque Susan le explicó que ambas mujeres ya estaban casadas cuando Silvia era pequeña.

-------------

-¿Pero porque te comportaste así? preguntaba Susan a su hermana mientras ambas almorzaban en Diagon.- heriste los sentimientos de Sirius...

-¿Ah si?- preguntó indiferente a la vez que consumía su ensalada- no me di cuenta...

-Claro que si.  Ni tan idiota que fueses...- dijo Susan molesta.

-Vaya, vaya.- dijo Cristine observándole fijamente.- Susan March: ah perdón- rectificando.- Susan Black: que boca tienes ahora que eres su mujer.  Defendiéndole con uñas y dientes...

-Lo siento—se disculpó su hermana.—Se que se me pasó la mano. Pero lo provocaste con ese comentario...

-Te haré una pregunta: ¿qué tiene este sujeto, que no lo tiene Philippe? Él te adoraba.  Besaba el suelo donde pisabas.  Te amaba... sin embargo, lo rechazaste siempre.  Pensando en el pasado. Pensando en Sirius... ´¿Para que? No lo se. Philippe incluso, es mas guapo que Sirius.

-Yo amo a Sirius....- comentó Susan.

-¿Hasta cuando? La belleza cansa querida hermana. O en toda manera, la belleza se extingue. Puedes ser hermosa ahora, no lo dudo. Él es un adonis pero ¿qué pasará en treinta, cuarenta años? ¿Cincuenta si llegas a tantos?

-¿Acaso crees que, Sirius y yo estamos juntos por eso?

-No lo digo, pero tampoco, lo dudo... admitámoslo: Es guapo.  Para un hombre que pasó 12 años en la prisión mas dura de estas tierras, está también cuerdo.  Y no ha perdido la gallardía que lo distinguía en el Colegio.  Pero, abandonaste tu hogar... Rumania: Un lugar en donde viviste por veinte años.  El negocio que te costó tanto construir y tu vida en Rumania por él...

-Tal parece que lo que te pasa Cristine es que, extrañas a nosotras allá...

Cristine observó a Susan en silencio.  Duraron dos minutos calladas. Solo escuchando la gente pasar y hablar en su alrededor y comentó—Lo admito.- atrayendo la mirada de su hermana.- Lo admito. Te extraño.  Extraño espantar y sacar de mi taberna a tu hija con su novio.  Extraño las bromas de Silvia.  Extraño verte siempre por las mañanas. Pero lo que mas me sorprende, extraño y me dan celos es que, me hayas abandonado y todo por él...

Susan la observó con melancolía y tomando su mano comentó.- Tienes una familia mas: Sirius, Silvia y yo, somos tu familia Cristine.  Jamás te dejaré.  Te escribo dos veces por semana... siempre te llega mi correspondencia ¿O me lo piensas negar? Además ¿Cómo creerías que te olvidaré? Sin ti, estos años, hubieran sido un total infierno- Sonriéndole- Silvia es mejor persona gracias a ti, y a Alex.  A ustedes les debo, mi vida y también la vida de Silvia.

Vio como su hermana reflejaba el dolor de quedarse sola en el mundo. –Gracias... muchas gracias... pero, no pienso disculparme con ese marido tuyo.- torciendo su nariz.- Por él, no tengo a mi hermana y a mi sobrina conmigo...

-Ahora ¿Qué tal si ambas vamos de compras? Hay una moda londinense estupenda entre los muggles.  Así compraremos una estola para Alex de esas que tanto les gustan...

Cristine asintió en silencio recordando aquellos días que esa noche celebrarían la salida de Silvia de la academia Drumstrangs. Uno de los tantos meritos por los cuales, ella estuvo y Sirius, no.

----------------  

- _muchas gracias por la fiesta tía Cristine.- dijo Silvia observando a su tía a la vez que le abrazaba mientras en la taberna, habían guirnaldas mágicas, globos centelleantes y mucha comida y bebida. _

_Y es que, no todos los días su sobrina se graduaba de la academia mas exigente de Europa._

_-Todo por mi pequeña – dijo Cristine.- Lo que me alegra de esto, es que, pasarás todo el tiempo con nosotras..._

_-Así es- dijo ella sonriéndole  y volteándose notó a un chico de pelirroja cabellera observarle fijamente.  Cristine incluso se dio cuenta._

_-¿Quién es ese? –preguntó Alex quien también estaba presente. Pudo observar las miradas inquisitivas en cuerpo de su sobrina._

_-¿Charlie? – preguntó Cristine observándole.- Charlie Weasley. De Londres... es un chico recién inició en el parque de protección... _

_-Es lindo.—dijo Silvia observándole de reojo.- ¿Será soltero?_

_-Nada de eso.- dijo Cristine sonriéndole.- Concéntrate en lo que harás ahora... _

_-Pues se lo que haré... iré a Londres a buscar a mi padre...- dijo ella sonriéndole a sus tías._

_En ese momento suena algo que cae al suelo de cristal. – Alex.- dijo Susan viniendo de prisa- Esos dos no me hacen caso... ¡¡Has Algo!!_

_-Alice y Albert.- decía la mujer peleándoles a un par de chiquillos de tal vez nueve o diez años de abundante pelo castaño y negro y ojos de color verde como los de su padre.- ¡¡Los voy a hacer añicos!!- viendo como los dos gemelos salían despavoridos a otra parte._

_-¿Ya escuchaste lo que tu hija hará ahora?- preguntó Cristine por encima de la bulla de la taberna y observando a Silvia comentó.- Será mejor que pongas los pies sobre la tierra.- atrayendo su mirada.- ¿Acaso no sabes que Londres ahora, es un caos? Ese sujeto anda suelto..._

_-¿Quién?_

_-"ya sabes quien"._

_-Ah Voldemort—dijeron ambas, tanto madre como hija al mismo tiempo._

_-Díganlo mas alto: ¡¡No creo que las escucharan en Irlanda!! _

_-Estás un poco, esquizofrénica- Dijo Silvia a su tía .- toma un poco de esto...- sirviéndole uno de los tragos mas fuertes del lugar.- Vamos..._

_-¡¡Silvia!!-dijo Cristine molesta- ¿Cómo te atreves?_

_-Hola- dijo Charlie acercándose a las tres mujeres e interrumpiéndoles..- Soy Charlie... ¿Tu eres?_

_-Mi sobrina Silvia- dijo Cristine sonriéndole y manteniendo la compostura- Acaba de graduarse de Drumstrangs._

_-Mucho gusto...- dijo Charlie- ¿Quieres bailar?- señalando al otro lado como un grupo de jóvenes bailaba._

_-si, claro.- dijo ella yéndose al otro lado a bailar.  Susan y Cristine la  observaban a lo lejos._

_-Está loca- dijo Cristine.- Es buscado por casi todo el Ministerio de magia de todos los países. No digo que sea verdad que él mató a todas esas personas, pero hay que ser prácticos.  Ir a Londres... Es una locura._

_-Le hice una promesa a un amigo Cristine- dijo Susan observándole- Que volvería a Londres.  No será hoy.  Tampoco mañana. Pero cumpliré la promesa y aunque circule aire, mar  y tierra, iré y lo buscaré..._

_-No quieres hacerle caso a nadie de aquí ¿Por qué él? ¿por qué allá?_

_-No insistas, ni te preocupes por nosotras... estaremos bien- abrazándole con ternura.- después de todo, siempre nos cuidan ¿recuerdas?_

_Pero Cristine guardó silencio y se mordió la lengua.  Quería detenerla.  A ambas.  Que la dejaran. Aunque Alice y Albert eran sus otros sobrinos, no era lo mismo.  Ella había criado a Silvia y era su consentida.  Ahora, este hombre que nunca había conocido, era mas importante para su sobrina que ella, quien le había guiado durante esos 17 años de vida._

----------------------

Delante de un paquete sacado de su maleta,  lo desdoblaba con cuidado y lo observaba con detenimiento. Ese pergamino tenía mas de 1000 años en su familia.  Desde la raíz de su apellido observaba dos nombres y debajo de esos, el nombre de "Rowena". Miraba generación tras generación cada uno de los nombres.  Incluso observó el de sus abuelos.   De ahí el de su madre y su padre.  Ahí estaban las fechas de sus muertes. Debajo de ellos: Cristine, Alex y Susan.  A su lado, el nombre de su esposo e igual con Alex.  Pero Silvia estaba pero al lado de Susan el espacio permanecía en blanco. 

Porque no aceptaba a Sirius Black. No aun. 

**-----------**

Cuando dieron las siete en punto, tocó a la puerta su mejor amiga acompañada de su hijo y ambos venían con paquetes en sus manos. 

-Emely... Allen- observando a uno y otro. El mas pequeño observaba con una sonrisa a Susan mientras pasaba por su lado.- Bienvenidos...

-¿Tengo la habitación de Harry, no?- preguntó Allen al pie de las escaleras.  Aun llevaba su pequeña mochila en la espalda y sus paquetes en las manos.

-Si...- viéndole con una sonrisa dirigirse al segundo piso para instalarse en la alcoba de Potter. Miró a Emely para decir—te agradezco tanto que pases estos días conmigo...

-No es nada- dijo ella sonriéndole- La verdad es un alivio aunque me ayudarás mas.  No tengo niñera para Allen y ese niño aprende cada día, cosas de Remus en sus tiempos de merodeador que me preocupan. Viendo a Susan sonreírse.- ¿Y bien? ¿cómo te va a ti siendo madre de alguien como Harry?

-Bueno, como ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con los Weasleys o nosotros en Luna de Miel o ellos en el Colegio... no le he llegado a tratar muy de cerca...

-¿Y Sirius?

-Está feliz- Dijo Susan sonriéndole y ambas sentándose en la sala.- Me trata como a una reina...- ahí Emely se sonrió.- Y por supuesto, está emocionadísimo con lo del bebé...

-Es que ustedes, se lo merecen- sonrió y aportó su amiga.- ¿Qué opina tu hija de todo eso del bebé?

-Está feliz... aunque me ha escrito poco se que está feliz... ya la conoces: De tal palo, tal astilla.- refiriéndose a Sirius y a su hija.- ¿Cuándo te veré siendo mamá nuevamente? – mirándole azorarse y retirarle la mirada- ¿No me digas que no has pensado la posibilidad?

-No he querido presentársela a Remus.  Nos amamos mucho... Remus ama a Allen y Allen adora a mi Lunático.- haciendo sonreírse.-  y quisiera si, tener otro bebé... pero...

-¿Remus no quiere?

-No lo se- dijo ella- Pero años, esa fue la principal razón por la cual rompimos nuestra relación... él no quiere que, ningún hijo de él herede la licantropía.  Está muy temeroso en cuanto al asunto... lo comprendo. Con todo lo que sufrió siendo un niño, es bastante difícil ver a tu hijo pasar por ello sabiendo que, pudiste prevenirlo... pero quiero darle un hijo.—sonrojándose.- Se que lo quiere... lo quisiera...

-oye mamá- dijo Allen inocentemente y bajando apresurado por las escaleras, e interrumpiendo ambas mujeres- Hay una señora allá arriba...- señalando el piso superior. Ahí Emely observó a Susan. – Me ha hecho una serie de preguntas algo...- sacudiendo su cabeza- en fin.  Voy a la biblioteca del señor Black. Ahí me escondo de ella.- Mirando con temor la parte superior y yéndose en efecto por la puerta a la izquierda.

-¿Quién está aquí?- preguntó Emely.

-Cristine... mi hermana...

-¿Qué????- preguntó Emely- ¿Cuándo llegó?

-Esta mañana.  Armó un escándalo y un pleito con Sirius.   No se llevan bien. – dijo Susan a su amiga.- Prácticamente Sirius salió corriendo de aquí para la estacion. Incluso, creo que, Remus le salió corriendo a Cristine ¿no te contó nada?

-No.  Tampoco creo que, pudo.- Respondió la mujer- Tuve que salir bien temprano a la galería. Dejé a Allen dormido y cuando regresé a las diez, Remus ya no estaba...

-Bueno, el asunto es que, Cristine cuando pasó lo que pasó...- Emely no la entendió y Susan parafraseó.- cuando quedé embarazada con Silvia, no perdonaba a Sirius...- dudando decirle.- Hubo complicaciones. Al final de mi embarazo, estuve a punto de morir.

Emely se llevó una mano a la boca al escuchar esa declaración.  – Pero... pero...

-Cristine culpó a Alex de la tanta libertad que me otorgó el séptimo año. Cristine se culpó por no estar presente en mi vida en esa parte tan importante.

-Sirius... él ¿lo sabe? ¿qué estabas a punto de morir?- hablando mas bajito para que no la escuchara el pequeño o Cristine.

-No. Nunca se lo he dicho.- Observando las fotos de su boda.- ¿Qué ganaría con ello? Sirius es feliz. Eso fue hace veinte años ya...

-Pero Susan ¿Qué pasará si surgen complicaciones con el nuevo bebé? ¿Si algo sale mal?

-Nada saldrá mal.- respondió con una sonrisa- Este bebé, su hermana, su padre y yo, seremos su familia. Una familia perfecta.

-"una Familia Perfecta"- repitió su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué piensas Emely?- preguntó Susan al notar cierto distanciamiento de pensamiento de su amiga y regresándola a la realidad.

-Bueno, pensando que, Remus no querrá tener un hijo con nadie...- Bajando su voz y entristeciéndola.- No querrá... no por propia voluntad.

-Remus te ama, y creo que, llegando ambos a un acuerdo, podrán llegar a algo.  Quien sabe. Además ¿No me dijiste que avanzabas en tus experimentos?

-Así es...- respondió ella quitándose una lagrima de un ojo.- es que... – Sonrojándose.- quiero tener un bebé...

Susan se sonrió y le aferró sus manos.

-Mientras, serás la madrina de este- dijo en voz baja.-Porque las madrinas de Silvia son mis hermanas...

-oye ¿Has pensado en nombres?- preguntó Emely.

-Bueno si fuera una niña, quería ponerle Summer... o Sunset.

Vio como Emely torcía la nariz a lo que ella dijo.- ¿Qué? 

-No es por nada, pero deberías dado que Silvia lleva un combinado de nombres de sus padres, ¿por qué no tomar nombres de algún miembro de la familia de ambos?

-No lo había pensado... o un compuesto también...- sonriendo.- Aunque se que, Sirius quiere un varoncito...- tocándose su vientre. – Nada me haría mas feliz que complacerlo pero no está en mis posibilidades ¿Cierto?

En eso ambas mujeres se sonrieron.

-Vaya, parte de la pandilla reunida- dijo una voz proveniente de la escalera- me disculparán pero le he tenido envidia a Susan.  Amigas tan fieles. Yo desde que me gradué solo he visto los de Susan...-

-Emely ¿Recuerdas a mi hermana, Cristine?

Emely asintió cortésmente y Cristine saludándole comentó.- ¿Con que Remus Lupin? Es verdad que las mujeres de esa generación y mas aun de ese grupo, congenió con cada Merodeador...

-Excepto la Rata...- comentó Susan.

-Ah no, ese necesitaba de pociones al 500% para que alguna mujer le hiciera caso...- dijo Emely sonriéndose.

-Y si no, mucha ayuda divina...rata de mala muerte...-terminando ante este comentario,  las tres mujeres riéndose.

---------------------------

Allen comía con apetito una manzana cuando su madre ingresó a la habitación que ocupaba en ausencia de Harry. En esos momentos, tenía la edición de "grandes Momentos de Quiddicht de la historia" en frente de si y bajó la edición para dirigirle la mirada a su madre.

-Allen. Son pasadas las diez de la noche.- dijo con voz de reproche- ¿Qué haces despierto?- leyendo el titulo del libro comentó.- ¿Ese libro es tuyo?

-No—respondió el chiquillo.- De Harry. No te preocupes. Lo pondré en su sitio. – maravillado ante el contenido de cada pagina.- Parece un deporte, fascinante. ¿Crees que pueda practicarlo cuando llegue a Hogwarts?

-Para estar en uno de los equipos del colegio debes de tener al menos, el segundo año cursado cariño...- acariciando su melena. Se parecía demasiado a su padre: Excepto en algo: este aceptaba quien era, de donde venía y hacía adonde iba.  Trató de sacar aquella imagen de su cabeza concentrándose en la voz de su pequeño.

-Pero ¿Por que?

-Porque es una edad adecuada- quitándole el libro y la manzana de su cercanía. Levantándose se las llevó en sus manos y dijo.- Ve a lavarte la boca y duérmete... es tarde...

-Si mamá- dijo el pequeño.- Buenas noches...- viendo a su progenitora salir.

-Buenas noches mi pequeño...- cerrando la puerta.  Pero en esos instantes, las imágenes de un pasado atrapado años atrás volvieron a su mente.  Mas aun, observando aquella manzana y aquel libro.

**------------ Flash Back -----------**

Hacía cuatro meses ya, que no vivía en los dormitorios de la universidad donde estudiaba.  De todas maneras, tenía demasiadas cosas extrañas en la vida de un muggle para dejarlas allí regadas.  Para eso, había alquilado un apartamento pequeño si, pero a pocas cuadras de donde estudiaba.

_Solo había encontrado la manzana dentro del refrigerador y estaba a medio comer y a pocos centímetros de montones y enormes volúmenes de libros y libretas de apuntes, calculadoras y lápices.  No cualquiera sospecharía que hablábamos de una mujer que, se graduó de una escuela para brujos en Inglaterra.  Todos, excepto con quien compartía el departamento._

_-¿Aun estudias?- dijo en un susurro en su cuello y sobresaltándole.  Ella sonrió el sentirle tan cerca- ¿Qué tanto haces amor?_

_-Estudio.—rió ella.- Deberías intentarlo...- volteándose a ver al hombre de mirada castaña.- En vez de quedarte ahí embelesado observándome... _

_-No me canso de verte, admirarte, seducirte... y ...- besándole los labios.-besarte...- besándole de nuevo._

_-Remus...- separándose entre beso y beso.- Tengo... que... estudiar....- separándose después de un momento.- Hablo en serio... _

_-Está bien....- dijo él como un chiquillo a quien no se le da su dulce favorito. Separándose de ella, incorporándose y dirigiéndose a la recamara recalcó. Pero no me reclames cuando te sientas sola...- dijo el sujeto voceando.—Recuerda que, me voy a Inglaterra por petición de James... y además, quiero ver a esos locos..._

_-No puedo creer que me dejarás solita y abandonada- dijo la joven rodeándole en su talle con sus finos brazos y diciendo aquello en un susurro cerca a su oído._

_-No te dejo así... – dijo el sujeto haciendo caso.- Además, estás feliz estudiando...- sin siquiera voltearse. - ¿por qué no vienes?_

_-Eso quisiera... pero sabes que, mis finales se acercan. Y hay tantas cosas que no se, por ejemplo, historia americana... _

_-Ah pero te encanta...- dijo el sujeto. Duraron un momento de silencio._

_-Remus...- dijo ella incluso apoyada de la espalda del sujeto._

_-¿Si?- mientras empacaba._

_-No digo que ahora, pero mas adelante...- sus ojos brillaban y decía esto en un susurro y su voz sonaba alegre.- ... tal vez cuando termine la universidad, ¿Regresaremos a Londres juntos?_

_-Claro que si.- dijo sin darle importancia a aquello._

_-¿Crees que llegaremos a estar juntos tan lejos?- _

_El se rió sin voltearse para decir.- ¿Acaso lo consideras muy cansado para ti? ¿tanto tiempo con el mismo novio?_

_-Sabes que eres para mi mas que un novio.- dijo con voz de consentida.- Eres mi primer, mi único y mi gran amor..._

_-Como lo eres para mi, cariño...- respondió el sujeto sonriéndose para si._

_-¿Crees que, en ese futuro lejano o tal vez, cerca de nosotros, haya la posibilidad de que... de que... tengamos un bebé? _

_Eso fue suficiente para que Remus se detuviera en vilo de lo que estaba haciendo y tomara los brazos de ella y le enderezara colocando sus miradas frente a frente.   Ella le miraba con expectativa y él le observaba a ella con cierta impaciencia._

_-¿De donde has sacado eso?- preguntó con calma._

_- es que...- dijo ella jugando con sus talones, tal cual hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Él le miró con preocupación._

_-No dirás... no quieres decir....- decía Remus algo confundido.- Emely...- haciendo que ella le mirase.- ¿No me dirás que estás encinta?_

_La muchacha de 19 años contestó inmediatamente azorándose.- No, no, no...- terminando esto ultimo y provocando que Remus respirara profundo y se sintiera aliviado.- ¿Por qué? ¿acaso sería eso un estorbo para ti?_

_-Emely.- dijo abrazándole.- Jamás creas eso... es que, el pensamiento de tener hijos... es ... demasiado electrizante... demasiado inesperado... y mas ahora, que solo tenemos 19 y 20 años, es muy pronto...- pero ahí Emely lo notó._

_-No.- dijo ella separándose y aun observándole el rostro fijamente.- hay otra razón...- cruzándose de brazos.- mientes....- él negaba con su cabeza a lo que ella dijo.- ¿Recuerdas aquel gesto que haces cuando mientes? Ahora es demasiado notorio..._

_Remus dejó de mover la cabeza y le tomó por las manos, guiándole a la cama y ambos sentándose dijo.- Comprende algo: te lo dije aquella noche ¿Recuerdas? Te lo he dicho desde que lo sabes... mira como es mi vida.  Mira la tuya: buscas con tus contactos en la escuela veterinaria inyecciones o sedantes tan fuertes para adormecer elefantes...  cada tres días del mes, nos vamos de aquí a los bosques.  Me cedas. Me encadenas y me dejas sedado en la espesura del bosque. Esa es la vida de un licántropo. Una vida que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo..._

_-Se lo que conlleva y estoy contigo por mi voluntad- respondió ella.- Y te amo lo suficiente para decirte que no me importa..._

_-A mi si.-dijo decidido.- No quisiera, jamás en la vida me perdonaría si...- dudando decirle.- si creamos algo tan hermoso como un bebé para después, encerrarlo y maldecirle su vida de esa forma...  no puedo Emely._

_-Remus: tal vez no ahora, pero después...- sonreía ella confiada.- Compréndeme: vengo de una familia con hermanos...  no eran los mejores, pero tampoco lo era yo. Pero si te amo lo suficiente, puedo decirte que lo que mas quisiera es un hijo tuyo..._

_-Hasta ahora no ha sido así, porque hemos tenido suerte que no...- azorándose un poco.- Bueno, ya sabes.- sonrojándole por igual._

_-¿Acaso piensas pasar el resto de tu vida sin un hijo? ¿Sin nadie? _

_-esta es mi maldición..._

_-Una que no elegiste tu.- discutió ella._

_-Exacto... no la elegí yo. Si es así entonces, ¿Qué nos da derecho de elegirla nosotros por ese niño que quieres? _

_-Compréndeme a mi:  por favor..._

_-Discutimos por algo que, no tiene sentido... no estás encinta...- dijo el sujeto exasperándose.- no hay porque discutir esto ahora..._

_-Bien.- dijo ella.  Pero no se notó enojada.  Mas bien sonrió algo sutilmente y comentó.- Estudiaré hasta tarde... ¿A que horas te vas?_

_-Después de las nueve..._

_-Bien- dirigiéndose a la mesa.- Que descanses...- sin siquiera voltearse.  Remus sabía que, eran problemas._

_Pero no sería en ese momento, sino meses después.   Remus se dedicó a viajar por el mundo. En verdad quería complacer a Emely.  Quería tanto como ella tener un hijo, formar un hogar, una familia.  Pero para eso, tenía que saber como quitar aquel peso que llevaba en si, tres noches al mes. En las noches de luna llena._

_Cada tiempo que pasaba ella y Remus se volvían distantes pero cuando se veían, todas las inhibiciones eran perdidas. Eso pasó una noche.  Cuando ella volvió a su departamento y lo encontró, no lo creía, mientras este miraba con interés una máquina de escribir que ella compró para entregar sus asignaciones. _

_Pero esa noche mientras ambos conversaban en brazos del otro, Emely le dijo algo que cambiaria sus vidas juntos._

_-Casi no te veo mas- dijo ella en un susurro y su cabellera caía como cascada en sus hombros. Y en parte del brazo del sujeto debajo del cuello de ella Él jugaba con aquellos mechones mientras le miraba con ternura.- ¿Cuánto mas viajarás solo?_

_-Me iré en dos o tres semanas...- viéndole entristecerse- Suficiente tiempo para nosotros...- besándole los labios._

_-Bueno...- sonriéndole ante lo que le comunicaría.- ya dentro de un año mas me graduaré..._

_-Pensé que, las carreras eran de cuatro... ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó prestándole toda la atención._

_-Soy alumna meritoria... me han dado la opción de, adelantar materias, en los siguientes semestres, si logro pasarlas todas, podré graduarme antes...- sonrojándose sutilmente comentó.- Así iremos de viaje juntos...- dudando decir lo ultimo, reunió fuerzas y dijo.- y podríamos casarnos..._

_Ahí miró la reacción del sujeto ante esto: un profundo silencio.   Eso fue suficiente para Emely y levantándose de la cama dijo.- No quieres...- mientras se colocaba una bata y le miraba confusa.- ¿por qué? – con voz decidida.- ¿por qué no quieres?- mirándole que no se defendía.  No decía absolutamente nada.  Solo le miraba con ternura.- Y deja de mirarme así: lo haces mas difícil..._

_-Emely: te amo... es por eso que..._

_-No.- dijo ella no dejándole hablar.- No... tu...- señalándole y al final hizo—aggggh hombres...- dejándole solo en la alcoba._

_Pocos momentos después, el sujeto la encontró sentada sollozando en el sofá solo observando sus manos.  Él se le acercó y sentándose a su lado dijo.- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que nos casemos? Pensé que, somos felices..._

_-me siento tan lejos de ti... por mas cerca... por mas juntos que estemos..._

_-¿Y crees que, casándonos encontrarás la cercanía necesaria? _

_-Pero no en tu contra- dijo ella decidida y mirándole.  Ahí Remus lo notó. Incluso se enderezó para mirarle con ternura.  No pensaba, no creía que podía ser posible.- Escucha Remus: te amo, te extraño cuando no estás... y si creo en la vida juntos. Pero cuando te tengo, no te tengo... ¿Me entiendes? Una parte de ti, nunca está conmigo y por mas que quiera que las dos se junten, nunca lo lograré...- haciendo una pausa.- Quiero vivir... quiero casarme, tener hijos, verlos crecer, caminar, hablar, estudiar en Hogwarts... quiero... muchas cosas, que tu parece que nunca me darás... queremos cosas distintas..._

_Remus escuchaba en silencio mientras ella, le abría su corazón; todo su sentir, todo su desear. Todo que él, sabía que, en esos momentos, no podía otorgarle._

_-No quiero lastimarte- finalmente dijo el joven.- No me lo permitiría... pero si hacemos lo que tu quieres, nos lanzamos a un error fatal.  No como soy. Ni siquiera puedo, ser digno de arrastrarte conmigo, cuando se que, es un error.  De ambos._

_-Si queremos cosas distintas, no podemos seguir el mismo camino...- dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos.- No puedo._

_-Tu querías lo mismo que yo, en un principio, pero eso ha cambiado.  Querer estar a mi lado, tanto como yo en el tuyo, nos está matando... _

_-no. En realidad... yo esperaba que tu cambiaras de parecer...- dijo ella aun con lagrimas en sus ojos. Porque sabía lo que estaba pasando.  Sabía lo que ocurría.  Lo que se veía venir.-  que creyeras en lo nuestro de tal manera, que accedieras... siempre te apoyaría... nunca te culparía de nada... nunca..._

_Ambos guardaron silencio unos tres minutos. Ella secó sus lagrimas y él entendió lo que significaba.- entonces ¿Se acabó?_

_-siempre te amaré...- dijo ella seriamente.  Incluso se abrazó a él y él la aceptó. siempre...  nunca creo que, mi amor cambiará y no amaré a otro como te amo a ti...- diciéndole esto en un susurro mientras él besaba su cabellera._

_Pero él no dijo mas nada. No quería hacer peor la despedida. _

**------- Fin del Flash Back --------**

no sabía porque pensaba en aquellos recuerdos tristes de un pasado ya tan lejano que no creía que era, en la misma vida.  Ahí observó en el pasillo una foto de Susan y Sirius cuando se casaron y ellos Remus y ella, de lado a lado, como padrino y madrina y sonrió.

-Ya crecí demasiado de esa época.-dijo en voz alta al retrato.-  Remus y yo estamos juntos, dándonos cuenta que, estando aparte, nos hizo madurar y crecer para estar juntos ahora... ama a Allen...

-¿Hablas sola?- interrumpió Cristine observándole desde la puerta de su recamara y dijo.- Lo siento... iba a la cocina, cuando escuché tu voz y salí.

-No importa- dijo Emely.- Pensaba mucho en la suerte de Sirius y Susan- observando la foto.- Son tan felices... tanto como lo fueron en el ultimo año. Ahora, con otro hijo...

-Aun no creo que, esta familia sea lo mejor para ella o para Silvia.- Dijo Cristine mirando la misma foto.- No creo aun que, mi hermanita, la que protegimos Alex y yo, cuando era una chiquilla, cuando murió papá, la que vimos sufrir al traer a este mundo a Silvia, esté con un hombre que la ama, no lo dudo, pero que, no le dará la paz que ella necesita...

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Emely observándole.

-¿Podemos beber una taza de té en la cocina? Quisiera hablar con alguien. Alguien que no tenga ningún lazo sanguíneo o marital conmigo.- torciendo su nariz.- o que tenga mas de 13 años...

-¿Hablaste con Allen?- preguntaba bajando ambas las escaleras.

-Es un hermoso niño. Listo también ¿es de Remus?

-No- negando con la cabeza- Me casé con un muggle años atrás.  – ahí estaban en la cocina y Emely colocaba las tazas delante de ellas y encendía la estufa diciendo.- Estuve casada... hasta que salí embarazada y decidí contarle la verdad al padre de Allen, que era una bruja, nos separamos... desde entonces, vivo como artista... Silvia y Harry me encontraron... son unos chicos estupendos...

-Silvia es lo mas grandioso que ha pasado en la familia, después, están los gemelos de Alex...- sonriéndole.

-¿No tienes hijos?- preguntó a Cristine.

-Tuve uno...- dijo ella en un susurro.- Pero murió...- entristeciéndose.- Pero dime... ¿por qué hablabas a las fotos ahí arriba?- mencionándole el incidente en el que le descubrió.

-Es que, recordaba... – sacudiendo su cabeza. – Hace mucho tiempo, Remus me dijo que ...- dudando decirle comentó.- Que no puede tener hijos.  Solo pensaba que, lo que nos debilitó cuando nos separamos años atrás, nos trajo la dicha de un hijo. Porque Allen ama a Remus como a un padre.

-Silvia... era un caso extraordinario... recuerdo que, esa extraña conexión con su padre, siempre fue su aliada.  Incluso Alex, veía en Silvia tanto de Sirius... adora a Silvia.

-¿Qué hay con Alex?

-Susan no habla de ello pero... Alex quedó viuda con meses de embarazo de los gemelos.  Su esposo murió en una de las tantas redadas del Ministerio en Rumania... era miembro del Ministerio...

-Cuanto lo siento.- se entristeció Emely.- Creo que, si Remus muriera o algo le pasara, me moriría...

-Una vez, años atrás, nos enteramos que los padres de Sirius murieron... creía que  Susan le iba a dar una apoplejía.  No comprendía como ella se ponía así por él.

-¿por qué no te simpatiza?- preguntó Emely.

Duró un par de minutos en silencio. Incluso Emely sirvió el té en las tazas y Cristine moviendo el suyo e insertándole crema dijo.- Por lo tanto que hace sufrir a los que ama...

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó ella no creyendo.- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Hace sufrir a los que ama. Mira a mi hermana: Embarazada  a los 17 años. Una niña aun.  Mira a James y Lily: muertos. Su único hijo, no ha tenido una niñez normal. Susan sufrió tanto con él ¿Cómo se que, una vez se instalen, se lleguen a conocer, mas adelante, no la hará sufrir?

-Oye: eso no es cierto.  Sirius, da su vida y media por Harry y Silvia.  Ama a Susan incondicionalmente y lo de James y Lily, fue una traición muy elaborada... Sirius es una de las personas mas merecedoras de felicidad y él la encuentra con Susan.  Dichosa tienes que sentirte que tu hermana, tiene a alguien que la ama tanto.  ¿qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera casado con alguien que no la hiciera feliz? ¿con quien no fuera feliz?

-No lo se- dijo ella – Pero Sirius, en los años que tengo conociéndolo, no me ha dado una razón válida por lo cual tenga que estar con Susan... solo ella y Alex lo ven... yo no.

-Pues déjate guiar por tus hermanas...  – defendió Emely- Y confía en sus intuiciones... además, mira a Susan a los ojos y verás, brillo, felicidad, vida y amor...

**---------- A la mañana Siguiente ------------**

Una vez Susan y Emely volvieron de sus compras, encontraron el salón de la casa sumida en un total y completo desastre: largas interminables de una especie de tela rustica y que parecía antigua, cubría parte del suelo. Llenas de borrones, tachados y pedazos de nombres pintados.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Susan antes  que Emely pudiera. Mirando a su mejor amiga dijo dejando las compras a un lado.- lo juro: si Silvia no estuviera en Hogwarts, diría que esto es obra de ella...

-Hola mamá.- dijo un chiquillo lleno su rostro de manchones de pintura negra mientras le saludaba con efusividad - ¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué haces tu mejor dicho?.- dijo Emely sorprendida- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿eres tu el responsable? – y sin dejar responderle agregó.- ¿por qué no te limpias?  Si esto es obra tuya, te castigaré hasta que te gradúes...

-No mamá- dijo el chiquillo ofendido.- En realidad, era una sorpresa...- aun las mujeres tenían los rostros interrogantes y él aclaró.- Es que... estábamos elaborando un árbol genealógico...

-¿Un que? – dijeron ambas mujeres al unísono.

-Árbol Genealógico- dijo el chiquillo.- pero tuve que ayudarle a la Tía Cristine... se estaba desesperando con las líneas.  Llevaba ya cuatro borrones cuando la ayudé.- dirigiéndoles por el pasillo,.

-¿Tía Cristine?- preguntó Emely.

-Me ha pedido que le diga así...- caminando adelante aun con una brocha en su overol.  Cuando entraron a la biblioteca, ahí lo vieron.  Cristine, con igual cantidad de pintura en su cara y observándoles dijo- Bienvenidas... gracias a los cielos... para que me ayuden...- viéndoles sujetar lo que parecía un enorme tapiz para colocarlo en la pared.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó su hermana.- ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio? ¿¡¡Bájate de ahí!! Te matarás... 

-No me pasará nada... es que esa mujer, se ha tardado mas de lo necesario...

-¿Qué mujer?- preguntó Susan.

-Hola chiquilla- haciéndole voltear para ver su cara y sus facciones que veinte años atrás, cuando entrenó a Sirius  y a Lily fuera de los muros de Hogwarts y nunca volvió a ver. – Vine a ver como estaba Sirius, y me encontré con que estaban casados...

-¡¡Arabella!!- gritó la mujer antes de abalanzarse sobre la figura quien la recibió con ternura.

-Sabía que no faltaría mucho... sabía el gran amor... que él te profetizaba...- separándose de ella y mirando su estomago dijo- ¿no me equivoco? – sonrojando a la joven.

-No, no lo haces- dijo Susan.- Estoy esperando... pero ¿qué haces aquí?

-Te lo dije: Vine a ver a Sirius... en que estaba... Harry, Remus y él se olvidaron de esta vieja ya y no me visitaron...- observando la sortija en su mano dijo.- Vaya que el amor, soportó viento y marea...

-Así es... ¡¡Ah pero deja que conozcas a Silvia!!

-Remus me contó... igual que Sirius... me va a encantar... –sonriéndole. – además, llegué justo a tiempo...- señalando el tapiz.- era una sorpresa...

-Es que. – dijo Cristine sonriendo nerviosa- es mi manera de, desearles lo mejor y que, la familia Black – March, comience y se extienda generación tras generación...- dejando a la vista los nombres de la familia pero incluso, líneas acortadas y pausadas, y otras líneas continuas.- De todas maneras, siempre dijiste que, eran tu familia también.

Era un árbol: los nombres en el encabezado eran de los padres de cada uno: Tanto Sirius como Susan; pero no se detenía ahí: Ahí estaban los nombres de James y Lily y debajo de estos Harry. Ahí la línea Potter se detenía.  A un lado del nombre de James, estaba un leon, representando la efigie de Gryffindor.  Al lado del de Susan estaba el halcón de Ravenclaw. En el de Emely y Remus no había nada.  Pero entre Emely y Remus habían líneas continuas y descontinúas que los conectaban a Allen.  Debajo de Susan y Sirius, estaba el espacio para el nuevo bebé y en cada uno de los descendientes, había, un espacio para sus parejas (cuando el momento llegase). Al lado de Susan estaban en un extremo, los nombres de Alex y Cristine con sus esposos (la fecha de defunción del de Alex) y mas debajo de Alex, estaban los nombres de los gemelos.

-Cristine...- dijo Susan incluso sonrojándose.- Está precioso...

-Y yo pinté las figuritas mamá- dijo Allen sonriéndole y abrazándole.- Cristine no sabe pintar...- y sujetándose a ella agregó.- ¿podemos hacer uno nuestro? ¿por favor?

-Si Allen-dijo Emely sonriendo.- SI. Haremos uno...

---------------- Cinco Días después....

-Remus ...- decía la mujer al verlo llegar con su maleta la cual colocó a un lado de la puerta.  No resistiéndose se abalanzó a él besándole en los labios.  Incluso él se quedó aferrándose a ella.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías hoy? Habría ido a buscarte a la estación...

-Preferí venir yo... con lo que está pasando, necesitaba tiempo para pensar... Sirius se ha quedado en el colegio...

-¿Con lo que está pasando? ¿que está pasando? –notándose preocupada.

-es mejor que hablemos después...- mirando a su alrededor.- ¿Dónde está Allen?

-En casa de los Blacks. No volverá hasta muy tarde... tiene compañía.- respondió ella sonriéndole conspiradoramente. – Vine a arreglar un poco y porque se me quedaron unos documentos de la galería aquí... pero estamos solos...- besándole de nuevo y sonriéndole seductoramente.- ¿Te da alguna idea?

Remus le observó intensamente: la verdad era que, Emely Watson, volvía a su mundo. Ahora, no tenían aquellos problemas que una vez les afectaron.

-Si, tengo una idea- avanzando abrazado a ella hasta la salita de estar de la casa. Fue cuando se percató de aquella enorme pared que era pintada de color ladrillo, parecía ahora ser blanca y con letras.- ¿Qué es eso?- señalando detrás de Emely., Esta observó el tapiz y sonrió.

-Un regalo de Allen...- sonriéndole a Remus.- No pensé que, mi hijo conocerte traería tanto impacto en él. Piensa en ti como en un padre...- sonrió ella, a la vez que le mostraba el Árbol Genealógico que fue la creación de ellos con ayuda de Susan y Arabella.

-¿Regalo de Allen?- preguntó Remus observando todo allí.- Pero si incluso están...- viendo los nombres.

-Así es... James y Sirius... todos como hermanos... como familia...- notándose incluso, los nombres de Lily, Emely, Susan, Silvia y Harry...

Pero Remus le miraba absorto.- No debió de hacerlo...

-Y te notas algo molesto...- dijo Emely.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te ha gustado?

-Si, me gusta pero ... ¿Acaso no le explicaste a Allen?

-Explicar ¿el que?

-No soy su padre...

-él sabe que no eres su padre biológico Remus. Pero ambos son los hombres mas importantes en mi vida con excepción de mi padre y mi hermano. Pero ustedes, ocupan los primeros lugares. ¿ o acaso, no quieres a Allen?

Él se acercó para abrazarle diciéndole con ternura-¿Acaso bromeas? Allen es lo mas importante en mi vida.   Harry y él ocupan mis prioridades. Y tu también... – tocando su mejilla para que le observara.   – No cometeré el mismo error dos veces Emely... no lo haré... un hombre, aprende de sus errores...- mirándole con intensidad- No soy el mismo muchachito de 17 años atrás, pero si se decirte que, me arrepiento el haberte dejado ir... el que hayamos roto.   Ese uno de los errores mas grandes de mi vida.  Error que, no cometeré de nuevo...

Ella al escuchar todo eso, comenzó a llorar.  Lloraba de felicidad : incluso, le abrazó con intensidad diciéndole.- No estamos casados pero soy tu esposa.  Lo fui años atrás y lo soy ahora... así lo siento...-

-Te amo Em...

-Yo te amo también Remus...- dijo ella.

Pero esa noche mientras estaba acostada a su lado y lo observaba dormir, observando su rostro, su perfil, pensaba que todo lo que había pasado 17 años atrás eran un sueño. Solo un sueño del cual quiso despertar.  Cada mañana que despertaba sola, cuando aun ella criaba sola un niño de cinco años, que se imaginaba que, Remus la despertaría con un beso; Aquellos días que se imaginaba que Remus la esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, después de un largo día de trabajo. Que llegaba para encontrarse después que Allen se dormía, sola. totalmente sola. Sin poder buscarle. Sin poder decirle cuanto lamentaba que hubiesen roto.

Pero después, pensaba en su hijo. Por nada ni nadie en este mundo, hubiera deseado no tener a Allen.  Allen en esos diez años, fue aquel consuelo que necesitaba un corazón roto. 

¿Acaso se había casado con el padre de Allen por despecho? ¿por el rechazo de Remus para casarse con ella, hace ya, tantos años atrás? Observaba a Remus haciéndose esas preguntas. 

Lo había visto convivir y discutir a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno con Allen. Los observaba con melancolía.  ¿acaso un hijo de Remus hubiera salido como Allen? Por supuesto que no. Allen era para ella una bendición y por nada del mundo, lo hubiera deseado diferente. Allen era un individuo totalmente diferente.  Cada persona era diferente.

Ella sola, lo vio nacer. Lo atendió sin nadie a su lado y junto a ella y bajo el ambiente de pintores, artistas, artesanos y pensadores liberales, lo vio crecer.  Ahora y para el año siguiente, partiría a Hogwarts, a recibir la instrucción necesaria para un hijo de una hechicera.  Un hijo que, heredaba las habilidades de su madre.

Caminó pensando todo aquello hasta la galería.  Aquella galería que abrió con el dinero de su padre  como herencia.  Aquel dinero e incluso lo que tomó del fideicomiso que le fue entregado una vez salió de Hogwarts.  Adoraba ahora mas que nunca su vida.

-Si... –dijo sonriendo y mirando delante de ella aquella de sus primeras pinturas: los caninos, el ciervo y la pequeña rata. – esta es mi vida ahora y la disfruto... ¿Perfecta? No lo creo...- tocando con sus dedos el lienzo.-Pero añorándola si...

Pasaban horas de aquel encuentro con si misma.  Lo añoraba: lo vivía.   Por fin después de 17 años, podía dejar su mente descansar en paz.  Pues ya tenía a Remus a su lado. 

Tal vez, ahora, sonreía con honestidad.  Pero ella, no se esperaba la sorpresa que el día le tendría preparada a ella.

El teléfono sonó un poco menos del medio día.  Supuso que eran Remus y Allen, pidiéndole que almorzasen con ella.

-Hoy no puedo.- respondió ella sonriéndose al creer que eran ellos.- Tendrán que almorzar sin mi... y por favor, nada de cosas dulces ¿De acuerdo? Les pican los dientes...

-Hola Emely...- Dijo la voz al otro lado.  De la impresión, dejó caer los papeles que tenía en su mano y sosteniendo aun el auricular cerca de su oído, se sentó poco a poco.- ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- cuando su mente volvió a trabajar.  Pero la impresión aun era muy fuerte.

-Me sorprende que me saludes así...- dijo el sujeto.

Emely se maldijo. La verdad era que, cuando por primera vez en 17 años se sentía complacida consigo misma, Remus y ella, habían resuelto sus problemas y Allen por fin tenía una figura paterna, aquella figura que antes de salir del vientre de su madre, su padre le había abandonado. Solo por lo que "temía que fuera", se encontraba  en paz y feliz con ella. Con su vida.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Peter?- reclamó ella a su ex esposo.  Este no evitó hacer un gesto sonoro con sus labios. Gesto que, por cinco años, Emely conoció muy bien.

-No te alegra saber de mi... no me sorprende... eres muy rencorosa, Emely querida...

-No soy tu querida... para ti, soy la señora Watson...- recalcó ella.

-¿No me digas que aun no te casas?

Dudó en responderle; no, no era duda.  Era mas bien, rabia. No quiso responder su pregunta.

-Peter: el que llames poco me importa o no me quita la respiración...- Emely escuchaba un tapeteo constante en el otro lado de la línea. No dudaba que Peter, lo estaba haciendo con su bolígrafo de trescientas libras Esterlinas.

-Que berrinche haces por teléfono: Deja eso a los niños...

-Si no dices lo que quieres, juro que colgaré...

-el niño– dijo de la nada y quitándole la respiración a su ex esposa.- Quiero ver a mi hijo.

-¿por qué?

-Porque es mi hijo...- respondió él con un acento de que es lo mas normal del mundo.

-Corrección: Eres el padre biológico... la parte que contribuyó a su creación...- dijo con indiferencia.- Mas nada...

-Hace diez años, querías que fuera su padre... ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡¡Diez años!!- gritó ella.  La puerta de su despacho estaba abierta y sus empleados escucharon aquella salvedad. Ella rectificó bajando su voz-  Diez años...Peter... Allen no te conoce....

-Precisamente por eso: Quisiera conocer a mi hijo Emely...

-¿Y eso por que??

-¿Acaso no crees que tanto él como yo, tenemos derecho a conocernos?

A Emely esta respuesta la dejó sin aire.  Era su padre: biológico si, pero su padre al fin y al cabo.  Si él quería conocerlo, arrastraría incluso a la misma tierra, por verlo. 

Pero Peter, Peter era abogado. Conocía las leyes. Pero ella, firmó los papeles.  Él la dejó cuando Allen nacería en poco tiempo. ¿por qué regresaba? ¿por que ahora? ¿por qué a su vida?

-No lo verás...- dijo Emely – al menos, no antes de hablar conmigo... tengo ese derecho...

-Muy bien Emely...

-Y por favor, si me localizaste, creo que, sabes incluso donde vivo ¿no?

-Así es...- dijo el hombre. pero de eso, no hablemos ahora... ¿Qué tal esta noche?

Emely dudó.  Él agregó.- ¿por favor? Déjame llevarte a cenar.  Después de todo, estoy en Londres por ti y por nuestro hijo...

-Muy bien... el restaurante que está enfrente de la Galería de Arte de Londres... siete de la noche...

Ahí ella colgó.  Incluso se quedó con el auricular sujeto.  Se quedó incluso mirando aquella foto de su pequeño hijo en su escritorio.  Sentía que el mundo se le derrumbaba a sus pies.

--------------------

-¿Por qué está noche?- preguntaba Remus observándole.

-Ya te dije... es un artista muy importante- decía Emely probándose vestidos del guardarropa.-  Lo quiero para la próxima exhibición antes de que me lo ganen...

Remus la observaba colocarse delante de ella trajes y trajes. Por supuesto, Emely le había mentido. Aunque Remus Lupin de Hogwarts, era un hombre pacifico, demostró años atrás ser algo violento cuando se trataba de ella, cosa que no hacía verle menos de lo que era.  A ella le gustó que le celara en el Colegio y su amistad con Severus Snape. Pero ¿Qué pasaría en esos momentos y en aquel instante si le declaraba que en verdad se vería con el padre de Allen?

-tenía planes de llevarte al teatro y después a cenar Em...- dijo el sujeto abrasándole por la cintura y mirándole a ambos en el espejo.- ¿estás segura que no puedo persuadirte?

Ella cerró sus ojos cuando sintió sus labios en su cuello. La verdad era que, aquella pasión que inició en finales del sexto año, dentro de aquel closet en Hogwarts, no había desaparecido. Parecía que cada día que pasaba se encendía mas.  Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma a donde iba, con quien se reuniría.  Aunque lo lamentaba. Lo que mas le emocionaban eran, aquellas románticas salidas con Remus.

-Te lo compensaré – dijo ella abriendo sus ojos y mirándole con ternura por el reflejo en el espejo.- lo prometo.- tomando uno de los trajes y entrando con ellos al vestidor.

Remus se cruzó de brazos.  Eso nunca le había fallado con Emely.  Ella era, muy expresiva a sus técnicas de conquistas para con ella. Algo no andaba bien.

-¿No quieres que pase por ti al restaurante una vez termines de tu cena?

-Ehhh, no... estaré bien. Un taxi me traerá...

-¿Estás segura? No quiero que andes en Londres sola, a esas horas Em...

-Estaré bien... está enfrente de la Galería de Arte de Londres... no está tan lejos- saliendo del lugar vestida.- ¿Cómo me veo?

Tal vez por lo hermosa que se veía con aquel vestido muy a lo muggle fue que él dijo.- Me encanta ese vestido... ¿Estás segura que no puedo acompañarte?- besándole.

-Lo siento pero no...- dijo ella liberándose de su abrazo y tomando un abrigo combinándole y colocándose zapatos cerrados de tacón – no te preocupes... solo, pórtense bien y no le causen problemas a Susan... –Había dicho eso, pues su hijo se había abalanzado ingresando a la habitación de ellos.

-Pero si no ocasionamos problemas...- dijo Allen siendo besado por su madre.

Viéndole despedirse de Remus y una vez los pasos se escuchaban bajando las escaleras a lo que el pequeño dijo.- oye ¿La dejarás marcharse así?- dudando ante la sanidad del amigo de su madre.- ¿Acaso no ves que anda mas joven de lo que usualmente se ve???

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar así?- preguntó Remus alzando una ceja.

-Pues con Silvia...- respondió el chico. – ella me dijo que es un cumplido... pero siempre me pedía que lo usara con su padre...- sacudiendo su cabeza.- Vaya familia la que me anoté... ¿Oye, harás la cena o que?- cruzándose de brazos.

-Si, vamos... – dijo Remus marchándose con él a la cocina, ubicada en el piso inferior.

---------------------

El lugar estaba muy concurrido. La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas.  El mesero le acompañó a la mesa donde había un hombre que su rostro le recordaba pero vagamente. Su madurez era inminente ya e incluso, unas canas comenzaban a notarse a los lados de su rostro.

Pero ella, poco a poco, reconoció aquella figura, aquellos ojos y el pelo que, su hijo heredó.

-Vaya Emely...- dijo el sujeto dejando su copa de whisky a un lado y observándole.- Te ves hermosísima... no creo que te veías tan linda cuando nos dejamos...

-Bueno, se debería a que llevaba a tu hijo dentro de mi Peter. Eso ocasiona que uno engorde...- dijo de manera muy cortante.

-Vaya que estás hermosa y violenta...- respondió él, sonriéndole cortésmente. Mirando al mesero dijo.- ella tomará un martini...

-No...- rectificó ella.- Vino blanco...- recalcando.

-No tomas Martinis ya...- viéndole negarse cuando el mesero se alejó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Peter? ¿por qué vienes ahora?

-Suenas como si tu vida, estuviera en peligro.- se burló Peter. Tomó un trago de su bebida.- O que no fuera bienvenido...

-Me pediste el divorcio cuando salí embarazada.  Desaparecimos uno de la vida del otro a semanas de Allen nacer...

-¿Allen? ¿Le pusiste Allen?- sonrió el hombre.- Es un hermoso nombre Emely...

-No me galantees...- cortó ella- Vayamos al grano: No tengo interés alguno en volver contigo Peter... no lo tengo y ya te superé.  Te superé cuando firmé aquellos documentos delante de ti... años atrás.

-NO creía que lo harías...- dijo Peter apoyando lo que dijo.- Eras alguien decidido y rencoroso entonces Emely... no creo que hayas cambiado en diez años...

-¿a que viniste entonces? ¿por qué ahora? ¿Acaso no sabes que mi vida, por primera vez es llevadera? Por fin, tengo la paz que buscaba...- reclamaba ella.

-Vine por Allen, Emely.- dijo Peter sin rodeos y callando a la mujer.- Quiero ver a mi hijo...

-¿Por qué? ¿para que? ¿Acaso tus palabras textuales, no fueron "_mi familia no lo comprenderán,  mis amigos, mis asociados... Tener un hijo como fenómeno no es algo bueno... de donde tu vienes, tal vez, pero de donde yo vengo, no" _– mirando la seriedad en su ex esposo.- ¿Acaso no fue lo que me dijiste?

-Lo admito: pero debes de entender algo. No tengo hijos Emely... el único hijo que tengo es Allen. Llámalo cargo de conciencia pero después de diez años, quería conocerlo...

-No me trago esa Peter.- dijo Emely ya delante de su vino blanco y tomando un sorbo.- No me la creo... algo te traes.  Si tener cinco años de matrimonio contigo me enseñó es que, no eres un buen mentiroso...

Peter sonrió algo reacio.  Observó a Emely con interés y dijo.-Una mujer inteligente... tienes razón.  – tomando un trago de su bebida.- pero solo te diré, cuando vea a mi hijo...

-No es tu hijo, Peter- dijo Emely desafiadoramente.- Ese a quien llamas "Hijo" tiene un padre ya... un padre que se que, lo ama sin interés... – levantándose de la mesa- Y así se quedará...

-¡¡Emely!! dijo Peter levantándose pero no siguiéndole. Le dejó que se marchara sola de aquel lugar.

Regresó temprano a casa. Pero su rostro entristecido y melancólico, no pasó por alto en la mirada de Remus. Pero ¿Cómo obligarla a que dijera lo que le molestaba?  No podía forzarla.  Así que, con pesar, Remus esperaría a que, ella le dijera.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, Remus se quedó en casa con el pequeño mientras Emely se iba a la galería.

-¿No te molesta cuidarlo? Solo por unas tres horas.- rectificó la mujer.- Se que tienes que reunirte con Ojoloco pero es importante Remus...

-No entiendo porque no quieres que vaya a donde Susan... allá lee todos esos libros de Harry..- - sonriéndole a Emely.- Creo que, Allen será jugador de quiddicht cuando el momento llegue...

Pero Emely no sonrió, lo que no pasó por alto en la mirada de Remus. Incluso aquel frío beso en la mejilla que, Emely le dio al marcharse, ampliaron sus sospechas.

Pero Allen no era tonto; También se había dado cuenta.

A las once de la mañana y mientras ambos leían en el salón, tocaron el timbre.  Remus se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla, se encontró de un hombre:  era de cabellos rubios.  Una nariz afinada y vestía de traje y corbata.  Venía con un paquete en sus manos y abrigo de color café. Observó a Remus con mucha atención.

-¿se encuentra Emely?- preguntó el sujeto.

-No. No está ...

-¿Y Allen?- preguntó el sujeto.

-Está adentro... ¿quién es usted?

-Peter...- dijo observando la reacción de Remus agregó.- El padre de Allen...

Remus esto, le cayó como balde de agua fría. Observó nuevamente el rostro de aquel hombre.

-Emely no está.  Si quiere ver a Allen tiene que hablar con ella...

-Emely me dijo que podía verlo cuando quisiera...- mintió el hombre.- Además, soy su padre...

-Se quien es.- dijo Remus vigilando que Allen no lo escuchara.- Y se que Emely no permitiría eso...

-¿por qué lo dice?

-Porque la conozco.  Y conozco todo sobre usted- viéndole sorprenderse.- ¿Pensaba acaso que no? Pues si, Emely me dijo todo lo que había que saber de usted...

-Tal vez, no conoce a Emely como cree...

-Cinco años de matrimonio no cambia toda una vida conociéndole. Desde los diez años...- agregó.- Vuelva cuando Emely esté aquí...

Peter miró que, el sujeto no se echaría para atrás.-¿Diez años dice? Apuesto a que es ¿Lupin, no?- observándole asentir, Peter sonrió cortésmente y  Agregó diciendo.- Se me pasó darle a Emely esto anoche...- extendiéndole una tarjeta.- Estaré en el Hotel Hilton hasta pasado mañana... dígale que me llame...- Marchándose por la vereda.

Pero Remus, observó al sujeto con mala espina. Porque eso le daba su impresión: Una persona que, traería problemas en su vida.

Esperó a que Emely regresará. Al medio día, tal como habían acordado, Emely cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.  Pero encontrando solo a Remus, sentado delante de aquel paquete que Peter le dio y mirándole como si fuera una bomba.

- lamento haberme tardado.- Sonando mas relajada que cuando se fue en la mañana.- ¿Dónde está Allen? Me lo llevaré conmigo para que vayas a tus reuniones...

-Está en casa de Susan...- respondió él algo serio.  Seriedad que, fue notada por Emely.

-¿Susan? Le dije que no fuera a molestar... Cristine se va hoy nuevamente y tenía que empacar... Susan le ayudaría...

-Emely ... tenemos que hablar...- la forma en que aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios, hizo estremecer a la mujer.- y es importante...

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada.-¿Es acaso Sirius, o Silvia o Harry? ¿qué pasa Remus???

-Em: Peter estuvo aquí...

aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Emely. Su rostro se paralizó en los ojos de Remus. 

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era Peter, Emely?

-no sabía como lo tomarías... como decírtelo.  A ti o a Allen...

-Quiere ver a su hijo.

-¡Allen no es su Hijo!- reclamó Emely con sus ojos llorosos. 

-Aunque no lo creas, si lo es...

-¡no. No lo es! Un hijo no se abandona por lo que puede ser Remus... no es así...

-él tiene derecho de...

-¡¡TU tienes mas derecho sobre Allen que él!!

-No es así.  Allen solo tiene viviendo conmigo meses Em... él es su padre...

-No lo defiendas...- acusó ella señalándole.- No te atrevas a defenderle... él no merece defensa...

-¿por qué no quieres que vea a Allen?

Esperó unos instantes.  Ella mirándole y finalmente echándose derrotada a su lado en el sofá dijo.- él quiere algo con Allen.  Algo que, supongo que tiene que ver con su abuela...

-¿La de Peter?

-La de Allen.- respondió Emely.- Estas tres horas he estado investigando... la madre de Peter, está muerta.  Pero, según me contaron conocidos y familiares de Peter, a quienes contacté, la madre de Peter, dejó una fuerte herencia a Allen. Bastante grande. – frunciendo su mirada.- Mas que a cualquiera de sus hijos... Allen es el único hijo departe de Peter.  Peter debe fuertes sumas de dólares a personas en Estados Unidos...  supongo que, quiere a Allen para recobrar la fortuna que es de él y saldar las deudas...

-Solo necesita la autorización de Allen...

-Mas o menos. La mía como madre del niño. Pero Remus: Si él se acerca a Allen por dinero ¿Qué le impedirá dejarle y abandonarle una vez tenga lo que quiera?

se abrazó a Remus ante este pensamiento.- NO quiero que mi hijo sufra... que se sienta triste una vez vea a su padre marcharse y no volver...

-ya, ya...- decía Remus consolándole.- Ya lo resolveremos...

-¿Me ayudarás?

-¿por qué te sorprendes? Ay Emely: jamás permitiría que alguien te lastimara a ti o a Allen... son las personas mas importantes en mi vida...

Emely ante esta respuesta se abrazó aun mas mientras las lagrimas le vencían.

Pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza: Eran de alegría; Alegría porque notaba que tan importantes eran ella y su hijo en la vida del hombre que mas amaba.

-Debiste decirme que era con él... te hubiera acompañado y lo hubiera puesto en su lugar...- cayéndole reír.- ¿Quién me hubiera dicho? Por lo que parece, sonamos como una pareja de casados muggles, resolviendo cosas del diario vivir...

En ese momento, escucharon la cerrada estrepitosa de la puerta.  Ahí ingresó Allen falto de aire y observando a ambos tomó un respiro para decir.- No sabrán que pasa...

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Emely limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Harry, Silvia y los dos amigos de Harry, no aparecen...- sorprendiendo a Emely.- Han desaparecido de Hogwarts...

-¿Qué cosas dices? Nadie puede desaparecer de Hogwarts...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Remus nada sorprendido ante la noticia.

-otra mujer ha llegado a la casa de la señora Black buscándole.  Dice que viene de Hogwarts... muy parecida a ella...

Emely abrió sus ojos como platos y buscó respuesta en la mirada de Remus, notándole que este, parecía enterado.- ¿Lo sabías?

Asintió diciendo.- Así es.  Se trata de Alexandra March- Pomodore... estaba en Hogwarts... si mal no creo, Sirius la mandó a buscar con Alex... y si eso es así, es porque las cosas no andan nada bien...

Emely se puso de pies, seguida de Remus quienes con Allen, se dirigieron rápidamente  a casa de Susan...

Pero Emely, sabía que, para resolver lo del padre de Allen, no estaba sola: Sirius siempre estaría con ella.

**--------------------**

**Bueno, para que no se me quejen.  Cuarto epilogo. Tal cual le dije a Majo y a todos ustedes, aquí está. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo en la saga completa. **

**Este epilogo, hace interacción con los capítulos nueve en adelante del Fic "Regreso al Tiempo".  Como pueden notar, en esta, los días corren mas rápido pero algunas sorpresas son develadas aquí. Espero sus comentarios.**

**¿Habrá un quinto epilogo? Bueno lo sabrán cuando lo vean anunciado en alguna de las historias entre los comentarios. Dedicado especialmente a Godric, a Che, Isa Merodeadora, Majo, Aiko y Melyza quienes siempre me dan ánimos.  Muchas gracias. **

**A las chicas como Maru Potter, Lara Tonks, Kachorra Potter; Hermione/Darkness girls y todos los demás que me tomaría solo dos paginas agradecerles a cada uno y saludarles. **

**Side Story: Como la Noche y El día (Tienen que solicitarme esta historia) no estará en paginas webs.  Ya está terminado. Solicítenlo en Naikoliyahoo.com.mx o a mi correo.**

**Comentarios, dudas, solicitudes, tomatazos a Sakurajournalyahoo.com  **


End file.
